Yo solo quiero estar junto a ti
by Edy Asakura
Summary: Yoh y Hao Asakura eran unos hermanos inseparables todo lo hacian juntos pero todo eso cambio cuando regresaron a Japon secretos,pelas y la conquista de la chica que ambos querian hizo que estos se separaran y se odiaran a muerte. ¡Ya esta disponible el capitulo 29!
1. Hermanos

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 Hermanos**

Un rayo de sol se asomaba por la ventana, ya había amanecido y el chico que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama empezaba a despertarse después de sentir el suave viento que entraba de la ventana, además que los rayos del sol ya se encontraban en su cara.

-Umm que demonios, me duele la cabeza- decía el chico castaño levantándose de apoco de la cama y tocándose la frente con su mano

Una vez que el castaño hizo lo posible para poder levantarse de la cama soltó un pequeño suspiro y después volteo a ver la cama y sonrió, cerro la ventana y acomodo las cortinas para que el sol no molestara más.

-jijiji así ya no te molestara el sol- susurro, mientras recogía su ropa del piso y se vestía, salió de apoco de la habitación sin hacer ruido ya que no quería despertar a la chica que dormía en la cama.

-Bien ya era hora de que despertaras, nos vamos ya-decía un chico castaño de pelo largo que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras observaba con detenimiento al castaño

-Hao buenos días, jijiji si vámonos- contesto el castaño- mientras observaba a su gemelo

-Bien por lo que veo fue una gran fiesta-decía el castaño de pelo largo mientras observaba a su alrededor había chicos tirados por donde quiera

-Parece que si jijiji-respondió el castaño mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano y sonreía- mientras también observaba a los chicos tirados en el suelo

-Jajaja, lo mejor es irnos, recuerda que ya es el último día de clases y no queremos llegar tarde, ¿además de que no queremos que se despierten verdad?-respondió Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa y dirigiendo la vista de la habitación de donde salía su hermano

- jijiji tienes razón-respondió Yoh- bien vámonos ya pero tu manejas que me duele la cabeza, además primero debemos pasar al departamento por una ducha y para desayunar que me muero de hambre

-Hay Yoh nunca cambiaras- le respondió Hao- bien vámonos

Y los gemelos abandonaron la casa mientras llegaban al vehículo último modelo que se encontraba estacionado afuera una vez adentro de él Hao arranco el coche voltio a ver a su hermano para hacerle una pregunta

-Bien Yoh y ¿ahora quien fue la presa?-pregunto Hao un poco ansioso de la respuesta que le daría su hermano

-Bien recuerdas a la bella chica rubia con el tipo feo.

-Como no recordarla si era todo un ángel con un cuerpo precioso estaba muy pero muy bien-con una gran sonrisa pícara al imaginarse a semejante mujer-además cuando llegamos a la fiesta lo primero que dijiste fue esa será mi presa de esta noche-imitando la vos de Yoh-y te separaste de mi dejándome solo-lo último lo dijo de forma infantil-¿qué paso con el dúo Asakura? ¿Nose supone que cazaríamos juntos siempre?-con un tono de preocupación

-Vamos Hao no exageres no estaba tan bien hay mejores por ahí-contesto el chico sin voltearlo a ver a su hermano-¿Además no veo porque no debo conquistar solo?

-Pero recuerda nuestra fama de los hermanos casanovas- dijo Hao un poco molesto

-Descuida hermanito eso nunca cambiara tú y yo siempre atacaremos juntos es solo que… pues yo… veras…-decía el chico poniéndose nervioso de como contestarle a su hermano

-Entiendo te querías asegurar de que yo no te ganara a la chica, ¿no es así hermanito?-interrumpió Hao a su Hermano

- jijiji así es

-Okey ya llegamos, Yoh no te tardes que en verdad quiero llegar temprano a la preparatoria- decía Hao mientras entraban al departamento en un tono cerio

-Está bien solo me duchare y almorzare algo, además no veo porque llegar temprano aún falta una hora para que inicien las clases

-Es muy importante que no ves que hoy nos darán el reconocimiento por haber logrado el campeonato de futbol ayer

-Así que eso era hermanito tú siempre querido presumir todo lo que logras- contesto Yoh un poco molesto

-Jajaja que no ves que hay que demostrar que somos los mejores, tú y yo prácticamente ganamos ese título solos por tercera vez consecutiva, los demás son solo unos perdedores sin nosotros eso tipos no ganarían nada

-Que arrogante hermanito, pero gracias por el crédito aunque el de los goles eres tu

-Y tú el de los pases, anda ya vete a bañar que se nos hará tarde

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la preparatoria el director los había recibido con una gran ceremonia en la entrada del plante había pancartas y admiradoras de estos dos chicos pidiendo fotos y autógrafos de estos como si fueran auténticas estrellas aunque una que otra aprovechaba para insinuárseles estos como los casanovas que eran aprovechaban para dejar su número, y ahí se encontraba su hermano presumiendo de lo que había logrado mientras este hablaba por el micrófono frente toda la preparatoria.

_Hao nunca cambiara_-pensaba el castaño de pelo corto mientras observaba a su hermano-_ siempre siendo el que sobresalgo de los dos ¿pero desde cuando eso me importa?-_se preguntaba el castaño y giraba su cabeza en modo de negación

La mañana se había pasado rápida es cierto que era el último día de clases, que también sería su graduación de la preparatoria y que continuaría la universidad en ese mismo colegio pero le faltaba algo no sabía que era pero había algo que lo tenía intranquilo.

Las vacaciones de verano vendrían sin duda se divertiría mucho en fiestas con su hermano conquistarían mujeres y se las llevarían a la cama.

_-Pero que... No entiendo que me falta… soy guapo, rico, tengo mujeres, excelente deportista, mis notas son buenas y heredare una empresa y que decir de la fortuna prácticamente tengo el futuro asegurado, pero hay algo, nose que sea…-_suspiro-el chico en ese momento se encontraba recargado en un árbol contemplando el cielo totalmente perdido y metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se acercaba su hermano.

-Tierra llamando a Yoh, **Yoh!**- grito Hao ya desesperado al ver que su Hermano se encontraba en las nubes

-**¡HAAAAA!-**esta vez el del grito fue Yoh quien salto al escuchar que le gritaron en el oído

-**Jajajajaja**- reía Hao que se encontraba revolcándose en el piso al ver como reacciono su hermano

-**Hahaha**-reía sarcásticamente-yo no le veo la gracia Hao –decía Yoh molesto y agarrándose el oído

-Bueno tu no reaccionabas hermanito que querías que hiciera- contesto Hao

-Qué quieres-Aun con tono molesto

-Vámonos ya que es viernes y habrá fiesta en casa de Johnny

-Okey pero ya no vuelva a hacer esto otra vez o te juro que...

-Que acaso me pegaras ¿tu? Jajajajaja

-No le veo la gracia hermano-con tono molesto

-No te ofendas pero dudo que tus golpes me puedan doler o inclusive hacerme daño

-Lose tu eres el más fuerte de la familia y talvez de nuestra espe…

Yoh no termino de decir sus palabras ya que fue interrumpido por el grupo de porristas que pasaban en la camioneta.

**-¡YOH, HAO DENSE PRISA QUE LLEGARN TARDE A LA FIESTA!-**les gritaba una de las porristas

**-¡ENSEGUIDA VAMOS PRECIOSA!-**Grito Hao-Vamos Yoh que empezaran sin nosotros y no podemos hacer esperar a esas porrista

-Jijiji si vamos- respondió Yoh con su típica sonrisa

* * *

Así habían transcurrido casi todas las vacaciones de verano en fiestas todos los fines de semana viajes por todo Estados Unidos para divertirse y conocer lugares, más gente, bares, antros, mujeres en fin eran ricos el dinero no era problema y lo más importante no había nadie que les impidiera hacer lo que ellos quisieran.

**RING, RING, RING**-No dejaba de sonar el teléfono una y otra vez

-Hao contesta el maldito teléfono-decía un Yoh que se encontraba tirado en el suelo un poco ebrio aun y con un dolor de cabeza

Como Hao no se había parado del sofá para contestar lo tuvo que hacer él y se llevó una grande sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su madre y este colgó.

-Hao, Hao, Hao, **¡HAO!-**grito el chico ya que su hermano no le prestaba atención

-Que… Qué**… **Que quieres Yoh deja de molestar quieres y déjame dormir- le respondió este mientras se tapaba con una almohada la cara y en un tono un poco molesto

-Pero Hao hablo nuestra madre- decía emocionado

-Quieres decírmelo al rato quiero dormir- y se volteo dándole la espalda a su hermano

-Es que… es que… mamá hablo… para… para… decir que… que…- no podía completar sus frases de la emoción y de lo impactante de la noticia

Trago saliva y lo que dijo lo grito con todo pulmón- ** ¡REGREAREMOS A JAPOOOONN!**

**¡QUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Bueno como verán solo hablamos de los hermanos Asakura creo que era necesario para este capítulo, pero descuiden vendrán más de los personajes de shaman King, parejas entre estos, la historia se ira desenvolviendo y lo más importante ANNA YA APARECERA**

**Bien ahí esta el primer capítulo de este mi primer fic espero que les agrade y que les pareció les gusto sí, no, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor para saber si hago esto bien porfitas no sean tan duros con la crítica jijiji todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**


	2. Un viaje largo con sorpresa

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Un viaje largo con sorpresa**

Ahí se encontraba sentado observando por la ventana del avión que los transportaba de nuevo a su país mientras tanto el observaba el hermosos paisaje el cual le recordaba su infancia en donde viva con su hermano pues era un boque donde disfrutaba jugar con su hermano mayor, cuando volteo a su derecha no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar cómo había tomado la noticia de regresar a casa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-**Quuuuueeee!-**Gritaba Hao saltando del sofá donde intentaba dormir

-**¡No es eso grandioso! **Jijiji-con una gran sonrisa-**¡mama dijo que regresaríamos a Japón!**- exclamaba Yoh con la sonría aun

-**¡Estás loco como que es grandioso regresar a Japón!-**Le respondió Hao a su hermano un poco molesto

-¿Hummm? No te entiendo ¿que acaso no quieres regresar a Japón?-Preguntaba un Yoh totalmente confundido de la reacción de su Hermano

-**¡Noooo! ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero regresar?-**con suma molestia viendo a su hermano

-Pues… yo pensé… que regresar sería bueno tu sabes… ¿la familia nos ha de extrañar?- contesto el chico con un poco de miedo de la reacción de su hermano

**-¿La familia nos ha de extrañar?-**dijo Hao molesto por lo que su hermano había dicho- si nos extrañaran no nos hubieran mandado lejos de Japón con la excusa de prepararnos mejor para tomar las riendas de la empresa-exclamo Hao molesto

-Vamos Hao otra vez tu rencor contra nuestro padre

-No solo es eso Yoh, yo no me quiero ir de aquí, tú sabes que tenemos mucha gente aquí que nos aprecia a pesar de lo que somos

-Y según tu ¿qué somos?-pregunto Yoh

-No seas tonto Yoh sabes perfectamente lo que somos- lo miraba a los ojos

-Lose-Mientras Yoh agachaba su cabeza para no ver a su hermano-pero… eso no cambiara nada al fin y en cuenta nadie sabe de la verdad de…que nosotros…somos diferentes- decía Yoh con la cabeza aun agachada

-Eso es a lo que me refiero aquí nadie nos conoce, aquí no nos miran raro, no nos temen, aquí podemos actuar como nosotros mismos, sin temer que algo o a que alguien nos ataque

-En eso tienes razón-Contestaba Yoh un con la cabeza agachada y sus cabellos cubriendo sus ojos como recordando algo doloroso

-Yoh tu sabes que no quería que recordaras eso yoo…-decía Hao tomando del rostro a su hermano para que lo mirara a los ojos

-No permitiré que te vuelvan hacer daño-decía Hao mirando tiernamente a su hermano

-Hao gracias hermano-quitándose la pequeña lagrima que salía de su ojo y con una sonrisa

-¿Y bien para que quiere mama que viajemos?–decía Hao poniéndose un poco rojo y soltando bruscamente la cara de su hermano y desvió la mirada

-jijiji no se hermano-respondió un Yoh feliz por la expresión de su hermano y viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-¿Como que no lo sabes?, se supone que tu respondiste la llamada-aun con la mirada desviada para que Yoh no lo viera

-Es que quede en shock cuando mama me dijo que regresaríamos a Japón y colgué jijiji lo siento-con la mirada puesta en la cara de Hao

-Bien supongo que es algo importante para ser la segunda vez que llama desde que nos mandaron a Estados Unidos-aun con la mirada en otro lugar para que Yoh no lo viera

-Jijiji supongo que si-Aun con la mirada puesta en la cara de Hao

-Bien hay que empacar y esperar a que vuelva a llamar-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá- Haaa y una cosa más Yoh deja de mirarme así quieres-esto lo dijo mientras se encontraba de espaldas y se dirigía a su habitación.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Jijiji hay hermano tu nunca cambiaras-_sonreía y se lo decía en su mente mientras veía a su hermano ya que no quería que despertara y le propinara un buen golpe para que dejara de mirarlo así.

* * *

Aún continuaban en su largo viaje se encontraban totalmente dormidos hasta que escucharon la voz del capitán de vuelo informando que ya estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

Haaaa-soltaba un gran bostezo- que bien dormí-decía mientras se estiraba- y volteaba a ver a su hermano mientras por su cabeza pasaban estas palabras-_no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar hermanito te lo prometo-_con una mirada sobre protectora

Gracias-dijo el castaño de pelo cortó

Mientras que los ojos de Hao se abrieron totalmente de la impresión después suspiro al oír las siguientes palabras de su hermano.

-Siii, siii gracias por la comida- decía el chico aun dormido

-_Este tonto nunca cambiara solo sueña en comida y chicas-_pensó Hao y se dispuso a despertar a su hermano con un buen golpe

* * *

-¿Estás seguro Hermano?-Preguntaba Yoh

-Por quinta vez Yoh **¡si mama dijo que mandaría a ese inútil por nosotros!**-respondió enojado y alzando la voz

-Pues no lo veo y ya se tardó ¿no crees?

-Vaya que observador eres-En tono sarcástico y medio molesto

-Vamos Hao no seas así conmigo yo no tengo la culpa

-Es que me desesperas hermanito con tus preguntas tontas y el hecho que ese idiota no aparezca después de 30 minutos de estar esperándolo

-Bien iré por comida y un jugo en lo que se aparece-levantándose de la banca donde permanecía sentado

-Te juro que me las pagaras cuando te tenga enfrente te hare sufrir por dejarme esperando como idiota-decía Hao sin prestar atención a su hermano y con fuego en los ojos

-_Vaya sí que está enfadado-_pensaba Yoh mientras se acercaba a la máquina de jugos-_Bien escogeré el de naranja es mi favorito-_con una gran sonrisa

Cuando se disponía a poner las monedas fue empujado y se le cayeron.

-**¡Heyy mira lo que hiciste!**-decía un poco molesto mientras se agachaba a recogerlas-¿Qué no piensas ayudarme?-decía el chico mientras observaba al culpable de que se le cayeran las monedas

-Tú tienes la culpa idiota por no fijarte por donde caminas-dijo sin voltearlo a ver y con un tono sumamente frio mientras elegía su jugo

-**¡Qué pero si tú fuiste la que me empujo!** cuando iba a poner las monedas-dijo molesto el chico viendo que era ignorado por completo

Pero la chica lo ignoro mientras recogía el jugo que había escogido y se retiraba de la máquina y del castaño de pelo corto

-**¡Heyy que te pasa mujer estás loca quiero una disculpa!**-dijo el castaño mientras la tomaba del brazo y la volteaba hacia el

Pero lo que no esperaba era la reacción de la chica rubia que mientras se giraba esta le soltó tremenda cachetada que lo mandaba al piso

_¡Qué bonita es!-_ pensó el chico cuando la vio al rostro y caía al suelo

**-¡Nunca se te ocurra tocarme idiota piérdete y muere imbécil!-**lo grito la chica y se alejó enojada de él perdiéndose del alcance de la vista del castaño que se encontraba en el suelo

-Quien demonios era esa chica era toda una psicópata_-_susurro el chico mientras de apoco se levantaba y se agarraba el cachete

-Se encuentra bien joven-pregunto el guardia de seguridad que al escuchar la tremenda cachetada se dirigió hacia ellos para intervenir y ayudaba al chico a levantarse

-Estoy bien… no se preocupe- decía mientras observaba por donde se había ido la chica rubia y se agarraba el cachete donde recibió tremendo golpe

-¿Se puede saber quién era esa chica?-pregunto el guardia

-No… no sé quién… era ella en mi vida la había visto-decía Yoh con dolor por el golpe recibido

-Entonces que le parece si informo a los demás guardias para que la detengan

-No, no deje que se valla

-¿Esta seguro joven?-preguntaba el guardia sorprendido por la respuesta del chico

-Si ya no importa no queremos que ataque a los guardias también jijiji- dijo lo último con una sonrisa

-Por eso mismo es peligrosa hay que detenerla-decía el guardia un poco sorprendido al ver como el chico no le importaba lo que le había hecho y cambiaba su semblante muy fácil mente

-No ya le dije que no haga nada no quiero más problemas con ella-mientras recordaba la cachetada y su dolor

-Está bien joven are lo que usted dice, pero le sugiero que se ponga algo helado o se inflamara- mientras apuntaba a la mano bien marcada en el cachete de Yoh

-Sí, lo hare gracias jijiji

Después de eso el guardia se retiró e Yoh se dirigió hacia la máquina para sacar el jugo ya que a eso iba en un principio pero ahora era diferente iba a colocárselo en el cachete ya que este seguiría el consejo del guardia

-**¡Que como que ya no hay jugo de naranja!**-mientras empujaba la máquina y en ese momento recordó que esa mujer había escogido también jugo de naranja-**¡maldición mujer tomaste el ultimo jugo de naranja me las pagaras juro que me las pagaras!**-decía mientras hacia un puchero y alzaba su pucho y mirada hacia el techo-Yo…solo…yo… solo… quería mi jugo de naranja-dijo soltando una lagrimita del ojo derecho viéndose en el reflejo de la maquina al ver la mano marcada de la chica

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Bueno como verán hablamos de los hermanos Asakura y esos dos se traen algo muy escondidito, también en este capítulo Hao mostro los sentimientos (gay XD) leve sobre su hermano y ya apareció un personaje más aunque no dicen su nombre creo que todos sabemos quién es y quien haiga leído el manga las palabras que usa son iguales es que no se me ocurrió que más le podía decir y pues salió y que les pareció el primer encuentro de muchos que tendrán o eso espero.**

**Espero que les agrade y que les pareció les gusto sí, no, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor para saber si hago esto bien porfitas jijiji todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

**Y Gracias por dedicar otro poco de su tiempo para leer las ocurrencias de este loco en verdad sí que necesito vida social**

**Haaa se me olvidaba subiré doble capitulo diré porque en el capítulo 3 Gracias y dejen sus reviews**


	3. Una conversacion sin sentido

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

**Cancion: "Parece que va a llover"-Pedro Infante**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3 Una conversación sin sentido_**

_Auch, aún me duele vaya que si esa mujer tiene la mano pesada y no solo eso que genio se carga la pobre,_ _jijiji esa chica era bonita y misteriosa me intriga, tal vez si le hubiera hecho caso al guardia para que la detuviera así sabría su nombre no, no-_mientras movía su cabeza en forma denegación_-esa mujer es el demonio no hay otra forma de describir su comportamiento ,¿qué chica habla ese lenguaje tan vulgar y ataca a las personas sin ningún motivo?¡es una loca si eso es una loca y cuando la vea juro que me las pagara!_

Yoh estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había llegado donde se encontraba Hao y sintió a alguien agarrando su cuerpo

-Don Yoh ayúdeme- y este abrazaba a Yoh

-¿Heee?-exclamo Yoh muy confundido y saliendo de sus pensamientos

-**¡Cobarde suelta a mi hermano y ven para darte tu castigo!**-Grito Hao

-**Nooo!** don Yoh ayúdeme por favor me quiere matar y yo soy muy joven y guapo para morir-decía el chico sosteniéndose fuertemente de cuerpo del Cataño de pelo corto

-Quién demonios… ¡haaa eres tu Ryu!

-Hola don Yoh-mientras volteaba a ver a Yoh,con una mano saludaba y con la otra lo agarraba de la cintura

-Vamos Hao no es para tanto si solo fue un pequeño retrasó tal vez tenga una buena excusa-decía Yoh para tratar de calmar a su hermano mientras se quitaba el jugo que traía en la cara

- Yoh deja de proteger a tu noviezi…-no término la frase ya que apuntaba con su dedo la maraca que traía en su cachete y con ojos de asombro-¿qué te paso?-Pregunto Hao con cara de asombro

-Que esto mmm… no es nada-apuntándose con un dedo su marca y nervioso de que le dirá a su hermano-¿_Ahora qué hago, que le digo para que no se burle de mí?_

-Pero don Yoh ¿Qué eso no es una marca de una mano?-aún abrazado del cuerpo de Yoh y apuntando también la marca

-Jajaja que paso con el don Juan de Yoh Asakura, ya perdió su toque jajaja-decía Hao muriéndose de risa apuntando la marca de su Hermano

-No le veo la gracia-haciendo un gran puchero

-**Jajajajaja** es que no… no… puedo superarlo **Jajajajaja**- retorciéndose en el piso de la risa

-Don Yoh ¿le duele?-preguntó Ryu

No Ryu ya no me duele y quieres ya soltarme la gente nos está mirando raro-dijo en tonno molesto por como su hermano se burlaba de él y que la gente que pasaba en ese momento los observaba

Lo siento don Yoh yo no… mi intención no era esa… yo lo lamento-poniéndose rojo y separándose bruscamente de el

-**Jajaja** además de que pierdes tu toque Yoh ya saliste del closet **jajaja** y con Ryu **jajaja** aunque ese último no era un secreto **jajaja**-decía un Hao poniéndose de pie

-Hao cállate que no estoy de humor para aguantar tus chistecitos-dijo Yoh un poco molesto aún con su hermano

-Pero vamos Yoh jajá…Cuen…ja… cuéntame que fue lo que te paso- decía Hao recuperándose del ataque de risa y secando pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos por la risa

-Si don Yoh yo también quiero saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió-decía Ryu ansioso por enterarse del chisme

-Está bien en el camino les cuento-dirigiéndose al vehículo- Casi se me olvida ten Hao un jugo de uva- mientras se lo arrojaba

-De ¿uva? ¿Qué haces tú con un jugo de uva? si lo odias-decía Hao desconcertado y atrapando el jugo

-Ese es el principio de la historia-dijo Yoh-Bien Ryu vámonos, entre más rápido llegue a casa para ducharme mejor

-Si ya subí el equipaje súbanse-decía este mientras se peinaba su peculiar fleco a lado de la puerta del piloto

-Pero ¿tú manejaras?-dijo Yoh poniendo una cara de miedo

-Que tiene de malo don Yoh hay ¿algún un problema?

-**¿Cómo que si** **hay problema animal?,** **¡claro que lo hay!** la última vez que iba contigo en el coche casi chocamos-dijo Hao un poco molesto

-Hoo era eso vamos don Hao no se fijé en detalles mínimos-dijo el chico

-Está bien manejaras solo porque quiero escuchar la historia de mi hermano te dejare conducir pero si nos pasa algo te juro que te cortaré ese es tupido fleco-dijo Hao de manera muy fría

-No diga eso don hao mi pelo es lo más importante que tengo-pedía el chico de rodillas

-Vamos Ryu no es para tanto mi hermano nunca haría eso, ya anda vámonos que mi madre se enojara si no nos ve en la casa cuando ella llegue

-Si Ryu tranquilo mi hermano tiene razón yo no aria eso…

-Gracias don Hao yo savia que muy pero muy en el fondo era buena persona-decía el chico con ojos brillantes y tomando las manos de Hao además de interrumpirlo claro

-Yo te afeitaría jajaja –termino este de decir-y como que muy en el fondo idiota-mirándolo con furia

-Ya vámonos parecen una pareja de novios discutiendo-decía el Yoh al mirar la escena de su hermano y de Ryu

-Acaso esos son ¿celos? Yoh Asakura-Dijo Hao un sosteniendo las manos de Ryu y mirando a Yoh

-Jijiji déjate de estupideces Hao

-Don Yoh , don Hao no se peleen por mí que hay mucho Ryu para los dos- y este se levantaba para peinarse su fleco

Los dos quedaron con los ojos abiertos y con una cara de asombro o de miedo no sabían cual poner.

-Olvidare que dijiste eso rarito-viendo a Ryu con mirada fría

-Y Ryu mejor ya vamos que mi mama si te cortaría ese fleco si no llegamos a tiempo-dijo Yoh

-Si tiene razón su madre si se atrevería hacer algo tan perverso

Y así sin más que decir habían subido al coche y se dirigían a la mansión Asakura que se encontraba como a hora y media del aeropuerto así que el camino seria largo para contar la historia de Yoh

* * *

-Y ella dijo: **¡Nunca se te ocurra tocarme idiota piérdete y muere imbécil!-**contaba Yoh otra vez tratando de imitar la voz de una mujer a Ryu y Hao que escuchaban atentos el relato del chico-después de darme la cachetada-termino Yoh

-Jajaja valla Hermanito sí que hay chicas locas-dijo hao

-Su historia es muy romántica don Yoh-dijo Ryu

-Que tiene de romántico eso, juro que cuando la encuentre me las pagara por haber tomado el último jugo de naranja-con fuego en los ojos y alzando su puño

-Entonces la cachetada no te importo u_u, si no que ella tomo el último jugo de naranja-dijo con cara de aburrimiento

-Así es hermano que piensas de mi venganza n_n -Le pregunto Yoh

-Pienso que es estúpida y ridícula al igual que tu-dijo Hao

-¿Qué pero porque? O_O -pregunto Yoh ya que no entendí lo que decía su hermano

-¿Qué porque? como te vengaras de esa mujer por tomar el ultimo jugo de naranja de la máquina, en todo caso la venganza sariá por haberte golpeado idiota -dijo Hao enojado cruzado de brazos y con una venita en su frente

-Pero a mí me importa más lo del jugo

-Sí que eres un idiota y un niño infantil-dijo Hao volteando a ver el paisaje

-Bueno ya mejor cantemos para pasar el tiempo-dijo Ryu al ver que el ambiente se ponía tensó

-Está bien Ryu pero tú escoge la canción-dijo Yoh

-Esto no me agrada-dijo Hao-conociendo los gustos raritos de Ryu

-Vamos Hao, él fue el de la idea-dijo Yoh

-Bien pues elijo esta-mientras colocaba el disco y se dispuso a cantar

**Parece que va llover,**

**El cielo se está nublando,**

**Parece que va llover**

**¡Ay! mamá me estoy mojando.**

(Y solo porque están sentados si no se hubieran caído hacia atrás como tipo anime).

-jijiji Ryu mejor no cantes-decía Yoh colocándose las manos en sus oídos

-Idiota cállate que tipo de canción es esa además de que cantas horrible-Hao muy molestos y dirigiéndose hacia Ryu

-Pero si mi mama dice que canto hermoso y esa es mi canción favorita cuando manejo

Y así empezaba otra discusión y aún faltaba mucho camino para llegar a la mansión Asakura así que el menor de los hermanos se colocó mejor sus audífonos naranjas y se dispuso a escuchar de su música para no oír a su hermano discutiendo con Ryu y pensar un poco mientras observaba por la ventana del paisaje y sentir el viento en su rostro

_Me pregunto si volveré a ver a esa chica otra vez, ¿me habría gustado conocer su nombre?-eso fue lo último que pensó para caer en el mundo de los sueños._

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Bueno ya apareció el típico relleno de las historias lo siento no se me ocurría nada la verdad es que no me gusto y como compensación hoy abra doble capitulo y los que no sepan que porque esa cancion se debe a que en el anime doblado al español latino Ryu canta esa cancion**

**Bien ahí está el tercer espero que les agrade(aunque como ya dije a mi no me gusto) y como siempre les pido que me den su a conocer su opinión dejando su maravilloso reviews por favor para saber si hago esto bien como ya saben todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

**Y Gracias por dedicar más de su tiempo para leer las ocurrencias de este loco.(en verdad si necesito vida social y una novia)**


	4. Pasado

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

-Haaa, Haaa no... dejare que...me atrapen-decía el chico con la reparación entrecortada porque en ese momento corría hacia el boque mientras esquivaba disparos

-**¡Rápido que no escape,disparen!**-decía el general al escuadrón de soldados que lo perseguían en autos miliares-demonios ese niño es listo se metió al bosque para que el helicóptero y los autos ya no lo puedan seguir

-Y que esperaba señor si es uno de los de esa especie-decía el chico rubio con gafas que apareció detrás del general

-Deja las tonterías y dile a esos idiotas que rodeen el boque para que no tenga salida-dijo el general

-Si señor como usted lo ordene-respondió

-Y si es necesario tendrás que actuar no podemos permitir que ese niño escape es muy importante para la investigación

-De acuerdo señor se ara como usted ordene, ¿pero si es tan importante porque dejarlo con esos simples soldados? ¿Porque no llamar al escuadrón especial?-Pregunto el chico intrigado

-Porque ellos ahora tienen una tarea más importante-respondió el general volteándolo a ver

* * *

_-Demonios porque yo, meterme en el boque fue buena idea ese helicóptero ya no me sigue y los soldados ya no pueden utilizar los vehículos y a pie soy más rápido que cualquiera de ellos_-pensaba el chico mientras seguía corriendo

-¿mmm? qué extraño no los veo siguiéndome-decía mientras paraba-¿Qué estarán tramando?-se preguntaba el chico sentándose en un árbol y volteando a ver el bosque

* * *

-¿Aun no sale?-dijo el general

-No señor creo que se dio cuenta de que se encuentra rodeado-dijo el chico rubio

-Como imaginaba ese chico es listo me pregunto ¿cuál será su siguiente movimiento?

-Se divierte no es así señor-pregunto el de las gafas a su general

-Jajaja un poco sabes que atrapar uno de estos no es de todos los días-decía con una gran sonrisa

-Lose señor, y ¿cuál será su siguiente movimiento?

-Hay que esperar a ver qué hace ese niño primero

-Entiendo, mientras esperamos me podría decir ¿para que utilizo a mis hombre señor?-pregunto el rubio

* * *

-De seguro estoy rodeado a sí que si salgo del bosque me capturaran-¿Qué puedo hacer?- se preguntaba el chico observando hacia el cielo y viendo una luz-¡Ya se!

* * *

-Ese niño ya tardo mucho-decía el chico de las gafas un poco desesperado

-O vamos tranquilo Marco relájate no ves que estamos jugando ajedrez y estoy esperando su siguiente movimiento

-Pero señor yo puedo entrar ahí y capturarlo para usted

-Y eso lo haría aburrido, por eso hay que esperar el movimiento del chico

-Señor pero entre más rápido mejor además recuerde que falta otro

-Si pero el escuadrón especial podrá con el ¿que acaso no confías en tus hombres?-cuestiono el general

-Claro que sí señor es solo que… lo noto muy confiado-dijo el rubio tratando de evadir el tema

-Relájate el escuadrón especial es muy fuerte tú los entrenaste, estarán bien, además hace mucho que no voy de cacería y solo quiero disfrutarlo-respondió el general

* * *

-Solo falta un poco más ya casi llego-decía el chico escalando el árbol más alto del bosque-bien ya llegue, será fácil si mi hermano puede yo también-soltó un gran suspiro y se dispuso a saltar hacia el helicóptero

-Pero que intenta hacer ese niño-decía el chico de las gafas mientas se las acomodaba

-A eso le llamo un movimiento estúpido jajaja-decía el general mientras observaba al chico saltar hacia el helicóptero, ese niño tiene agallas pero le falta cerebro, valla y yo esperando su movimiento con ansias que decepción

-Haaa que miedo como se me ocurrió esto-decía el chico mientras se agarraba de las patas del helicóptero-bien ahora solo tengo que conseguir el control de helicóptero

-Ese chico ¿quiere controlar el helicóptero?-dijo el rubio con cara de asombro al escucharlo de su propio capitán

-Si talvez se le ocurrió que podría escapar en el- respondió el general

-Pero que tonto es-dijo el rubio

-Que esperabas si es apenas un niño, bien da la orden para que disparen un misil contra las aspas del helicóptero-dijo el general

-Pero señor no cree que es muy drástico, además usted fue quien dijo que nos divirtiéramos con el

-No te preocupes no le pasara nada a la mercancía, bien sabes que los de esa especie son muy resistentes, además tengo un mal presentimiento

-Si señor como usted ordene-disparen un misil a las aspas del helicóptero decía el rubio por la radio

-Bien ya lo tengo, ahora si lograre escapar-decía el chico aliviado-¿qué?-y el chico abrió los ojos grandes y su cara de horror al ver que un misil se dirija hacia el

El misil había dado en las aspas del helicóptero logrando que este cayera y se partiera en dos al estrellarse en el suelo.

-Están locos estos sujetos-decía mientras salía de una de las partes de helicóptero con unas heridas y gateando

-Bien chico ríndete estas rodeado decía-un chico de pelo rubio y de gafas mientras se acomodaba estas y se colocaba enfrente de el

-Rendirme nunca-susurro con la cabeza agachada **¡no…no dejare que ustedes me atrape!-**y se dispuso a golpear al rubio

-Idiota-y este desapareció de la vista de sus ojos y se colocó atrás del chico para golpearlo en la espalda y mandarlo contra el suelo

-Pe…pero…quien eres-decía el chico con dolor por el golpe y con cara de horror al observar los movimientos que hizo y mientras se recuperaba del golpe

-Confórmate con saber que soy uno de los de tu especie-dijo acomodándose los lentes y golpeándolo en el rostro para dejarlo inconsciente

-Bien hecho Marco ahora deja de jugar y trae al chico que hay que llevarlo al laboratorio-decía el general que descendía del auto militar y se acercaba al chico rubio

-Como usted ordene general Luchist-y tomo al chico sin dificultad ya que se encontraba inconsciente después del último golpe

Pero lo que no esperaban era que alguien llegaría en esos momentos y no solo eso ya que eran rodeados por fuego explotando todos los vehículos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-¿Quuue?-dijo el chico rubio con cara de asombro al ver la escena

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces con mi hermano imbécil?-decía un chico castaño de pelo largo mientras descendía del cielo rodeado de fuego y sumamente molesto

-¡Haoooo!-dijo Marco sorprendido al verlo

-Vaya al parecer tú me conoces pero yo a ti no, aunque eso lo podemos cambiar-dijo Hao mientras en su mano sostenía una bola de fuego y muy molesto

-Vaya así que sobreviviste mocoso-dijo el general

-Crees que tus hombres podrían conmigo idiota

-Parece que te subestime

-Queee como se te ocurre hablarle de esa manera a nuestro general, espera derrotaste al escuadrón especial-dijo Marco con cara de horror

-¿Especial? eran tan diminutos esos sujetos, no sabes cuanto disfrute matar a cada uno de ellos y al ver sus rostros pidiendo piedad para que no los matara

-Pe…pero…co…como…te atreves a decir eso-decía Marco al no creer que sus compañeros habían sido asesinados

-Tranquilo Marco no cometas una tontería-dijo su general colocando una mano enfrente de el para que nose le ocurriera atacar al chico

-Y bien quien quiere morir primero-dijo Hao y se dispuso a calcinar a todos los soldados

-Valla parece que descubriste un poder nuevo-dijo Luchist mirando a Hao con detenimiento

-Creo que eso se lo debo a tus hombres pero basta de tonterías es turno de demostrarte mis agradecimientos por tal increíble poder -y se dispuso atacar a Marco y Luchist

-Lo siento pero hoy no vámonos Marco-dijo el general tomando el hombro del rubio

-Si señor-mordiéndose los labios de impotencia y arrogando a Yoh

Y estos desaparecieron dela vista de Hao dejando a un Yoh tirado en el suelo inconsciente y sangrando

-**¡Son unos cobardes!, ¡Regresen!**-y se dispuso a incendiar el bosque tratando de desquitar su ira contra este

-Hao-dijo Yoh al despertar y ver a su hermano

-Yoh ya despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no te hicieron daño?, ¿qué te duele?-decía Hao muy preocupado por la salud de su hermano

-Yo estoy bien mientras se-agarraba la cabeza ya que se había golpeado fuerte y sangraba-¿Pero y los soldados dónde están?-preguntaba Yoh

-Descuida hermanito ya me encargue de ellos-con una mirada de odio

-Pero ¿tú te encargaste?-decía Yoh con cara de confusión

Volteo a ver hacia un lado y vio como uno de los autos militares se incendiaban, donde se encontraban había fuego y cosas quemadas por todas partes y el bosque en llamas

-¿Qué paso aquí?-le preguntaba su hermano con cara de asombro

-Lo hice yo-dijo Hao con una mirada seria

-¿Pero cómo hiciste eso? ¿Tú no puedes hacer eso? ¿O, si?-preguntaba Yoh muy confundido

-Ni yo mismo se lo que me ocurrió Yoh-decía Hao volteando a ver el bosque que se incendiaba con una cara de tristeza al recordar lo que había hecho con sus propias manos

-Jijiji eso no importa hermano-decía Yoh con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de tristeza que ponía su hermano

-¿Hee?-Hao con una cara confusa porque no entendía el porqué de la sonrisa de su hermano- que no escuchaste yo hice todo esto- dijo con un tono de tristreza

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo mientras se levantba-y muchas gracias hermano por haber venido a rescatarme jijiji- y se acercó a su hermano para darle un gran abrazo

-Yoh -dijo Hao sonrojado por la muestra de cariño de su hermano-No dejare que nadie te lastime, te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para defenderte y cuidarte porque tú eres mi hermanito y no permitiré que nada nos separe siempre estaremos juntos-susurro y respondió el abrazo

-Lose yo te prometo algo parecido hermano-dijo Yoh al escuchar las palabras de su hermano

* * *

**-¡Yoh!, ¡Yoh! ¡Despierta holgazán!-**decía Hao mientras agitaba el cuerpo de Yoh

-¿Mmmm? que pasa-decía mientras despertaba

-Ya llegamos, anda levántate

-Que ya llegamos tan rápido-aun adormilado y tallándose sus ojos

-Idiota te quedaste dormido y se te hizo rapido

-Ho ya veo solo fue un sueño-dijo con la cara agachada

-¿A qué te refieres?-no entendió lo que decía su hermano

-A que volví a soñar lo del bosque-dijo Yoh volteando a ver a su hermano con cara de preocupación

-Supongo que soñaste eso por haber regresado-Dijo Hao volteando a ver a los ojos a su Hermano

-Supongo que si-respondió Yoh apartando la vista de su hermano

-Bien quita esa cara, si soñaste eso, ¿debes haber recordado la promesa que te hice?-pregunto Hao

-Jijiji si gracias hermano-respondió con una gran sonrisa

-Bien baja de auto cuando estés listo, mientras yo ayudo a Ryu con el equipaje-dijo Hao evitando la mirada de su hermano para que este no viera su sonrojo y se dispuso a bajar del auto

-_Gracias hermano jamás olvidare esa promesa-_pensó Yoh

**Nota del Autor:**

**Bien perdón por el capítulo anterior la verdad es que no me gusto para nada así que hoy decidí subir doble capitulo como compensación**

**Y como siempre les pido que me digan su opinión dejando su maravilloso reviews por favor para saber si hago esto bien como ya saben todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

**Y Gracias por dedicar más de su tiempo para leer las ocurrencias de este loco**


	5. ¿Yo porque?

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 ¿Yo porque?**

-Que sucede don Yoh-preguntaba Ryu al notar que este solo observaba la gran mansión Asakura

-Ryu déjalo está perdido en sus pensamientos como siempre -decía Hao entrando a la casa-y ten cuidado con el equipaje

-Si don Hao-dijo Ryu

_-Ese idiota está recordando también su infancia-_pensó Hao con una sonrisa

-Hao espérame-dijo Yoh corriendo tras el después de despertar de su pequeño trance

Los dos hermanos habían caminado hacia la puerta principal de la gran mansión Asakura contemplando cada uno de los lugares donde ellos corrían y se divertían juntos, cuando la puerta fue abierta y escucharon una voz que decía

-Buenos días joven Hao y Jo...ven Yoh-al decir el nombre de este los colores su le subieron

-Buenos días Tomato-dijo Hao al ver la cara de esta

-Hao no llames a si a Tamao-dijo Yoh con tono serio

-Vamos Yoh solo estoy jugando con Tamao n_n

-Jo...joven Yoh no...no se preocupe-decía Tamao nerviosa y sonrojada por dirigirse a Yoh

-Ya escuchaste Yoh no hay problema y si quieres hasta le puedo pedir disculpas

**-¡No!**, no es necesario-dijo Tamao muy avergonzada y moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro

-Soló porque tú lo dices Tamao Ù_Ù ya está mi madre en casa

-Si joven Yoh ya los está esperando en salón principal-muy sonrojada por ver la sonrisa de Yoh

-Gracias Tamao-y se alejaron de ella-por cierto casi se me olvida yo no te salude-y este se acercó para darle un beso en el cachete-buenos días Tamao-y otra vez se alejó de ella

La chica quedo en shock y se puso completamente roja su corazón latía muy rápido por un momento se sintió en las nubes y cuando Yoh se apartó de su vista se desmallo de la impresión.

-Yoh ¿porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Hao

-Porque que hermano o.O -no entendía la pregunta de su hermano

-Lo del beso a Tamao

-Jijiji solo la salude

-Si pero a la pobre de seguro le ocasionaras un infarto-decía Hao con una sonrisa al recordar cómo es chica se pone al solo ver a su hermano

-Jijiji no digas tontería ella es muy joven para que le den infartos-respondió Yoh con su típica sonrisa

-Hay hermano tú siempre serás tan tonto u_u -con tono de resignación

-¿Hee? no te entiendo O_o-dijo totalmente confundió

-Olvídalo quieres-un poco molesto

-Está bien

-_Este idiota no se da cuenta que Tamao está totalmente loca por el-_pensaba Hao

Una vez que esta pequeña conversación no llevaba a nada decidieron entrar al salón principal para encontrarse con su madre

-Valla hasta que llegan-decía la señora tomando té y mirándolos

- Si bueno fue culpa del idiota de Ryu-dijo Hao

-Bueno…el solo se retrasó un poco- dijo Yoh un poco asustado

-A sí que Ryu tuvo la culpa-dijo la madre mirando a Yoh

-Creo que si jijiji-con una sonrisa muy nerviosa-_porque me mira así-_pensó Yoh totalmente asustado

-Bien ya me encargare de ese sujeto después, siéntense que tenemos que hablar-señalando el sofá

-Y de qué quieres hablar, ¿que están importante para hacernos viajar a Japón madre?-pregunto Hao

-Siempre tan directo Hao

-Supongo te es muy familiar

-Jajá ese es mi niño, bien iré al punto, tú te encargaras de la corporación Asakura-dijo Keiko

Ambos hermanos se quedaron con la boca abierta y sorprendidos por la noticia

- Espera madre ¿qué hay de Miki?-pregunto Yoh

-Que niño tan irrespetuosos eso es lo que te enseñaron en Estados Unidos **¿cómo que Miki?** él es tu padre-refiriéndose a como se expresaba de su padre

-Madre tu mas quien nada sabe que ese señor nunca nos trató como sus hijo-dijo Hao

-¡**Pero él es su padre!** **¡Por eso llevan su apellido**! **y deben tratarlo como tal**-dijo en tono de molestia hacia lo hermanos

-Bueno ya no venimos a que nos sermonearas ¿porque debo encargarme de la corporación?-dijo Hao

-Porque tú eres el mayor de los dos y tú padrea así lo dispuso

-Pues mi respuesta es no- con un semblante muy frio

**-¡¿Como que no hermano?!-**Yoh un no entendida muy bien lo que estaba pasando

**-¡No!** **yo no aceptare la corporación de ese hombre**-dijo tajantemente

**-¡Que dices!- **dijo Keyko sorprendida de la reacción de su hijo

-¡**Que no la aceptare que parte no entiendes!**

-**¡Como te atreves después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti!-**dijo Keyko ya molesta por la actitud de su hijo

**-¿Por mí?, ¡él no ha hecho nada por mí!-dijo Hao alzando la voz**

-**De donde crees que sale el dinero para tu ropa y para que te los gastes en tus fiestecitas además que se ha preocupado y protegido desde el incidente**

-**¡Si alejarse de nosotros!, mandándonos lejos, ¡a eso te refieres con la protección!, !está muy equivocada¡-dijo Hao muy molesto**

**-¡Lo hiso por tu bien!**

**-¿Por mi bien?, si él me ha tenido miedo cuando descubrió lo que podía hacer, por eso me mando lejos con la excusa de mejorar para tener que asumir algún día el control de la corporación**

**-¡Estas muy equivocado!**

**-Más equivocada estas tú, sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo venir hasta acá, **vámonos Yoh ya no tenemos más que hacer aquí-levantándose del sofá

-Pero Hao-dijo Yho sin levantarse del sofá

**-¡Que tú también te pondrás en mi contra!,** **después de todo lo que he hecho por ti hermanito**

**-**No Hao es que escúchalo talvez tenga un buen motivo-dijo Yoh volteando a ver el cuadro de su padre

-¡**No yo no hablare con ese hombre!**, **y si no quieres venir bien te puedes quedar pero yo me largo de aquí**-miraba a su hermano como un desconocido y se dirigía a la puerta para salir del salón cuando escucho una voz

**-¡Espera hijo!-** se escuchó una voz de un hombre

**-¡Que quieres y dilo rápido Miki!-**dijo Hao deteniéndose y dándole la espalda

-Estoy muriendo hijo

* * *

**Bueno ahí está la familia Asakura reunida y cada vez salen mas personajes de Shaman king poco a poco saldran mas**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

**Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, sobre todo aquellas persona que capitulo tras capitulo han dejado un comentario para su servilleta (para su servidor pue pa que me entiendan)**

**Aunque no dejen su cometario les gradezco mucho que lean mi Fic y espero que dejen una palabritas que no cuesta nada Adiós y lo de la novia ya lo resolví ayer jijiji**


	6. Sentimientos

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

___Una cosa mas aca son las 1:40 A.M como no tengo luz en mi casa y no se si regresara mas alrato aprovecho de una vez que hay imternet para subir este capi y si regresa la luz alrato subire el siguiente ¿que tiene que ver si regresa? bien pues sere feliz, porque me muero de calor y no puedo dormir y sera algo asi como celebrar jijiji , bien sin mas que decir prosigan con leer el capitulo 6_

* * *

_Capítulo 6 Sentimientos_

_Estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo, estoy muriendo-_repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza al escuchar eso

-Acaso crees que caería en tu engaño-Dijo Hao aun de espaldas

-Hijo yo… hablo enserio-dijo Mikihisa mientras se acercaba a su hijo

-Asique hablas enserio,** ¡así como la última vez cuando también hablabas en serio!**-dijo Hao enojado volteando con su padre

-Hijo yo… necesitamos hablar-dijo Mikihisa mientras trataba de colocar la mano en el hombro de su hijo

-No Miki tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-mientras interrumpía el trayecto de la mano de su padre y lo miraba directo a los ojos

-Hijo por favor escúchame lo lamento no debí…

**-¡Que abandonarnos y mandarnos lejos solo porque tenías miedo de lo que dirían tus amigos!-**dijo Hao interrumpiendo a su padre

-Yo…fui un cobarde actué sin pensar…pensé que era lo mejor para ti y tu hermano

**-¿Pensaste?-**pregunto Hao con cara de incrédulo-**¿y no pensaste lo que sentíamos nosotros? no paso por tu cabeza que pensábamos mientras tu nos escondías y nos separabas de ti ¿no pensaste en el daño que nos hacías? solo te importaba tu estúpida imagen, ¡tú nunca pensante ni en mi ni en Yoh papá!-**lo último con unas pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-Hao yo lo lamento-miraba a su hijo con lagrimas

-**¡Lamentarlo no lo soluciona!**, sabes yo te necesitaba y tu… tu solo pensaste en ti-agachando la cabeza y derramando lágrimas con la voz entrecortada

-Hao hijo la…lamento ser u…un mal padre y…yo solo que…quería lo mejor pa…para u…ustedes-decía llevándose una mano al corazón y con un gesto de dolor

-Sabes esa estúpida frase de mal padre no te va ya que tú nunca fuiste uno-dijo hao volteando a ver a su padre

-Hao n…no digas eso n…no sabes co…como me duele es…escuchar eso-decía mientras empezaba a sudar por el dolor

-**Pues no me arrepiento, porque tú bien sabes que nunca fuiste un padre para nosotros,** **¡tú nunca estuviste con nosotros!, ¡tú siempre estabas más al pendiente de tu estúpida empresa!**, te importaban más tus negocios que pasar un tiempo de caridad con tus hijos**… ¡con tus propios hijos!**

**-**Perdóname Hao y…yo lo hice para buscar una cur…-y no termino la frase porque se desmayo

**-¡Mikihisa!-**gritaron los tres Yoh y Keiko se acercaban hacia Hao que lo sostenía

**-¡Mikihisa!, ¡Mikihisa!, **despierta deja de jugar quieres, anda levántate deja de jugar sí, no te puedes ir no hasta que yo te de tu merecido**-**decía Hao mientras lo sostenía y le daba unas cachetadas para que reaccionara con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y muy asustado

sdfgh

-¿Ustedes son los familiares del Señor Mikihisa Asakura?-preguntaba el medico

-Si yo soy su esposa y ellos son sus hijos-dijo la señora Asakura

-Y bien como esta Miki-pregunto Yoh al doctor

-Sufrió un infarto, afortunadamente los paramédicos llegaron a tiempo y salvaron su vida pero…

-Pero que doctor dígame por favor que ocurre con mi esposo-preguntaba Keiko muy angustiada por la salud de su esposo

-El señor Asakura ha caído en coma y no sabemos cuál sea la causa para que haiga entrado en coma

**-¡Como que no saben!** **que no hay estudios o cosas que les puedan decir algo**-dijo Hao un poco desesperado

-Le pido que se tranquilice joven-dijo el doctor

-Perdón doctor es que yo…-dijo Hao nervioso

-Entiendo joven es normal que se preocupe por su padre

-Yo no estoy preocupado-cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada un poco sonrojado

-Hao si no estuviera preocupado no te hubieras ido en la ambulancia con el jijiji-dijo Yoh

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Bien pues llama a los paramédicos Yho-Dijo Hao

-Si hermano-y corrió a tomar el teléfono pero

-Bien Yho ya llamaste ¿qué dijeron?, ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardarán en llegar?-decía Hao sumamente preocupado y alterado

-Hao hay un problema-dijo Yoh

-¿Y cuál es Yoh?-decía Hao muy nervioso

-Lo que pasa es que… es lo que pasa es…-decía Yoh con cara de horror

-Que pasa Yoh ya dímelo-Hao con cara de preocupación al ver la de su hermano

-Jijiji es que nose cual es el número de los paramédicos –dijo con tranquilidad y sacando la lengua

-Idiota -dijo Hao solo porque sostenía a su padre o se paraba a golpearlo

-Haber hijo trae el teléfono quieres-dijo su madre u_u

-Si-con una gran sonrisa

Y este se lo entrego a su madre quien a su vez le dio tremenda golpiza por la estupidez que había hecho

-Bien Yoh porque no vas y buscas a Tamao para que espere a los para médicos afuera hijo n_n -dijo la señora Asakura totalmente tranquila

-Si madre-con la cara y cabeza llena de moretones y chichones-_¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que sobro en este lugar?__-_se preguntó Yoh con tristeza

Y este se dispuso a salir de la habitación para buscar a Tamao y avisarle de la situación

-A veces me pregunto si el en realidad es mi hermano u_u-suspiro-pero me miro al espejo y descarto esa posibilidad-dijo hao al hecho de que son gemelos

-Hao no seas tan duro con tu hermano, yo tengo la culpa-dijo la señora Asakura con cara seria y tristeza

-Tú la culpa *O*-totalmente sorprendido

-Si hijo, cuando estaba chiquito se me callo de la cuna-lamentandose

-Ya basta de hablar de él y mejor ayúdame con Miki al parecer sufrió un infarto, hay que ponerlo cómodo ayúdame

* * *

Mientras tanto Yoh fue a contrale de lo sucedido a Tamao y esta se preocupó más por el chico quien tenía la cara y la cabeza llena de moretones

-No te preocupes tu sabes que horita desaparecerán jijiji-dijo Yoh

-Si tiene razón joven

-Bien espéralos en la entrada de la mansión yo iré a la habitación a ver cómo van las cosas

Y así la peli rosada se dirijo a la entrada de la mansión, mientras el castaño se tropezó golpeándose en la cara y caer inconsciente enfrente de la habitación principal

-Bien es por aquí-decía Tamao mientras los guiaba

**-¡Madre ayúdame!-**se escuchó en el pasillo

-Ahora que le sucede a ese idiota-dijo Hao muy molesto y con la venita saltada en la frente

**-¡Hao ayúdame!-**gritaba Yoh desesperado

-Ahora que te pasa idio…-termino la frase al ver que los paramédicos luchaban contra Yoh para subirlo a la camilla

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-pregunto Hao al no entender lo que veía

-Joven el herido no deja de moverse y así no podemos llevarlo al hospital-Decía uno de los paramédicos que luchaba con Yoh

-Ese no es el herido, él es herido-decía Hao apuntando con su dedo a la persona tirada en la habitación

-¿Qué pero si esta golpeado y sangrando además de que se encontraba inconsciente cuando llegamos?-dijo uno de los paramédicos

-Ya dejen de jugar y muévanse

-Y bien quien se subirá a la ambulancia con el herido-dijo uno de los paramédicos al subir al señor Asakura a la ambulancia

-Supongo que iré yo-dijo Hao al ver como su madre ahorcaba a su hermano por estar jugando o simplemente por se Yoh y a Tamao casi al desmayo al ver como maltrataban a su querido Yoh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Yoh este no es momento de decir tus tonterías-dijo Hao molesto

-Bien doctor prosiga por favor-dijo Keiko viendo a Yoh con cara de preocupación

-Bien-mientras veía Yho con detenimiento-lo extraño es que cuando realizamos las resonancias no mostro nada fuera de lo normal, tomaremos muestras de sangre para realizar más análisis para ver lo que ocurre con el paciente

-Si doctor haga lo que sea con mi esposo para saber qué es lo que le ocurre-dijo la señora Asakura

-Bien necesito que me firme unos papeles acompáñeme por favor señora Asakura

-Si-asintió con la cabeza

-Espere doc-dijo Yoh

-Si en qué le puedo ayudar joven-pregunto el doctor_-espero que quiera que lo revise porque este chico me preocupa-_pensó el doctor

-Yo solo quería saber si podemos pasar a verlo-dijo Yoh un poco sonrojado

-Ya está instalado en su cuarto así que pueden pasar a verlo pero solo una persona porque su estado aun es crítico-dijo este último para alejarse de los chicos junto con su madre

-Yoh-dijo Keiko

-Si madre-pregunto Yoh con miedo

-No vayas a ser algo estúpido quieres hijo-dijo volteándolo a ver de reojo

-o.O ¿mmm?, no entendí lo que trato de decirme Hao

-Olvídalo hermanito u_u -_¿Dios que sucede con mi hermano?, talvez aprovechando que estamos en el hospital ¿deberían revisarlo?, bueno me encargo de eso luego primero hay que ir con Miki-_pensaba Hao

-Bien Hao pasa tu primero-dijo Yoh

**-¡Qué!**, no quien dijo que yo quería pasar haberlo

-Vamos Hao tienes una plática pendiente con Miki

**-¡Pero que parte de esta en coma y no puede hablar no entiendes!** **Yoh**

-Hao no soy tan tonto como tú piensas-dijo Yoh

-¿A no?-en tono sarcástico

-Vamos Hao sabes a lo que me refiero-con los brazos cruzados y molesto- además quiero un poco de jugo, así que ve tu primero

-Está bien

Y sin más que decir entre ambos uno desapareció y otro agarro valor para entrar, toco la puerta

-_Idiota él no te dirá pasa, qué diablos me ocurre-pensó Hao_

Y como era de es pararse no recibió respuesta y entro en la habitación

-Como estas dijo Hao-y se llevó una mano a la frente-_Otra vez que ya te_ _dije que no te contestara se decía a sí mismo_-pero abrió los ojos totalmente y unas lágrimas aparecieron en ellos sin derramarse

-Sabes es muy difícil creer que en verdad estas mal-dijo Hao sabiendo que no tendría respuesta con cara de tristeza

Aguanto las lágrimas, suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-sabes creo que nunca habíamos hablado tanto en un día-recordando lo que para él era una plática pero la sonrisa desapareció al recordar cómo había llegado el aquí-Sabes he tomado una decisión

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

**En realidad ese no era el final que quería pero como era demasiado largo lo dividiere en dos para que no se algo aburrido y perdón por lo de no tomar enserio lo del infarto y jugar un poco pero verán** **(claro que si no quieren escuchar mi anécdota los entiendo por eso la separare XD)**

Cuando me disponía a poner algo de drama y mostrar un poco más los sentimientos (gay) de Hao llego un tío que siempre me hace reír y pues se me ocurrió meterle ese Flas back un poco de comedia (bueno si a eso se le puede llamar así) jijiji lo siento

**¿Cuál será la decisión que tomara Hao? ¿Quién más puede aparecer en el hospital? ¿Obtendrá Yoh su jugo de naranja? Espérenlo que les juro que será interesante (o bueno eso creo yo)**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

**Y Gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo y leer mi Fic y las tonterías que escribo y los espero en el siguiente capitulo**


	7. Otra vez tu

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo 7 ¿Tu otra vez?**

_-Ese Hao aunque no quiera admitir que le preocupa Miki, sé que está muy preocupado y yo sé que también…_**Haaa!**_-_fue interrumpido su pensamiento ya que soltó un grito al sentir un contacto mientras soltaba su jugo de naranja

Por estar tan concentrado no noto que alguien había chocado con él, era una persona que bajaba corriendo las escaleras, provocando que el chico rodara hacia abajo golpeándose la cabeza con el muro.

_-Auch que madrazo me metí-_pensaba Yoh mientras se agarraba la cabeza con la mano ya que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte

-Lo lamento fue mi culpa no lo vi perdóneme-decía una joven un poco asustada por el fuerte golpe que recibió el chico

-No se preocupe estoy bien –dijo Yoh con dolor-_¿será que hoy no poder tomar jugo de naranja?_- pensaba con la cabeza agachada por el dolor

-Seguro que se encuentra bien el golpe se escuchó muy fuerte, lo mejor será que vallamos a que lo revisen-decía una voz muy dulce y preocupada

-No ya le dije que estoy bien-mientras levantaba de apoco la vista

Los dos habían cruzado miradas y abierto los ojos por la sorpresa

**-¡Eres tú!-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que mientras se apuntaban con el dedo y sumamente molestos

**-¡Ahora que quieres!-**dijo la chica

**-¡Que si tú fuiste la que tuvo la culpa!**

**-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de nada!**

**-¡Pero si tú lo dijiste!, ¡lo lamento yo tuve la culpa!**-imitando la voz de la chica

**-¡yo nunca dije eso!**

**-¡Que sí!**

**-¡Que no!**

**-¡Que sí!**

**-¡Que no!**

-Jóvenes-dijo una enfermera

**-¡Que quiere!-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo volteando a ver con odio a ala enfermera

-Pueden guardar silencio, estamos en un hospital-decía una enfermera

**-¡Pues dígale a este idiota!-**

**-¡Yo no tuve la culpa!-**

**-¡Quieres que te vuelva a golpear!-**dijo la rubia con un levantando su puño

**-¡Inténtalo si puedes!**

-**¡No me provoques que faltas no me ganan!**

**-¡Ya basta jóvenes!,** si tienen problemas de pareja les pido que se retiren y lo discutan en otra parte por favor

-**De que está hablando yo novia de este tipo**-apuntando a Yoh

-**Y yo de esta mujer**-dijo Yoh apuntando a la chica rubia

Mientras que estos se miraban con odio la chica rubia decidió acabar con todo e irse

-Lo lamento enfermera-y se fue del lugar

-_Que sucede con esa chica-_mientras la veía alejarse del lugar y como instinto voltio hacia la derecha y encontró su lata de jugo-espero que aun tenga un poco-dijo mientras la recogía-demonios se derramo todo-mientras volteaba a ver el líquido-¿qué es esto?-y lo tomo

* * *

-Meda una ensalada y un jugo de naranja por favor-dijo la chica rubia

-Si señorita serán 56 con 99 centavos-dijo la señora del mostrador

-Si espere por favor-y miro con cara de horror mientras buscaba en su bolsa

-¿Que sucede señorita?-pregunto la señora

-Nada espere si por favor-_demonios donde esta_-_ pensaba un poco _preocupada-y_ en ese momento _recordó que había chocado con aquel chico_-_maldición todo esculpa de ese idiota

-Descuide aquí tiene señora y a mí me da lo mismo que la señorita por favor

La chica voltio y vio parado al mismo tipo con el que había chocado

-Tú-con cara de asombro-yo no quiero nada de ti, señorita no me dé nada quiere, como este sujeto pidió lo mismo déselo a el-se volteo para dirigirse a la salida

-No-y la tomo del brazo y la volteo hacia el-espera tienes hambre y veo que no traes tu monedero

-¿Y porque crees eso?-con cara de confusión

-Porque yo lo tengo- y de su pantalón saco el monedero de esta

**-¡Dámelo idiota!**

-Si pero primero comerás conmigo

**-¡No y dámelo**! **o te juro que te golpear**…-fue interrumpido por un sonido extraño que salía de su estómago y formando un puño con su mano

-Jijiji creo que no tienes opción-reía el chico al oír el sonido que provenía de la chica

Y sin más que decir ya se encontraban los dos comiendo en total silencio hasta que

-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto Yoh

-no te importa-dijo con tono frio y sin voltearlo haber

-Pues que feo nombre escogieron tus padres

-Idiota

-Jijiji no creo que me lo dirás verdad-bueno yo me llamo Y…

-No me importa, sabes no te volveré a ver a sí que no me interesa

-O porque dices eso, sí ya van dos veces que te veo en este día

-Porque no te soporto sabes

-Pero ni me conoces, no sabes qué tipo de persona soy

-Ya cállate y dime lo que quieres

-Una disculpa

-Porque tendría que disculparme contigo

-Primero porque en el aeropuerto me robaste el último jugo de naranja y segundo por tirarme mi jugo de naranja hace unos momentos

-Que solo por eso idiota

-¿Si porque?, ¿porque otra cosa te pediría una disculpa?

-No sé, talvez por golpearte y lanzarte de las escaleras idiota

-A no esas cosas son tonterías, y además creo que en cierto punto te entiendo

-¿A qué te refieres?-no entendió lo que decía Yoh

-Que andabas preocupada en el aeropuerto

-No te entiendo

-Espera déjame terminar

-Estuve pensando y supuse que tu comportamiento se debía a una causa mayor y encontrarte aquí en un hospital…

Escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía el castaño

-Y solo confirmo lo que pensé, tenías prisa ¿no? por llegar a aquí y te pido una disculpa

-Tu…-no podía decir nada por lo asombroso de las palabras que decía el castaño

-Y si yo te grite y me comporte como un patán jijiji

-Idiota_-¿quién demonios es este chico? y que raro espero me agrada cómo piensa además es guapo, espera que acabo de decir no este chico es un idiota si un completo idiota-_pensaba la chica sin haberse dado cuenta que le había dicho el chico idiota

-Jijiji si me lo dicen todo el tiempo

-¿Heee?-despertando del trance

-Bueno y como ya al fin podemos hablar civilizadamente me gustaría saber ¿qué haces aquí sí?, dijo si no es una indiscreción de mi parte jijiji-dijo Yoh

-No descuida-aun un poco perdida en la sonrisa de Yoh- lo que sucede es que a mi mejor amiga le hicieron una cirugía

-Y está bien

-Si no te preocupes todo salió bien y ¿tú que haces aquí?, claro si se puede saber

-jijiji a Miki le dio un infarto y callo en coma

-A Miki es tu perro o algo así

-Veras a si me refiero a mi padre

-Lo lamento yo no sabía que era tu padre-decía la chica avergonzada por el comentario que hizo

-No te preocupes que no lo veo como un padre

-Así que no le dices papa a tu papa

-No, yo y el no tenemos una buena relación asique por eso lo llamo Miki ya que el…

-Espera no te ofendas pero creo que no soy la persona más adecuada para escuchar esto, ya que soy una desconocida no debo enterarme de tus problemas-dijo la chica interrumpiendo a Yoh

-Cómo eres una desconocida creo que eres la mejor opción para contarte esto

-¿No te entiendo?-pregunto la rubia

-Si tu dijiste hace rato que no me volverías a ver, así que tú eres la mejor opción, además sabes necesito desahogarme con alguien

-En verdad que si eres idiota, que nunca te dijeron que no hablarás con desconocidos

-Jijiji eres muy graciosas y bonita

Y esta se sonrojo y para cambiar de tema retomo lo de su padre y pregunto por como sufrió el infarto

* * *

-Y así fue como paso

Entonces en resumen tu hermano provoco el infarto de tu padre

-Creo que sí pero el no tuvo esa intención el solo quería desquitar su coraje por separarnos de el-con un semblante de tristeza

-Ya veo tu también tienes muchas cosas adentro de ti que necesitan salir

-Más de las que crees

-Entiendo-y miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que había pasado más de dos horas desde que dejo a su amiga-mi amiga me matara si no estoy con ella

-Comprendo toma-mientras sostenía el monedero

-¿Qué?-a la chica ya se le había olvidado que él tenía su monedero

_-_jijiji gracias por escucharme desconocida-dijo Yoh

-Eres un idiota y creo que yo debo agradecerte por la comida

-No es necesario que agás eso yo te obligue

-Que bien porque no pensaba agradecerte-_Y créeme que me agrado comer contigo-_pensó la rubia

-jijiji sabía que no lo harías pero no perdía nada con intentarlo

-Bien ya me tengo que ir-dijo la rubia

-Bueno adiós desconocida

-Si adiós_-que le sucede a este sujeto no piensa preguntar mi nombre_

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto al ver que la rubia no se movía

-No es nada adiós-dijo la rubia sin moverse-_¿Y qué espera?_

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué, que? –Sonrojada-¿_Cómo supo que yo…?_

-¿Porque aún no te has ido?

-Porque yo quería-_vamos Anna si él no te pregunta tu hazlo_-mi nom…

**-¡Don Yoh!**

**-¡Joven Yoh!**

Se escuchaba su nombre de unas voces muy conocidas así que se giró para ver quiénes eran

-Lo estábamos buscando-dijo Ryu al acercase a el

-¿A mí?, esperen que hacen aquí-dijo Yoh

-Bueno traje a Tamao porque estaba preocupada por usted, pero por más que buscábamos no lo encontrábamos

-¿Eso es cierto Tamao?-le pregunto Yoh

-Creo…que si joven Yoh-muy avergonzada y sonrojada

La chica rubia vio a la rosada y sintió que sobraba en ese lugar, así que se dispuso a salir sin que Yoh se diera cuenta

-Gracias Tamao y Ryu por haber venido, miren ella es una…-sorprendido al ver que ya no había nadie

-¿Que sucede don Yoh?-pregunto Ryu

-Ya no está-susurro el chico

-¿Quién joven?-pregunto Tamao

-Nadie olvídenlo, es que estoy un poco distraído solo es eso-pensando en la bella chica rubia

* * *

-Sabes he tomado una decisión-decía Hao

Sonido de los aparatos médicos

-Acepto, tomare el control de la corporación

Sonido de los aparatos médicos

-La verdad es que siempre quise eso, yo quería tomar el control de la empresa

Sonido de los aparatos médicos

-Pero nunca creí que me la darías a mí, creí que Yoh quien es tu hijo favorito se quedaría con la corporación y a mí me dejarías aun lado como siempre los has hecho-con un tono de envidia y coraje

Sonido de los aparatos médicos

-Ahora que sé que no es así, prometo que buscare la cura de tu enfermedad cuando despiertes te sentirás orgulloso de mi papá- y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bien ahí esta otro encuentro entre Yoh y Anna aunque como verán no saben quiénes son aun, prometo que ya habrá otro entre estos dos, como se le ocurre a Ryu llegar en ese momento y la decisión de Hao, les aseguro que ya pronto aparecerán más personajes (solo dejen aclarar unos puntos en los siguientes capítulos sí)**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

** Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, aunque no dejen su cometario les gradezco que lo lean**


	8. Sorpresas

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo 8 Sorpresas**

_Qué diablos ocurre con migo yo no soy así, el mismo dijo que nunca nos volveríamos haber porque me preocupa si sabe mi nombre_-pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga

-Hola Ana-dijo un chico sentado en el sofá de la habitación

-Horo-Horo, ¿como esta?-pregunto con angustia

-Bien solo está durmiendo-dijo mientras volteaba a la cama con cara de preocupación

-Tranquilo la cirugía saldrá bien-mientras se acercaba a este y le ponía la mano en la cabeza

-Eso espero en verdad, el doctor dijo que solo había 50% de probabilidades de…

-Hay que ser optimistas

-Lose pero mis nervios por saber si volverá a ser la misma de antes

-Descuida Pirika es muy fuerte y de seguro ella recuperara la vista

* * *

-Don Yoh lo siento extraño

-No es nada Ryu solo que estoy cansado-_la verdad es que no puedo de dejar de pensar en aquella chica-_pensaba Yoh

-Si la verdad ha sido un día muy pesado para usted el viaje y lo de su padre-dijo Ryu

-Joven-dijo Tamao

-Si dime Tamao

-Se quedara en Japón-pregunto avergonzada

-No lo sé Tamao espero que si-dijo Yoh

En eso vieron salir a su madre de la habitación donde se encontraba Mikihisa

-Madre y ¿Hao?-pregunto Yoh

-Yo creí que estaba con ustedes

-Supongo que ya se fue-dijo Yoh un poco triste

-Pasa a ver a tu padre Yoh-dijo la señora Asakura

-Lo lamento pero no lo hare

-**¡Como que no pasaras a ver a tu padre!-**dijo Keiko molesta con su hijo

-Estoy cansado mejor otro día

-**As lo que quieras hijo**-dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos

-Vámonos Ryu que quiero ir a descansar

-Como usted ordene Don Yoh solo deje le pregunto algo a la señora-y se acercó hacia Kino-¿señora se quedara?-pregunto Ryu

-Si veré como pasa la noche, mañana te hablo para que pases por mí

-Como usted ordene señora

Y sin más que decir salieron del hospital para dirigirse a la mansión Asakura

* * *

-_Bien supongo que ahora necesito organizarme y saber todo acerca de la empresa-_pensaba Hao llegando a la mansión Asakura-_bien el mejor lugar para comenzar es despacho de mi padre_

En cuanto llego al despacho comenzó a sacar papeles que se encontraban en el cajón del escritorio de su padre.

-¿Y esto?-decía al ver un sobre con su nombre-si dice mi nombre seguro es para mí-y lo abrió para disponerse a leer la carta que venía adentro de este

_Hao si estás leyendo esto es porque seguro as decidido seguir la última voluntad de este viejo, no sabes cuanta felicidad siento al saber que tú te encargaras dé la corporación que fundo mi padre hace ya hace 40 años y que con todo esfuerzo he hecho de esta una gran empresa, cuando mi padre falleció también me dejo una carta jamás olvidare las palabras que decía en ella, sé que dejo la corporación en muy buenas manos y también estoy seguro que tú te encargaras de llevarla más lejos que de lo que yo pude, confió en ti y me siento muy feliz saber que me hayas perdonado ¿Qué porque dijo esto? porque si no fuera así tu nunca estarías leyendo esta carta, me siento muy orgullosos de haber tenido un hijo como tú._

_Te pido que por favor no cometas el error que yo cometí, poner el trabajo en primer lugar que la familia, la familia siempre será más importante que nada quiero que cuides de tu madre y que la trates como tal, ella no tuvo la culpa de las decisiones que tomamos, ella siempre se opuso a lo que hacía con ustedes el que cometió los errores fui yo y de tu hermano que es muy importante que cuides de él y estés para lo que te necesite._

_Mi deseo más grande seria que ustedes dos manejaran la corporación por eso te pido que lo enseñes a manejarla, y en un futuro puedan los dos trabajar juntos._

_Ya por ultimo mi querido hijo, Manta Oyamada él es mi asistente él te ayudará con todo al respecto a lo de la empresa y por ultimo necesito que contactes al doctor fausto él es de Alemania y le cuentes de lo sucedido él te ayu…_

-¿Qué extraño?, no termino de escribir la carta, pero gracias papá-dijo Hao con lágrimas-te juro que seguiré tus instrucciones buscare al doctor fausto y te despertare de ese coma –mientras abrazaba la carta que su padre le dejo

* * *

**-¡Horo estoy libre pásala!**

**-¡Ahí va!-**mientras pateaba el balón

Genial hora Yoh tiene el balón, anotara otro gol-dijo una chica peli rosa en las gradas

-**¡Gracias!**-dijo mientras baja de pecho y se dirigía hacia la portería para sacar un disparo

**Gooooooooooooooool!-**se escuchaba en la gradas

-Jijiji otro más-mientras corría a abrazar a Horo

-Bien echo idiota savia que podías ya vamos 3-0-dijo Horo-Horo

-Fue gracias a ti Hoto-Hoto

-A quien le llamas Hoto-Hoto -enojado

-A ti a quien más n_n -mientras lo señalaba con su dedo

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así-enojado con una venita mostrándose en su frente

-Anda sigamos jugando que ya solo faltan 10 minutos más-con una gran sonrisa

Se escuchó el silbatazo final y en la gradas se coreaba el nombre de Yoh, Yoh una y otra vez

-Jijiji-con su típica sonrisa

-De que te ríes idiota-decía enojado

-Es que estoy feliz –con una gran sonrisa

-¿Es porque de nuevo te están ovacionando?-pregunto Horo

-No es que ya clasificamos a las finales-respondió Yoh

-Si supongo que sí, ahora viene la parte más pesada del torneo-decía con cara de cansancio

**-¡Hey Yoh, Horo**!-gritaba una chica mientras se acercaba

-Hola Tamao dijo Horo-y saludando con una mano

**-¡Bien jugado son increíbles!-**dijo la chica

-Ho vamos no es para tanto-dijo Yoh

-Claro que sí, la universidad nunca había clasificado a las finales de manera invicta y estoy más que segura que gracias a ustedes dos tenemos el campeonato asegurado-dijo la peli rosa

-Jejeje si tienes razón Tamao, pero todo es gracias a mí-decía Horo-Horo con una pose de triunfador

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-pregunto Yoh apuntándose con un dedo

**-¡Tu no haces nada tonto!**, todo el crédito es para mí-dijo Horo apuntándose con su dedo y tomando otra vez la pose de ganador

**-¡Si pero Yoh es el goleador del torneo con 30 goles!-**interrumpió Tamao un poco molesta

-Ho vamos Tamao dices eso solo porque es tu…

-Bien Tamao te importaría si sacas la entrevista, el entrenador quiere que hablar con nosotros dos-interrumpió Yoh

-Si está bien comenzare con la entrevista para el periódico-mientras sacaba una foto de estos dos y una grabadora

* * *

-Eso era lo importante que tenía que decir-dijo Horo un poco molesto

-Vamos Horo lo lamento-dijo Yoh con suma tristeza

-No Yoh, es grandioso que te conviertas en el capitán del equipo pero…

-Que es lo que te molesta-dijo Yoh

-Es que llegare a tarde a casa

-Quieres que te lleve

-No es necesario me iré con Tora él vive cerca de mi casa y ya le había pedido el favor-decía muy nervioso

-¿Porque nunca quieres que te lleve a tu casa Horo?-pregunto Yoh

-Lo que sucede es que… ya se lo había pedido… y debe estar esperándome-decía Horo más nervioso

-Seguro que solo es eso amigo-

-Si, además a ti te espera alguien-dijo Horo con una sonrisa

-Es cierto se me olvidaba-llevándose una mano en la cabeza y un poco sonrojado

-Bueno te dejo y que disfrutes la noche-dijo Horo golpeándolo con su codo y riendo maliciosamente mientras se iba

-Jijiji-con su típica sonrisa**-¡y ya te dije que ella no es de esas!-**dijo Yoh mientras este se iba en la dirección contraria

**-¡Si lo sé, pero solo me gusta molestarte!-**grito Horo

**-¡Adiós Horo te veo el lunes en la universidad!-**Grito Yoh

**-¡Cuídate y salúdala de mi parte!-**Grito Horo

* * *

-Hola-dijo el chico

-Hola-respondió la chica sin voltearlo a ver

-Puedo saber a quién espera bella dama

-A mi novio pero ya se tardó-dijo molesta

-A sí que una joven tan hermosa como usted ¿tiene novio?-pregunto el chico

-Sí y soy muy feliz, porque él es increíble-dijo la chica con una sonrisa si voltear a ver al chico

-A si, y ¿no es celoso?-pregunto el chico

-No para nada, porque él sabe cuánto lo quiero y que no tengo ojos para nadie más-dijo la chica muy segura

-O ya veo, de seguro el también a usted señorita

-Creo que si

-¿Como que cree?-pregunto el chico con ojos de asombro

-No sé-dijo con tristeza

-¿No sabe?- pregunto muy curioso

-No, no se-dijo un poco molesta

-Bueno eso lo podemos solucionar-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Y ¿cómo podemos hacer eso?-pregunto muy curiosa por saber

-A si observe-dijo el castaño para que volteara a verlo

-Y con la mano tomo su barbilla para acercarla él y se dispuso a besar a la chica con un largo y tierno beso

-jajaja eres muy lindo Yoh-dijo la chica

-Jijiji y tú la mujer más hermosa de todo Japón-dijo el castaño

-No digas eso-muy sonrojada

-Porque si es verdad

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó la chica

-¿Porque tan rápido?-pregunto Yoh

-Que te tengo una sorpresa-contesto ella

-Y qué clase de sorpresa es-dijo emocionado Yoh

-Si te la dijo, ya no sería sorpresa-dijo La chica con una sonrisa

-Buen punto, pero sé que me encantara

Y se acercó para darle otro beso pero más corto

-Nos vamos…Tamao

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Ahí está el capítulo 8 con muchas sorpresas y se preguntaran porque si esta Hao leyendo la carta de su padre, aparece Horo con Yoh, la relación que tienen Tamao e Yoh, pues dimos un brinco en el tiempo desde la carta ¿y que paso con ese tiempo? se preguntaran, Pues se irán resolviendo sus dudas en los siguientes capítulos con pequeños flash back en estos, así que estén al pendiente de la historia. **

_Talvez no les guste que Yoh y Tamao sean pareja pero es un poco necesario ya verán más adelanté porque (por favor no me maten a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea pero será necesaria lo verán en los siguientes capítulos)_

**Espero que les haiga gustado y como siempre les pido su opinión para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

** Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, aunque no dejen su cometario les gradezco que lo lean (pero no sean malos que les cuesta unas palabras para ayudar a su autor en cómo va la historia y cosas así)**


	9. ¿Que fue lo que paso?

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

Capítulo 9 ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Bien Yoh no abras los ojos-dijo Tamao

-Y cómo voy a abrirlos Tamao si me los tapaste-decía Yoh mientras caminaba sin ver

-Bien estas listo para tu sorpresa-dijo la peli rosa muy emocionada

-No, no espera-dijo Yoh moviendo sus manos

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Tamao por la reacción del chico

-Primero dame un beso-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

Esta sonrió y no dudo en hacerlo y conforme el beso duraba le fue quitando la venda de los ojos

-Listo ahora voltea

**-¡Wooaauu Tamao tu hiciste esto!-**dijo Yoh muy impresionado

**-**Sí, que te parece-pregunto

-Me encanta la verdad nadie había hecho esto por mí, gracias-dijo mientras la levantaba en el aire y la giraba

A lo que Yoh se refería era a que la dulce Tamao se le ocurrió colocar una mesa para dos con, velas y un poco de música romántica a la luz de la luna en el patio de los Asakura a lado del hermoso estanque que tanto adoraba Yoh, ya que en las noches este observaba como se reflejaba la luna en el estanque y para él era espectacular

-Bien bájame y cenemos –dijo Tamao

-Si me muero de hambre-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

Después de una muy buena cena preparada por Tamao llego la hora del baile y retomar el pequeño juego que comenzó hace unas horas

-Bien me concede esta pieza bella dama-decía Yoh extendiendo su mano

-Nose, mi novio se puede molestar-dijo la peli rosa

-Descuide dudo que la vea, puesto que la dejo plantada

-Tiene razón me dejo esperándolo y nunca apareció-dijo con molestia

-Jijiji entonces acepta-insistió Yoh

-Claro, pero solo una canción ya que yo nunca engañaría a mi novio-dijo Tamao mientras tomaba la mano de Yoh

-Le juro que no planeo nada señorita-y la tomaba de la cintura para comenzar a bailar

Y así los dos se dispusieron a bailar bajo la luz de la luna

-Jijiji

-Hora de que te ríes

-Pues veras yo…-un poco sonrojado y viendo a su novia

-¿Tu qué?-preguntó ansiosa

-Yo solo estaba recordando cuando eras tímida y no te atrevías a hablarme-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Solo es_ eso-_pensaba la chica ya que esperaba otras palabras_-_si la niña tímida ya no existe gracias a ti-dijo con una gran sonrisa y abrazándolo

-Jijiji te acuerdas cuando dejaste de actuar así-pregunto Yoh

-Cómo olvidar esa noche

-Si cuando te bese por primera vez

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dos meses después de haber regresado a Japón

-Gracias por venir Yoh-dijo Hao

-O vamos Hao tu sabes que yo no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo en fiestas-dijoYoh

-Jajaja que te parece si recordamos viejos tiempos

-Jijiji no ha pasado tanto tiempo Hao, solo van dos meses-le decía Yoh a su hermano-¿ya tienes a las presas?-pregunto Yoh muy ansioso

-Si desde hace rato y están muy pero muy…

-Ya entendí Hao-interrumpió Yoh

-Jajaja sigues igual hermanito, pero primero echémonos un trago

Y se acercaron a la barra y pidieron un Wiski doble cada uno

-Supongo que la empresa te trae loco-dijo Yoh

-Si un poco, el pequeño ayuda un poco-dijo Hao

-Te refieres a Manta-dijo Yoh

-Sí él era la mano derecha de nuestro padre, me está ayudando mucho con la empresa, me agrada aunque sea un enano que tiene una cabezota-decía Hao mientras que con sus manos formaba el tamaño de la cabeza de Manta

-Jijiji entiendo-dijo Yoh

-Pero lo que no aguanto son a esos idiotas de los accionistas, no les agrada que yo esté a la cabeza de la empresa-dijo Hao con molestia

-Supongo que eso debe ser malo

- Y estoy seguro que solo esperan a que tome una mala decisión para despedirme

-Eso no sería bueno

-Lo sé, y dime como te va en la universidad-dijo Hao para cambiar de tema

-Pero tu deberías saberlo estamos en la misma

-Idiota como sabrás solo voy a clases y cuando estas terminan regreso a la corporación y después solo duermo en la casa

-Si lo sé, sabes extrañaba salir contigo desde que llegamos a Japón tú y yo no salimos, solo nos vemos un rato en la mansión-dijo con tono triste Yoh

-Si tienes razón dos meses ya desde que Miki cayó en coma y tuve que hacerme cargo de la corporación-dijo con los ojos perdidos en su bebida

-Si-dijo Yoh con mirada triste y también mirando su bebida

-Y lo de salir juntos lo dudo porque los fines de semana ni siquiera llegas a casa-dijo Hao para cambiar de tema al ver a su hermano triste

-jijiji es que veras…-decía Yoh muy nervioso

-Si lo sé, tus fiestecitas con tus nuevos amigos del equipo de futbol o no-pregunto Hao

-Son buenos compañeros pero nadie como tu hermano-dijo Yoh

-Gracias Yoh eres un gran hermano-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro-bien vamos por nuestras presas

Y los hermanos Asakura se dirigieron a las chicas que Hao selecciono y en un par de segundos, estos ya se encontraban en situaciones comprometedoras, las chicas después de estar un rato con los gemelos querían ir a un lugar más privado y en lo que estas iban al baño ellos decidirían

-Y bien vamos a la casa-dijo Hao

-No creo que sea buena idea, Miki está ahí-dijo Yoh

-Y bien tienes un mejor lugar-pregunto Hao

-Sí-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-que te parece el departamento que compre

**-¡Compraste un departamento!-**decía sorprendido

-Si sabes que nos encanta ser los protagonistas de las fiestas y con Miki en la casa no se pueden organizar fiestas, así que compre uno

-Valla así que por eso los fines de semana no apareces-dijo Hao con una sonrisa

-Jijiji algo así

-Bien chicas nos vamos-pregunto Hao cuando llegaron del baño

Y con las hormonas alborotadas subieron al auto y se dispusieron a llegar al departamento

-Bien listo chicas pasen-dijo Yoh

-**Woaauuu!** **Qué bonito esta**-dijeron las chicas al entrar

-Está muy bien hermanito-dijo Hao

-Jijiji gracias la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado tener una hermosa vista, y aunque estaba un poco caro lo compre

A lo que Yoh se refería es que tenía una vista increíble de la hermosa ciudad Tokio y del puente Rainbow Bridge (el puente del arcoíris que se encuentra en el lado norte de la bahía de Tokio)

-Bien chicas continuamos con lo que estábamos-dijo Hao

-Sí pero primero…quisiera un poco de vino-dijo una de las chicas mientras sacaba una botella

-Está bien-dijo Hao

Una vez que la botella quedo completamente vacía y que cada hermano tenía a una de las chicas, comenzaron con las caricias, besos y cada uno se dirigió a una habitación del departamento

-Bien espero que te diviertas-dijo Yoh con la habitación completamente obscuras comenzando a quitarle la blusa a la chica y arrojándola a la cama

Pero lo que no esperaban estos jóvenes, es que se encendería una de las lámparas de la habitación provocando que ambos pararan y que voltearan hacia la cama

-**¡Tamao!**-grito Yoh

-La conoces-dijo la chica apuntándola

-Si…ella es…una amiga-dijo Yoh un poco nervioso

-A sí que una amiga y que hace aquí-dijo la chica

-Yo…yo lo... lamento joven-y salió corriendo de la habitación

-Espera Tamao- y salió tras ella

-Y yo que-dijo la chica tomando a Yoh del hombro

-Ve con mi hermano el podrá con las dos-dijo el chico

-Me parece bien-dijo la chica con una sonrisa y lo soltó

Tamao era rápida pero Yoh mas y logro ver que esta subía a la terraza y la siguió

-Soy una tonta-decía Tamao llorando-_como pensé que él se fijaría en mi-_pensó mientras se sentaba y se abrazaba a sí misma y secando sus lagrimas

**¡Tamao!**-se escuchó la voz de Yoh

-_Que hace aquí debería estar con su amiga-_pensó Tamao

-Lo lamento yo no quería que vieras esto-mientras se sentaba a su lado

-No se preocupe joven, después de todo es su departamento

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?-pregunto Yoh

-Recuerde que le pedí que si podía quedarme hoy en su departamento para arreglar unas cosas por la mañana

-Se me había olvidado-dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza

-Ya regrese con su amiga joven Yoh, lo debe de estar esperando-dijo con mirada de tristeza

-Te equivocas ella no es mi amiga

La chica sintió como si le partieran el corazón a escuchar eso y lo siguiente sería más doloroso

-Jijiji ni siquiera sé cómo se llama-dijo el castaño

-Pero usted estaba a punto de…-decía muy avergonzada

-Si lo sé-interrumpiendo a la peli rosa-pero yo hago esto por soledad-dijo Yoh con un tono triste

-¿Soledad?-pregunto Tamao

-Si Tamao, veras voy de mujer tras mujer porque me siento solo

-Porque dice eso joven usted tiene muchos amigos y a su familia, todos lo quieren…yo…yo también lo quiero mucho joven-dijo totalmente sonrojada

-Jijiji-con un leve sonrojo por lo último que dijo la chica-tienes razón pero a lo que me refiero es a la soledad que vive aquí-apuntaba a su corazón con un dedo

-¿Su corazón?-pregunto muy confundida

-Sabes, yo necesito de alguien que me ayude con esta soledad y creo que ya encontré a esa persona

-Que bien por usted joven-con un tono de tristeza mientras agachaba su cabeza

-_Es ahora o nuca Yoh-_pensaba

-Yo tengo mucho sueño joven será mejor que me retire-dijo ella mientras se levantaba

-Espera no quieres saber quién es la chica que encontré decía Yoh-mientras le detenía de la mano para que no se fuera

-_Que nove que si escucho el nombre de la mujer que quiere, me moriré_-pensaba-lo lamento joven, pero yo no soy la persona más adecuada para escuchar esto

-Claro que si Tamao-decía mientras se levantaba de apoco para quedar de frente-tú la conoces y la has visto muchas veces

_-¿Yo la he visto?-_pensó Tamao

-Cuando te miras al espejo por…que esa persona eres tú-dijo Yoh para luego besarla con dulzura

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Gracias-dijo Tamao

-¿Por?-pregunto Yoh

-Por darme este momento en mi vida…te amo-dijo la chica

-Yo…

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bien hay está como comenzó todo entre Yoh y Tamao por favor no me maten es necesario para la historia (de echo a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea pero lo necesito poner)**

**Bien en el siguiente capi salen dos personajes más y cuál será la respuesta que le dará Yoh a Tamao**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

** Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, aunque no dejen su cometario les gradezco que lo lean**


	10. No Estoy Seguro

Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos

Cursiva: pensamientos

* * *

Capítulo 10 No estoy seguro

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza

-Hey Yoh, Yoh-decía Horo mientras pasaba la mano una y otra vez enfrente de el para qué reaccionara

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Yoh

-La clase ya termino y parece que andas otra vez en la luna -dijo Horo

-Si un poco-dijo Yoh sin voltearlo a ver-paso algo con Tamao-y volteo con Horo

-Paso algo-pensó Horo-¿se pelearon o algo así?-pregunto Horo muy curioso

-No Horo nada de eso, es solo que dijo algo que no esperaba-dijo Yoh

-¿Que no esperabas?, se más claro Asakura que no te entiendo-dijo Horo un poco molesto

-Te contare porque eres mi mejor amigo, pero aquí no vamos a la cafetería para comer y ahí te cuento

-Genial comida que tengo mucha hambre-dijo Horo los ojos brillantes

* * *

-A sí que tú le dijiste te amo-pregunto una chica alta de pelo verde

-Si pero creo que cometí un error

-Acaso no lo amas-pregunto la chica

-Si claro que si pero… el no reacciono de la forma que yo esperaba-agachando la cabeza

-Ya veo él, no te dijo te amo ¿cierto?-pregunto la chica

-Sí, y no solo eso cuando se lo dije solo me abrazo y continuamos bailando en total silencio hasta que dijo que ya era tarde y tenía cosas que hacer al día siguiente y no lo vi en todo el día ni hoy he hablado con el sobre el tema

-Creó que aún no estaba listo Tamao solo es eso, no hay de qué preocuparse

-Tú crees y… si no es así y… si él no me quiere-decía Tamao muy preocupada

-No Tamao ya que por lo que tú me has contado de Yoh, es que es muy bueno contigo y te demuestra mucho cariño no deberías preocuparte-dijo la chica para tranquilizarla

-Tienes razón para los hombres es más difícil decir esas palabras, talvez solo se sorprendió-dijo Tamao más calmada

-Eso debe ser lo que ocurrió, solo dale tiempo para que lo procese bien y él te lo dirá

-Gracias Jun eres muy buena amiga

-Si la mía también aunque solo llevo una semana de conocerte te he tomado mucho cariño y te considero mi mejor amiga

-Gracias Jun-muy sonrojada-yo también eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve y además me ayudas con lo el periódico de la universidad

-Si es grandioso siempre me ha gustado hacer esto y que tú me hayas aceptado como tu ayudante es genial

-La verdad eres la primera persona que se ha ofreció a ayudar desde que tome el puesto, y no pude negarme porque si es un poco pesado para mi sola

-Bien continuemos con el trabajo

-Si pero te puedo hacer una pregunta

-Si dime Tamao

-Porque te mudaste con tu hermano a Japón

-Para estudiar y porque tenemos un asunto pendiente muy importante que resolver en Tokio

* * *

-Y de que te preocupas chico solo te dijo te amo-dijo Horo antes de arrasar con la comida

-Lo sé pero yo no creo poderle decir algo así en estos momentos-dijo Yoh mientras veía por la ventana

-Acafo tas cofudido (Acaso estas confundido)- decía Horo con la boca llena de comida

-No, no es eso es solo que…

-Vamos tu bien sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y que me has contado muchas cosas, llevamos 6 meses de conocernos puedes ser sincero conmigo-dijo Horo mientras movía una pieza de pollo que traía en la mano

-Si perdona Horo tú fuiste al primero que le hable cuándo entre a la universidad y en poco tiempo te convertiste en mi mejor amigo-dijo volteando con Horo

-Te acuerdas como nos conocimos-dijo Horo con una sonrisa

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Primer día de Clases y todos los alumno estaban sentados tomando apuntes de la clase

-Hola me llamo Yoh-le dijo a su compañero de alado

-Yo Horo-Horo-dijo mientras volteaba a verlo

-Jijiji Hoto-Hoto que feo nombre-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-Es Horo-Horo-muy molesto

-Bien quieres dulces-dijo Yoh mientras sacaba una bolsa de dulces de su mochila

-Pero estamos en clase-decía mientras veía los dulces

-Pero está muy aburrida si no quieres me los comeré yo solo-dijo Yoh para empezar a comer

-Si dame me muero de hambre-dijo Horo y le arrebato la bolsa

-Jijiji creo que seremos muy buenos amigos-decía Yoh mientras veía a su compañero

- Yo penfo lo mifo (Yo pienso lo mismo)-dijo Horo con todos los dulces en la boca

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Entonces cuéntame amigo sabes que puedes confiar en mi-dijo Horo mientras dejaba el recipiente de puré vacío

-No se si pueda decirle a Tamao las palabras que ella dijo

-Es por la chica rubia cierto-pregunto Horo dejando la comida a un lado y tomando seriedad al asunto

-Es ridículo ni si quiera conozco su nombre-dijo Yoh agarrándose la cabeza y sonriendo

-Pero según tú esa chica era la mujer más bella que habías visto, hasta te ensañaste a buscarla por todo Japón por casi dos meses todos los fines de semana

-Si lose y al no encontrarla me acerque a Tamao para olvidar a la chica rubia

-Y ¿funciono?-pregunto Horo

-Al principio no, pero conforme fue avanzando nuestra relación, surgió un sentimiento muy bonito que nunca había experimentado

-¿Amor?-pregunto Horo

-No lose, nunca había experimentado este sentimiento

-Ese sentimiento surgió ya que por primera vez te diste la oportunidad de querer a alguien-dijo Horo

-Talvez tengas razón, tú conoces como era antes, yo pasaba de mujer tras mujer porque era muy divertido

-Y con Tamao-pregunto Horo

-No puedo decir que me enamore de ella en estos cuatro meses que llevamos juntos, pero puedo decir que nunca había experimentado este nuevo sentimiento que broto de mi hacia ella, talvez sea amor no lo sé ya que es un sentimiento desconocido pero…

-Pero primero necesitas saber el nombre de esa chica rubia ¿no es así?-pregunto Horo

-Suspiro-suena ridículo pero si

-Y que pasara con Tamao-pregunto Horo cruzado de brazos

-Estoy totalmente seguro de mis sentimientos, yo solo necesito conocer el nombre de aquella chica rubia para terminar de olvidarla por completo

-Y si al conocerla tú la eliges-pregunto Horo

-Eso no pasara-dijo Yoh viendo directamente a los ojos a Horo

-Estas seguro de eso- pregunto Horo un poco molesto

-Totalmente, ya te dije que estoy seguro de mis sentimientos

-Entonces hay que encontrarla rápido, porque de no ser así no podrás dar el siguiente paso y dañarías a Tamao-dijo Horo preocupado

-Si lose, de echo estoy seguro que ella sabe que esas palabras me afectaron un poco por la reacción que tuve con ella

-Bien Yoh es hora de irnos ya que no querrás llegar tarde al entrenamiento en tu primer día como capitán-dijo Horo al ver la hora en su reloj

* * *

Bien chicos reúnanse todos como sabrán Hayate nuestro capitán en el último partido sufrió una gravísima lesión, por lo tanto no podrá estar con nosotros en las finales, por lo que necesito nombrar a otro capitán, yo ya hable con él y él está de acuerdo siempre y cuando ustedes estén de acuerdo, les gustaría que Yoh Asakura sea el nuevo capitán-pregunto el entrenador

-**¡Sí!**-todos gritaron

-Bien creo que aceptare entrenador-dijo Yoh agarrándose la cabeza

-Bien, ahora por la lesión de Hayate el reglamento nos da la oportunidad de registrar a otro jugador, ayer yo me encargue de hacer audiciones para seleccionar un nuevo miembro, todos denle la bienvenida a Ren Tao, el viene de China y talvez no lo conozcan ya que él es nuevo en la universidad y se acaba de integrar apenas la semana pasada, ¡bien que esperan todos pónganse a calentar!

**-¡Si señor entrenador!**- dijeron todos

Todos se fueron excepto Yoh y Horo que se quedaron para dar la bienvenida a Ren y saber acerca de el

-Hola Ren yo soy…

-Yoh Asakura-con tono muy frio

-Si ese mismo, ¿te conozco?-pregunto Yoh

-No, lo dudo-dijo sin voltear a verlo

-Y como sabes mi nombre-pregunto Yoh

-Porque el entrenador me hablo de ti idiota-dijo molesto

-Ya veo y dime qué posición juegas-dijo Yoh

-Delantero

-Haa pues deja te digo que esa posición es de nuestro capitán-dijo molesto Horo-Horo

-Y que-dijo Ren volteando con Horo

-Tendrás que ser el suplente de Yoh-dijo Horo retándolo con la mirada

-Yo no seré suplente de nadie-viendo con furia a Horo y dirigiéndose con el grupo a entrenar

-Horo porque le dijiste eso-pregunto Yoh

-Que no viste como te hablo te llamo idiota-dijo Horo muy molesto

-Y que tiene eso de malo, tú también lo haces

-Que ese niño no puede hablarte así ahora que eres el capitán, además creo que trama algo-dijo Horo volteando con Ren

-Tú crees parece buena persona-dijo Yoh

-Como que buena persona que no ves que con esos ojos y su pelo ridículo da miedo-decía Horo por su peculiar pico en su cabeza y los ojos amarillos-y está muy feo

-jijiji al menos dijiste que estaba feo Hoto-Hoto, si hubieras dicho que estaba guapo me asustarías amigo-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-además yo tengo el presentimiento que se llevaran muy bien ustedes dos-tomándolo de los hombros

-**¡No seas idiota ya te dije que no me llames así, y yo amigo de ese sujeto lo dudo!**-dijo Horo muy enojado-pero hablo en serio Yoh, ese sujeto no meda un buen presentimiento-dijo lo último muy serio

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Ahí está lo que dijo Yoh necesita saber el nombre de la rubia así que no se preocupen por que Tamao se metió un poco, esperen que esos dos ya sabrán sus nombres y pasara algo entre ellos y en cuanto a Ren y su hermana traman algo (nose si lograron notaron algo extraño con Horo)**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

**Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, cuando comencé esto no me imaginaba que lo leyeran muchos aunque no todos comenten espero que lo hagan pronto por favor**


	11. Conflicto

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: Sonidos_

* * *

**_Capítulo 11 Conflicto_**

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

-Si casa de la familia Usui, habla Pirika

-Ya sé quién eres tonta

**-¡Anna!-**grito Pirika de la emoción

-Esa misma-respondió

**-¿Cómo estás?-**pregunto Pirika

-Todo bien como la última vez que hablamos-respondió Anna

-Y a qué se debe tu llamada amiga-pregunto Pirika

-Lo que sucede es que veras yo…

-No aun nose quien es el chico misterioso del que me contaste-dijo Pirika interrumpiendo a Anna

-Eso no tonta-dijo molesta

-¿Y que es?-pregunto muy ansiosa

-Estoy en Tokio

**-¡Que emoción amiga!**-grito la chica**-¡¿cuándo llegaste?!-**pregunto la chica peli azul

-Hoy, solo quería darte la sorpresa

-Pues si me sorprendiste-muy emocionada dijo Pirika- ¿pero porque regresaste?, ¿qué hay de tus estudios e Inglaterra?-preguntaba muy curiosa la chica

-Veras la universidad de Tokio me ofrecieron una beca completa para seguir los estudios de música y yo acepte-respondió la chica

**-¡Eso es genial!**, porque en Inglaterra solo era media beca y tenías que cantar en un bar para la poder pagar la otra mitad

-Bye amiga que tengo que tomar un taxi para que me lleve a tu casa, haya hablamos

-Bien esperare con ansias tu llegada y Horo se pondrá feliz por la sorpresa

-Si lose ya quiero estar con ustedes al rato nos vemos-dijo la rubia

-Anna-dijo Pirika triste

-¿Si?-pregunto muy confundida

-Yo no puedo ver-dijo la chica peli azul por lo último que dijo la rubia

-Los ciento no era mi intención yo...-muy preocupada por haber echo sentir mal a su amiga

-Jajaja no te preocupes solo bromeaba, te espero amiga-y colgo

* * *

Qué bien ya acabamos el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo Horo muy aliviado

-Jijiji pero si no fue tan pesado-dijo Yoh

-Claro que sí el entrenador nos exige demasiado-dijo Horo tumbándose al suelo-ya que el sábado nos enfrentamos a la universidad que logro el campeonato el año pasado-dijo Horo con cara de fastidio he imitando la voz del entrenador

-Jijiji pero nosotros ganaremos-dijo Yoh

-Si tienes mucha razón yo y tú ganaremos solos ese partido-dijo Horo muy engreídamente y levantándose para hacer su pose

-El burro por delante-dijo Yoh

-Solo que ese chico chino es una molestia-dijo Horo muy molesto

-Vamos Horo es muy buen jugador-dijo Yoh

-Tiene lo suyo, pero yo soy mejor que el-dijo apuntándose con un dedo

-Si tú dices-dijo Yoh en forma de burla

**-¡Claro que si soy mucho mejor que él!-**dijo Horo molesto

-Pero es una lástima que el entrenador solo quiera jugar con un delantero-dijo Yoh

-Yoh no querrás que ese chinito te acompañe como delantero-mientras veía a los ojos a Yoh

-Seria genial ya que sería menor esfuerzo para mí y anotaríamos muchos más goles-dijo Yoh muy feliz

-Ya te dije que ese idiota trama algo y es algo más allá de quitarte la titularidad-dijo Horo molesto por la actitud de su amigo

-Ya te dije Horo que no juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas

-Pero que no ves cómo te mira con odio y su comportamiento es de lo peor

-Solo es una pequeña rivalidad amistosa por el puesto titular Horo

-Yo lo dudo Amigo

-Bien creo que ya es hora de irnos-dijo Yoh al ver su reloj

-Si tengo que llegar temprano a casa

-Horo ¿porque siempre dices lo mismo?-pregunto Yoh

-¿A qué te refieres Yoh?-que no entendió lo que preguntaba su amigo

-¿A que siempre tienes que llegar temprano a tu casa?-pregunto Yoh muy curioso

-No por nada Yoh-dijo Horo con una gota de sudor

-¿Seguro? nunca he ido a tu casa Horo-dijo Yoh que lo miraba a los ojos

-Pues veras…yo-seguía muy nervioso

-No importa, será mejor irme ya que mi carro no funciona y tendré que irme en metro-

-Mañana nos vemos Yoh-muy aliviado dijo Horo

-Adiós Horo

Y así ambos tomaron direcciones contrarias, Yoh pasó primero por un parque y se quedó observando el atardecer mientras que Horo.

_-A ese Yoh tendré que contarle algún día lo que sucede cada vez ase más preguntas de por qué no lo llevo a mi casa y cosas así-pensaba Horo_

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

-¿mmm?, yo no tengo celular-dijo Horo-es el de Yoh, lo mejor será entregárselo-y corrió hacia la dirección que Yoh había tomado

* * *

-Bien ya es suficiente dijo Yoh es hora de irme-mientras se levantaba de la banca donde observaba el hermoso atardecer

-**¡Espera!**-escucho una voz

-O eres tu Ren jijiji-dijo Yoh con un sonrisa al ver a su compañero de equipo atrás de el

-Deja de reír me enferma quieres-dijo molesto

-¿He?, ¿qué sucede Ren?-pregunto al oír el tono molesto de Ren

-Pelea con migo-dijo Ren

-¿Porque debería pelear contigo?-pregunto muy confundido-si yo no tengo ningún motivo

-Pero yo si-dijo con una mirada de odio

-Si es acerca de la titularidad, deja te digo que yo hable con el entrenador pero no quiso que fuéramos dos atacantes

-**¡Ese no es el motivo idiota!**-dijo muy molesto

-¿No es eso?- y en ese momento vino a la cabeza las palabras de Horo-_ese idiota trama algo y es algo más allá de quitarte la titularidad-_pensó Yoh

-Bien prepárate Asakura-dijo Ren tomando una forma rara de artes marciales chinas

-Lo lamento Ren pero yo no peleo sin ningún motivo y además no te quiero ocasionar daño-dijo Yoh dándole la espalda y decidido a dejarlo ahí

-Jajaja tu herirme Asakura-dijo Ren burlándose

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz-dijo Yoh de espaldas

-O si lo sé-dijo Ren

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Yoh volteando a verlo

-A que eres un mutante-contesto Ren

-¿Mutante?-dijo Yoh muy sorprendido-no sé a qué te refieres-y volviendo a darle la espada y alejándose de el

**-¡No finjas Yoh se perfectamente lo que eres y de lo que eres capaz de hacer!**-dijo Ren muy molesto

-Si lo sabes, debes saber perfectamente de lo que soy capaz de hacerte Ren-dijo apretando el puño y deteniéndose

-Si, por eso quiero pelear, quiero saber quién de los dos es más fuerte

-Esas son tonterías yo me voy-dijo Yoh alejándose de el

-Si tu no atacas yo atacare-dijo mientras corría hacia el

-**¡Ya te dije que no quiero pelear!**-dijo Yoh volteándose y golpeando en la cara de Ren lanzándolo unos metros de donde se encontraban

-Jejeje eso es todo-dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca y se levantaba del piso

-¿Qué diablos?-dijo Yoh muy sorprendido**-**_ese golpe un humano no lo resistiría-_pensó Yoh

-Que no ves que yo no soy un humano idiota-dijo mientras daba un gran salto y se disponía a atacarlo en el aire

_-¿Qué?-_pensó Yoh muy sorprendido por lo que dijo Ren mientras observaba el gran salto que daba

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Porque Horo no quiere llevar a Yoh a su casa si son los mejores amigos, y que empieza la pelea entre Yoh y Ren ¿quien ganara? hagan sus apuestas XD**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

**Los espero en siguiente capítulo y muchas gracias por dedicar tiempo para leer este capítulo y sobre todo por seguir la historia conforme avanza ¡GRACIAS!**


	12. Tu tambien

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

**Capítulo 12 Tú también**

**-¡Que no escuchas he dicho que yo no soy humano!**-decía mientras descendía para golpearlo

-Tú también tienes poderes-pregunto Yoh mientras esquivaba el golpe

-¿Poderes?, que no ves que esto es una maldición-dijo mientras levantaba su puño del suelo donde provoco un cráter y lo veia con odio

-¿Maldición?-pregunto Yoh muy sorprendido

-**¡Somos unos mutantes!-**decía mientras volvía a tacar

-¿Mutantes?-dijiste eso hace rato a que te refieres-dijo Yoh mientras tomaba sus dos puños con fuerza

-¡**A que somos unos fenómenos!, ¡que nos miran raro y nos temen por tener habilidades especiales!**

-A sí que tú también-dijo con un tono triste

-**¡Bien prepárate Asakura! ¡que te matare hoy mismo!-**mientras que con una pierna lo mandaba para atrás

-Lo lamento pero no pienso morir-dijo Yoh con una mueca de dolor después de la patada que recibió en las costillas

-Es una lástima porque yo pienso diferente-mientras se preparaba para volver atacar

Y así los dos con una gran velocidad atacaron al mismo tiempo impactando los puños en la cara de ambos y ocasionando un gran impacto que los arrogaba unos cuantos metros del lugar del impacto

-Jijiji eres fuerte-decía Yoh mientras limpiaba su sangre del labio

-Lástima que yo no pueda decir los mismo Asakura-dijo Ren mintras escupia sangre

Y así continuaron un buen rato con ventaja para Ren, ya que los golpes que soltaba eran más fuertes que los de Yoh

-Bien Asakura basta de tonterías-dijo el chino molesto

-Yo dijo lo mismo me estoy cansando y necesito acabar con esto pronto-dijo con una sonrisa

-Que bien porque yo pienso igual-y de una maleta sacaba una lanza

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Yoh

-Se llama la lanza de Bason era de un legendario guerrero chino y ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia asi que **¡con esta te acabaré!-**mientras se dirigía hacia el

-Eso es trampa, yo no tengo un arma pero utilizare esto-dijo Yoh mientras recogía un tubo de acero

**-Bien acabemos Asakura ¡ataque de la cuchilla dorada!**

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido Yoh por los rápidos movimientos de Ren

La lanza de Ren se movía muy rápido haciendo que Yoh no lograra esquivar el ataque ocasionando que esta se incrustaba en el cuerpo de Yoh varias veces

-Y bien que te pareció-le pregunto Ren al ver como Yoh se encontraba sangrando y se sostenia gracias al tubo de acero

-No está mal-decía con mucho dolor y sangrando mucho

-Bien me sorprende que resistas mi ataque pero esto termina aquí-mientras se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia

-_Estoy muy débil para moverme supongo que todo acaba aquí-_pensaba Yoh que muy apenas se podía sostener en pie con la ayuda del tubo de acero

**-¡Bien tu pagaras todo el daño que tu familia hizo con la mía!-**decía mientras daba un gran salto en el aire**-¡muere!**

_-¿Mi familia?-pregunto Yoh _cerrando los ojos

Y de repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe

_-Que sucede porque no estoy muerto_-pensaba Yoh con los ojos cerrados-¿Horo?-dijo Yoh muy confundido al abrir los ojos y verlo parado enfrente de el

-Yoh te dije que este chico me daba mala espina-decida muy molesto dándole la espalda

-Jijiji tenías razón-dijo Yoh con cara de dolor

-Idiota mira como estas-dijo Horo volteando con Yoh

-Yo estoy bien, pero tú y yo debemos hablar sobre esto-dijo Yoh al ver como su amigo arrojo a Ren con un simple golpe en la cara

-Descuida descansa un poco, cuando despiertes tú y yo hablamos-dijo Horo

-Gracias Horo-dijo Yoh antes de desmayarse

-Bien idiota que sea rápido que mi amigo está herido-decía Horo volteando con Ren muy molesto

-Jeje será rápido no te preocupes-dijo Ren mientras escupía un diente y se levantaba por el golpe que le propino-solo eres una cucaracha

-Bien pero te advierto que estoy muy enojado por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo-dijo Horo mirándolo con furia

-**¡Espera Ren!**-se escuchó la voz de una chica

-Qué quieres hermana-sin voltearla a verla

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo la chica mientras se encontraba arriba de un árbol

-A que te refieres yo cavare con ese idiota-decía mientras miraba a Horo con enojo

-Estas herido y ese chico es muy fuerte-dijo la chica bajando del árbol con un gran salto y colocándose a un lado de su hermano

-Dices que soy débil-dijo con odio a su hermana

-No, solo que estas en desventaja-dijo tocando una de sus heridas

-Está bien, solo porque necesitamos acabar con el otro Asakura-dijo dándole la espalda a Horo

-**Espera chinito idiota a donde crees que vas-**dijo enojado al ver que era ignorado

-Lo lamento después me encargare de ti-dijo alejándose con su hermana

-No te dejare ir-dijo Horo apareciendo enfrente de el con una gran velocidad-tú y yo cavaremos lo que comenzaste-dijo Horo

-Valla eres rápido-dijo Ren

-Lo lamento pero tú no, nos interesas-dijo la chica de pelo verde

-Pero a mí ustedes sí me interesan-dijo Horo mientras los miraba con gran odio

-Si tanto te importa tu amiguito lo mejor será que te lo lleves o morirá-dijo la chica

_-Yoh_-pensó Horo volteando a verlo

-Bien chico dejaras morir a tu amigo-pregunto Ren

**-¡Maldición!-**dijo Horo para correr hacia Yoh

-Jejeje dile a tu amiguito claro si no muere, que cuando esté listo lo estaré esperando-dijo Ren

-Yo acabare contigo-dijo Horo mientras levantaba a Yoh

-Lo lamento pero solo nos interesan los Asakura

-Que tienen contra ellos-pregunto Horo

-Nada que te interese, solo dale mi recado quieres-para desaparecer del lugar junto con su hermana

-Maldición Yoh como permitiste que te hiciera esto ese idiota, lo mejor será llevarte a mi casa-dijo Horo para correr a una gran velocidad con el

* * *

**-¡Pirika ya llegue!-**se escuchó a una chica gritando

**-¡Anna Bienvenida!**

**-¿Dónde estás?-**preguntaba la rubia mientras dejaba las maletas en el sofá

-**Estoy en mi habitación-**dijo Pirika

**-¡Amigaaaa!-**gritaba la chica rubia mientras entraba a la habitación y la abrazaba

-Anna te extrañe mucho-decía Pirika con unas pequeñas lágrimas

-Yo también no sabes cuanta falta me hacías-aun con el abrazo

-Cuéntame que tanto ocurrió en Inglaterra-dijo la chica peli azul muy curiosa

-Nada, solo lo que te he contado por teléfono

-Hablas en serio, no habido nada de nada-dijo la Pirika con una sonrisa maliciosa

**-¡No!,** **ya te conté que solo es una amigo-**dijo molesta la rubia

-Como tu hombre desconocido-pregunto Pirika

-Ya vas a empezar, ya te dije que esa era la última vez que lo vería, además era un desconocido no significo nada-decía mientras se sonrojaba

-Y si apareciera en estos momentos que arias-pregunto Pirika

-Le preguntaría su nombre-dijo con una sonrisa

-Eres una tonta-dijo Pirika al no poder ver el semblante de Anna

-Solo me interesa saber eso de el-dijo la rubia

-Hablas en serio-insistió Pirika

-Si solo es eso, por cierto donde esta Horo-tratando de evadir el tema

-No ha llegado aún-dijo un poco preocupada

**-¡Que como que no ha llegado!**, si ya son más de las 10 de la noche-dijo Anna al ver la hora de su reloj

-Talvez se quedó practicando-dijo la peli azul

-A estas horas eso es imposible

-Es lo que trataba de decirme a mí misma, pero siempre llega antes de las 6 y como no llega ya me preocupé porque él nunca se tarda-dijo Pirika muy angustiada

-Te entiendo pero tú sabes que él sabe cuidarse solo-dijo Anna mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Si tienes razón, talvez solo anda con su novia-dijo más tranquila

-¿Novia?-dijo Anna muy confundida

-Bueno nose, él me dijo que había una chica que le gustaba pero que no se animaba a decirle que si quería ser su novia

-¿Y porque no?-pregunto muy curiosa

-Yo le pregunte varias veces, pero nunca me decía él porque

-Hay que investigar-dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa

-jajaja si tienes razón-dijo Pirika con una gran sonrisa

En eso se escuchó que abrieron la puerta del departamento y la cerraban con fuerza

**-¡Pirika ven rápido!-**decía Horo a gritos

-Ese idiota me va a oír-dijo Anna muy molesta

-Porque dices amiga-pregunto Pirika

-Como se le ocurre llegar gritando a esta hora, y dejándote sola todo el día-decía mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse y guiarla afuera de la habitación

**-¡Pirika ven rápido estoy en mi habitación necesito tu ayuda!-**gritaba Horo

-Ese idiota debe andar borracho-dijo Anna quien se acercaba a la habitación de Horo con Pirika agarrada de su brazo

**-¡Horo como se te ocurre hablarle a si a tu herma…-**no termino la frase ya que vio a Horo acomodando a un chico en la cama todo sangrado y herido

-¿Que sucede Anna porque te quedaste callada?-preguntaba Pirika al escuchar que su amiga guardaba silencio

-Es el-dijo Anna temblando

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Espero no haber decepcionado con la pelea es más difícil de lo que esperaba :P jijiji y ahí esta Anna llego a la casa de Horo o más bien departamento y se encontró con Yoh, porque Horo llevo a Yoh a su casa si está muy herido acaso trama algo**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

** Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá muchas pero muchas gracias en verdad que se los agradezco**


	13. Que decides

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: voz en su cabeza_

* * *

**Capítulo 13 Que decides**

-¿Quién es Anna?-preguntaba Pirika quien se preocupaba por la reacción de su amiga

-¿Anna que haces aquí?-pregunto Horo con cara de impresión**-¡bueno eso no importa rápido ayúdame!-**dijo Horo que colocaba a Yoh en la cama

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-preguntaba Pirika con miedo al sentir que su amiga la había dejado sola

-Que fue lo que le ocurrió-preguntaba Anna mientras se aceraba a Horo y lo aydudaba a comodar a al castaño

-Unos tipos lo asaltaron en el parque o eso creo-dijo Horo sin mirarla

-Y tú no hiciste nada-dijo Anna al saber perfectamente de lo que Horo era capaz de hacer

-Sí, pero cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde y no pude hacer más que ahuyentarlos-dijo Horo con cara de tristeza

-¿Qué sucede hermano?-decía Pirika que estaba a punto de llorar por escuchar la conversación de Anna y Horo

-Y porque lo trajiste aquí está muy herido y ha perdiendo mucha sangre-dijo Anna mientras presionaba las heridas de Yoh para que dejaran de sangrar

-No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió traerlo aquí-dijo Horo

-¿A quién hermano?-pregunto Pirika desesperada pero a esta no le contestaban ninguna de las pregunta que hacía y esto hacia que se preocupara al no poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital antes de que sea muy tarde-dijo Anna muy preocupada

-No podemos hacer eso ya no hay tiempo-dijo Horo mientras se levantaba

-Que no vez está a punto de morir si tardamos más en tomar una decisión morirá aquí-dijo Anna levantándose a la altura de Horo para encararlo

-Es por eso que lo traje aquí-dijo Horo viendo a los ojos a Anna

-Quieres que Pirika lo ayude-dijo Anna viendo con asombro a Horo

-Sí, hermana ayúdalo por favor–dijo Horo mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de las manos

-Pero que es lo que está pasando Horo de quien están hablando-decía Pirika angustiada al no poder ver lo que ocurría y solo escuchar la conversación de Anna y Horo

-Necesito de tu ayuda, traje a un amigo que le ocurrió un accidente está casi a punto de morir y necesito de tus poderes curativos para salvarlo-dijo Horo que apretaba la mano de Pirika

-Pero Hermano yo…-dijo Pirika agachando la cabeza ella sabía que no sería bueno ayudarlo

-No te preocupes el no dirá nada sobre nosotros-dijo Horo-_Ya que él es también uno de los nuestros-_pensaba Horo al estar Anna presente no podía decirlo aunque esta ya savia de los secretos de ambos hermanos

-No es eso hermano yo lo puedo lastimar-dijo Pirika mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos las cuales retenía

-No te preocupes él es muy fuerte y resistirá te lo aseguro-decía Horo tratando de convencerá su hermana para que ayudara a su amigo

-Horo pero las consecuencia…-dijo Pirika sin terminar la frase y muy preocupado por o que le podría ocurrir

-Mi amigo no llegara a tiempo al hospital si no asemos algo el morirá por favor Pirika no pierdes nada con intentarlo-suplicaba Horo

-Pero tengo miedo y si no sale bien y si muere-dijo Pirika mientras soltaba las lágrimas que retenía

-Descuida Pirika no le pasara nada-dijo Anna que se acercaba a ella

-No sé yo no estoy segura de hacerlo-decía Pirika mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación esta tenía miedo de ayudarlo

-Recuerda tú ya has hecho esto antes, lo aras bien, Horo y yo confiamos en ti amiga-dijo Anna que colocaba sus manos junto a las de los hermanos tratando de transmitir confianza

-Vamos Pirika ya no hay tiempo-decía Horo que seguía rogando por la ayuda de su hermana

-Está bien lo are pero la decisión la tomara el-dijo Pirika que sabía perfectamente por lo que tendría que pasar Yoh

-Gracias hermana yo te llevo hacia el-dijo Horo con una gran sonría y dirigiendo a su hermana a donde se encontraba Yoh

Yoh se encontraba en muy malas condiciones, había recibido muchas puñaladas por la lanza de Ren, sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar y cada vez se podía ver más pálido por la sangre perdida, Pirika comenzó por colocar las manos en la cabeza de Yoh mientras de ella salía una radiante luz que a su paso se transmitía a trasvés del cuerpo de Yoh asiendo que sus heridas sanaran por completo

-Listo, el resto depende de él – dijo Pirika antes de desmayarse, ya que utilizar sus poderes era agotador para ella

-Gracias hermana lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Horo mientras sonreía y sostenía a su hermana

-Crees que lo logre-pregunto Anna que se preocupaba por la decisión que tendría que tomar Yoh

-Si estoy seguro que el tomara la decisión correcta y regresara-dijo Horo el cual ya se encontraba más tranquilo, pero aún se sentía preocupado por la decisión que tendría que tomar Yoh

* * *

-Que esta luz, es muy radiante y cálida-dijo Yoh mientras que observaba la luz que se veía a lo lejos y a la cual se acercaba, ya que todo a su alrededor era obscuro y sumamente frio

-_Espera Yoh Asakura_

-¿Quién eres? y ¿porque suenas igual que yo?-preguntaba asustado Yoh ya que no entendía por qué se encontraba en ese lugar obscuro, lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Horo y después ser despertado por esa luz cálida

_-__Soy tu_

-¿Yo?-dijo Yoh muy confundido ya que la voz era igual a la suya

_-Sí, soy tu subconsciente_

-Eres como mis pensamientos o algo así-pregunto Yoh

_-Sí, y nos encontramos en tu mente_

-Y ¿porque estoy aquí?-pregunto Yoh que no entendía la situación en la que se econtraba

_-Estas muerto_

-Muerto-dijo Yoh con cara de horror

_-Pero eso puede cambiar_

-¿Cambiar?-dijo Yoh muy confundido

_-__Te doy dos opciones, puedes tomar la luz que está enfrente de ti y marcharte o puedes elegir seguir con vida donde se te mostrara todos los momentos de tristeza y temores que has tenido en toda tu vida_

-Revivir mi horrible pasado-susurro muy asustado, el sabia lo doloroso que había sido toda su infancia

_- Cuál es tu decisión Yoh vivir o morir _

-Yo no podría revivir mi terrible pasado yo no podría, no otra vez no-decía mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y se arrodillaba, su infancia había sido muy dolorosa pero en especial un momento que lo había marcado, había tratado de olvidarlo pero en ese instante apareció por su cabeza

_-Que elijes Yoh vivir o morir_

-Yo elijo…-estaba seguro de la decisión que tomaría no volvería a repetir ese momento doloroso una vez mas

**-¡Piérdete y muere imbécil!-**se escuchaba la voz de aquella chica rubia que provenía de la obscuridad interrumpiendo la respuesta de Yoh

-¿Por qué, porque escucho su voz?-pregunto Yoh-_porque la escucho en estos momento, yo… no la conozco no… no lo entiendo-_pensaba Yoh

_-No será que tienes algo pendiente por hacer_

-Solo quiero conocer su nombre, solo quiero conocer su nombre-se escuchaba la voz de Yoh en el lugar obscuro una y otra vez

-Es cierto yo aún no sé el nombre de la chica rubia-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y recuperaba la cordura

_-Y que decides Yoh_

-Vivir, elijo vivir-

Gracias a que en la voz de la rubia desconocida apareció en el momento que elegiría la muerte se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo pendiente por hacer, lo había ayudado a poder tomar la mejor decisión que era regresar, y regresaría para poder conocer su nombre eso sería lo primero que haría al regresar conocer el nombre de su rubia desconocida

* * *

-Ya deje a Pirika en su habitación-dijo Horo que entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Yoh y Anna

-Crees que tu amigo tome la decisión de vivir-decía Anna muy preocupada, mientras limpiaba la sangre del cuerpo de Yoh

-Eso espero-dijo Horo con preocupación-espera un momento tú lo conoces-dijo Horo apuntándolo con un dedo a Yoh al recordar las palabras que había dicho Anna al ver a Yoh

-Algo así-dijo Anna con una sonrisa recordando aquel día donde se lo topo dos veces

-Como que algo así-dijo Horo que no entendía las palabras de Anna

-Solo lo vi un par de veces y conversamos-dijo Anna con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-Y porque dices que crees conocerlo, si ya has hablado con el-aun no entendía nada su cerebro no podía procesar lo que había pasado con Yoh y lo que Anna le decía

-Porque yo no conozco su nombre-dijo Anna un poco triste

-Eso se puede resolver él se llama Y…-no termino Horo la frase ya que algo en la boca se lo interrumpía

**-¡No Horo!**-interrumpió Anna que había agarrado un calcetín metiéndoselo en la bca para que dejara de hablar

-Qué asco- dijo Horo después de escupir el calcetín de su boca-pero si no sabes cómo se llama yo te lo puedo decir

-Lo quiero escuchar de el-dijo la rubia mientras observaba a Yoh

-_Entonces ella debe ser no eso es imposible ella no es aquella chica desconocida de la que tanto hablo Yoh ¿o sí?-_pensaba Horo muy confundido_-_Te importaría contarme como se conocieron Anna

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

**Ahí está Anna ayunado a Yoh para que tomara la mejor decisión, ¿Cuál será ese horrible pasado del que hablaba Yoh? (no es el del capítulo 4)**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

** Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, aunque no dejen su cometario les gradezco que pasen a leer**


	14. Que está pasando

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: voz en su cabeza_

* * *

_Capítulo 14 Que está pasando_

El sol empezaba a asomarse, en la habitación se encontraba Yoh recostado en la cama y con un poco de fiebre, en el piso se encontraba cierta rubia que descansaba después de pasar toda la noche en vela al cuidado del castaño, mientras que Horo solo observaba desde afuera de la habitación la escena

-_Quien lo diría, Anna era la rubia desconocida que tanto buscaba Yoh_-pensó Horo que solo sonrió y se marchó ya que hoy tendría partido de futbol y al no estar Yoh él no podía faltar

-Ya han pasado dos días desde que lo ayude-dijo Pirika preocupada mientras entraba a la habitación donde se encontraba Yoh

-Si hoy es sábado-dijo Anna que se estaba despertando

-Como se encuentra-Pregunto Pirika mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Tiene varias heridas pequeñas en todo el cuerpo y sigue con fiebre-decía Anna mientras cambiaba el trapo de la frente de Yoh por uno mas mojado

-Al recordar el pasado aparecen pequeñas heridas en todo el cuerpo-dijo Pirika

-Esto ocurre porque las heridas del pasado se convierten en heridas en su cuerpo, ¿no es así?-le preguntaba Anna a Pirika

-Si estas pequeñas heridas son miedos, momentos de temor y tristeza que ha sufrido en toda su vida, pero hay una herid…-Pirika no termino la frase ya que su amiga la había interrumpido

-Horo se emocionó mucho- cuando vio que elegía recordar el pasado y no tomar la luz-interrumpió Anna a Pirika, como si supiera lo que su amiga estaba a punto de decirle

-Suspiro-Anna hasta hora no hay ninguna herida que se acerque al corazón-pregunto Pirika sabiendo que eso le causaba a su amiga recordar un momento triste en su vida

-No Pirika aún no-dijo Anna agachando la cabeza y recordando un momento doloroso

-Eso es bueno, pero cuando aparezca una, tendremos que preocuparnos-dijo Pirika que sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a su amiga, aunque ella no pudiera ver su expresión sabía que su amiga se había puesto triste

-Lo sé, si la herida alcanza a tocar su corazón el morirá-dijo Anna que levantaba la cabeza sacando una pequeña lagrima que su amiga no podía ver

* * *

-Bien ya solo faltan 3 años más de mi vida-dijo Yoh que se encontraba muy cansado y se tiraba al suelo con una pequeña sonrisa

_-Pero luces muy agotado Yoh seguro que quieres continuar_

-Estoy bien solo necesito respirar un poco-decía Yoh que se encontraba sudando y casi exhausto

_-Sabes que falta lo más doloroso, y si no resistes morirás_

-Si eso ya lo sé lo que falta de mi pasado es después de que Hao obtuvo sus poderes-dijo Yoh que se borraba su sonrisa por una cara de nostalgia

_-Bien crees poder resistirlo_

-Tengo que despertar-dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba-porque tengo algo pendiente por hacer-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la dulce voz de la rubia en su cabeza

_-Muy bien continuemos_

* * *

-_Suerte hermanito sé que no la necesitas, sé que ganaras el partido-_pensaba Hao con una sonrisa mientras observaba sentado por el gran ventanal de su oficina

-Disculpe señor Hao, pero el doctor Fausto quiere verlo-dijo el pequeño Manta que entraba a la oficina de su jefe

-Bien has que pase Manta-dijo Hao sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, he imaginar que el doctor traería buenas noticias

-Sí señor, adelante pase por favor doctor Fausto-dijo el pequeño para dejarlos solos en la habitación

-Buenas tardes señor Hao-dijo Fausto al entrar a la oficina de Hao

-Bien Fausto ya han pasado 6 meses, dime tienes algún avance-decía Hao mientras volteaba su silla para ver a Fausto a los ojos

-No señor lo lamento su padre sigue igual o incluso peor desde que comence con el tratamiento-dijo Fausto que sabía perfectamente que esa noticia no le agradaría a Hao

**-¡Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar doctor!-**dijo Hao molesto

-Hemos hecho pruebas con ratas pero no hay avance de tener una cura aun señor Hao, ya que todas terminan muriendo después de administrar el suero

**-¡Quieres decir que en estos 6 meses que te he estado pagando no tienes la cura! ¡O si quiera estas cerca de una!**-dijo Hao muy molesto golpeando su escritorio y levantándose de la silla

-No señor, pero hay algo que talvez pueda servir-dijo Fausto con esperanza de lo que diría calmara un poco Hao

-Y qué es doctor-pregunto Hao volviéndose a sentar y regresando a su tono de voz normal

-He estado trabajando en una sustancia que aumenta la fuerza y talvez cure enfermedades

-Talvez-dijo Hao con una sonrisa y levantándose de su lugar-**¡eso no es lo que necesito saber!-**dijo Hao agarrando a Fausto del cuello y levantándolo

-Pero sería un gran avance señor-dijo Fausto con miedo

-Escuche doctor, quiero una cura antes de que sea demasiado tarde no quiero experimentos que talvez funcionen-dijo Hao mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Descuide señor la tendrá-dijo Fausto

-Bien valla a trabajar en la cura y a la próxima tráigame buenas noticias-dijo Hao soltándolo y dándole la espalda

-Si señor-dijo Fausto mientras salía de la oficina

-_Necesito esa cura si no yo_…-pensaba Hao mientras miraba por la ventana pero esta vez era diferente, su rostro transmitía preocupación

* * *

**-¡Horo!, ¡Horo!-**gritaba Tamao que entraba al campo de futbol y se acercaba a el

-¿Que sucede Tamao?-preguntaba Horo al verla muy preocupada

**-¡¿Dónde está Yoh?!-**pregunto Tamao con molestia

Tamao no lo había visto desde el jueves era normal que Yoh se ausentara por las noches ya que este salía a mirar las estrellas, pero esta vez era diferente ya habían pasado tres días y presentía que algo pasaba con Yoh

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Horo sin voltearla a ver-_Lo lamento Tamao pero no te puedo decir que está peleando para sobrevivir-_pensaba Horo

-Desde el jueves no ha llegado a casa, ayer no vino a la universidad, falto al a los entrenamientos y hoy no ha llegado al juego-decía Tamao mientras con sus dedos contaba lo que decía

-¿Porque crees que yo sé dónde está?-decía sin verla-_Lo lamento Tamao pero no te puedo decir solo te preocuparía más-_pensaba Horo que sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionaría Tamao al enterarse de la condición de Yoh

-Porque tú eres su mejor amigo y tu ayer tampoco viniste al entrenamiento-dijo la peli rosa mientras apuntaba a Horo con un dedo molesta-pensé… pensé que se habían ido de fiesta y conociéndolos de seguro había chicas de promedio-dijo la peli rosa con furia

-Suspiro-pensaste mal, yo no vine ayer por un problema de dolor de estómago-dijo Horo volteando a verla

-Eso quiere decir que no sabes donde esta-dijo Tamao con un tono de tristeza

-Ahorita aparecerá sabes que él no dejaría al equipo por nada–dijo Horo viéndola a o los ojos

-No lo sé Horo presiento que me ocultas algo-dijo la chica viéndolo con cara de preocupación

-Ya te dije que no se nada-dijo Horo con cara seria para que no lo descubriera

-Y si algo malo le paso-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y soltaba unas lágrimas

-No te preocupes-dijo Horo mientras que la tomaba de la barbilla para levantar su rostro-en cualquier momento llegara, sabes que él es muy distraído y talvez solo se le hizo tarde-dijo Horo tranquilamente para calmarla

-Seguro-dijo Tamao mostrando sus lágrimas ante Horo

-Si no te preocupes-decía Horo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-y déjame calentar quieres, el entrenador me regañara si me ve hablando contigo-y sonrió

-Gracias Horo-y esta lo abrazo-ya me siento mejor gracias a ti-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-_Lo lamento Tamao pero no puedo decirte nada-_pensaba Horo que correspondía el abrazo un poco sonrojado por tenerla tan cerca de el

Y con esas palabras la chica se había alejado de Horo y tomaba su lugar en las gradas

-_Lo lamento Tamao pero Yoh no vendrá hoy-_pensaba Horo mientras la observaba-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Horo muy sorprendido al voltear y ver parado a la persona que menos esperaba ver

-Que te sorprende si yo soy parte del equipo de futbol-dijo Ren sin voltear a ver a Horo

-No me refiero a eso idiota, como te atreves aparecerte después de lo que le hiciste a Yoh-dijo Horo muy molesto y viéndolo con furia

-Por cierto vendrá al partido de hoy, o sigue muy herido tu amiguito –dijo Ren con una sonrisa burlona

-Imbécil te partiré la cara de una vez-decía Horo que se acercaba a Ren para golpearlo

-Si haces eso todos aquí verán lo que en realidad eres y no quieres que eso pase-dijo Ren mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-No me importa que sepan que somos especiales-dijo Horo mientras lo observaba con furia

-Y si al ver de lo que eres capaz te vuelven a secuestrar-dijo Ren con una gran sonrisa, él sabía que esas palabras afectarían a Horo

-De que demonios estás hablando idiota-dijo Horo que se detuvo de la impresión por las palabras de Ren

-Yo sé todo sobre ti Horo, no trates de ocultarlo-dijo Ren con una sonrisa

-No sé a qué te refieres chinito-dijo Horo y se volteo decidido a dejarlo

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, y también se de lo que es capaz tu hermana-dijo Ren con una sonrisa, valla que si era divertido jugar con Horo

**-¡A ella no la involucres en esto!-**dijo Horo que agarraba a Ren del cuello de la camisa

-Pero si tú llevaste al idiota de Asakura con ella o me equivoco Horo-dijo Ren con una sonrisa al observar cómo se comportaba Horo

**-¡Maldición chinito si no te callas te partiré esa boca!-**decía Horo mientras soltaba a Ren

-Adelante hazlo, anda pégame aquí-dijo Ren mientas apuntaba su cachete para que lo golpeara-y que todos vean de lo que eres capaz

-Eres un idiota-dijo Horo y se alejo

-**¡Creí que lo harías!**-dijo Ren tratando de provocarlo

Ren había sacado de sus casillas a Horo que logro controlarse y no cometer la imprudencia de matarlo enfrente de todos y que descubrieran su secreto

_-Ese estúpido chinito me las pagara ya vera-_pensaba Horo muy molesto

-**¡Horo ven acá!**-grito el entrenador

-Si señor-dijo Horo que corría con el entrenador

-¿Donde esta Yoh?-pregunto el entrenador

-No lo sé señor-contesto Horo que sabía perfectamente que Yoh no llegaría al partido

-Tendremos que jugar sin él, tú serás el capitán y Ren tomara su lugar

-Entrenador yo creo que utilizar a Ren no es buena idea-dijo Horo mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Ren

-¿Porque no Horo-Horo?-pregunto el entrenador

-El lleva muy poco tiempo desde que ingreso al equipo y no creo que se acople, además el partido de hoy es muy importante-dijo Horo que en realidad odiaba a ese sujeto y no quería ni verlo

-Yo soy el entrenador aquí, y yo digo que Ren es el más adecuado para tomar el puesto de Yoh, además con él estoy seguro que anotaremos muchos goles

Horo no tuvo opcion que acatar las órdenes del entrenador y se dispuso a entrar al vestidor para colocarse el uniforme y salir a jugar

* * *

-Y bien como esta-pregunto Horo que llegaba a su casa

-Sigue igual-dijo Anna mientras entraba a la habitación donde estaba Yoh con agua fresca para Yoh

-Crees que despierte Hermano-pregunto Pirika al escuchar la voz de su hermano

-Si él es muy fuerte, yo estoy seguro que lo lograra-decía Horo muy seguro de sus palabras

-¿Qué hay de su familia?-pregunto Anna, que recordó que el castaño le había hablado de su hermano y su padre

-Descuida su familia no saben nada-dijo Horo

-¿Que no se preocupan por el?-pregunto Pirika-_lo que daria yo por tener a mi familia conmigo_-penso

-No mucho-dijo Horo

-¿Porque?-pregunto Pirika muy curiosa

-Veras Pirika su hermano se hiso cargo de la empresa de su familia y no va a la casa más que a dormir, su padre está en coma y su madre solo se encarga de cuidarlo_-y su novia si pregunto por el pero eso no lo puedo decir enfrente de Anna_

-_A sí que estas solo_-pensó Anna que veía al castaño con una mirada triste

-Y cómo te fue en el partido hermano-pregunto Pirika muy emocionada

-Bien ganamos 6-0-dijo Horo sin ánimo

**-¡Es increíble**!-dijo muy feliz y saltando de la cama-espera porque no suenas alegre hermano-pregunto Pirika

-Porque mi amigo no estaba ahí conmigo-dijo Horo-_y porque el idiota de Ren ocupaba su lugar, como odio a ese sujeto cuando lo tenga juro que lo matare con mis manos_-penso Horo muy metido en sus pensamientos que nonse dio cuenta de lo que ocurria en esos momentos

-Horo, Horo-movía Anna desesperada a Horo que al parecer se había ido a otro mundo y no observaba lo que ocurría

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Horo que salía de sus pensamientos

-Algo le está sucediendo a tu amigo-dijo Anna muy preocupada

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

_Les traigo malas noticas, he estado actualizando por dia pero me temo que ya no podre, veran reprobe una materia y como examen me pusieron leer un libro (esta demasioda largo) y tendre que entregar un reporte para el lunes, asique tendre que actualizar cada tres dias o dos depende el tiem__po que tenga diponible_

**Las heridas pequeñas de la que hablan Pirika y Anna son insultos, miedos, bullyng que le realizaban en la escuela por no ser normal y cosas así (sé que no las puse pero son heridas menores y sin importancia) y cuando dice que faltan 3 años de su vida se le acababa de mostrar lo del bosque (capitulo 4 Pasado) Ahora falta otro pasado más importante y que fue muy duro para Yoh**

A Hao lo preocupa otra cosa de eso estoy seguro pero ¿qué será?

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

** Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias**


	15. Pasado II

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

_ Capítulo 15 Pasado II_

La noche había caído, la luna era hermosa era una luna llena de esas que le encantaba observar alado de Yoh, pero esta vez era diferente él no aparecía y tampoco había llegado al partido, ya está muy preocupada no porque el desaparezca eso lo hacía con frecuencia el castaño, su preocupación era que había faltado al juego de fútbol eso era alarmante.

-Algo no anda bien-dijo la peli rosa que llegaba a la Mansión Asakura y entraba a la sala

-A que te refieres cuñadita-dijo Hao que estaba sentado en el sofá disfrutando de una película y comiendo palomitas

**-¡Hao que bueno que te veo!-**dijo Tamao muy alegre

_-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo_-pensó Hao, ella era la culpable de que su hermano ya no saliera de casería con él, en realidad también él tenía la culpa por nunca estar, pero era mas fácil echarle la culpa ella que antes admitir un error suyo-Es que hoy llegue más temprano-dijo Hao viendo el televisor sin prestarle atención

-Tu hermano no aparece-dijo muy angustiada

-Debe andar en una fiesta Tamao, ya que hoy ganaron el juego-dijo Hao mientras subía el volumen del televisor para disfrutar de su película he ignorarla por completo

-Hoy no fue al juego-dijo Tamao

-Tal vez se aburrió de ti-dijo Hao con una sonrisa he ignorado las palabras de la peli rosa

**-¡Escúchame!-**grito Tamao que tomo el control y apago la televisión

**-¡Qué te pasa mujer!** **¡Estoy viendo Toy Story 2!-**dijo Hao muy molesto por que interrumpió su película favorita

-Te estoy diciendo que tu hermano no aparece y hoy no fue al juego de futbol

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, talvez su hermano había huido de Tamao, pero faltar a un juego de futbol eso quería decir que le había sucedido algo-desde cuando que no lo ves-pregunto muy angustiado

-Desde el jueves-contesto Tamao

-**Pero si han pasado tres días**-dijo Hao levantándose del sofá muy alterado**-¡porque no me habías dicho nada mujer!**-dijo Hao reclamándole

**-¡No empieces con tus reclamos!**, **que tu nuca estas en la casa**-dijo Tamao muy molesta

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Hao cruzado de brazos

-Claro que si-la pelis rosa sabía que tenía esta vez la razón de su lado

-Bien talvez tengas la razón-dijo Hao aceptando su derrota-pero eso no importa en estos momentos, dime ya lo buscaste-dijo Hao muy preocupado

-Si lo estuve buscando y le pregunte a sus amigos pero nadie sabe nada de Yoh-dijo muy preocupada

-Iré a buscarlo-dijo Hao

-Gracias Hao estoy muy desesperada-dijo Tamao llorando

-Descuida es mi hermano y no permitiré que le pase nada yo se lo prometí-dijo Hao mientras que a su mente vino un recuerdo del pasado que no era para nada agradable

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**-¡Yoh!, ¡Yoh!-**gritaba Hao desesperado el cual se encontraba en una especie de jaula de cristal y amarrado de los pies y de las manos

**-**Él no te escucha-decía un señor de pelo verde que se escuchaba en el interior de la jaula

**-¿Quién eres tú?-**preguntaba Hao quien se movía mucho tratando de liberarse

-Disculpa mis modales yo soy el señor Diethel-contesto

**-¡Maldición cuando salga de aquí juro que te matare!-**dijo Hao que luchaba por liberarse

-Cálmate Hao o te lastimaras y el collar que llevas puesto neutraliza tus poderes, asique no podrás usarlos, lo que te convierte en un humano mas

**-¿Dónde está mi hermano maldito?-**pregunto Hao muy molesto

-Si quieres verlo te lo mostrare-dijo Diethel mientras ponía la imagen de su hermano para que Hao lo viera

-Yoh-susurro Hao al ver como llevaban a su hermano esposado a una celda

**-¡Hao ayúdame!-**gritaba Yoh mientras lo llevaban a una celda dos guardias

-Él no puede escucharte-dijo un guardia

-**¡Que le hicieron malditos!**-decía Yoh llorando mientras entraban a la celda

-Aun nada niño-dijo uno de los guardias que le quitaba las esposas y lo lanzo a la cama

**-¡Déjenme salir!**-suplicaba Yoh

**-**Lo lamento pero no permitiremos eso niño ahora duérmete-dijo el guardia que lo golpeó para dejarlo inconsciente y dejarlo solo en la celda

-Qué te parece el trato Hao-dijo Diethel en forma burlona

-**¡Maldito te mateare, te juro que si te atreves a tocarlo te matare!-**decía Hao desesperado al ver como el guardia se atrevió a golpear a su hermanito

-Hao será mejor que tú también duermas, estas un poco necio**-**dijo Diethel mientras presionaba un botón que expulsaba una especie de somnífero

-Que es es…-fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar dormido

-Dulces sueños Hao-dijo Diethel mientras lo observaba detrás de la jaula-y bien en qué condiciones se encuentra nuestro otro espécimen-pregunto Diethel

-Muy bien señor, como ve pedí que lo enceraran en una celda común-decía Luchist que se encontraba aun lado de el

-Hao es quien nos importa, pero no dejen de hacerle pruebas a su hermano-dijo Diethel

-Si señor-dijo Luchist

-Ha y te felicito Marco mira que capturar a los gemelos Asakura

-No fue nada señor-dijo mientras aparecía y se acomodaba los lentes

-Bien comiencen con las pruebas con Hao y averigüen que es lo que sucede con Yoh-dijo Diethel

Ya había pasado una semana desde el secuestro, al parecer se encontraban en una especie de laboratorio donde Hao e Yoh eran los conejillos de indias

-Que sucede Hao hoy no piensas gritarnos-dijo Diethel que entraba a la jaula del mayor de los Asakura

-Mi hermano como esta-pregunto Hao muy agotado por las pruebas que le realzaban todos los días

-Él está bien, se porta mejor que tú-dijo con una sonrisa-bien te volveré a sacar sangre-decía mientras sacaba una jeringa de su bata

-Para que son estas pruebas-pregunto Hao sin voltear a verlo

-Veras tu as desarrollado una especie de poder que sobre pasa a los de tu especie-contestaba Diethel mientras sacaba la sangre de Hao

-Te refieres a que yo puedo controlar el fuego-pregunto Hao

-Sí, tú eres el primero en tu especie que controla un elemento natural-decía mientras observaba la sangre y le daba la espalda

-A sí que soy único-dijo Hao engreídamente

-Por eso eres importante-dijo sonriendo y volteándolo a verlo- tú eres como una especie nueva por así decirlo-decía mientras veía los reportes

-Por eso me tienen como rata de laboratorio

-Yo diría conejillo de indias Hao-contesto con una sonrisa

-Y para que quieren a mi hermano-pregunto Hao

-Digamos que él tiene otra cosa que nos interesa-dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-Y este collar que tengo anula mis poderes ¿no es así?-pregunto Hao

-Si pero porque tan curioso el día de hoy Hao-pregunto Diethel que no entendía el comportamiento del mayor de los Asakura, ya que por lo general siempre gritaba

-Por nada Diethel-dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

-Despierta-dijo un guardia mientras entraba a la celda-a aquí tienes tu comida-mientras la ponía en el suelo

-Y mi hermano-pregunto Yoh pero no recibió respuesta-cuanto tiempo ha pasado-preguntaba Yoh que había perdido la noción del tiempo con tantas pruebas que le hacían

-Llevas una semana aquí-respondió el guardia

En eso se escuchó una alarma

-Qué es eso-pregunto Yoh-que sucede porque está temblando-decía Yoh muy asustado por lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos

Y en ese momento se oscureció por completo para Yoh, el temblor ocasiono que se derrumbara la celda en donde se encontraba, ya que Hao había logrado una gran explosión que hiso que el lugar colapsara y los que se encontraban en laboratorio murieran

**-¡Yoh!, ¡Yoh! ¡Donde estas hermanito!-**gritaba Hao desesperado por encontrar a su hermano

-Ves lo que acabas de provocar-dijo Luchist que aparecía con Marco enfrente de el

-Marco, Luchist-dijo Hao muy sorprendido

-Me las pagaras niño-dijo Marco muy enojado

-Bien estas listo para morir-dijo Diethel que salía debajo de los escombros

-Diethel-dijo Hao muy sorprendido al ver que había logrado sobrevivir a la explosión

-Hao creo que te subestime-dijo Diethel que lo miraba con detenimiento-pensé que ese collar controlaría tus poderes pero creo que me equivoque

-Co…mo sobreviviste- pregunto Hao muy sorprendido de ver que no tenía ningún rasguño

-Yo también soy uno más de la especie, creí que ya lo habías notado Hao, te explicare yo puedo crear un escudo que me protege de cualquier cosa es por eso que la explosión no me afecto

-Bien como veras Hao somos tres contra uno-dijo Luchist con una sonrisa maliciosa

**-¡Los matare!... ¡los matare a todos!-**dijo Hao muy molesto y rodeándolos en un círculo de fuego

-Pero Hao-dijo Diethel muy tranquilo-al único que lograste matara fue a tu hermano-dijo Diethel con una sonrisa

**-¡Eso no es cierto!-**dijo Hao muy molesto por las palabras dichas por Diethel

-Hao mira a tu alrededor provocaste que el lugar colapsar-dijo Diethel mientras veía el lugar-las celdas se encontraban en el piso de abajo debe estar sepultado-dijo mientras señala el lugar de las celdas

**-¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡yo no mate a mi hermano!**-dijo Hao con furia

-Despierta Hao tu hermano llevaba un collar, tenía la fuerza de un humano debió morir aplastado-dijo Diethel que se divertía de llevar a Hao al punto de la desesperación

-**¡Cállate idiota!**-dijo Hao fuera de sí y teniendo en las manos bolas de fuego preparándose para atacar

-Es una lástima que la muerte de tu hermano te haya afectado tanto-dijo Diethel que observaba a Hao-será sencillo acabar contigo en ese estado Marco, Luchist castíguenlo-dijo Diethel mientras apretaba sus puños

-Será todo un placer señor-dijeron al mismo tiempo

Y sin más que decir se dispusieron atacar a un Hao desesperado que no podía concentrarse en la pelea, las palabras dichas por Diethel lo habían afectado, por lo que no podía controlar sus poderes y ocasionando que Marco y Luchist logran herirlo en muchas ocasiones.

-Yo lo mate-decía Hao fuera de sí arrodillado y sangrando de su cabeza

-Bien Hao te doy una oportunidad más-dijo Diethel que observaba la caída de Hao-únete a nosotros, **¡creemos juntos un mundo de seres especiales!, **que dices Hao aceptas-pregunto con una sonrisa

-N...No Diethel-dijo Hao con la cabeza agachada

-Lamento escuchar eso Hao-dijo Diethel con los ojos cerrados, suspiro-elimínenlo-fue lo último que dijo

-Pero señor si acabamos con él, que pasara con nuestro plan-pregunto Luchist

-Ya no lo necesitamos, obtuvimos lo que necesitábamos de él y con él o sin él nuestro plan se llevara a cabo, ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con el no podemos desaprovecharla, ya que en un futuro él se convertirá en el más fuerte de nuestra especie y no podemos permitir que arruine nuestros planes-dijo Diethel

-Como usted lo ordene señor-dijo Marco

-Que sea rapi...-Diethel no pudo terminar las palabras porque sintió un gran dolor en su pecho

-Señor-dijeron Luchist y marco sorprendidos por lo que veían

-Yoh-dijo Hao con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la vista

-No toquen a mi hermano-decía Yoh muy enojado mientras con un pedazo de metal atravesaba el cuerpo de Diethel

-Niño es...tas con vi…da-decía Diethel que escupía sangre y que no se dio cuenta que Yoh estaba detrás de el para atacarlo

-Jeje yo no moriré siempre protegeré a mi hermano se lo prometí-dijo Yoh que incrustaba más el metal que atravesaba el cuerpo de Diethel

-Mal di...-eso fue lo último que dijo Diethel para caer muerto

-Señor-dijeron Marco y Luchist que corrían para atacar a Yoh

-Jejeje-reía hao

-De que te ríes niño-dijo Luchist que se detuvo y volteo con Hao

-Ahora que sé que mi hermano esta con vida, acabare con ustedes-decía mientras se paraba

-No digas tonterías niño este débil y nosotros vengaremos al señor Diethel-dijo Marco muy molesto

**-¡Ni se les ocurra tocar a mi hermano!-**dijo Hao que los rodeo con fuego a esos dos

-Cómo es posible-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con cara de horror

-Jejeje malditos pagaran todo lo que nos han hecho-dijo Hao con una sonrisa y acercándose a ellos con su cuerpo cubierto por fuego

-Lo siento pero si nos matas nuestros planes se verán muy afectados-dijo Luchist

-No huirán dijo Yoh-mientras los apuntaba con la pistola que traía Diethel

-Jeje mi hermano tiene razón-decía Hao que formaba bolas de fuego en sus manos

-Lo lamento pero no pensamos igual-dijo Marco que tocaba el cuerpo de Luchist

-Aunque este no será un adiós si no un hasta luego-fue lo último que dijeron para desaparecer

-Malditos volvieron a huir-dijo Yoh para tumbarse al piso

-Yoh-corrió Hao con su hermano-te encuentras bien-pregunto Hao muy preocupado por las heridas que tenía su hermano

-No Hao acabó de matar a alguien-decía mientras lloraba y temblaba de miedo

-Yoh-susurro Hao que abrazo a su hermano-lo hiciste para defenderme-dijo Hao tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Lose-dijo Yoh y se separó de su hermano-pero una vida es una vida-decía mientras lloraba y veía a su hermano a los ojos

-Todo saldrá bien no son esas las palabras que siempre dices-dijo Hao mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hermano

-No lose hermano-y abrazo a su hermano

-Hay que salir de aquí-dijo Hao que lo levantaba se lo llevaba

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-La herida está a punto de llegar al corazón-dijo Anna

-Si no logra despertar moriría-dijo Pirika

-Maldición amigo despierta rápido-decía Horo desesperado

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Que les pareció es una mezcla entre lo que vivió Hao e Yoh en su pasado pero como a Yoh solo se le muestro lo que él ha vivido por eso lo mezcle (y por eso lo del flash back)**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

** Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, aunque no dejen su cometario les gradezco que lo lean**


	16. Decisión

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos _

* * *

_Capítulo 16 Decisión_

_Bien echo Yoh, as logrado soportar todo tu pasado_

Te…lo agradezco…-decía Yho que se encontraba acostado en el suelo obscuro totalmente agotado

_Fue más difícil de lo que esperabas_

-Si…y muy…agotador-no podía ni hablar

_Bien es hora de que regreses_

Hablas enserio-dijo con una gran sonrisa y levantándose con energía

_Recuerda que tienes algo pendiente que hacer Yoh_

-Jijiji gracias por tu ayuda otro yo, prometo que lo hare-dijo Yoh mientras el lugar obscuro era iluminado por una luz

* * *

-La fiebre ha aumentado-dijo Horo muy angustiado

-Por más que intento no logro bajarla-dijo Anna que cambiaba el trapo por uno más húmedo

-La herida casi llega al corazón-dijo Horo

-Solo depende de el-dijo Pirika muy tranquila mientras juntaba sus manos

-Vamos amigo despierta no te dejes vencer-decía Horo casi llorando

-Horo, las heridas están desapareciendo-dijo Anna muy sorprendida

-Eso quiere decir que está a punto de despertar-dijo Pirika muy feliz

-Haaaaaaaaa-grito Yoh al despertar

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Horo muy asustado por su amigo

-Tengo hambre-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa y agarrándose la cabeza con una mano

**-¡Idiota casi mueres!**-dijo Horo muy molesto**-¡y lo único que dices es que tienes hambre!-**dijo Horo que le metió un buen coscorrón

-Lose fue horrible-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa por ver a su amigo tan preocupado

-Que bien que ya estás aquí-dijo Pirika que escuchaba la conversación

-¿Aquí?-pregunto Yoh muy confundido

-Estabas reviviendo tu pasado no es así-pregunto Pirika

-jijiji algo así-dijo Yoh con una mano en la cabeza-espera ¿cómo saben lo que hacía?-pregunto Yoh

-Es una larga historia-dijo la chica rubia sin emoción alguna

-Una larga historia**-**dijo Yoh muy confundido**-¡eres tú!-**grito Yoh con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que no podía creer que la rubia estaba ahí, enfrente de él-_pero que hace aquí-_pensó Yoh

-Toma-dijo Anna mientras le lanzaba un jugo de naranja

-Gracias-dijo Yoh un poco sonrojado-¿pero qué haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía en esa habitación

-Soy amiga de Horo y de Pirika, cuando Horo te trago a su casa yo estaba aquí-le explicó la rubia

-¿Estamos en la casa de Horo?-pregunto Yoh- ¿quién es Pirika?-pregunto aun más confundido Yoh

-Idiota mi hermana fue quien te ayudo-dijo Horo

-¿Tu hermana me ayudo?-dijo Yoh sin entender nada

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Pirika-dijo la peli azul que le hablaba a Yoh mientras observaba por otra dirección

-_Ella es ciega_-pensó Yho que logró apreciar que la chica era ciega (que inteligente)-hola mi nombre es…

-Pirika-Interrumpió Anna-lo mejor será dejar solos a Horo y a su amigo-dijo Anna mientras se llevaba a Pirika fuera de la habitación

A lo cual el castaño solo sonrió, para levantarse de la cama y salir al balcón de la habitación a observar la hermosa luna llena que se encontraba rodeada por las estrellas de la noche, Horo lo siguió y observo al igual que Yoh en total silencio

-Cuanto tiempo paso-pregunto Yoh

-Han pasado cuatro días desde que entraste en trance-respondió Horo

-Eso quiere decir, que me perdí el partido de futbol-dijo Yoh con cara de horror al imaginar lo que el entrenador le diaria

**-¡Idiota como te preocupa eso!-**dijo Horo muy molesto-pero ganamos 6-0 y yo fui el capitán-dijo Horo con una gran sonrisa y apuntándose con su dedo pulgar

-Eso es bueno-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Adivina quién tomo tu lugar-dijo Horo cambiando su expresión por una de enojo

-Jijiji por tu expresión puedo decir que fue Ren-dijo Yoh viendo a Horo

-En verdad no quieres preguntar-dijo Horo con un tono serio y viendo a Yoh a los ojos

-¿De qué?-pregunto Yoh que no entendió lo que le trataba de decir su amigo

-Sobre las habilidades de mi hermana y las mías-dijo Horo con una cara de tristeza ya que no le gustaba hablar de ese tema

-Jijiji gracias Horo creo que te debo una-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-por cierto tengo que agradecerle a tu hermana

-Sera mañana, ella ya está durmiendo-dijo Horo que no entendía porque Yoh actuaba tan tranquilo sobre el tema

-Pero-dijo Yoh que regresaba su mirada a la luna-quisiera preguntarte sobre la chica rubia- mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano observando la luna

-Yo no sabía que era ella de la que tanto hablabas amigo-dijo Horo mientras también observaba la luna-además si lo que te preocupa es saber sí ella conoce de tus habilidades, ella no sabe nada ni tu nombre sabe así que no te preocupes

-Y no te preguntó qué fue lo que me ocurrió-pregunto Yoh

-Le dije que te habían asaltado y que yo te ayude-respondió Horo

-Pero de ustedes si sabe que son especiales-pregunto Yoh

-Si

-Entiendo, eso quiere decir que ella también es…

**-¡No!-**interrumpió Horo a su amigo ella es una simple humana

-Entiendo, y ¿desde cuándo la conoces?-pregunto Yoh

-Ella ha vivido con nosotros desde los diez años, es por eso que sabe de nuestras habilidades

-Entiendo

-Quieres de dejar de decir entiendo-dijo Horo que empezaba a desesperarse

-Entiendo

-Yoh-dijo Horo muy enojado

-Lo lamento pero me duele la cabeza-dijo Yoh mientras se agarraba la cabeza con una mano y sonreía

-Comprendo acabas de revivir todo tu pasado debe ser muy duro-dijo Horo que entraba a la habitación

-Y agotador-dijo Yoh detrás de el

-Lo mejor será que vayas a dormir-dijo Horo que agarraba unas almohadas –yo dormiré en el sofá

-Gracias Horo, pero tengo que regresar a la mansión

-Pero aún está débil-dijo Horo un poco preocupado

-Si no llego Tamao se preocupara-dijo Yoh que se imaginaba como se encontraría la chica peli rosa al no verlo desde el jueves

-Respecto a Tamao-dijo Horo viendo a Yoh a los ojos

-Que sucede Horo-pregunto Yoh que se imaginaba lo que su amigo le preguntaría

-¿Que pasara con ella?-pregunto Horo pero no recibió respuesta más que una mirada de Yoh-ahora que has encontrado a la rubia que harás-insistió Horo

-No lo sé Horo-suspiro-no lo sé-respondió Yoh con la cabeza agachada

-Comprendo-dijo Horo al ver la expresión de Yoh-no tienes por qué decírmelo, solo recuerda que soy tu amigo y te apoyare en la decisión que tomes-dijo Horo con una mano en el hombro de Yoh

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí-dijo Yoh viéndolo a los ojos-eres mi mejor amigo-termino Yoh que abrazo amistosamente a Horo

**-¡Idiota aléjate de mí!-**dijo Horo empujándolo y avergonzado por lo que hizo su amigo

-jijiji creo que me emocione-dijo Yoh que se agarraba la cabeza con una mano-lo bueno que nadie nos vio o qué pensarían de nosotros-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-Eres un idiota, pero tú también eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Horo con una sonrisa

Y sin más que decir Horo le presto ropa para que se fuera ya que la suya estaba desgarrada y llamo a un taxi para que lo llevara a la Mansión Asakura.

* * *

-_Donde puede estar metido_-pensaba Hao que llegaba a la Mansión-_Espero que esos tipos no haiga aparecido otra vez_

-Hao lo encontraste-pregunto Tamao que aún estaba despierta esperando la llegada de Hao

-Sera mejor que duermas-dijo Hao al ver la hora en su reloj ya eran las 4:00 a.m.

-No podre dormir si no se nada sobre Yoh-dijo Tamao muy angustiada

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta de la mansión Asakura cerrarse y ambos fueron a ver si era Yoh quien llegaba.

**-¡Yoh!-**grito Tamao que al verlo corrió para abrazarlo mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas en su pecho sin mostrar su cara

-**Yoh ¡donde demonios estabas!-**pregunto Hao molesto pero aliviado por saber que su hermano se encontraba bien

**-¡¿Hao que haces aquí?!-**pregunto Yoh sorprendido de ver a su hermano

-Aquí vivo idiota-dijo Hao muy molesto

-Es que como nunca estas-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Otro que dice lo mismo-dijo Hao con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero

-Dónde estabas-dijo Tamo que volteo a ver a los ojos a Yoh

-Perdón Tamao per yo…-dijo Yoh que la miraba a los ojos

-Que sucede Yoh-pregunto muy asustada la peli roza

-Me traerías algo de comer, es que tengo mucha hambre-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Yoh eres un tonto-dijo Hao

-Enseguida voy a prepararte algo-dijo Tamao que se separó de Yoh y le dio un beso en la mejilla para dirigirse a la cocina

-Y bien Yoh que tienes que decir, que no quieres que Tamao se entere-dijo Hao que conocía perfectamente a su hermano

-Es sobre los mutantes-dijo Yoh con cara seria

-¿Mutantes?-dijo sorprendido Hao que no entendió a lo que se refería-te refieres a los de nuestra especie-pregunto Hao

-Sí, quiero que me digas lo que sepas sobre nosotros

-Y porque tan tanto interés-pregunto Hao-tú siempre tratas de evadir el tema-dijo Hao ya que siempre que tocaba el tema Yoh lo evadía

-Fui atacado por uno y dijo algo que me dejo pensando

-Tu pensando eso si es grave-dijo Hao burlándose de su hermano-bien te hablare de ellos vayamos a la sala y me cuentas que fue lo que te ocurrió

* * *

Los dos hermanos se encontraban sentados en el sofá e Yoh le contaba a Hao lo sucedido, aunque la versión que contaba Yoh era muy diferente a lo que en realidad ocurrio.

-Peleamos, ambos quedamos mal heridos y yo me fui al apartamento que compre-dijo Yoh –_lo lamento Hao_ _pero_ _no puedo decirte la verdad, ya que serias capaz de ir a matar a Ren y tampoco te puedo decir lo que me ocurrió_

-Y desde el jueves te quedaste en tu departamento-pregunto Hao que dudaba de las palabras de su hermano

-Como me dejo marcas con su lanza, yo no quería preocupara a Tamao-dijo Yoh un poco nervioso

-Eso te pasa por no entrenar cuantas veces te he dicho que entrenes-dijo Hao molesto y olvidando las sospechas de la mentira de su hermano

-Perdón hermano, te prometo que empezare a entrenar lo más rápido posible

-Espero que lo gasa aunque conociendo lo vago que eres lo dudo-dijo Hao un poco molesto

-jijiji-rio Yoh

-De que te ríes Idiota-dijo Hao molesto ya que como era posible que Yoh está feliz cuando este lo regañara

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí hermano-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa viendo a los ojos a Hao

-Y averiguaste como se llamaba-pregunto Hao desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado

-No-respondió con una sonrisa al ver el comportamiento de su hermano

-Y como era-pregunto Hao

-No lo vi porque llevaba una máscara y una especie de túnica-dijo Yoh no muy convencido-_que mentira es esa-_pensaba Yoh

-Bien pondré a mis contactos para que lo busquen-dijo Hao mientras sacaba su celular

-No es necesario hermano-dijo Yoh que movía las manos desesperado-solo quiero que me digas, porque ese sujeto culpa a nuestra familia de su maldición-pregunto Yoh

-No losé-dijo Hao que miraba a Yoh-pero lo que si te puedo contar es sobre los de nuestra especie o los mutantes como lo llamaba ese sujeto, empezaron a parecer después de la bomba atómica que se lanzó en Japón en 1945 provocando una mutación genética a las personas lo cual desarrollo habilidades especiales en ellas

-_Que interesante_-pensaba Yoh que escuchaba muy atento al relato de su hermano-y eso es todo lo que sabes

-Sí, esto fue lo que me conto Diethel-dijo Hao con una mirada de odio al recordar ese nombre

-Diethel-susurro Yoh-pero que tiene que ver eso con nuestra familia-preguntó Yoh

-Que talvez nuestra familia aprovecho esta habilidad para empezar a ganar dinero y ser lo que somos en estos momentos-respondió Hao

-Pero aun no entiendo porque nos culpa a nosotros de lo que le sucedió a el

-Lo mejor será investigar, pero por donde puedo empezar-decía Hao mientras se agarraba la barbilla como pensando

-Talvez la corporación-dijo Yoh

-Tienes razón, veré tratos que a echo la corporación desde que la fundo nuestro abuelo y si han tenido problemas con alguno de ellos talvez se trate de…

-Una especie de venganza-completo Yoh la frase

-Valla Yoh me sorprende tu intelecto-dijo Hao burlándose

-jijiji–sonrió Yoh un poco avergonzado ya que no noto el sarcasmo de su hermano

-Y bien que le dirás a Tamao-pregunto Hao

-Lo mismo que te conté-respondió Yoh

-Que no dijiste que no querías preocuparla

-Si pero ahora ya está más calmada y será mejor ser sincero

-Bien yo me irme a dormir-dijo Hao que bostezo-que descanses hermano-dijo Hao que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir

-Si Hao tú también descansa-_lo lamento hermano pero no puedo contarte de los tao no se de lo que seas capaz de hacerles y ni que Horo me ayudo_

-Yoh te prepare uno Hot-Cakes espero que te gusten-dijo Tamao mientras se los entregaba

-Gracias Tamao-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-siéntate por favor

-Me contaras lo que te sucedió-dijo Tamao mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Si pero primero quiero que me asegures que no te preocuparás por lo que te cuente-dijo Yoh mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Más preocupada no puedo estar, después de no saber nada de ti desde el jueves-dijo Tamao

Y así Yoh le conto la misma historia que a su hermano mientras comía, después de eso Yoh prendió el televisor y vio que había un maratón de Digimon Adventure su anime favorito y se puso a verlo junto a Tamao que al poco rato se quedó dormida en sus brazos

_-Creo que ya tome una decisión, lo lamento Tamao-_pensaba Yoh mientras la miraba y jugaba con su cabello

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

**Ahí está el origen de los seres especiales o mutantes como le quieran llamar y cuál será la decisión de Yoh (porque Digimon pues estoy muy feliz de saber que uno de los animes de mi infancia tendrá una tercera temporada hablo de adventure que fue la primera temporada, porque las demás no me gustaron ni la secuela de adventure)**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor.**

**Y perdonen la tardanza pero tenía que hacer el reporte y descansar un rato.**

**Les traigo malas noticias (vivir solo es muy complicado) como no pude pagar el Internet por pagar los servicios básicos (luz, agua, la prepa, etc…) no sé cuándo pueda subir el siguiente capi, yo espero que sea pronto a sí que espérenlo y gracias por leer**


	17. Tu nombre es

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: sonidos_

* * *

_Capítulo 17 Tu nombre es_

-Yoh, Yoh despierta-decía Tamao mientras lo movía

-Haaaaa-soltaba Yoh un gran bostezo-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto el castaño aun adormilado

-Son las 7 a.m.-contesto Tamao

-Que apenas son las 7, déjame dormir más quieres-dijo Yoh que se volteo boca abajo

-Ya levántate, no puedes dormir otro día entero-dijo Tamao que le quito la sabana

-Que como que un día entero si hoy es domingo-dijo Yoh molesto aun boca abajo

-Yoh hoy es lunes-dijo Tamao

-Que eso no puede ser-dijo Yoh para levantarse del sofá y volteaba a ver a Tamao-yo no dormí todo un día entero-dijo con un gran puchero

-Si lo hiciste idiota-dijo Hao que entraba a la habitación- buenos días Tamao-dijo Hao que se sentó en la mesa para desayunar

-Buenos días Hao-respondió Tamao-Yoh ya levántate o llegaras tarde a clases-dijo molesta

-Está bien pero espérenme para desayunar-dijo Yoh que corrió para ducharse

-Es todo un vago- dijo Hao que leía el periódico

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo Tamao resignada y sentándose en la mesa para desayunar

* * *

-Tamao cuando termine con el entrenamiento pasó a buscarte al periódico-pregunto Yoh que terminaba su cereal

-Lo lamento Yoh, pero ya quede de salir con Jun-dijo con una sonrisa

-Jajaja es tan divertido-dijo Hao que leía las historietas del periódico o eso simulaba

-¿Jun? ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Yoh

-Jun es una buena amiga que llego de intercambio y se ofreció a ayudarme con el periódico escolar-respondió la peli rosa

-Comprendo, bueno en la noche te espero-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-No se va a poder Yoh-dijo Tamao

-Jajaja- reía Hao que se divertía al escuchar la conversación de ambos mientras simulaba leer el periódico

-Yoh miro a Hao y después volteo con Tamao-¿Por qué?-pregunto el castaño

-Me quedare en su casa-respondió la peli roza

-Vamos Yoh no te deprimas porque tu noviecita te deje una noche-dijo Hao que dejaba el periódico aun lado-puedes aprovechar para conseguir algo mejor

-A sí que si estabas escuchando-dijo Yoh

-Como te atreves a decirle eso a Yoh-dijo Tamao molesta

-Es la verdad, tú lo rechazas y lo mejor será que aproveche esta noche para buscar a alguien mejor-dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo lamento Hao pero tu sabes que yo no aria eso-dijo Yoh un poco molesto

-Yo solo te daba un consejo hermanito, tu sabes si lo tomas o no

-Crees que Yoh seguirá tus consejos-dijo Tamao muy molesta

-No porque desde que está contigo el ya no me hace caso-dijo Hao que veía a Tamao a los ojos

-Acaso esos son celos del gran Hao Asakura-dijo Tamao con una sonrisa

-Tonterías, porque debería estar celoso de ti-dijo Hao que la miraba a los ojos con ira

-Tú lo acabas de decir te quite a tu hermano-dijo Tamao que disfrutaba del momento

-Eres una bruja

-Chicos cálmense-dijo Yoh asustado por los cometarios de ambos

-Cállate Yoh, no te metas-dijeron los dos para verlo con una mirada asesina

-Esta…bien-dijo Yoh completamente asustado-pero mira Hao aquí dice que sacaran un manga de Tsubasa CHRONiCLE-dijo Yoh que vio el artículo en el periódico

-Hablas en serio-pregunto Hao viendo a su hermano

-Si aquí dice que el 20 de Agosto saldrá un nuevo manga

-**¡Genial!**-salto y grito Hao de emoción

-Porque te emocionas tanto-pregunto Tamao

-Porque a mi hermano le canta Sakura Cardcaptor-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-Al gran Hao Asakura le gusta el manga shōjo (manga para mujeres)-dijo Tamao

-Si tiene todos los tomos-dijo Yoh

-Yoh cállate-dijo muy molesto-y tú no te rías dijo apuntando a Tamao

-Jajaja es que no puedo evitar reírme de tu secreto-dijo Tamao

-Yo me voy-dijo totalmente avergonzado-no quiero llegar tarde a clases

* * *

Toc, Toc, Toc- se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta

-Adelante-dijo un hombre que se encontraba sentado y checado unos papeles de su escritorio

-Buenas tardes señor rector-dijo la chica al entrar a la habitación

-Buenas tardes, tome asiento señorita Kyoyama-y le señalo el lugar para que se sentara-bien se preguntara que hace aquí, descuide que no se ha metido en ningún problema-dijo el rector de la universidad con una sonrisa al ver la cara asustada de Anna

-Qué alivio-dijo Anna que pensó que había hecho algo malo en su primer día de clases

-Vera si la llame es porque quiero pedirle un favor-dijo el rector

-Un favor-pregunto la rubia

-Como sabrá se acerca el 30 aniversario de la universidad y quisiera saber si usted puede participar en el-pregunto el rector

-Claro con gusto participare-dijo Anna con una leve sonrisa-solo será cantar un par de canciones no es así-pregunto la rubia

-Vera señorita Kyoyama, se me ocurrió que usted sea la persona encargada de organizar todo el evento

-Organizar el evento-dijo muy sorprendida-pero porque yo, hay más personas en esta universidad que lo pueden hacer incluso mejor que yo

-Usted tiene mucho talento y carácter, es por eso que quisiera que fuera usted la persona encargada de manejar la decoración y las actividades que se realicen ese día

-Yo puedo subir al escenario y cantar, pero organizar un evento tan importante yo…

-Sé que lo hará muy bien y se lo estoy pidiendo como un favor que dice acepta

-Está bien acepto

-Excelente solo le pediré que incluyera a todos los estudiantes de música en este proyecto

-Claro a si lo hare y cuando comienzo-pregunto Anna

-Lo más rápido posible que le parece mañana, así conoce a todos los alumnos de música

-Sera como usted ordene señor rector

-Por cierto ya me encargue de conseguir voluntarios así que por la gente no se preocupe y por el dinero menos

-Gracias señor, le prometo que no lo decepcionare-y así sin más Anna salió de la oficina del rector preocupada por la gran labor que le había cargado el rector

* * *

-_¡Maldición ya es muy tarde!-_pensaba Hao que caminaba muy rápido a su automóvil-_si no llego a tiempo perderemos a los inversionistas de Inglaterra-_estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente de el ocasionando que la arrollara

_-Auch- _pensó la rubia**-¡Idiota fíjate por donde caminas!-**dijo la rubia que recogía sus libros

-Tu deberías fijarte donde te paras-dijo Hao muy molesto-que recogía su maletín

-Como te atreves a hablarme a si imbe…-pero se quedó callada al ver que era igual al castaño desconocido pero la diferencia de este era su cabello ya que era más largo

-Que sucede preciosa, mi belleza te dejo sin habla-dijo Hao engreídamente

-**Eres un imbécil-**dijo Anna después de recoger sus libros

-Acaso con esa boquita besas a tu mama-dijo Hao burlándose

-**¡Cállate idiota!**-dijo la rubia que tomo fuerza para soltar una cachetada

-Que grosera eres-dijo Hao que tomo la mano de la chica-pero eres muy bonita-dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Anna

Pero lo que no esperaba era que la rubia lo abofetearía con la otra mano

-Jajaja me agradas-dijo Hao que le veía con detenimiento

-**¡Eres un imbécil no te vuelvas acercar a mí!-**dijo la rubia que se alejó de Hao bastante molesta

-Me parece que ya te había visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde-pensaba Hao que subió a su auto y se marcho

* * *

Toc, Toc, Toc-se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta

**-¡Ya voy!-**gritaba la chica peli azul_-¿Quién será?, si son apeas las 4 de la tarde, Horo y Anna llegaran como a las 7_-penso Pirika-¿Quién es?-pregunto Pirika antes de abrir la puerta

-Soy el amigo de tu hermano-dijo Yoh

-_Amigo de mi hermano-_pensó Pirika que no abría la puerta ya que su hermano le dijo que no le abriera a nadie si él no estaba

-Soy al que le salvaste la vida-dijo Yoh

-_El enamorado de Anna-_pensó Pirika con una sonrisay abrió la puerta

-Hola-dijo Yoh

-Hola chico desconocido

-Chico desconocido-dijo Yoh muy confuso

-Ya que no se tu nombre o bueno si lose pero hay alguien que no lo sabe-dijo Pirika con que jugaba con Yoh por lo de Anna y el

-A sí que la rubia te conto de mi-dijo Yoh muy feliz

-Si-respondió Pirika que no podía ver su expresión pero noto su tono de felicidad

-_jijiji eso es grandioso_-pensó Yoh-puedo pasar-pregunto el castaño

-Si pasa adelante-dijo Pirika que se hizo a un lado para que pasara

-Y a que se debe tu visita chico desconocido-dijo Pirika con una sonrisa y se sentó

-Jijiji venía agradecerte por lo que hiciste y también quería hablar con Horo

-Él ahorita no esta no está

-Si eso ya lo sé-dijo Yoh_-por eso vine-pensó_

-No se supone que tú está en el equipo de futbol-pregunto Pirika

-Lo que sucede es que el entrenador me suspendió por haber faltado al juego del sábado_-_dijo Yoh

-Lo lamento

-En realidad no esta tan mal ya que utilizare este tiempo libre para entrenar

-Y bien cuéntame, yo sé que has venido a otra cosa-dijo Pirika con una sonrisa picara

-jijiji pero primero quisiera agradecerte por ayudarme a seguir con vida-dijo Yoh

-No hay de qué, pero yo no hice nada tu hiciste todo el trabajo-dio Pirika avergonzada por las palabras del castaño

-Tú me ayudase y quisiera regresarte el favor, así que por favor te pido que pienses lo que necesites o que te haga falta, que yo con gusto lo hare

-Gracias Yoh lo pensare

-Ahora si quisiera pedirte un favor-dijo el castaño

-Dime cual es-pregunto Pirika que se imaginaba lo que le pediría

-Veras yo…

* * *

-Que sucede Horo en todo el camino a casa te has comportado extraño, andas como muy pensativo y eso es raro en ti-dijo Anna burlándose

-No es nada Anna solo estoy un poco agotado-dijo Horo sin verla que en realidad pensaba en las palabras que le había dicho Yoh sobre Tamao

-Horo te conozco muy bien para saber qué te pasa algo anda cuéntame que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo-dijo Anna que conocía muy bien a Horo desde que eran niños y sedaba cuneta cuando algo le preocupaba

-Gracias Anna pero prefiero contártelo después, ahora solo quiero descansar-dijo Horo que la veía a los ojos

-Sera como tú quieras

-Bien te importaría si tú haces la cena de hoy-pregunto Horo

-Claro no hay problema, además es una forma de pagarte por dejarme quedar en tu casa

-Gracias Anna entremos que Pirika debe estar de mal humor porque ya ha de tener hambre-dijo Horo que abrió la puerta

**-¡Hermano eres tú!-**grito Pirika al escuchar que la puerta se abrió

**-¡Quien más puede ser!**-grito Horo

**-¡Tengo hambre!-**grito Pirika

-Ves te lo dije-dijo Horo

-Descuida así es ella, anda ve y date un baño mientras preparo la cena

Y así Horo se dirigió a su cuarto para darse un baño y Anna a la cocina

**-¡Pirika que ases en mi habitación!-**dijo molesto Horo que al entrar la vio sentada en su cama

-Cierra la puerta rápido hermano-ordeno Pirika

-**¡Sal de mi hab**…-no termino de decir porque alguien lo interrumpió

-Shh, Horo que puedes arruinar la sorpresa-dijo Yoh que estaba en el balcón de la habitación de Horo

-Tu qué haces aquí y de que sorpresa estas hablando-pregunto Horo muy confundido

-Al rato te explico pero puedes llamar a la rubia-suplico Yoh

-**Horo porque hay pizza en la mesa-**grito Anna desde la cocina

-**No lo sé pero puedes venir por favor**-grito Horo

-**Ya voy**

-Ahí vine salgamos rápido hermano-dijo Pirika que tomo del brazo a su hermano

-Pero prométeme que hablaremos sobre esto Yoh-dijo Horo antes de salir de la habitación

-Claro amigo

-Horo creo que Pirika ordeno pizza-dijo Anna que entraba a la habitación de Horo

-En realidad fui yo-dijo Yoh que se encontraba en el balcón

-Tú que haces aquí-pregunto Anna

-Jijiji hola, siéntate por favor-y señalo con su mano la silla

-Que es todo esto-dijo la rubia al ver parado a Yoh en el balcón y junto a él una mesa con unas velas y comida

-Veras te invito a cenar-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Y que te hace pensar que quiero cenar contigo-dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos y un poco molesta

-Porque quiero conocerte-dijo Yoh

-Pero yo no-dijo la rubia

-Por favor acepta y prometo que no te volveré a molestar

-Está bien acepto solo para que ya no me vuelvas a buscar-dijo Anna que se dirigía a la mesa

-Gracias-dijo Yoh que ayudo a la rubia a sentarse

-Espero que te guste la pasta-dijo Yoh que la servía en los platos

-Si no hay problema-dijo Anna fríamente

-En realidad no soy tan buen cocinero por eso ordene la pizza y Pirika me ayudo con la pasta-dijo Yoh que sonreía y se agarraba la cabeza con una mano

-A sí que tú la preparaste

-jijiji si espero que te guste, la prepare como siete veces porque no quedaba bien

-No está mal-dijo Anna si expresión después de que la había probado

-Qué bueno que te gusto-dijo con una sonrisa

-Vallamos al grano y dime que quieres

-Que directa, pero te importa si cenamos primero, es que tengo mucha hambre-dijo Yoh

Y así los dos disfrutaron de la cena acompañados por el brillo de la luna y las velas, Yoh no paraba de platicar de su vida y cosas por el estilo, mientras que Anna no decía nada y solo escuchaba al castaño

-Y bien que eso tan importante que quieres decirme-dijo Anna que en realidad quería irse a descansar ya que había sido un día muy cansado

-Valla sí que eres impaciente-dijo Yoh que se divertía de la compañía de Anna y no quería que terminara

-Idiota-dijo Anna

-Bien quiero saber tu nombre-dijo Yoh

-Solo es eso bien mi nombre es…

-Espera-interrumpió Yoh- no quiero conocerlo de esta manera

-A que te refieres-pregunto Anna que no entendía las palabras del castaño

-jijiji es un poco vergonzoso-dijo Yoh que se ponía un poco rojo

-Si no me dices me iré-amenazo Anna

-Está bien pero no te vayas a reír-dijo Yoh con un puchero

-Dilo de una vez-dijo Anna un poco desesperada

-Veras desde que te vi por ultima ves siempre me pregunte como es que te llamarías, y de muchos nombres escogí el que más me gusta-dijo Yoh mientras escribía algo en un papel-espero no equivocarme-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras se lo entregaba

-Qué es esto-pregunto Anna

-Ábrelo quieres-dijo Yoh

-Como-dijo Anna muy sorprendida

-jijiji por tu expresión diría que le atine-dijo muy feliz Yoh

-Idiota tú ya lo sabias-dijo Anna que regreso a su mirad fría-de seguro te lo dijo Horo

-No

-¿Pirika?-pregunto Anna

-Tampoco, solo supuse que ese sería tu nombre porque es el nombre que más me gusta-dijo Yoh

-Tonterías-dijo Anna mientras se levantaba

-Llámalo como quieras, pero me alegra al fin conocer tu nombre-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba

-Bueno si eso es todo lo que querías saber yo me retiro-dijo Anna que dejaba a Yoh solo en el balcón

-Espera, no me preguntaras como me llamo-dijo Yoh que la seguía

-No-dijo Anna sin mirarlo decidida a salir de la habitación

-Pero porque-dijo Yoh que la tomo del hombro y la volteo con el

-No me interesa conocerlo-dijo Anna con una mirada fría

-_No te interesa-_pensó Yoh que la soltó por las palabras de la chica rubia

-Que bien que entiendas que no me interesas-dijo Anna

-Perdóname yo…-dijo Yoh con la cabeza agachada

-Adiós Yoh-dijo Anna y salió de la habitación

-jijiji adiós Anna-dijo con una gran sonrisa-_mi Anita-_pensó Yho que se dejó caer en la cama muy feliz por saber que la rubia también había pensado al igual que el en cómo es que se llamaba

* * *

**Notas del Autor**

**Aun no me cortan el internet y me acavo de dar cuenta jejeje asique sube el capitulo antes de que se valla y incluyo otro anime que me encanta y que me entere que sacaran algo nuevo aunque solo sea manga**

**Bien ya saben cómo se llaman ambos y ¿cómo se enteró Anna del nombre de Yoh?, ¿acaso se si pensó en el como lo hizo Yoh? o ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? Espero que sepamos en un futuro como se enteró pero esa Anita es muy misteriosa, y lo de Hao porque piensa que ya había visto antes a Anna bueno eso ya lo sabremos**

**Bien como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

** Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, aunque no dejen su cometario les gradezco que lo lean**


	18. Johanna

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Canción: Passenger - Let her go

* * *

_Capítulo 18 Johanna_

-Señor Hao ya es hora de retirarnos-dijo el pequeño Manta que veía la hora en su reloj

-Lose Manta –dijo Hao que miraba la hermosa noche por la ventana de su oficina muy pensativo

-Afortunadamente la junta con los nuevos inversionistas salió muy bien ¿no es así?-pregunto el pequeño

-Lose Manta-repitió sus palabras ya que no dejaba de seguir observando por su ventana muy pensativo sin mirar al pequeño

-Se encuentra bien señor-pregunto el pequeño un poco preocupado por su jefe-lo noto muy distraído

-Es que… conocí a una chica esta tarde-dijo Hao que volteo de apoco su silla para mirar al pequeño

-¿A una chica?-pregunto el pequeño-es por eso que anda tan pensativo-dijo muy sorprendido ya que su jefe nunca actuaba así por una mujer

-Sé que es raro-dijo Hao al notar el tono de su empleado-yo el gran Hao Asakura se quede pensando en una mujer, ya que soy yo que provocó eso en ellas-dijo muy engreídamente, suspiro-pero esta vez es diferente-termino Hao que miraba al pequeño a los ojos

-¿Diferente?-pregunto Manta muy confundido

-Tengo el presentimiento que ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde-dijo Hao mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla tratando de recordar

-Y al menos conoce su nombre-pregunto Manta

-No, pero ya lo mande a investigar, mañana me lo dirán

_-Usted nunca va a cambiar_-pensó el pequeño que conocía perfectamente a su jefe-bien señor le deseo suerte-dijo con una sonrisa- y si ya no me necesita me retiro a mi casa, necesito checar los últimos detalles del contrato con los ingleses-dijo manta que tomaba su portafolio

-_Ingleses-_pensó Hao**-¡ya la recordé!-**grito y salto de su silla

-Que recordó señor-pregunto Manta que se asustó por el grito que pego Hao

-**¡Ya recordé donde había visto a esa chica!**-dijo Hao que se paró enfrente del pequeño

-Y de dónde señor-pregunto manta

-Recuerdas cuando viajamos a Inglaterra el mes pasado-dijo Hao que se inco para estar a la altura del pequeño y mirarlo a los ojos

-Como no olvidarlo señor, me llevaba de bar en bar todas las noches, aún me duele la cabeza al recordar las crudas de esa semana-dijo Manta que hizo un gesto de dolor y se tomaba la cabeza al recordar la semana que paso con Hao

-No aguantas nada enano cabezón-dijo Hao molesto al ver el gesto de su empleado-pero recuerdas el ultimo día cuando te lleve al bar donde había música en vivo-dijo muy emocionado

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Flash back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Señor en verdad quiere ir a otro bar-dijo manta con una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza

-No seas aguafiestas enano-dijo Hao molesto-hoy es nuestro último día en Inglaterra y debemos disfrutarlo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Nose como aguanta tanto alcohol-dijo Manta con un poco de asco al recordar todo lo que había tomado la noche anterior-de seguro usted ya tiene alcohol en lugar de sangre en todo el cuerpo-bromeo el pequeño

-Jajaja que te puedo decir

-Yo mejor quisiera descansar-dijo el pequeño que se recostó en la cama

-Anda enano-dijo Hao que salto a la cama-es un lugar tranquilo solo cenamos y no regresamos al hotel

-Me promete que será un lugar tranquilo y no beberemos-dijo Manta viéndolo a los ojos

-Si anda cabezón pero ya levántate-dijo Hao que lo cargo y lo saco de la habitación

-Está bien señor-dijo sin opción ya que su jefe lo había sacado de la habitación-pero quiero un aumento después de aguantar esta semana con usted

-Jajaja eres un llorón cabezón-dijo con una gran sonrisa

fvgbhjk

-Bien hemos llegado-dijo Hao que estaciono el coche

-Pues sí parece un lugar tranquilo-dijo manta al ver que era un restaurante de 5 estrellas

-Que no confías en mí, ya te dije que era un lugar tranquilo

-Es que después de visitar aquellos bares, cualquiera pierde la confianza en usted

-Jajaja que buenos lugares-dijo Hao al recordar el alcohol y las mujeres de esa semana-bien entremos

-Tienen reservación señores-pregunto el gerente del restaurante

-No-respondió Manta

-Disculpe pero sin reservación no pueden pasar

-Escuche hoy es mi último día en Inglaterra y me recomendaron este lugar para escuchar buena música-dijo Hao que sacaba su billetera-así que deme una mesa la más cercana al escenario-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le mostraba el dinero

-Tosió y el gerente tomo el dinero-por aquí, síganme señores-dijo el gerente que los guiaba a su mesa

-Jajaja siempre funciona-le dijo Hao a Manta con una gran sonrisa

-Usted siempre consigue lo que desea-dijo manta con cara de resignación

-Que te puedo decir así soy yo, siempre consigo lo que quiero-dijo Hao con una sonrisa

-Tomen asiento señores enseguida les traemos el menú-dijo el gerente que trono los dedos para que le trajeran la cartilla del menú

-Y bien cuando empieza la música-pregunto Hao

-Enseguida señor

-Bien en lo que empieza, tráigame dos botellas del mejor wiski que tengan-dijo Hao

-No dijo que iba hacer tranquilo-pregunto Manta

-Para ti, pero para mí no jajaja-respondió Hao

-Usted ya no tiene remedio

Ya Habían pasado dos horas en las cuales Hao y Manta habían cenado tranquilamente, donde habían escuchado buena música y donde Hao llevaba ya 4 botellas de wiski e iba por una quinta, manta solo lo observaba con admiración y era el momento de la actuación estelar de la noche.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros-dijo el presentador-espero que estén disfrutado de la velada y para cerrar esta noche con nuestra música en vivo, tenemos a nuestra cantante estrella denle un fuerte aplauso a Johanna

Los aplausos del público se escucharon, Hao que terminaba con su quinta botella miraba el escenario muy atento mientras le traían otra botella y la luz se centraba en la silla que se encontraba en el escenario mientras se escuchaba una hermosa voz que comenzaba con la canción

-Que hermosa mujer-dijo Hao de la impresión al ver al rubia sentarse en la silla mientras era iluminada por la luz, que hacía notar su hermoso vestido negro

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high  
When you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

-Que hermosa voz-dijo Hao que escuchaba con atención la canción

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

-Es increíble-dijo con admiración el pequeño que escuchaba con atención la voz de la bella mujer

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low,  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
Because love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Because you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
And you let her go  
Well, you let her go

Because you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Because you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go.

-Bravo, excelente-gritaba, aplaudía y chiflaba Hao que se había parándose de su silla haciendo que todos lo miraran y ganándose la mirada de odio de la cantante

-_Idiota-_pensó la chica que vio el estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba el castaño

-Señor siéntese que todo el mundo nos está mirando-dijo con mucha vergüenza el pequeño

-Nedeshito condojerla-(necesito conocerla)-dijo Hao que por su estado ya no podía hablar bien-

-No le entendí señor Hao-pregunto Manta

**-Ve y dile al a ese gerente que quiero conocer a Johanna en persona**-ordeno Hao

-Bien pero tranquilizase iré a preguntarle al gerente-dijo el pequeño que se levantó de su lugar para hablar con el gerente

_-Johana esa mujer va hacer mía-_pensó Hao al ver como la bella chica de pelo rubio se perdía en el escenario

_-Me temo que no le va a gustar nada al señor Hao-_pensaba manta ya que el gerente había dicho que ella no permitía que nadie entrara al camerino-Se quedó dormido-dijo Manta al ver a su jefe dormido en la mesa-_tendré que cargarlo-_pensaba Manta con unas lagrimas

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Fin del Flash back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-De solo recordarlo regresa el dolor de mi espalda-dijo el pequeño

-A sique tu nombre es Johanna-dijo Hao con una gran sonrisa-serás mía

* * *

-Y bien ya conociste su nombre-pregunto Horo que entraba a la habitación

-Jijiji si-dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba el techo-se llama Anna-y se levantaba de la cama

-Me entere que el entrenador te suspendió-dijo Horo recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a su amigo

-jijiji el entrenador me suspendió esta semana para el juego de vuelta-dijo Yoh con mucha tranquilidad-y talvez la próxima semana también-dio con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía al balcón

-La próxima semana a que te refieres-pregunto Horo muy confundido que lo siguió

-Veras-dijo Yoh que se sentó en la silla-el entrenador me ha puesto como castigo ayudar a los que organizaran el aniversario de la universidad- y puso su mirada en la luna

-Y eso que tiene que ver…-no termino la oración porque recordó algo-espera que no la encargada será…-dijo Horo muy sorprendido

-Anna- completo la frase de su amigo con una sonrisa sin ver a Horo

-Y ella ya sabe-pregunto Horo

-No-y volteo con Horo-será una sorpresa-termino con una sonrisa

-No le agradara nada verte ahí-dijo Horo con una sonrisa ya que conocía perfectamente el carácter de la rubia

-Jijiji eso ya lo sé, ella me pidió que ya no la buscara ya que era una molestia para ella o creo que eso me dio a entender-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa mientras se agarraba la cabeza con su mano-pero cambiemos de tema, que es lo que quieres preguntarme-dijo Yoh mirando a los ojos a su amigo

-Como odio que agás eso Asakura-dijo Horo haciendo un puchero, ya que Yoh conocía perfectamente cuando algo le preocupaba a este

-Es porque eres mi mejor amigo y te conozco perfectamente Hoto-Hoto-dijo con una sonrisa

-Que fue lo que le contaste a Tamao-pregunto Horo

-Pues la verdad-respondió Yoh

-**¡Le contaste de Ren y que yo te ayude a seguir con vida!**-dijo Horo muy alterado

-De ti no pero de Ren si, o algo así-dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza y miraba a su amigo

-Se claro Asakura que no te entiendo

-Le conté que fui atacado por un sujeto extraño, y que me dejo herido con su lanza y para no preocuparla me tuve que quedar en el apartamento hasta que sanaran mis heridas-conto Yoh

**-¡Le contaste de las habilidades especiales de Ren!-**pregunto Horo muy alterado

-Claro-respondió con una sonrisa-porque no debería hacerlo-pregunto el castaño

-**¡Estás loco!**-grito Horo-**¡y lo más importan, porque le contaste de tu secreto!**

-¿Secreto?-dijo Yoh muy confundido- pero si ella sabe perfectamente de lo que soy, además ella también pose habilidades especiales

-**Queee!-**grito muy sorprendido por la noticia que le dio Yoh

-Y mi hermano también

-**¡Espera!**-dijo Horo manoteando-¡**qué demonios ocurre con tu familia!**-pregunto Horo sorprendido

-Es obvio que si yo poseo habilidades mi hermano también

-Quieres decir que es de herencia familiar-volvió a preguntar Horo muy sorprendido

-Si pero porque te sorprendes tanto Horo si están normal

-Claro que eso no es normal-dijo Horo con cara seria

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Yoh-ahora soy yo el que no te entiende-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Veras yo no obtuve estas habilidades por mi padre o por parte de mi familia

-¿A no? y ¿cómo las obtuviste?-pregunto Yoh muy curioso

-Lo que me ocurrió es muy doloroso, no solo por mí sino también para Pirika todo sucedió cuando yo tenía 10 años…

* * *

_Perdónenme por el retraso pero aun no tengo internet (pero lo que si tengo son muchos problemas por sí querían saber jajaja) tuve que hacerle un favorcillo a la vecina para poder volarme su internet (no pregunten como le hice ya que es algo que quiero olvidar)._

**Acaso Johanna será el nombre artístico de Anna o Hao se confundió de persona y sigue el pasado de Horo y que tal la canción la tuve que poner en inglés porque se supone que están hablando ese idioma (pueden buscarla el video subtitulado) les ¿gusto?, ¿sí?, ¿no? cual les gustaría para que Anna cante el día del aniversario un ¿dueto? o ¿sola?**

**Merezco Reviews después de tardarme tanto? **

**Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por esperar por el capítulo tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda lo prometo.**


	19. EL pasado de Horo

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

_Capítulo 19 El pasado de Horo_

-Que increíble es el campo-dijo Horo muy alegre mientras se acostaba el césped y miraba el cielo

-No hay nada mejor que regresar a la aldea y convivir con nuestros viejos amigos-dijo Pirika que se recostó aun lado de su hermano

-Aunque en la ciudad tenemos muchos lujos, y el negocio familiar es increíble-dijo Horo mientras observaba las nubes

-EL campo es dónde nacimos, aquí hay mucha tranquilidad y nuestros recuerdos cuando éramos niños-dijo Pirika con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados sintiendo la briza en su rostro

-Tengo hambre, lo mejor será regresar hermana-dijo Horo con una sonrisa mientras su estómago hacia ruidos

-Papá se enojara si no llegamos a tiempo para la comida-decía Pirika mientras se levantaba

**-Haaaaaaaaa!-**se escuchó un grito

-Que fue ese grito-pregunto Pirika muy asustada

-Provino de la aldea-dijo Horo muy preocupado

-Mira Horo, la aldea se está incendiando-apunto Pirika al ver el humo negro que provenía de la aldea

-Rápido hay que regresar-corrió Horo en dirección de la aldea

-Espero que mamá y papá se encuentren bien-dijo Pirika que lo seguía

Los hermanos corrían hacia la aldea pero se detuvieron detrás de unos arbustos para observar lo que ocurría

-Pero que-dijo Horo aterrorizado al observar como unos sujetos mataron uno de la tribu

-Tengo miedo Horo-dijo Pirika temblando al ver la escena

-Descuida yo te protegeré-dijo Horo que abrazaba a su hermana para que no viera lo que ocurría-vallamos por ayuda

-A donde creen que van niños-dijo un sujeto rubio que apareció enfrente de ellos

-Que… demonios… eres tú-dijo Horo con mucho miedo al observar como el sujeto rubio apareció frente a sus ojos

-Mi nombre es Marco-dijo con una sonrisa-pero tranquilos no les are daño, no aun

Marco los había dejado inconscientes y los había secuestrado llevándolos a una especie de laboratorio subterráneo junto con los demás niños de la tribu

* * *

-Horo, Horo-movía Pirika desesperadamente a su hermano para que despertar

-Pirika tuve un sueño horrible-dijo este al despertar

-No fue un sueño-dijo Pirika llorando

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Mataron a mamá y a papá-abrazo Pirika con fuerza a su hermano

_-Mis padres están muertos-_pensó Horo que soltó unas lágrimas al igual que su hermana

-Además han secuestrado a todos los niños de la aldea

-Y sabes para que nos quieren

-No, ellos solo llegan y se los llevan

-¿Ellos?-pregunto Horo

-Los guardias-respondió Pirika

-Maldición, teneos que salir pronto de aquí-dijo Horo que rompió el abrazo y seco sus lágrimas para mirar a su hermana

-Tengo mucho miedo Horo-dijo Pirika aun derramando lágrimas mientras miraba a los ojos a su hermano

-Descuida Pirika no permitiré que te suceda nada-dijo Horo que limpiaba sus lágrimas con su mano-te lo prometo-termino con una sonrisa

-**¡Ahí vienen!**-dijo uno de los niños que se encontraba en la celda

-Rápido Pirika hay que movernos-dijo Horo que se llevó a su hermana a un rincón de la parte trasera de la celda

-Hola niños-dijo uno de los tres el guardias-quien quiere ser el siguiente-pregunto al entrar a la celda- veo que todos son muy tímidos, no se preocupen yo escogeré a uno de ustedes-dijo el guardia mientras caminaba entre los niños y los observaba-será tu

-Yo no por favor-suplicaba llorando el niño

-Todos van participaran, así que no te preocupes si tú eres primero-dijo con una sonrisa y lo tomo

-**Espere yo no** **por favor yo nooo!-**gritaba el niño

-Maldición, que harán esos sujetos con nosotros-susurro Horo que abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza

-Experimentan-dijo una niña que se encontraba alado de Horo

-Que dices-se sorprendió Horo al escuchar lo que esa niña había dicho

-Usan a los niños como ratas de laboratorio-dijo la niña rubia con la mirada agachada

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Horo

-Mi padre… mi padre era un científico que trabajaba para ellos-miro la niña a Horo

-¿Era?-pregunto Horo que no entendía nada de lo que le decía esa niña

-Lo mataron-dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro-porque se opuso a las órdenes de esos sujetos, cuando mi padre se enteró de lo que harían con sus experimentos ellos lo mataron-dijo la pequeña rubia que soltó una lágrima de su ojo derecho

-Lo lamento mucho-comprendía Horo en esos momentos el dolor de esa niña ya que sus padres también fueron asesinados-esos tipos también mataron a mis padres-dijo con un rostro muy triste-mi nombre es Horokeu Usui

-Me llamo Anna Kyoyama-dijo la rubia que volvió a esconder su rostro

-Y dime Anna qué clase de experimentos realizan con los niños-pregunto Horo

-Al parecer utilizan una especie de suero para desarrollar una mayor fuerza, resistencia y velocidad

-Como si crearan un súper humano-pregunto Horo

-Creo que si

-Y para que-pregunto Horo

-No lo sé-respondió Anna

-Tenemos que salir de aquí hermano-dijo Pirika muy asustada que solo escuchaba la conversación de Anna y Horo

-No hay salida-dijo Anna que se abrazaba a sí misma y bajaba su mirada

-No te puedes dar por vencida tenemos que salir de aquí, antes que de que esos sujetos vengan de nuevo

-La única salida es que ellos te llevan para experimentar contigo-dijo Anna sin mirar a Horo

-**¡Ahí vienen!-**grito uno de los niños

**-**Demonios esos sujetos vienen por más niños, Pirika no te sueltes de mi-dijo Horo que abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana-y ni tu tampoco-dijo Horo que tomo de la mano a Anna

-Ya no importa todos moriremos-susurro Anna

-Ahora ocupamos a una niña-dijo el guardia que entro a la celada-alguna voluntaria-pero no escucho respuestas-miren niños si ustedes no cooperan, nosotros no podremos ayudarlos-dijo el guardia con una sonrisa mientras caminaba entre los niños-así que preguntare una vez más alguien que quiera cooperar, ¿no? bien tendré que escoger yo otra vez

-Horo-susurro Pirika

**-¡Suelta a mi hermana imbécil!-**grito Horo que agarraba con fuerza a su hermana

-**Horo no dejes que me lleve**-dijo Pirika llorando

-Que sucede con ustedes niños-dijo el guardia que jalaba a Pirika

**-¡Suéltala maldito o te juro que te matare!**

-Si tanto quieres estar con ella los llevare a ambos-dijo el guardia que trono los dedos para que los demás guardias tomaran a Horo

-**No suéltenme!-**gritaba y pataleaba Horo

**-Horo!-**Grito Pirika ya que la alejaban de su hermano

**-¡Pirika, yo te ayudare!**-grito Horo

-**Cállate niño**-dijo uno de los guardias que golpeo a Horo para dejarlo inconsciente

* * *

-Donde estoy-dijo Horo que despertaba por las luces que apuntaban a su cara

-Hola pequeño cuál es tu nombre-pregunto un sujeto de pelo verde

-Pirika-susurro Horo-**¿Dónde está mi hermana?-**pregunto muy desesperado- **¡¿qué fue lo que le hicieron?!-**insistió Horo al no recibir respuesta

-Tranquilo niño-dijo un sujeto de pelo rubio mientras preparaba una inyección

**-¡¿Donde tienen a mi hermana malditos?!-**insistió Horo que no se podía mover ya que se encontraba amarrado de los pies y manos en una especie de cama de acero

-Descuida ella ha aceptado bien el suero-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el sujeto de pelo verde

-Porque nos hacen esto-decía Horo llorando

-Descuida niño que todo es por una buena causa-dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa

-Y cuál es esa causa-pregunto Horo

-Cumplir mi sueño, crear un mundo donde solo existan personas con habilidades especiales-dijo el sujeto mientras agarraba la cara de Horo para que lo mirara a los ojos-es por eso que necesitamos guerreros para que luche contra los diminutos humanos-dijo con una sonrisa

-Eres un psicópata- y le escupió Horo, que después recibió un golpe en el rostro-que te hace pensar que yo te ayudaré en tu estúpido sueño-dijo Horo enojado por el golpe que recibió

-No tendrás opción, ya lo veras-decía con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba y presionaba un botón

**-¡No espera, que vas hacerme!-**dijo Horo aterrorizado ya que la cama se hacía para tras dejándolo boca arriba

-Tranquilo solo será por un momento-dijo el rubio que acariciaba la cabeza de Horo tratando de calmarlo

-Preparen todo señores-ordeno el sujeto de pelo verde-se llevara a cabo la transformación del producto número 20 con la prueba del suero X número 22-dijo el peliverde a la cámara que tenía enfrente

-Señor Diethel ya tenemos todo preparado-dijo el rubio

-Excelente doctor Fausto comencemos-dijo con una sonrisa Diethel

-_Diethel, Fausto_-pensó Horo

-Doctor Fausto inicie con la inyección del suero X numero 22

-Si señor-dijo Fausto que inyecto el suero en el cuerpo de Horo

**-¡No esperen por favor no lo hagan!-**suplicaba Horo-**¡noooo!-**grito de dolor

**-**Listo señor esperando la reacción del suero-dijo Fausto

-Muy bien, que tal el ritmo cardiaco del chico-pregunto Diethel

-Su ritmo cardiaco a comenzó a subir-dijo una mujer que observaba el monitor

-Sus pupilas están dilatadas-dijo Fausto al revisar sus ojos

-¿Cambios en su cuerpo?-pregunto Diethel

-No ha sufrido ninguna mutación señor-decía Fausto mientras observaba todas las partes del cuerpo de Horo

-El ritmo cardiaco ha llegado a 190-decia la mujer preocupada

-Veamos si logra controlar el ritmo de su corazón-dijo Diethel que observaba con detenimiento

-El chico ha comenzado a convulsionar-dijo Fausto

-**Su ritmo cardiaco ha aumentado 230 y sigue aumentando** **señor**-dijo la mujer que se levantó de su asiento

-No logrará sobrevivir, su corazón va a estallar-dijo Fausto

_-Maldición porque la formula no funciona, ¿acaso lo que estoy haciendo está mal?-_pensaba Diethel

-Espere-dijo la mujer muy sorprendida

-Que sucede-pregunto Diethel que salía de sus pensamientos

-Su ritmo comienza a bajar

-Ha dejado de convulsionar, sus pupilas ya no están dilatadas y no hay ninguna mutación en su cuerpo-dijo Fausto

-Excelente señores hicimos un buen trabajo, la formula X número 22 ha sido todo un éxito-dijo Diethel mientras aplaudía y felicitaba a cada uno de los que se encontraban en el laboratorio- gracias doctor Fausto sin usted no tendríamos estos resultados-decía mientras le estrechaba la mano

-Señor Diethel yo no he hecho nada-dijo avergonzado el rubio

-A sido de mucha ayuda doctor, usted fue quien mejoro el suero que nosotros habíamos creado, sin su contribución no hubiéramos logrado estos maravillosos resultados-dijo con una sonrías el peliverde

-Muchas gracias señor, pero yo solo hice mi trabajo

-Doctor se merece unas vacaciones, que le parece un par de días

-Muchas gracias señor pero, ¿Que pasara con los demás niños?-pregunto Fausto

-Primero tenemos que fabricar más sueros con la fórmula X-22, asique no se preocupe tome las vacaciones, que se las tiene muy merecidas

-Se lo agradezco señor ya tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi hijo

-Se ve que lo quiere mucho ¿cuál es el nombre de su hijo?-pregunto Diethel

-Se llama Fausto VIII-respondió muy feliz- Y usted señor tienen hijos-pregunto

-Sí su nombre es Lyserg y el es lo mas importante para mi, doctor valla con su hijo y disfrute su tiempo con el

En ese momento se escuchó una fuerte explosión que provenía de afuera del laboratorio

-Que fue eso-pregunto Fausto muy asustado

-_Deben ser los Gandhara_-pensó Diethel-**Marco, Luchist**-los llamo

-Nos llamó señor-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y apareciendo detrás de Diethel

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo sin mirarlos-tal parece que el idiota de Kyoyama les aviso a los Gandhara nuestra localización-y volteo con ambos-Luchist ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer

-Sera un placer señor-dijo Luchist que saco su pistola y comenzó a matar a la gente que se encontraba en el laboratorio y a destruir las computadoras donde se encontraba la información del suero

-Pero que está haciendo-dijo Fausto aterrorizado-y quienes son los Gandhara-pregunto el rubio

-No necesita saberlo doctor, hizo un excelente trabajo y ahora que tengo el suero, lograre mi objetivo-dijo Diethel que tomo su pistola y le apunto en la frente

-No por favor se lo suplico no me mate-dijo Fausto de rodillas

-Lo lamentó doctor pero ya no lo necesito-dijo Diethel con una sonrisa y le disparo en la cabeza- Marco, Luchist vámonos

-Señor que hago con el chico-pregunto Luchist mientras señalaba a Horo

-Déjalo aquí, los Gandhara se encargaran de exterminarlo-fue lo último que dijeron para desaparecer del lugar

* * *

-Señora Sati, detrás de esta pared se encuentra el laboratorio-dijo Jackson un miembro de los Gandhara

-Bien muchachos prepárense, ya que detrás de esta pared debe encontrarse Diethel con sus hombres esperando atacar-dijo Sati la líder del escuadrón de los Gandhara

-Los explosivos están preparados señora Sati-dijo Cado otro miembro de los Gandhara que había colocado unos explosivos para crear una entrada al laboratorio

-Muy bien aléjense de la pared-ordeno Sati que tenía el control para activar los explosivos-yo entrare primero-ordeno y entro al laboratorio una vez que activo los explosivos-qué demonios ocurrió aquí-dijo muy sorprendida al ver el laboratorio destruido y a todas las personas muertas-revisen que haiga sobrevivientes-ordeno

-Si señora-dijeron los miembros de los Gandhara que revisaban el laboratorio para ver si aun había algún sobreviviente

_-Maldición Diethel ha escapado de nuevo-_pensó la líder de los gándara mientras observaba el lugar completamente destruido

-Señora Sati venga rápido-la llamo Yainage otro miembro que había encontrado a Horo

-Que sucede Yainage, has encontrado a alguien-pregunto Sati

-A este niño-apunto a horo-parece que han experimentado con él y lo han dejado aquí-decía mientras lo liberaba

_-Este niño se parece a_…-pensó Sati-como se encuentra-pregunto muy angustiada

-Aun respira pero no creo que logre sobrevivir-dijo Yainage que miraba a su líder

-Quiere que acabe con el-pregunto Ozamu que se acercaba a ellos mientras le apuntaba con su arma

-No-dijo Sati mientras miraba a Horo

-Pero señora, nuestro deber es acabar con los mutantes-insistió Ozamu

-Sácalo de aquí y llévalo a nuestra base para que lo revisen-dijo Sati muy molesta

-Pero…

**-¡Ya escuchaste Ozamu es una orden de nuestro líder!-**interrumpió Yainage

-Lo lamento señora Sati, no era mi intención desobedecer una orden suya-dijo Ozamu que cargo a Horo y lo llevo afuera

-Ozamu tiene cierta razón señora Sati, nuestro deber es acabar con los mutantes-dijo Yainage que miraba a su líder a los ojos

-Ya lo sé Yainage, es solo que…

-Ese niño le recordó a su hijo no es cierto-pregunto Yainage que conocia a su lider perfectamente-señora la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, asique no trate de ocultarme cómo se siente- y puso mano en el hombro de Sati

-Yainage yo…

**-¡Señora!-**interrumpió una chica a su líder

-Que ocurre Samy-la miro Sati

-Hemos encontrado más niños, los tienen encerrados en el sótano

-Llévame con ellos-dijo Sati que se alejaba de Yainage

-Señora Sati-dijo Yainage para que se detuviera-dejaremos esta conversación para otro momento

-No hay nada de qué hablar Yainage y mejor revisa las instalaciones a ver si logras encontrar algo que nos sea útil para encontrar a Diethel

* * *

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste-dijo Sati que se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama donde descansaba Horo

-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿dónde estoy?-pregunto Horo muy asustado ya que no recordaba nada

-Tranquilízate Horo no te hare daño, mi nombre es Sati soy la líder del escuadrón de los Gandhara, nosotros fuimos los que te rescatamos de ese horrible lugar y te trajimos a nuestra base secreta aquí estarás seguro

-Gracias

-Lo que han hecho contigo fue terrible, te prometo que encontraremos a Diethel y a los responsables de esto y los aremos pagar

-Diethel-dijo Horo muy molesto

-Si él es el líder de los soldados X

-Los soldados X-pregunto Horo

-Así es como se hacen llamar ellos son un grupo de personas con habilidades especiales, su objetivo es acabar con los humanos para crear un mundo donde solo habiten personas especiales

-Recuerdo que Diethel ya me había contado sobre ello

-Hay algo más que recuerdes o que te haiga mencionado

-No, lo único que recuerdo en estos momentos fue que me inyectaron una especie de suero

-El suero X, es una fórmula que creo el señor Kyoyama para convertir a los humanos en seres especiales, al descubrir los planes malvados de Diethel él se negó y fue asesinado, afortunadamente logro contactarnos y decirnos la ubicación donde se encontraba el laboratorio es por eso que logramos el rescate de todos esos niños

-Mi hermana, donde está mi hermana-pregunto muy alterado Horo

-Pirika se encuentra bien no te preocupes

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Y ahora que mencionas el nombre de mi hermana como supiste el mío-pregunto Horo muy angustiado y después muy confundió

-Porque Pirika nos dijo tu nombre

-Quiero verla por favor llévame con ella quiero asegurarme que se encuentra bien

-Descansa un poco más Horo, aun estas muy débil para mantenerte en pie, será mejor que te recuperes para que no preocupes a tu hermana

-Pero ella está bien verdad

-Si no te preocupes yo cuidare de ella hasta que despierte

-Me lo prometes

-Te lo prometo, ahora descansa-y le dio u beso en la frente-te llevare con ella cuando despiertes

-Gracias-fue lo último que dijo Horo para quedarse dormido

-_Perdóname Horo por mentirte… pero _aun no puedo decirte lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana sería muy doloroso para ti-pensó Sati que miraba a Horo descansar tranquilamente

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Perdonen por el final feo pero se me hizo muy largo el capítulo (pero porque dijo que es un final feo) porque ya saben a lo que se refiere Sati que por culpa de Diethel Pirika pierde la vista, ahí está el pasado de Horo donde se incluye a Anna espero que les haiga gustado la idea, salen más personajes de Shaman King los Gandhara se mencionan a los soldados X pero hay personaje que pronto saldrá y tomara un rol importante ya saben quién?**

**Como adelanto de los siguientes capítulos ya empezara el HaoxAnnaxYoh los celos, las peleas entre hermanos por Annita, los secretos de la familia Asakura y las demás parejas entre los personajes principales… en fin aún falta mucho pero mucho de este fic y espero que sigan leyendo**

**Y ya por ultimo muchas gracias por leer y aunque no dejes tu lindo comentario te agradezco que pases a leer**


	20. Un momento con ella

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

**Canciones:**

**Bailando- Enrique Iglesias**

**Si la ves- Franco de Vita y Sin bandera**

Subrayado: voz de Yho

Cursiva: voz de _Anna_

_**Negritas en cursiva y subrayadas: Dueto**_

* * *

_Capítulo 20 Un momento con ella_

-Y cuando desperté Sati me llevo con Pirika, cuando la vi me sentí muy aliviado pe…-su voz empezó a cortarse-pero cuando me di cuenta que ella no podía ver-dijo Horo que ya no pudo más y derramo sus lágrimas dándole la espalda a Yho para que este no lo viera

-Horo-susurro Yoh que le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado

-Sentí que el mundo se acababa yo…yo le había prometido que la protegería-miro a Yoh-que no dejaría que esos sujetos la tocaran en ese momento quería vengarme, los quería matar, los quería hacer pagar todo lo que nos habían hecho- dijo Horo con mucha rabia y este golpeo con fuerza la mesa que se encontraba en ese lugar partiéndola en dos

-Lo lamento Horo-dijo Yoh que le coloco su mano en el hombro para que este se tranquilizara-debió ser muy duro para ti lo que ese maldito de Diethel ocasiono en tu vida

-Ese sujeto mato a mis padres, le hizo daño a Pirika y destruyo mi vida-dijo Horo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras veía a su amigo a los ojos-por eso que he entrenado desde ese día esperando poder vengarme algún día y hacerlo pagar todo el daño que ha hecho-decía mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas

-Lo lamento Horo pero tú no puedes hacer eso-dijo muy tranquilo Yoh mientras miraba a su amigo ya que este había acabado con Diethel

-Porque dices eso-dijo Horo muy sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de su amigo**-¡qué tonterías estas diciendo Yoh, te acabo de contar que ese sujeto arruino mi vida y tú me dices que no puedo vengarme!-**decía Horo que lo miraba como un desconocido

-Por favor Horo cálmate deja te ex… -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Yoh para tranquilizar a su amigo pero este no lo dejo terminar su oración he izo que se exaltara mas

**-¡Como me pides que me calme Yoh!-**dijo aún más molesto Horo que no comprendía como es que su mejor amigo no entendía su dolor**-¡es obvio que tú no has vivido algo similar y por eso no me comprendes!**

-Te equivocas amigo yo…

**-¡¿Amigo?!-**volvió a interrumpir a Yoh**-¡los amigos se apoyan y tú no lo estás haciendo Asakura!**

-**Horo déjame hablar y contarte**-dijo molesto Yoh ya que Horo no lo dejaba explicar lo que había ocurrido con Diethel

**-Te escuchare siempre y cuando lo que me tengas que decir sea que a tu hermano y a ti los han secuestrado y los trataron como ratones de laboratorio como lo hicieron conmigo**,** ¡solo así te escucharía Asakura!-**decía un Horo totalmente fuera de si

-Horo yo…-dijo Yoh que agacho su mirada y escondía sus ojos con su cabello ya que para el era muy difícil hablar sobre Diethel

-Lo suponía tú no has vivido algo similar-dijo Horo al ver la posición que había tomado Yoh

-Horo yo…-dijo Yoh que aún se encontraba en la misma posición ya que no se atrevía a contarle a Horo que él había matado a Diethel no sabía cómo reaccionaría y de lo que sería capaz de hacer Horo al enterarse

**-**Fui un idiota al contarte lo que me ocurrió-dijo Horo molesto que miraba a su amigo-creí que tú comprenderías mi dolor, creí que éramos amigos pero veo que me equivoque, lo mejor será que te vayas Asakura-ordeno Horo

-Diethel me uso como ratón de laboratorio también-dijo Yoh que levanto su cabeza mostrando una pequeñas lagrimas

-Que acabas de decir-dijo Horo muy sorprendido por las palabras del castaño

-Secuestró a mi hermano y también a mí, experimentaba con nosotros las 24 horas del día por toda una semana y también trato de matar a mi hermano –miraba Yoh a Horo a los ojos

-Yo lo lamento no debí decirte todas esas cosas-dijo Horo que se sentía muy arrepentido por todo lo que había dicho

-No te preocupes Horo tu no lo sabias-decía Yho mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-solo dime una cosa aún seguimos siendo amigos verdad-pregunto

-Eres un idiota Yoh Asakura-dijo con una sonrisa Horo-claro que somos amigos ya que nunca dejamos de hacerlo

-Gracias Hoto-Hoto-dijo con una gran sonrisa-ahora me toca a mí contarte de mí pasado y lo que se de Diethel

* * *

-Mi hermano se encontraba débil Diethel les había ordenado a Marco y Luchist de que acabar con él y yo…-Yho no pudo continuar se quedó callado

-Tú que hiciste por favor continúa Yoh-dijo Horo

_-Lo siguiente que te diré no te va gustar_-pensó Yoh-recuerdas que hace rato te dije que tú ya no podías hacer eso-dijo Yoh que aparto su mirada de Horo y miro la luna

-Si pero porque lo vuelves a decir-preguntó Horo muy confundido

-Es porque no te gustara lo que te diré-y lo miro a los ojos

-Habla de una vez y deja de darle vueltas al asunto Yoh-dijo molesto Horo

-Lo que quise decir con esa palabras es que…yo-_no es momento de dudar tengo que decírselo lo malo es que nose como pueda reaccionar-_**…yo mate a Diethel**-dijo Yoh con los ojos cerrados esperando la reacción de Horo

_-Tú mataste a Diethel-_pensó Horo que se encontraba en shock después de las palabras de Yoh

-Lo lamento Horo, por lo que me contaste sé que te habías esforzado mucho para acabar con el-se disculpaba Yho

-Admito que me hubiera encantado acabar con mis propias manos a ese idiota-sonrió Horo pero su mirada lo decía todo no le había caído bien la noticia-es un poco difícil de asimilar que ese tipo ya esté muerto-dijo Horo que miraba la luna-pero me alegra que haigas sido tu quien lo haiga echo-volteo con Yoh y sonrió

-Para mí no fue nada alegre matar a una persona-y apretó su puño al recordar ese momento-por mas mala que sea la persona, yo soy nadie para arrebatar una vida que tal si Diethel tenía familia, de seguro sintió lo mismo que tu cuando te enteraste que mataron a tu padres-y lo miro

-Es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo ya que tú siempre piensas y te preocupas por los demás-puso su mano en el cabello de Yoh y lo agito mientras sonreía para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo

-Gracias Horo, pero ya es muy tarde lo mejor será irme-dijo al mirar la hora en su reloj- _además tú necesitas pensar en muchas cosas-_pensó Yoh que aunque Horo no lo dijera la noticia de Diethel lo había afectado mucho

Y así el Cataño se retiró dejando solo a Horo que miraba las estrellas y penaba que haría de ahora en adelante ya que él se había esforzado mucho entrenado para poder algún día acabar con Diethel pero este ya se encontraba muerto

-_Y hora que hago -_suspiro-_papá, mamá lamento no poder cumplir la promesa de poder vengarlos-sonrió melancólicamente-aunque estoy seguro que ustedes no querían que hiciera algo como eso_-miro el cielo-_supongo que ya no hay nada que me detenga, bueno en realidad si hay una persona pero…_

_-_Que te preocupa tanto que no dejas de pensar hermano-pregunto Pirika que se encontraba aun lado de el

**-¡Pirika!-**grito muy sorprendido ya que al estar tan metido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado que su hermana se encontraba muy cerca de el-desde cuando está aquí-pregunto Horo un poco más calmado

-Desde que tu amigo se fue-respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa

-Pero si ya han pasado dos horas desde que Yoh se fue

-Eso solo quiere decir que estabas muy pensativo y eso no es normal en ti jajaja-se burló Pirika de su hermano

-No es hora para que estés despierta-dijo Horo con un puchero y con los brazos cruzados por la broma de su hermana-además como sabes que estaba pensando-pregunto

-Soy ciega no idiota Horo-y le sonrió Pirika a su hermano-además se cuándo te preocupa algo-se sentó a su lado y lo golpeo en la cabeza-y… aunque no pueda verte sé cómo te sientes ya que tú eres mi hermano-dijo un poco avergonzada y lo abrazo

-Gracias Pirika-contesto Horo el abrazo un poco sonrojado por las palabras de su hermana-supongo que no te iras hasta que te cuente lo que me pasa ¿no es cierto?-pregunto Horo que conocía perfectamente a su hermana ya que esta no se iría hasta saber el chisme

-Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas-dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

_Pobre de Horo no creí que el había pasado por algo similar-_pensó Yoh mientras bajaba de su vehículo-maldito Diethel a cuanta gente habrá dañado-dijo Yoh con un tono molesto mientras cerraba la cajuela con fuerza

-Valla parece que estas muy molesto-dijo una voz que provenía de la obscuridad del bosque-la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-pregunto la voz

-Quien eres-pregunto Yoh que no reconocía la voz y solo veía uno ojos dorados que resaltaban en la obscuridad

-Supongo que el idiota de Horo no te dio mi recado-y salió de la obscuridad- vine personalmente a verte-dijo Ren mientras se mostraba ante Yoh

-Eras tu Ren me asustaste un poco jijiji-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-Es obvio que me tengas miedo-dijo el chino con aire de grandeza por haber derrotado a Yoh y dejarlo e muy malas condiciones (capítulo 12)-en fin vine a terminar lo que deje pendiente la última vez que nos vimos

-Acaso bienes platicar-pregunto el castaño que al ver la cara de Ren supo que nose refería a eso- ya se quieres que vallamos a comer o al cine ay una película llamada los guardianes de la galaxia está muy buena… (Ya la vi y me encanto aunque fue como ase 1 mes)

**-¡Cállate idiota!-**interrumpió Ren muy molesto-viene a matarte-y lo apunto con su lanza mientras lo miraba con odio

-Pero yo aún no quiero morir aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo Yoh en tono infantil

**-¡Deja de jugar idiota y prepárate a morir!-**dijo Ren muy molesto por la actitud de Yoh que se lanzó a atacarlo

-Espera Ren-dijo muy sorprendido por el ataque repentino del chino mientras movía sus manos desesperadamente para que se detuviera-quiero proponerte un trato –dijo una vez que esquivo el ataque

-¿Un trato?-pregunto Ren un poco confundido

-Si tú y yo sabemos que si peleamos tú volverás a derrotarme…

-Es normal soy mucho más fuerte que tu-dijo Ren mientras se apuntaba con su dedo pulgar

-jijiji como digas-se burló de Ren por su actitud-pero que te parece si me das una semana o dos para entrenar y así volverme mucho más fuerte

-Jajaja deja de bromear Asakura, no importa cuánto entrenes tu nunca podrás derrotarme

-Tal vez tengas razón pero no sería más divertido que pelearas con alguien fuerte

-Tal vez tengas razón Asakura puede servirme como entrenamiento y saber que tan fuerte me e vuelto

-Entonces que dices aceptas

-Supongo que te dejare vivir dos semanas más, pero si no te encuentras listo no me importar

-Gracias Ren prometo que no te decepcionare

-Disfruta tus dos semanas más con vida Asakura-y se marcho

_-No ahora tendré que entrenar_-pensó Yoh ya que este odiaba entrenar

* * *

-Yho que ases desierto tan temprano-pregunto muy sorprendido Hao ya que a su hermano se le pegaban muy seguido las sabanas

-jijiji buenos días Hao-sonrió-mira te prepare el desayuno-decía mientras le servía jugo de naranja

-Espera ayer llegaste muy tarde no es así-pregunto Hao mientas se sentaba para desayunar

-Si porque lo preguntas hermano-respondió Yho mientras se quitaba el mandil que usa Ryu que decía yo cocino para ti y alado un corazón

-Seguiste mi consejo no es así-pregunto el mayor de los gemelos Asakura- es por eso que estas muy feliz no es así-pregunto Hao con una sonrisa picara

-Supongo que sí o algo así-dijo Yoh que no se acordaba del consejo de su hermano

-Genial hermano sabía que el hechizo de esa bruja no duraría para siempre-dijo muy feliz Hao

_-¿Bruja?-_pensó Yoh-Oye no te refieras así de Tamao y menos si ella no está presente-la defendió Yoh

-Como sea no importa-decía mientras movía su mano dándole la menor importancia-pero dime como era sus medidas cuéntame todo hermanito-decía muy ansioso Hao de enterarse de la aventura que tuvo Yoh

-Lamento decepcionarte hermano pero no salí con ninguna chica-dijo Yoh que ya había recordado lo que su hermano le había aconsejado-_Bueno en realidad tuve una cena-_pensó Yoh y sonrió por dentro

-Vamos Yoh cuéntame yo no le die nada a la bruja de Tamao-insistía Hao

-Solo fui a casa de Horo

-Eso quiere decir que ella es el-dijo Hao con cara de preocupación-Yho no puedo creer que seas gay

-Mejor come hermano-dijo molesto Yoh

-Pero no te enojes hermanito solo era una pequeña broma-dijo Hao al ver la expresión de enojo de Yho-pero mejor dime porque te levantaste muy temprano

-Tú me dijiste que entrenara y eso fue lo que hice fui al bosque a entrenar un rato-conto Yoh que de inmediato cambio su humor

-Me parece bien hermano-decía Hao mientras movía su cuchara en círculos-no sabes cuando ese sujeto volverá a atacarte-lo miro-pero yo puedo ayudarte con el entrenamiento-y sonrió-

-Tú…-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Yoh- debes estar muy ocupado hermano no te molestes y puedo encargarme-decía Yoh con una gotita de sudor ya que los entrenamientos de su hermano eran infernales

-Podría jurar que no quieres mi ayuda-dijo Hao mientras lo miraba

-No es eso-movía desesperado sus manos-es solo que debes estar muy ocupado con la empresa y no quisiera causarte molestias-saco excusas para que su hermano dejara de insistir

-Creo que tienes razón hermano-suspiro-acabamos de firmar un contrato con unos ingleses y estaré muy ocupado pero muy ocupado-_y hay alguien más _

-Ves yo pedo encargarme del entrenamiento-dijo con una sonrisa-_que bien-_pensó muy alegre y celebraba en sus pensamientos

-Pero conociéndote estoy casi seguro que no lo harás bien ya que eres un flojo

-Hahaha-rio sarcásticamente-que gracioso bueno nos vemos después hermano-y tomo su mochila

-Espera a dónde vas-pregunto Hao-¿no vas a desayunar?

-Tengo que pasar por Horo ya que debemos hacer algo-decía mientras se miraba en el espejo para acomodarse el cabello

-Me estas asustando Yho-dijo en un tono serio Hao al ver la actitud de su hermano-ya dime la verdad saliste del closet yo te prometo que te aceptare como eres

-**¡Que no soy gay!**-le grito a su hermano-adiós nos vemos luego- y salió de la habitación

-Negación es el primer síntoma para saber si su hermano es gay-leía Hao que saco una revista para chicas-lo sabía Yos es gay, ya que si la revista lo dice es porque es verdad

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación haciendo que esta se iluminara poco a poco haciendo que el aire corriera y refrescara a los dos hermanos que dormían muy tranquilamente en la cama

-Horo-llamaba Anna afuera de la habitación del chico peli azul al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a los dos hermanos dormir tranquilamente-_lo mejor será no despertarlos-_pensó Anna que tomo sus cosas y se decidió a salir del departamento para dirigirse a la universidad, pero al abrir la puerta no esperaba ver a…

-Buenos días Anna-dijo cierto castaño que se encontraba apunto de tocar la puerta

-Te dije que ya no me buscaras-dijo muy fríamente

-No vengo a buscarte a ti-sonrió-a quien busco es a Horo

-Acaso eres gay-pregunto Anna sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Que porque dices eso-pregunto el castaño muy sorprendido ya que era la segunda persona del día que se lo preguntaba y lo pero era que ella se lo preguntar ya que era obvio que su hermano se lo decía solo para molestarlo

-Porque todo el tiempo te la pasas Horo y ahora lo vienes a buscar tan temprano, eso es lo que aria un chico que le gusta otro, mira aquí dice-y le mostro la misma revista de chicas que tenía Hao

-Pasos para saber si tú hermano es gay-leyó Yoh-claro que no soy gay

-Este seguro-pregunto Anna- yo juraría que si-dijo muy segura

-Que no lo soy-dijo ya un poco cansado porque se lo decía tanto

-Como tú digas, pero tu noviecito está profundamente dormido

-Comprendo-dijo Yoh-_supongo que durmió hasta tarde pensando en todo lo que le dije-_supongo que lo mejor será dejarlo dormir-dijo con una sonrisa

-Si solo viniste a eso ya puedes irte que tengo mucha prisa-y cerró la puerta

-Aguarda yo puedo llevarte-dijo Yoh

-Ni siquiera aves a donde voy-dijo la rubia que se apartaba de Yoh

-Claro que lo sé-dijo Yoh ganando que la rubia se detuviera-vas a la universidad-respondió Yoh

-Acaso me has estado espiando-volteo para verlo

-No, Horo me lo conto

-_Matare a ese idiota por contarle de mi a este tonto_- yo puedo irme sola-y se alejó o través de el

-Acaso tienes carro-pregunto Yoh que la seguía

-No lo necesito-decía mientras se alejaba Yoh

-Entonces deja que te lleve-y acelero su caminar para alcanzarla-que no cavas de decir que tienes prisa- y se puso enfrente de ella para no dejarla pasar

_-Maldición si no le dijo que si no dejara de insistir y en verdad tengo mucha prisa-_pensó Anna-está bien pero solo porque tengo prisa

_-jijiji es genial la llevare a la universidad y conoceré más sobre de ella-_pensaba Yoh

-Si te quedas parado ahí el elevador te dejara-le dijo Anna que se encontraba dentro del elevador

-Heee- salió Yoh de sus pensamientos- **¡espérame!-**corrió al ver que las puertas se cerraban

-Te veo en el estacionamiento-dijo Anna antes que las puertas se cerraran

-Maldición tendré que irme por las escaleras

Yoh corrió por las escaleras 20 pisos hasta llegar al estacionamiento para el sería fácil bajar to9dos esos pisos sin embargo estaba cansado por el entrenamiento que hizo hace un par de horas

-Tardaste mucho-dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados y molesta por la tardanza del castaño

-Pues si cierta persona hubiera detenido el elevador-dijo Yoh ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Anna

-Y bien cuál es tu automóvil-pregunto Anna

-Es este-camino Yho unos cuantos metros para llagar a su auto que era un Camaro (que era igualito a bumblebee el de transformes 4 y cabe mencionar que solo se lo preste para este capítulo)

-Típico niño rico-susurro Anna (sentí que esas palabras eran para mi jajaja)

-Dijiste algo-pregunto el castaño

-No nada que tu auto es muy bonito (eso me pasa todo el tiempo jajaja)-dijo Ana_-presumido_-pensó Anna

-Bien pues súbete-dijo Yoh que abrió la puerta del automóvil caballerosamente

-Vámonos que tengo prisa-dijo Anna al subir al auto

El camino hacia la universidad era de solo 30 minutos en automóvil, pero una desviación por una obra en construcción hizo que el camino fuera de 1 hora haciendo que la rubia se molestara ya que Yoh no se callaba en todo el camino y aún faltaba media Hora de camino

-Quieres callarte-dijo Anna muy molesta

-Pero…

-Necesito concentrarme porque tendré examen de Matemáticas-decía Anna que tenía su libreta afuera y miraba con odio a Yoh ya que no la dejaba concentrarse

-Está bien, dejare que estudies-dijo Yoh al ver la mirada de Anna

No habían pasado más de 10 minutos e Yoh se encontraba desesperado ya que odiaba el silencio cuando manejaba

-Anna-dijo Yoh

-No-contesto la rubia fríamente

-Pero si aún faltan 20 minutos para llegar y…-no termino la frase

-Déjame estudiar-dijo muy molesta la rubia que no despejaba los ojos de su libreta

-Pero…-otra vez la rubia no lo dejo hablar

-Ya te dije que te calles- decía Anna que saco unas tijeras de su mochila y apunto a Yho con ellas

-Tranquilízate y baja esas tijeras no queremos que ocurra un accidente verdad-pregunto muy asustado, suspiro al ver que las guardo-bueno al menos me dejarías poner música el silencio me desespera-sonrió nerviosamente

-As lo que quieras

-Lo tomare como un si-dijo con una gran sonrisa-que tipo de música te gusta-pregunto el castaño

-Me da igual

-Jijiji ese género no lo conozco

-No estoy bromeando o quieres que use mis tijeras-dijo molesta Anna

-Bien perdón pero tranquila-dijo Yoh al escuchar la amenaza de Anna-pondré esta canción espero que te guste-y presiono play en su estéreo

Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración

Cuanto tú me miras se me sube el corazón

(Me palpita lento el corazón)

Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras

La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol

-Qué te parece esta canción verdad que es increíble-pregunto Yoh

-La odio-contesto Anna sin mirarlo concentrada en sus problemas de matemáticas

-Jijiji sabía que te gustaría

-Que no escuchaste dije que no me gusta

-Jijiji eres muy graciosa Anna-dijo Yho que no escuchaba nada de lo que decía la rubia

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío

Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)

(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)

Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo

Me va saturando

-Esta es mi parte favorita-dijo Yho muy alegre por su canción y comenzó a cantar

Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía

La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía

Ya no puedo más (ya no puedo más)

Ya no puedo más (ya no puedo más)

Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía

Con tu filosofía mi cabeza está vacía

Y ya no puedo más (ya no puedo mas)

Ya no puedo más (ya no puedo más)

-Me lo suponía -me lo suponía dijo Anna que conocía la letra de esa canción ya que Horo siempre escuchaba esa canción las 24 horas del día a todo volumen y la tenía harta

-Jijiji canta conmigo

-Estás loco

-Sé que tu cantas y que cantas muy bien déjame escucharte por favor

-Te lo dijo Horo verdad-pregunto Ana

-Algo así, anda canta-insistió Yoh

-No cantare, uno esa canción la odio y dos nunca cantaría para ti-dijo Anna muy molesta

-Eso quiere decir que no eres buena-dijo Yoh retándola para que cantara

-Que dijiste idiota

-Que si no quieres cantar es porque no eres tan buena como dicen

-Te lo demostrare-y empezó a cantar

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo_

_Una noche loca_ (una noche loca)

_Ay besar tu boca_ (y besar tu boca)

_Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo_

_Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca_

_Con tremenda loca_

**_(Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh, ooooh)_**

-Y con eso te quedo claro idiota-dijo Anna que miraba a Yoh

-Jijiji cantas muy bien- dijo Yho, continúo cantando Anna

_Tú me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión_

(Estoy en otra dimensión)

_Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón_

(Tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón)

_Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte_

_Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor_

-Qué tal si cambiamos de género-dijo Yoh que cambio la canción Anna no pudo decir nada ya que este lo hizo de manera rápida y enseguida comenzó la canción que le sonaba familiar

Si la ves dile que,

Que me has visto mejorado

Y que hay alguien a mi lado

Que me tiene enamorado

Que los días se han pasado

Y ni cuenta yo me he dado

Que no me ha quitado el sueño

Y que lo nuestro está olvidado

-No me mires si a mí me gusta esa canción-dijo Yoh ya que la mirada de Anna no se apartaba del chico castaño que había empezado a cantar

Dile que yo estoy muy bien

Que nunca he estado mejor

Si piensa que tal vez me muero

Por que ella no está que va

Dile que al final de todo

Se lo voy a agradecer

Aunque pensándolo bien

Mejor dile que ya no me ves

-Te toca y no quiero un recibir no cantare con…-decía Yoh pero este no termino la oración ya que la rubia había comenzado a cantar dejándolo muy asombrado

_Si la ves dile que ya no espero su llamada_

_Y que ya no me despierto_

_En plena madrugada_

Y que ya no la recuerdo

**_Y que ya no me hace falta_**

Dile que ya estoy curado

**_Y que lo nuestro ya es pasado_**

-No me mires así idiota a mí también me gusta la canción-dijo Anna al ver la mirada que había puesto Yoh a lo que este solo sonrió

_Dile que yo estoy muy bien,_ (yo estoy muy bien)

_Que nunca he estado mejor,_ (mejor)

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no está que va_

**_Dile que al final de todo_**

_Se lo voy a agradecer_

**_Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves_**

-Cantas asombroso-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-Tú no estás tan mal-dijo Anna

Que me he perdido y que no voy a regresar

_Y Dile también_

_Que aunque me llame no contestare_

**_Si la ves_**

-Aquí viene lo mejor-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y mirándose a los ojos

Y Dile que yo estoy muy bien_(aunque yo sé muy bien que no)_

Que nunca he estado mejor_(miente un poco por favor)_

Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no está que va

Dile que al final de todo_(no sigas mintiéndole)_

Se lo voy a agradecer

**_Aunque_**pensándolo bien mejor dile que **_ya no me ves_**

Dile que yo estoy muy bien, (aunque yo sé muy bien que no)

Que nunca he estado mejor, (miente un poco a mi favor)

_Si piensa que tal vez me muero por que ella no está que va_

_Dile que al final de todo_ **(no sigas ya mintiendo)**

_Se lo voy a agradecer_

**_Aunque pensándolo bien mejor dile que ya no me ves_**

-Que ya te cansaste-dijo Anna burlándose de Yho ya que este se encontraba muy agitado

-Discúlpame por no ser cantante profesional-decía Yoh mientras respiraba con dificultad

-Donde aprendiste a cantar así-pregunto Anna

-Porque lo dices

-Tienes potencial solo unos cuantos detalles pero en verdad tienes potencial-decía sinceramente la rubia

-Jijiji gracias si viene de ti significa mucho-dijo con una gran sonrisa por el alago de la rubia-pero nadie me enseño yo solo canto cuando me baño

-Y has cantado en público

-No, ya que tengo pánico escénico una vez trate de cantar para unos tíos y me orine

-No quiero saber sobre eso

-Jijiji tenía 17 años que quieres que hiciera era todo un bebe-bromeaba el castaño

-Uy si todo un bebe-se burló la chica y sonrió un poco por primera vez por lo que dijo Yoh

**-¡Genial!-**exclamo Yoh muy alegre

**-**Que te ocurre**-**pregunto muy confundida Anna por la reacción del castaño

-Es que ya te pude hacer sonreír por primera vez-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Y eso que cualquiera poder reírse, no es para que te emociones-dijo regresando al tono frio de siempre

-No vuelve a sonreír por favor, ya que te ves muy bonita cuando lo ases-dijo Yoh que miraba a Anna a los ojos

-Eres un Idiota-y aparto la vista del castaño para disimular su pequeño sonrojo

-Joven me permite su identificación-interrumpió el guardia de la Universidad

-A si espere un segundo-dijo Yho que lo tomo por sorpresa ya que no dejaba de observar el gesto de la rubia

_-Que me paso porque me puse roja cuando me dijo esas palabras, no vuelve a sonreír por favor, ya que te ves muy bonita cuando lo ases_-pensaba Anna ese momento-_no yo no soy así además él es un idiota_-penaba la rubia muy concentrada en sus pensamientos que no había notado que Yho se había estacionado

_-_Bien hemos llegado-dijo Yoh que vio que la rubia estaba muy pensativa desde que entraron a la universidad y salo del auto

-Heee-dijo Anna que salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Yho la había toco del hombro

-Que no piensa bajarte jijiji-Yho había bajado del auto para abrir la puerta y ayudarla a bajar ofreciéndole la mano, pero como esta no reaccionaba la movió un poco para que saliera de sus pensamientos

-No tiene que hacer esto yo puedo bajarme sola-dijo un poco molesta al ver al castaño parado alado de ella

-jijiji lo que tu digas-dijo el castaño que retiro su mano ya que Anna no la tomo

-Eres un idiota-y lo miro con una mirada asesina

-Me lo dicen todo el tiempo jijiji-jugo el castaño

-Supongo que tengo que agradecerte

-No es necesario-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Qué bueno que lo dices porque no lo iba hacer-y se alejó de Yoh pero este la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar para lo que lo viera

-Aprovechando que aun andas de buen humor quisiera acerté una pregunta-no dejo que la rubia contestara ya que de seguro le diría una grosería así que le tapo sus lindos labios con su mano y le pregunto-¿cómo supiste mi nombre?-pregunto el castaño que la miraba a los ojos y retiro su mano para que esta contestara

-Por qué…-le costaba trabajo a Anna decirle a Yho-porque…- decía Anna mientras Yoh la miraba a los ojos y se acercaba más a ella-porque… ayer tu traías tu gafete puesto y ahí decía tu nombre

-Ya veo-dijo Yoh un poco triste mientras se separaba de ella, ya que él se esperaba otra respuesta

-Si eso es todo me tengo que ir-dijo Anna mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Si gracias, es solo que me quedo con esa duda y… yo quería saber eso es todo-sonrió nerviosamente

-Bien-se dio la media vuelta-Haaa casi se me olvida-y se giró para volver a verlo-si sigues escuchando esas canciones pensaran que en verdad eres gay-fue lo último que dijo Anna y se algo rápidamente de el

-Que no soy gay-grito Yho ganándose las miradas de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí-_Estoy casi seguro que ella me mintió porque lo pude ver en sus ojos-_pensó Yho

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Primero una disculpa porque por un motivo que desconozco se me borro este capítulo y lo tuve que hacer todo de nuevo espero que me haiga quedado bien, pero la verdad me gustaba más como quedo antes. Segundo la canción de SI LA VES espero que la conozcan (y si no busquen el video es realmente buena sobretodo en vivo me encanta esta canción y más porque en estos momentos me queda como anillo al dedo…) bueno volviendo al tema buscaba duetos para Anna e Yho y aunque este es un trio (que mal sonó eso jajaja) la escogí porque es medio intensa y aunque no tenga que ver nada con Anna e Yoh me pareció correcta y la otra es más movida por lógica Anna la odiaría(aunque es muy buena la canción)**

** Agradezco mucho que continúen leyendo el fic en especial a todas esas personas que han dejado su review a lo largo de todo el Fic y aunque no dejen review (pero dejen un chiquito no cuesta son gratis jajaja) les agradezco que pasen a leer muchas pero muchas gracias **

**Casi se me olvida tardare en actualizar el siguiente capitulo porque tengo un proyecto que si sale bien cambiara muchas cosas desenme suerte**


	21. Un buen día

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

_Capítulo 21 Un buen día_

-_Por culpa de ese idiota no pude estudiar-_pensaba Anna mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases-_pero debo admitir que canta muy bien y cuando dijo lo de mi…_-se detuvo movió su cabeza en forma de negación tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos, inhalo, exhalo miro su reloj-bien aún hay tiempo, aun puedo estudiar un poco más-dijo la rubia que volvió a caminar-_siempre y cuando no se aparezca otro idiota_

-Hola preciosa-dijo Hao con una gran sonrisa ya que este se encontraba en las escaleras del edificio esperando a la rubia

-_Maldición lo que me faltaba-_pensó _Anna-_que demonios quieres-dijo Anna con su mirada amenazadora

-Acaso no te alegra verme-dijo Hao con un puchero al ver cómo la rubia lo miraba-porque yo si te extrañe mucho-y sonrió

-Es obvio que no idiota-dijo sin expresión alguna-dime de una vez lo que quieres porque tengo mucha prisa-dijo con los brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba con odio

-Jajaja me encanta que seas tan directa preciosa

-Pensándolo mejor no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo así que este aun lado y déjame pasar-ordeno Anna ya que este se encontraba en medio de las escaleras obstruyendo su paso

-Lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso preciosa-dijo Hao con una sonrisa

-No estoy jugando no he tenido un buen día a sí que quítate o te quito-amenazo la rubia

-Te han dicho que te ves tan pero tan sexy cuando te enojas-decía Hao con una mirada seductora

-Muy bien tú te lo ganaste-decía mientras en su frente se formaba una venita y se arremangaba su blusa de manga larga dispuesta a golpear a Hao

-Que vas hacerme pegarme-pregunto Hao- anda pégame ya que soy un chico malo-dijo Hao con una sonrisa picara

**-Te han dicho que eres un degenerado y un imbécil**-dijo muy molesta

-Si todas las chicas con las que he estado me lo dicen muchas veces-volvió a sonreír pícaramente

-Te lo diré una vez más **muévete o te muevo**-dijo Anna que le mostraba su puño

-Podemos hacer esto todo el tiempo, pero desafortunadamente no puedo ya que no eres la única con prisa, así que te diré de una vez lo que quiero

-No-dijo tajantemente Anna

-Pero si aún no te he preguntado nada –dijo Hao que hiso u puchero

-Cómo eres un imbécil me imagino lo que preguntaras-dijo Anna molesta

-A si y según tu qué es lo que te preguntare-sonrió Hao

-De seguro es algo pervertido o me equivoco-pregunto Anna

-Jajaja sin duda eso sería increíble pero no crees que estamos yendo muy rápido amorcito-dijo Hao con una gran sonrisa

-Ya me colmaste la paciencia **así que este aun lado**-y se acercó a Hao muy enojada preparada para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas

-No espera te diré a qué viene a buscarte-manoteaba desesperado para que la rubia se detuviera y no lo golpeara-solo dime tu nombre es Anna o Johanna-y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de la rubia

-Como supiste-al escuchar eso Anna se quedó congelada y no termino por golpear a Hao aunque su puño se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro

-Suspiro y dio un paso hacia atrás-ayer que nos topamos me degaste intrigado y te mande a investigar, pero me lleve la sorpresa de que te aes llamar por dos nombres distintos la pregunta es porque-pregunto Hao curiosamente

**-Cómo te atreves a investigarme idiota-**dijo muy molesta

-Ya te lo dije me gustaste y te mande a investigar, acaso tiene algo de malo que te investige-pregunto Hao

**-Supongo que en tu estúpida investigación dice que soy cantante-**Hao solo asimilo-**así que Johanna es mi nombre artístico-**dijo muy molesta la rubia por lo que el castaño había echo

-Segura que solo es eso-volvió a preguntar el castaño

-**Si no te mueves te a seguro que te golpeare tan fuerte que nunca volverás hablar en tu vida-**a Anna le salía fuego por los ojos de lo enojada que estaba

-En la cara no que de eso vivo-bromeo Hao

**-Muévete imbécil**

-Nop-reto Hao a Anna

**-Bien tú te lo buscaste**-Anna había tomado vuelo para solar un mortal gancho que dejaría a cualquiera nockeado pero Hao lo detuvo, la tomo de la cintura y la acercó a el

-Nos vemos luego preciosa-le dijo Hao en el oído y después le dio un beso en la mejilla-¡Auch!-dijo Hao que rodo por las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo donde se retorcía de dolor ya que Anna con su rodilla había golpeado su entrepierna (Pobre asta a mí me dolió)

**-Eso te ganas por ser un imbécil, pervertido y por besarme en la mejilla**-dijo Anna muy molesta que bajo las escaleras hasta llegar con Hao-y una cosa más-lo tomo del cabello e hizo que la mirara- no vuelvas a investigarme o la próxima te ira peor-Amenazo Anna y se alejó de él dejándolo en el piso

_-Así que habrá una próxima-_pensó Hao_-_está bien yo te llamo más tarde preciosa-dijo Hao muy adolorido y se desmayo

* * *

-_Y ahora qué hago-_pensaba Yho mientras solo miraba por la ventana recargando su cabeza con su mano, desde que había entrado a clases en ninguna había puesto atención ya que por su cabeza solo pasaba-_Y ahora qué hago-suspiro-supongo que tengo que hablar con Tamao pero…-_en ese momento sonó el timbre he izo que saliera de sus pensamientos

-Bien jóvenes ya se pueden retirar recuerden que todo lo que vimos hoy en clase será para el examen de mañana-dijo el profesor mientras borraba la ecuación que ocupaba todo el pizarrón

-Examen, que no puede ser no preste atención-se lamentaba Yoh-bueno eso no importa ahora tengo que buscar a Tamao-y salió del salón

**-¡Yoh!-**gritaba una chica por todo el pasillo

-Hola Tamao-dijo Yoh sin ánimo al mirar a la peli rosa-demonios no pensé que la vería tan rápido

-Qué manera es esa de saludar a tu novia-dijo un poco molesta la peli rosa por la actitud que había tomado Yoh

-Lo lamento pero la clase de física fue terrible-coloco su mano en la cabeza y sonrió-además me duele mucho la cabeza-se excusó Yoh_-demonios sé que dije que hablaría con ella pero no pensé que sería tan rápido-_pensaba Yoh

-Yo conozco un remedio para que ese dolor desaparezca-y esta lo abrazo del cuello y lo beso tiernamente

-jijiji creo que ya me siento mejor-dijo Yoh que se retiró del beso-_demonios que estoy asiendo_

-Sabía que este remedio no fallaría-dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos ya que no se le había pasado por desapercibida a la peli rosa que Yoh fue quien se separó del beso-¿dónde está Horo-Horo?-pregunto Tamao ya que Yoh nunca se separaba de su amigo

-No vino a clases, creo que no se sentía bien o algo así-respondió Yoh-_Vamos Yho tienes que decírselo-_pensaba

-Pobre de Horo-Horo espero que se recupere pronto, bien al rato nos vemos Yoh- le sonrió y lo beso en la mejilla decidida a alejarse de el

-A dónde vas-pregunto Yoh que la tomo del brazo para que no se fuera

-Mis clases ya terminaron por hoy, asique Jun me invito a comer a un restaurante-dijo Tamao un poco sorprendida-_que le sucede a Yoh él nunca me pregunta lo que hago_

-Necesito hablar contigo Tamao

-Podemos hablar más al rato Yho ya que Jun me está esperando para comer con ella

-Es que en verdad necesito hablar contigo

-Acaso estas celoso Yoh-pregunto Tamao ya que el comportamiento del castaño era muy extraño para ella

-No porque debería estarlo Tamao-pregunto Yho que la soltó del brazo

-No por nada Yoh fue una tontería mía-respondió con una sonrisa para disimular su tristeza-_porque Yho, porque me esas haciendo esto no sabes cuánto esperaba que me dijeras que si estabas celoso_

-Es solo que en verdad tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dijo Yho con un tono muy serio-_es ahora o nunca-_pensó

-Está bien hablaremos-dijo Tamao al ver el tono serio de su novio-solo déjame marcarle a Jun para avisarle que no podré ir a la comida-y saco su celular

-_Demonios no puedo hacer esto-pensó Yho-No_ lo hagas-y le arrebato el celular de las manos-no le canceles a tu amiga ve a comer con ella

-Pero…

-No te preocupes que lo que tengo que decirte puede esperar-dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba su celular

-Pero si lo que tienes que decir están importante lo mejor será que me lo digas de una vez-dijo Tamao que presentía lo que Yoh le diría

-Mentí si-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-_lamento mucho que tenga que mentirte Tamao-_pensó Yoh

-Mentiste no entiendo nada de lo que me dices Yoh-pregunto Tamao muy confundida

-Si Estoy un poco celoso-susurro y desvió su mirada de la de Tamao

-Que dijiste-sonrió Tamao que se alegraba mucho de oír esas palabras

-Dije que si estoy un poco celoso y es por eso que te mentí diciéndote que tenía que decirte algo importante solo para que estuvieras un rato conmigo-y la miro a los ojos-_demonios porque le dije eso-_pensó Yoh

-No tienes de que preocuparte-sonrió y lo abrazo muy fuerte-yo nunca te cambiaría por nadie ya que tú eres la persona más importante para mí-decía Tamao mientras lo abrazaba

-_No puedo, yo no puedo hacerte sufrir porque tú también eres una persona muy importante para mí-_pensó Yho que correspondió el abrazo

-_Gracias Yoh, te amo_-pensó Tamao y se separó de el-solo por esto te preparare algo muy rico de cenar para cuando llegues a casa

-Si eso sería estupendo-sonrió la miro a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios-nos vemos en la casa-dijo al separarse

-Nos vemos en la noche-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó muy feliz

-_Sé que no te quiero lastimar pero acaso no te estaré asiendo más daño si sigo mintiéndote-_se preguntaba Yoh mientras observaba el lugar por donde se retiró Tamao

* * *

-Perdona por la tardanza-dijo Tamao que llegaba a la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga-llevas mucho tiempo esperándome-pregunto la peli rosa y se sentó

-Descuida acabo de llegar a sí que no te preocupes Tamao-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su te

-Tu consejo sirvió mucho Jun te lo agradezco tanto-decía Tamo muy contenta mientras tomaba de las manos de su amiga

-Hacer sufrir un poco a tu novio siempre funciona-dijo Jun con una sonrisa maliciosa -y cuando lo viste-pregunto Jun

-Fue ase unos momentos, se comportó muy cariñoso conmigo, me dijo que tenía celos y lo más importante el me beso me beso Jun lo puedes creer estoy tan feliz ya que siempre soy yo la que toma la iniciativa pero fue ahora fue el-dijo muy feliz la peli rosa tanta que no cabía en su cuerpo

-Ahora comprendo porque te encuentras tan feliz-decía Jun con una gotita de sudor en su frente-me legra tanto que te haiga servido mi consejo amiga

-Muchas gracias Jun y como me ayudaste tanto yo te invito la comida

-No es necesario que tú pagues la comida tu sola

-Claro que sí, me has ayudado tanto con el periódico y ahora como consejera-dijo muy feliz-ya que antes de que me aconsejaras Yoh se había puesto un poco distante-y agacho su cabeza-después ocurrió lo de su desaparición y yo había creído que me había abandonado y si eso hubiera ocurrido yoo…

-No es momento para que te pongas triste-interrumpió Jun a Tamao-ahora las cosas serán diferentes asique deja de pensar en eso y vuelve a esa sonrisa que tenías ase unos momentos-decía mientras tomaba de las manos a su amiga

-Si tienes razón-sonrió-ahora Yoh cambiara y será mucho más amoroso bueno eso espero-sonrió la peli rosa

-Ya verás que así será amiga, bien que te parece si comemos de una vez ya que tenemos que regresar al periódico

* * *

_-Maldición hora me siento peor por haber tenido que mentirle a Tamao-_pensaba Yoh que se encontraba recostado en un árbol mientras contemplaba las nubes

-Que te ocurre-pregunto Horo que se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol

-Jijiji hola Horo valla que si eres rápido ni siquiera pude ni sentir tu presencia-dijo Yho sin despegar su vista de las nubes

-No evadas mi pregunta y contéstame lo que acabo de preguntarte que es lo que te ocurre Yoh-pregunto Horo mientras observaba junto a su amigo el cielo

-Verdad que es un día hermoso-dijo Yho con una gran sonrisa sin observar a Horo

-Tan malo es que no te atreves a contarme-seguía en la misma posición

-Jijiji me conoces muy bien Hoto-Hoto-rio un poco-además si te lo dijera estoy seguro que te molestarías conmigo-

-Es sobre…-no término Horo su oración porque Yoh lo interrumpió

-Nose que hacer estoy muy confundido-y rio nerviosamente

-No me gusta decírtelo pero yo te lo dije te amigo-y bajo de árbol para sentarse alado de su amigo

-No mientas sé que te alegra escuchar eso-y lo miro a los ojos

-Talvez solo un poco-y sonrió-pero yo sabía perfectamente que esto no acabaría en solo conocer su nombre

-Si no te importaría desearía que después habláramos sobre esto Horo

-Supongo que no puedo obligarte a hablar si tú no quieres

-jijiji gracias Horo-Yho despego la vista de su amigo para volver a mirar las nubes-pero dime cómo te sientes después de lo que te conté

-Pensé toda la noche sobre lo que haría y gracias a Pirika llegue a una gran conclusión

-Y cual es Horo-pregunto un poco ansioso el castaño

-Debo agradecerte por haber acabado con ese tipo-miro a su amigo y observo que este tenía mirada e las nubes-sé que tú no te sientes bien por haberlo matado pero… si ese sujeto continuará con vida yo me hubiera convertido en un asesino, a Pirika y sobretodo mis padres no les hubiera gustado que me convirtiera en uno y sobre todo creo que la culpa por haber cometido un asesinato me hubiera consumido por completo

-Me alegra saber que tu sed de venganza ha terminado y que por fin podrás disfrutar de tu vida-decía Yoh sin mirar aún a su amigo

-Al fin deje a un lado todo ese resentimiento, ahora me siento mucho más relajado y sobre todo ya podre disfrutar el resto de mi vida con las personas que más quiero

-Me alegra tanto escuchar eso Horo, ahora me gustaría pedirte un favor-miro Yoh a Horo

-Qué clase de favor quieres que haga por ti Yoh-pregunto Horo

-Quisiera que tú me entrenaras-dijo Yoh muy tranquilamente

-Jajaja que gracioso Yoh-Horo lo había tomado como una broma

-No es broma Horo en verdad quiero que me entrenes-dijo un poco molesto por la actitud de su amigo

-Bien quien eres y que hiciste con el Yoh que yo conozco-volvió a bromear Horo

-Hahaha-rio sarcásticamente Yoh-hablo en serio Horo, aquel día cuando me rescataste de Ren me percaté de que eres muy rápido y sobre todo golpeas muy duro es por eso que quisiera que me ayudaras a entrenar

-Eso quiere decir que te enfrentaras a Ren-pregunto Horo

-Sí, Ren apareció ayer en mi casa y le prometí que en dos semanas pelearía con el sin importar lo que pase y en verdad quiero pelear con el

-Lo lamento Yoh pero yo no te puedo ayudar ya que no me gustaría que esta vez murieras

-Supuse que lo dirías

-Y para que me lo pides si ya sabias la respuesta

-Porque no conozco a nadie más que pudiera ayudarme con mi entrenamiento

-Y porque no le dices a tu hermano acaso no dijiste que él también era especial

-Mi hermano tiene un poder increíble-sonrió y agacho su mirada-me atrevería a decir que él es el más fuerte de todas las generaciones que ha tenido la familia Asakura pero…

-Pero que Yoh-pregunto Horo

-Toda mi vida he sido su sombra, siempre en mi familia él ha sido el más importante de los dos y lo peor de todo es que él siempre está ahí para defenderme y eso me hace sentir débil

-Me sorprende saber que Yho Asakura le tenga rencor a una persona pero quién diría que sería a su propio hermano

-Yo no le tengo rencor a Hao

-Por lo que acabo de escuchar yo diría que si le guardas rencor a tu hermano

-Te equivocas lo único que yo quiero es no depender más de mi hermano, lo que yo quiero es formar mi propio camino para poder hacer las cosas yo solo sin su ayuda

-Comprendo lo que sientes pero eso no cambia mi decisión no voy a ayudarte con el entrenamiento, no quiero participar en ayudarte a buscar tu muerte

-jijiji eso ya lose Horo, pero por lo menos puedes decirme quien fue el que te entreno y yo mismo le pedirle ese favor

-Supongo que aunque te diga que no luches contra Ren no me aras caso

-Así es Horo yo ya tome una decisión, luchare con Ren sin importar que

-Te diré el nombre de quien fue la persona que me entreno per tú te encargaras de convencerla y créeme no será nada fácil

-De convencerla acaso es una chica-pregunto Yoh muy sorprendido

-La persona que me entreno fue Anna y por cierto sus entrenamientos son infernales crees poder aguantarlos-pregunto Horo

-_jijiji porque presiento que esto no será nada bueno_-pensó Yoh-por su carácter me imagino como deben ser sus entrenamientos, pero estoy decidido y no importa lo duro que sea me someteré a ellos-dijo con una sonrisa

-Primero tendrás que convencerla y te informo que batallaras mucho para que ella acepte entrenarte y segundo le tendrás que decirle que tú también eres un ser especial

-Descuida yo me encargare de eso

-Ella no es tonta y se dará cuenta acerca de tus habilidades

-Eso ya lo sé pero no te preocupes yo sabré que decirle

-¿Porque no quieres que ella se entere de tus habilidades?-pregunto Horo pero al no recibir respuesta de Yoh continuo hablando-ella conoce a mucha gente con habilidades nose que es lo que te preocupa y si es sobre tu secreto ella lo guardara muy bien

-Yo tengo mis razones Horo

-Andas muy misterioso Asakura-y lo miro a los ojos-en fin te dejo porque yo si tengo práctica de futbol no como otros

-Jijiji por favor Horo prométeme que no te meterás entre Ren y yo

-Es cierto que tengo muchas ganas de darle su merecido a ese estúpido chinito hablador pero descuida que no me meteré en tus asuntos

-Gracias Horo

-Bien ya es hora de irnos ya que tú también tienes un compromiso-dijo Horo

-Jijiji tienes razón yo también tengo que irme ya al teatro a ayudar con lo del aniversario o se molestara Anna

-Se molestara mucho al verte ahí

-Si eso ya lose, pero yo no voy porque quiera sino como un castigo que me puso el entrenador

-A quien tratas de engañar Yoh-y le dio una palmada en su espalda- se perfectamente que te mueres por pasar más tiempo con ella

-Definitivamente a ti no te puedo ocultar nada Horo

-Nos vemos después Yoh y casi se me olvida decirte que hoy si es un día hermoso como tu dijiste amigo

-Jijiji-inhalo aire-si hoy sí que es un día hermoso Horo-y sonrio

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Yo pensé que tardaría más en actualizar pero afortunadamente no fue así tuve el suficiente tiempo libre para escribir este capítulo espero que les haiga gustado este capítulo y gracia por los reviews que dejaron en el ****capitulo ****pasado y sobre todo por leer**

**Y acerca del proyecto que les conté en el capítulo pasado va bien o eso creo yo jijiji espero actualizr lo mas pronto posible**


	22. Decisiones

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

_Capítulo 22 __Decisiones_

-Buenas tardes Manta-dijo Hao al salir del elevador y ver al pequeño sentado en su escritorio-_espero que no lo note-_pensó Hao

-Buenas tardes señor-volteo a verlo-¿pero que le paso?, ¿se encuentra bien señor?-pregunto Manta al ver como su jefe caminaba de manera extraña

-Estoy bien enano-dijo un poco molesto y lo miro con odio

-Seguro que se encuentra bien yo diría que no-insistió Manta un poco intimidado por la mirada de su jefe

-En cualquier momento se me quitara el dolor pero podrías llevarme una bolsa con hielos a mi oficina

-Si señor enseguida se la llevo

-Gracias enano cabezón-y se dirijo a su oficina

-Disculpe señor Hao pero se me olvido decirle que el doctor Fausto lo está esperando en su oficina

-Ya había tardado en venir ese doctor-sonrió-te encargo mucho la bolsa de hielos Manta- y entro a su oficina

_-Jajaja creo que ya hay alguien que ponga en su lugar al señor Hao-_pensó el pequeño que sabía perfectamente que una chica lo había golpeado ahí

-Buenas tardes doctor Fausto

-Buenas tardes señor Hao-se levantó del sofá y lo saludo de mano

-Y bien dígame que noticias me trae-se dirijo a su mini bar-espero que sean buenas-y le dio un sorbo a su wiski

-Se encuentra bien señor-pregunto Fausto al observar el caminado extraño de Hao

-No le prestes atención solo me golpe eso fue todo-dijo un poco fastidiado ya que todo el mundo le preguntaba-y mejor dime de una vez que noticias me traes-dijo molesto

-Discúlpeme señor Hao, la noticia que le traigo es excelente-y le dio unos documentos

-Comience hablar doctor esto para que me servirá-pregunto Hao mientras revisaba los papeles

-Recuerda que le hable sobre que estaba trabajando en la fórmula para crear un suero que ayude a su padre a despertar del coma

-Sí y que con eso-decía Hao mientras se servía más wiski

-Vera trabaje con la formula todo el fin de semana y por fin he conseguido una cura que ayude a su padre a despertar

-Y dígame ese suero es una cura-pregunto Hao

-No pero…-Fausto fue interrumpido por Hao

**-¡Maldición doctor!-**y lanzo su baso contra la pared-** lo que yo estoy buscando es una cura contra esta maldita enfermedad**-dijo muy molesto

-Pero sería un gran avance el suero se podría modificar y por fin podría encontrar la cura

-Suspiro-doctor usted conoce perfectamente la maldición Asakura como le llamo mi padre no es así-pregunto Hao un poco más tranquilo

-A si es señor-respondió-llevo tratando a su padre desde hace un año y trabajando para usted buscando una cura desde hace 3 meses se podría decir que la conozco a fondo

-Entonces sabes perfectamente que esta enfermedad es hereditaria y que tanto yo como mi hermano estamos infectados por esta estúpida enfermedad

-A si es señor, estoy consciente que los síntomas podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y con la ayuda de este suero se podría controlar la enfermedad

-Doctor, doctor-dijo Hao suspiro-aun no entiende verdad-lo miro a los ojos-**a quien debe salvar es a mí y al tonto de mi hermano no a mi padre**-decía Hao muy molesto mientras lo tomaba de la camisa y lo alzaba al aire

-Pero señor…

-Escúcheme doctor yo estoy a cargo de la corporación y lo que quiero es una cura para esta estúpida maldición así que vaya y tráigame una cura lo más rápido que pueda que ya que no queda mucho tiempo-y lo soltó provocando que este callera

-Tosió ya que no podía respirar-si señor trabajare en eso-decía fausto que se levantaba del suelo

-Que bien que ya lo entendió doctor-sonrió maliciosamente-esta es su segunda advertencia si no logra conseguir la cura ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir-amenazo Hao

-Si señor-dijo Fausto con la cabeza agachada y se dirijo a la salida

-**Espere**-dijo Hao para que se detuviera-¿para cuándo tiene preparado el suero?-pregunto Hao

-Pero señor usted dijo que…

-Se lo que dije no tienes por qué repetírmelo pero necesito hablar con Miki de algo muy importante a sí que fabrícalo y tráemelo

-Si señor en cuanto lo tenga listo vendré a buscarlo

-Que sea lo más rápido posible doctor Fausto y no quiero errores o ya sabes lo que puede ocurrir-amenazo antes de que Fausto saliera de la habitación

* * *

-Esta increíble-dijo Anna al entrar al auditorio y ver lo grande y moderno que era el este y donde ella llevara a cabo la organización del aniversario-por fuera se ve más pequeño-decía lo rubia que no dejaba de mirar todos los rincones del lugar

-Disculpa usted es Anna Kyoyama-pregunto una chica alta de pelo azul que entraba al auditorio

-Si yo soy Anna Kyoyama y tú eres-pregunto la rubia

-Mi nombre es Kanna Bismarch-y la saludo de mano-desde ahora yo soy una de sus asistentes señorita Kyoyama, me da mucho gusto conocerla en persona

-¿Una de mis asistente? y ¿cómo que conocerme en persona?-preguntaba la rubia

-Vera el director selecciono a tres ayudantes para que usted no tenga ni una complicación y también nos mostró un video de usted cantando y déjeme decirle que usted canta hermoso su voz es muy bonita y además la forma en la que se desenvuelve en el escenario es increíble y…

-Espera un momento-interrumpió Anna a la chica que no dejaba de elogiarla-¿porque demonios vieron un video sobre mí?-pregunto la rubia un poco molesta

-Como usted es nueva estudiante nadie la conocía y ya que usted será la persona a cargo de organizar el evento el director nos mostró ayer un video a todos los estudiantes que participaran en la organización del aniversario para conocerla y saber sobre su talento en la música

-Está bien supongo que era necesario y ¿dónde están todos?-pregunto la rubia

-Aun no llegan señorita Kyoyama ya que se les cito a las 3 de la tarde

-Pero tu si llegaste temprano eso habla bien de ti y dime tu actúas, cantas o qué es lo que ases

-Yo canto y tengo un grupo de rock junto con dos amigas más que también estudian aquí

-Que interesante pero no parece que cantes ese tipo de género-dijo Anna al ver la manera en que se encontraba vestida Kanna-talvez las use en el evento

-Gracias señorita Kyoyama pero no somos tan buenas como usted-dijo Kanna

-Eso ya lo veremos cuando las escuche, si dices que serás mi asistente necesito una lista de las personas que estudian Arte y los voluntarios que nos ayudaran con la organización del evento-ordeno Anna

-Lo que usted diga señorita Kyoyama en cuanto llegue la gente me encargaré de hacer la lista

-Bien y en lo que llega la gente, te importaría mostrarme el auditorio

-Si señorita Kyoyama será un placer

-Una cosa más deja de llamarme por mi apellido-dijo un poco molesta

-Si señorita Anna

-No me refería a eso-dijo un poco fastidiada

* * *

_-jijiji esto será muy divertido_-pensaba Yoh mientras se dirigía a la entrada del auditorio-que extraño aquí no hay nadie-dijo el castaño al entrar y no observar a nadie-acaso me equivoque de auditorio

**-¡Tú que haces aquí!-**dijo la rubia que se encontraba en el escenario al observar parado en la entrada a Yoh

-Hola Anna-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?-pregunto Anna

-Acaso eso estaría mal-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Vete de aquí que estoy muy ocupada-y se dirigió a las escaleras para abajar

-No quiero irme-dijo Yoh una vez que Anna bajo

**-Que te vayas he dicho**-ordeno y lo miro muy molesta Anna

-Que ya te dije que no me voy a ir

-Hola Yoh-interrumpió Kanna que llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban Yoh y Anna

-Hola Kanna-dijo Yoh que la saludo de beso-¿cómo has estado?-pregunto el castaño

-No tan bien como tú-dijo Kanna mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa

-Jijiji gracias tú también luces muy bien-dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado

-Tosió Anna para llamar la atención de ambos-acaso conoces a este sujeto-y apunto a Yoh

-Todo el mundo conoce a Yoh ya que él, es la estrella del equipo de futbol soccer y sin duda el mejor anfitrión de fiestas en todo Tokio

-jijiji me alagas pero mis fiestas no son tan buenas como tú dices

-A sí que es el señor popularidad-susurro Anna

-Dijo algo señorita Anna-pregunto Kanna

-No nada, **¡y tú!-**apunto a Yoh-**vete de aquí ya que no tienes nada que hacer en este lugar**

-Te equivocas ya que yo soy un voluntario-y se apuntó con su dedo

-**No si yo no lo permito-**y lo miro asesinamente

-Lo lamento pero tengo que cumplir mi castigo y es por eso que estoy aquí

-¿Castigo?-pregunto Kanna

-El entrenador me castigo por faltar al juego del sábado y me mando a ayudarles por dos semanas y si no cumplo con eso él no me permitirá regresar al equipo de futbol

-A mí eso no me interesa ya te dije que no permitiré que te quedes

-Entonces tendrás que sacarme a patadas porque yo no me moveré de aquí

-Si eso es lo que quieres-y Anna comenzó a jalar a Yho

-Señorita Anna-dijo Kanna

-**Que sucede Kanna**-pregunto Anna mientras estiraba a Yoh

-Las demás personas acaban de llegar-y apunto hacia la entrada

-Jijiji que ocurre acaso no dijiste que me sacarías de aquí-se burló Yoh ya que Anna al ver a la gente se detuvo

-As lo que quieras solo no me estorbes-dijo un poco avergonzada Anna y se acercó para recibir a la gente

-_Me recibió mejor de lo que yo esperaba ahora solo me falta convencerla para que me entrene_-pensó Yoh y se sentó en una de las butacas

Después de la pequeña discusión con Yoh, Anna se presentó ante la gente y les presento las ideas que tenía en mente para el aniversario después de eso se reunió con sus asistentes para ponerse de acuerdo

-Muy bien está decidido realizaremos una pequeña obra con las personas que estudia actuación-dijo Anna

-Eso estaría bien ya que los voluntarios se encargarían de hacer la escenografía de la obra-dijo Kanna

-También se hará una corografía con las personas que sepan bailar y cerraremos con un mini concierto

-Es excelente señorita Anna sin duda usted es la persona más adecuada para organizar este evento tan importante -dijo Matilda otra de las asistentes de Anna

-A Marion le gustan las ideas de la señorita Anna-dijo la rubia

-Muy bien entonces empezaremos con las audiciones de canto para seleccionar a los mejores cantantes, Matilda avísales a las personas que quieran participara que se preparen-ordeno la rubia

-Si señorita lo que usted diga- y se fue

-Marion habla con los estudiantes de actuación y pregúntales cual obra les gustaría realizar y de preferencia que sea una sencilla

-Si Marion puede hacer eso-y también se fue

-Kanna avísales a los voluntarios que por el día de hoy no los ocuparemos que ya pueden retirarse y que mañana los esperamos a la misma hora

-Enseguida señorita Anna- y se retiró dejando sola a Anna

-Suspiro-esto será muy pesado y difícil

-Descuida yo sé que lo harás muy bien-dijo Yoh que se acercó a Anna sin que esta se diera cuenta

-Ahora que quieres-dijo molesta la rubia-los voluntarios ya se pueden ir-dijo sin mirarlo

-Lo sé ya me lo dijo Kanna pero tengo que cumplir con ciertas horas y además tú tienes que firmarme este papel

-Entonces dame ese papel para firmarlo de una vez y para que por fin te puedas ir y por las horas no te preocupes que pondré las que tienen que ser

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí la verdad es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer

-No me digas que el señor popularidad no tienen una cita el día de hoy

-A sí que por eso estas enojada conmigo porque estas celosa-y sonrió

-Idiota, porque debería estar celosa-dijo molesta la rubia

-¿No lose tu dímelo?-pregunto el castaño

-Quieres que te golpe-y la rubia le mostro su puño

-No gracias-y dio un paso hacia atrás-pero si vine a buscarte fue porque quisiera preguntarte algo muy importante

-Olvídalo nunca saldré contigo-dijo fríamente

-Nunca digas nunca-sonrió-pero eso no es lo que quiero

-Y que es lo que quieres-dijo fríamente y cruzada de brazos

-Me gustaría hablarlo en privado si no te molesta-dijo Yoh al observar a Kanna acercarse a ellos

-Tendré que hacer unas audiciones así que estaré muy ocupada mejor hablamos mañana

-Lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante así que te esperare hasta que termines con las audiciones

-Me puedo tardar horas-dijo la rubia

-No importa puedo esperar ya te dije que no tengo nada mejor que hacer

-As lo que quieras-y se acercó a Kanna

* * *

-Listo muchachos la práctica de hoy ha terminado-dijo el entrenador-vallan a las duchas-ordeno

-Que sucede Horo terminaste exhausto-se burlaba Ren de Horo

-Deja de molestar chinito que no estoy de humor para aguantarte-respondió molesto Horo

-Por tu reacción diría que ya sabes de la pelea que tendré con Yoh o me equivoco-pregunto Ren ya que siempre que provocaba a Horo este le respondía

-Yoh me lo conto esta tarde-dijo sin mirarlo

-Supongo que lo ayudaras a mejorar sus habilidades

-Te equivocas no le voy a ayudar-y volteo con Ren-él sabe lo que hace de ahora en adelante

-Acaso estás enojado con el

-No-respondió tajantemente Horo-solo que yo ya no quiero saber más de peleas eso es todo chinito

-Eso quiere decir que tú y yo ya no nos enfrentaremos

-Lo lamento Ren pero jure ya no tener más enfrentamientos estúpidos, si peleare será por una razón, además le prometí a Yoh que no interferiré entre ustedes

-Bueno ya no importa ya que al final yo sería el ganador-dijo engreídamente el chino

-Solo te advierto que Yoh ya busco quien pueda entrenarlo asique ten cuidado ya que esa persona sabe lo que hace y te prometo que el Yoh con quien tu peleaste ase poco no se parecerá en nada al que te enfrentaras

-No importa quién lo entrene el jamás me derrotara

-Eso ya lo veremos solo te dijo que no te descuides solo es eso-se retiró dejando a un Ren pensativo

-**¡Horo-Horo!-**grito una chica que se encontraba afuera del campo

-Tamao qué haces aquí-pregunto Horo al acercarse a ella

-¿Donde esta Yoh?-pregunto la peli rosa que esperaba alado del vestidor esperando a que pasara su novio

-Yoh no está aquí-dijo Horo

-Que dices pero se supone que Yoh debería estar entrenando donde puede estar metido-dijo preocupada la peli rosa

-Acaso no te dijo nada

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto Tamao

-Por haber faltado al juego del sábado el entrenador lo suspendió

-Entonces eso era lo importante que quería decirme-susurro

-Dijiste algo-pregunto Horo

-No nada supongo que se le olvido ya sebas lo distraído que es

-Si a ese chico se le olvidaría su cabeza si no la tuviera pegada-se burló Horo

-Jajaja si tienes mucha razón Horo-Horo y dime ya te vas-pregunto Tamao

-Si el entrenamiento ya termino solo iré a ducharme y me iré a mi casa

-Te importa si yo te llevo a tu casa, es que necesito ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas pero no me gustaría ir sola y quisiera saber si puedes acompañarme

-Con gusto iré contigo la verdad yo también necesito unas coas y no estaría mal el aventón

-Gracias Horo-Horo te espero en el estacionamiento-y se fue

-_No lo puedo creer voy a salir con ella en realidad solo iremos de compras pero no importa estaré con ella_-pensaba Horo muy feliz

* * *

-Vaya esto apesta-dijo una aburrida Kanna

-Marion esta aburrida

-Ellas tienen razón señorita Anna llevamos más de 3 horas y ninguno de los que han pasado le agradan-dijo Matilda

-Ese que ninguno de ellos es demasiado bueno para participar el día del evento

-Eso es cierto todos apestan-dijo Kanna

-Cuantos faltan en la lista-pregunto Anna

-Esos fueron todos-dijo Kanna

-Maldición no logramos conseguir a nadie más que sepa cantar bien-dijo la rubia un poco fastidiada

-Y que aremos-pregunto Matilda

-No queda otra opción, tendremos que ser nosotras las que contemos el día del evento

-Marion está de acuerdo pero Marion ya se quiere ir porque Marion tiene mucha hambre

-Hola Anna y chicas-dijo Yoh que llagaba a donde se encontraban ellas

-Qué demonios haces aquí-dijo Anna fríamente

-Recuerda que dije que te iba a esperar para hablar contigo-y coloco la bolsa que traía en la mesa

-Creí que te habías aburrido y que te habías ido-dijo Anna

-Yo nunca te dejaría plantada y además solo salí por comida creí que la necesitarían después de pasar casi 3 horas sin comer

-Muchas gracias Yoh-dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron por la comida

-Y bien como les fue-pregunto el castaño

-No te importa-dijo Anna que solo miraba como sus asistentes se peleaban por la comida

-No le hagas caso la señorita Anna está molesta porque no encontró a nadie-dijo Matilda

-Es una lástima después de que pasaron todo el tiempo aquí y ahora supongo que las que cantara serán ustedes tres-pregunto el castaño

-Si así es Yoh-dijo Kanna

-Que bien ustedes son muy buenas-dijo con una gran sonrisa y volteo con Anna-y dime Anna tú también vas a participar-pregunto el castaño-porque tu también cantas muy bien aunque creo que batallaras un poco ya que tendrás que organizar el evento y después cantar

-Y tú donde me escucha…-Anna no continúo con sus palabras ya que recordó lo sucedido esta mañana donde ella e Yoh cantaban en el carro-_es cierto el canta muy bien pero…_

-Que sucede Anna-pregunto el castaño al ver que Anna se quedó muy pensativa

-Eso que quieres hablar conmigo lo podemos hacer ahora-dijo la rubia que salía de sus pensamientos

-Si claro vayamos afuera

-Quieres adelantarte enseguida voy

-Si te espero afuera-y salió Yoh del auditorio

-Chicas les importaría si ustedes cierran el auditorio lo que tendré que hablar con Yoh será un poco largo

-Descuide Señorita Anna nosotras cerraremos el auditorio no se preocupe-dijo Matilda

-Gracias mañana las veo

Y sin decir nada más Anna salió del auditorio y afuera se encontraba Yoh un poco nervioso por cómo tendrá que comenzar para convencer a Anna para que esta aceptara entrenarla

-Bien lo que quiero decirte es que-dijo Yho muy nervioso

-Te importaría si me lo cuentas camino a casa de Horo-dijo la rubia

-Quieres que te lleve-dijo Yoh

-Supongo que lo que tienes que decirme es algo largo y como ya es tarde supongo que no te importaría contármelo camino a casa de Horo-dijo la rubia

-No está bien por mi encantado-dijo con una sonrisa-solo deja voy por el coche no me tardo

-_Él es mi última opción espero que acepte anqué será complicado convencerlo_

Ambos se subieron al coche pero ninguno decía nada hasta que

-Y bien cuéntame que es eso tan importante que hasta tuviste que esperarme a que yo terminara con las audiciones-dijo Anna mientras miraba por la ventana

-La verdad no sé cómo empezar, mmm ya se-y una idea se le vino a la cabeza-como sabrás el entrenado me suspendió por no llegar al juego del sábado y como castigo fue que tendría que ayudarte por dos semanas

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo-dijo sin mirarlo

-Tú conoces las habilidades especiales de Horo no es cierto-pregunto el castaño

-Sí y…

-El día que él me ayudo pude observar cómo es que el alcanzo una gran velocidad y le pregunte si él me podría ayudar a mejorar mi velocidad pero me dijo que no y…interrumpió Anna

-Ese idiota te dijo que yo fui la persona que lo entreno no es así-dijo la rubia que volteo su mirada hacia Yoh

-Sí y quisiera saber si tú me podría ayudar a mejorar mi velocidad y mi condición

-La lamento pero como tú mismo dijiste Horo es especial y el entrenamiento solo es para gente especial ya que su cuerpo es más resistente un humano como tú no podría resistirlo y en él peor de los casos morirías

-Lo que tú no sabes es que yo también soy especial, entiendo pero por favor te lo ruego podrías ayudarme te aseguro que no me sucederá nada malo

-Para que quieres el entrenamiento-pregunto la rubia

-No entrenare por dos semanas y además hay un chico que acaba de entrar al equipo y me está robando mi lugar-mintió Yoh-ni modo que te diga que peleare es obvio que no me ayudarías y además te darías cuenta de mis habilidades

-As pensado que talvez no eres tan bueno en el futbol-dijo la rubia fríamente

-No estoy bromeando el futbol es muy importante para mi

-Comprendo-dijo la rubia al mirar los ojos de Yoh-pero como ya te dije tú no lograrías resistir este entrenamiento-decía mientras ponía su mirada enfrente

-Te prometo que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti pídeme lo que quieres dinero, joyas, lo que sea no hay problema-suplicaba Yoh

-Lo que sea- pregunto Anna y lo miro a los ojos-_es hora o nunca_

-Sí lo que sea, no importa lo que me pidas yo lo cumpliré

-Muy bien entonces quiero que cantes el día del evento

**-¡Que, que!-**grito muy sorprendido Yoh y detuvo el auto

-Eso es lo que te pido

-Pero yo no soy tan bueno cantando y además yo no estudio música

-Eso no importa y si eres bueno solo necesitas unos pequeños detalles por afinar solo eso

-Pero yo no podría hacer eso me da terror pararme enfrene de todo ese publico

-Entonces no quieres el entrenamiento

-Si pero yo…

-Ya sabes cuál es mi condición-interrumpió Anna

-Me dejas pensarlo un poco

-Solo tienes hasta que lleguemos a casa de Horo-dijo Anna

-Está bien-y volvió a arrancar el coche-_maldición no me esperaba que pidiera algo como eso-_pensó

_-Espero que acepte en verdad necesito que cante el día del evento_

Y así todo el camino hacia la casa de Horo fue silencioso hasta que llegaron e Yho tenía que tomar una decisión sobre aceptar la condición de Anna

-Bien llegamos cuál es tu decisión-pregunto Anna que se encontraba muy ansiosa de conocer la respuestas de Yoh

-Lo hare pero quiero que me pongas el entrenamiento completo

-Acaso estás loco ya te dije que tu cuerpo no lo resistiría y en el peor de los casos morirás

-Descuida cando veas que ya no puedo me detendrás, esa es mi condición si quieres que cante para ti tómalo a o déjalo

-Está bien pero si mueres no será mi problema

-Descuida todo saldrá bien

-Pasa mañana a las 6 a.m. para que me recojas y comenzar con tu entrenamiento

-Pero porque tan temprano-se quejó Yoh

-Idiota las clases comienzan a las 8 a.m. crees que tendremos tiempo para que logres entrenar lo suficiente

-Y porque no mejor lo hacemos en las tardes-dijo el castaño

-Estaremos ocupados ensayando las canciones que tendremos que cantar, así que mañana a las 6 a.m. así que no llegues tarde- y se bajó del automóvil

-Muy bien estaré listo a esa hora, bien mañana te veo- sonrió y se fue

_-Me temo que esto no saldrá nada bien-_pensaba Anna mientras miraba la dirección por donde se fue Yoh

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Que tal el capítulo les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor, todos los comentarios serán bienvenidos y sus opiniones respetadas**

** Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, aunque no dejen su cometario les gradezco que lo lean(pero no sean malos porfitas dejen su comentraio se los gradeceria mas)  
**


	23. ¿El comienzo de una buena relacion?

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: sonidos_

* * *

_Capítulo 23 ¿El comienzo de una buena relacion?  
_

_-Si ese idiota quiere morir no debo porque preocuparme, bueno siempre y cuando muera después de cantar el día del evento_-suspiro-_hoy ha sido un día muy largo ni hambre tengo, llegare y me iré a la cama, si eso hare_**-**pensaba Anna mientras se dirigía al apartamento de Horo-**¡Pirika llegue!-**grito Anna al entrar

-Anna, cuñada que bueno que ya llegaste-dijo Pirika que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala y se levantó para dirigirse a ella

-¿Cuñada?-pregunto muy confundida Anna

-Sígueme el juego por favor-le susurro Pirika a Anna al oído-mira Tamao ella es Anna la novia de mi hermano Horo-y la mostro ante la peli rosa

_-¿Que yo novia de Horo?, ahora que estas tramando Pirika-_pensó resignada Anna

-_Anna me va a matar y todo por la culpa de Pirika, no sé en qué momento decidí seguirle el juego -_pensaba Horo con unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras se acercaba a Anna

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Anna mi nombre es Tamao-se acercó la peli rosa a Anna y la saludo de mano-la verdad es que cuando Horo me dijo que eras muy bonita se quedó corto

-Gracias pero no es para tanto-dijo con una sonría falsa-_cuando se valla juro que_ _me van a dar una muy buena explicación ustedes dos_

_-_Pero que dices amorcito si eres la mujer más bella del mundo-dijo Horo una vez que se paró alado de Anna-_Por favor no me mates por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor,- _suplicaba Horo en su mente

-¿_Amorcito?, te juro que esta me la pagaras Horo-_pensaba Anna muy enojada

-_Creo que Anna está enojada bueno eso no importa-_dijo Pirika que aunque no podía ver a su amiga la conocía perfectamente

-Horo tuvo mucha suerte en encontrarte-dijo Tamao con una sonrisa

-Yo diría que la afortunada fui yo -dijo Anna mientras miraba a Horo sin ninguna expresión alguna en su rostro

-Gracias amorcito-dijo Horo que tomo a Anna de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después mirarla a los ojos-_no me mires así todo fue culpa de Pirika por favor no me mates_

-Se ve que lo quieres mucho Anna-dijo Tamao muy feliz al ver la escena

_-¿Que si lo quiero? lo que quiero es matar a este idiota por atreverse a darme un beso y por abusar de mi ayuda_-pensó Anna muy molesta-acaso se nota mucho-dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegro por ustedes-miro el reloj-bueno ya es hora de que me retire, fue un placer conocerte Anna, Pirika

-El placer es mío-dijo Anna-_que bien ya es hora de asesinar a Horo_

-Espero que vuelvas a visitarme Tamao-dijo Pirika con una sonrisa

-Claro que si Pirika te prometo que vendré a visitarte más seguido-dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa mientras la tomaba de las manos

-Pero que conste que ya dijiste que vendrás a visitarme

-Claro que vendré cuídate mucho, Horo-Horo nos vemos mañana en la universidad-y se dirijo a la puerta

-Espera yo te acompaño Tamao-soltó a Anna -_si me quedo aquí, Anna va a asesinarme_

-No es necesario Horo-Horo mejor quédate con tu novia-dijo Tamao con una sonrisa

-Jejeje- rio nerviosamente al ver a Anna-insisto deja te acompaño-dijo con unas pequeña gota de sudor

-Corazoncito quédate que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-dijo Anna muy tranquila-_en cuanto se valla juro que te torturare de la peor manera posible Horo _

-Ya escuchaste a Anna Horo-Horo, lo mejor será que te quedes no se valla a enojar-dijo Tamao con una sonrisa

-Jajá-rio nerviosamente-si tienes razón no queremos que eso pase,_ soy hombre muerto-_pensaba Horo con unas lagrimas

-Adiós cuídense mucho- fue lo último que dijo Tamao para luego retirarse

-Hora que se fue-dijo Anna y volteo con Horo

_-_Espera Anna no lo hagas-dijo Horo con los ojos cerrados y temblando ya que esperaba lo peor de la rubia

-Tranquilo que no te voy hacer nada

-¿A no?-pregunto Horo que abrió los ojos y la miro-¿Entonces no estas molesta por lo que te hicimos pasar?-pregunto

-No, sabes que soy tu amiga y que te ayudaría en todo Horo-dijo Anna muy tranquila

-Ufff-suspiro muy aliviado-muchas gr…-y se escuchó un fuerte golpe

**-¡Como te atreves a darme un beso imbécil!-**dijo Anna muy molesta

-Pero tu dijiste que no estabas enojada-dijo Horo que se encontraba en el suelo

**-¡Te dije que te ayudaría pero eso no quiere decir que te aproveches de la situación!**

-Es que era para que se viera más real

**-¡Pues yo te puedo enseñar cómo se ven los moretones reales en tu cara!**

Minutos después

-Y bien explícame Pirika como fue que yo me convertí en su novia-decía Anna mientras le ponía un parche en la cara de Horo

-Auch-se quejó Horo-sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, los golpes desaparecerán en unas cuantas horas

-¿Te duele?-pregunto Anna

-Claro que si duele

-Es por eso que lo hago-y le puso otro

_-Que hice para merecer esto-_pensó Horo

-Y bien Pirika explícame

-Mira todo sucedió a si…-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-¡Pirika ya llegue!**-grito Horo al entrar

**-¡Tengo hambre!-**grito Pirika desde su habitación

**-¡Tu solo piensas en comer!**

**-¡Que puedo decir lo aprendí de ti!**

-Jajaja que graciosa-dijo Horo sarcásticamente

-Eso es cierto Horo-Horo-pregunto Tamao que se encontraba alado de Horo

-No como crees yo no como tanto-dijo Horo con una sonría-_hay hermanita me acabas de dejar en ridículo_

**-¡Dile a Anna que venga por favor!-**continuaba gritando Pirika

**-¡Anna no vino conmigo! **

**-¡¿Qué? y ¿dónde está?!**

**-¡Debe seguir en la universidad, pero traje una visita así que ven! **

**-¡¿A quién!?**

**-¡Ven para que la conozcas!**

**-¡Voy para allá!**

-Perdona a mi hermana pero es una loca que le gusta gritar-dijo Horo con una sonrisa

-No te preocupes-dijo Tamo con una sonrisa

-Dime quieres un vaso con agua-le pregunto Horo a Tamao

-Si por favor

-Toma asiento enseguida te lo traigo-y se dirigió a la cocina

-Horo ya estoy aquí donde esa tu invitada-pregunto Pirika que llegaba a la sala con su bastón

-_Pero si es ciega-_pensó Tamao al ver a Pirika-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Tamao-y se acercó a ella

-_Tamao a sí que ella es la chica de la que está enamorado mi hermano-_Hola yo soy Pirika

-Horo-Horo nunca me dijo que tenía una hermana y menos que es muy bonita

-De seguro ya sé porque no hablo de mí ese tonto-dijo molesta Pirika-y por cierto donde esta-pregunto

-Fue por un vaso con agua a la cocina

-Me puedes ayudar a sentarme-dijo Pirika

-Si claro ven-y ala tomo del brazo para ayudarla a sentarse

-_Valla así que ella también es especial-_pensó Pirika que gracias a su habilidad de poder ver el corazón de las personas al momento que toco Tamao lo descubrió-_Parece ser una buena persona pero no es feliz ya que…_

-Aquí tienes Tamao tu vaso con agua-Interrumpió Horo los pensamientos de Pirika

-Gracias Horo-Horo

-Mira ella es mi hermana apoco no está bien guapa como su hermano-bromeo Horo- y de que hablaban-pregunto

-De ti-contesto Pirika un poco enojada

-De mí y que cosas hablaban de mi-pregunto muy curioso Horo

-Como que nunca le contaste que tenías una hermana-dijo molesta Pirika

-Jajaja es que se me olvido Pirika

-Horo-Horo te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo la peli rosa

-Si adelante Tamao pregunta lo que quieras

-Hace rato mencionaron a otra chica, ella es otra hermana de la que no me hayas contado-pregunto Tamao

-No ella es solo…

-Su novia, Anna es su novia-dijo Pirika

**-¡¿Qué, que?!-**grito Horo

-A sí que tenías novia y no me lo habías dicho, que guardadito te lo tenías-dijo Tamao con una sonrisa

-Es que ella no…-interrumpió Pirika

-Perdónalo pero es que mi hermano es muy tímido para hablar de esas cosas pero ellos ya llevan alrededor de 1 año

-Pirika me puedes a acompañar a la cocina-dijo Horo un poco molesto

-Ve tu solo o caso tienes miedo y quieres que te acompañe como en la noche para ir al baño

-Es que necesito tu ayuda hermanita- la tomo del brazo y la llevo a la cocina-enseguida volvemos Tamao-decía Horo mientras llevaba a su hermana a la fuerza

-Horo que quieres que no ves que estaba muy cómoda hablando con Tamao-dijo molesta Pirika

-**¡Estás loca Pirika, como se te ocurre decir eso a Tamao!**-le reclamo Horo

-Pero si ella fue la que preguntó

-**Pero Anna no es mi novia porque le dijiste eso**

-¿Dime Horo quieres a esa chica?-pregunto muy seria Pirika

-Si-respondió Horo

-Entonces sígueme la corriente y veras que este plan va a funcionar

-Este plan suena ridículo y además Anna me matara cunado se entere de lo que estamos asiendo

-Descuida ella no te ara nada

-No sé no estoy seguro de seguir con esto-dijo muy nervioso

-Tú confía en mí y esa chica algún día va hacer tu novia

-Está bien pero si Anna trata de hacerme algo tú la detendrás

-Si Horo no te preocupes yo te ayudare

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Y así fue como paso-dijo Pirika con una sonrisa

-No funcionara-dijo Anna

-Ves yo lo sabía no sé cómo deje convencerme por ti solo gane que Anna me golpeara-dijo Horo

-Ya hermano deja de llorar y les comprobare a los dos que si funcionara o ya se les olvido que puedo leer los corazones de las personas-dijo muy segura Pirika

-Está bien los ayudare a los dos, siempre y cuando tú no te aproveches o ya sabes lo que te puede pasar-amenazo a Horo el cual solo trago saliva y se levantó de la silla

-Espera a dónde vas Anna-pregunto Pirika

-Me iré a dormir hoy fue un día pesado

-Bien que descanses Anna, y tú-apunto a Horo-ve y prepárame unas ricas hamburguesas con papas

-Que porque yo-dijo Horo

-Acaso quieres que me enoje y no te ayude con Tamao-amenazo Pirika

-No enseguida te lo preparo-y se levantó rápidamente-mi hermana es peor que Anna cuando se enoja, _porque tengo que vivir con ellas_-pensó Horo

* * *

_-Horo y su novia se veían muy felices me da gusto por el, me pregunto si Yho sabrá-_pensaba Tamao_-_le prometí una rica cena y eso es lo que are-y esta entro a la mansión Asakura en busca de su novio-¿_dónde estará?, apenas son las 9:30 debería estar viendo su novela_-pensó Tamao al no encontrarlo en la sala-talvez este en su habitación iré a buscarlo-y se dirijo a la habitación de Yoh**-¡listo para la cena Y…-**se quedó callada al ver como su novio dormía como niño pequeño abrazado de su osito de peluche-_se ve tan tierno mejor lo dejare dormir_-y se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente_-_buenas noches mi querido Yoh-y se marcho

Zxdcfgbhnjm

Eran las 6:45 a.m. Yoh se había levantado temprano y había pasado por Anna a las 6 a.m. como habían acordado, ambos se encontraba en la pista de tartán que se encontraba en la universidad para empezar con el entrenamiento.

-Que es lo primero que haré-pregunto Yoh que aún se encontraba adormilado

-Primero despiértate que aún estas dormido-ordeno Anna muy molesta

-Estoy despierto Anna-dijo Yoh con los ojos medio abiertos

-Si pues no parece

-Es que-y se estiro-aún es muy temprano Anna-y bostezo

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a despertarte- y lo amenazo mostrando su puño

-No es necesario-dijo con una sonrisa y manoteando-dime que es lo que quieres que haga-dijo Yoh que después de esa amenaza ya había despertado

-Da una vuelta al pista trotando y en la segunda vuelta corre lo más rápido que puedas

-Si entrenadora-bromeo Yoh

-Deja de bromear y toma esto en serio

Y así Yho comenzó con su primera vuelta trotando y la segunda corrió con una velocidad mayor claro una adecuada para simular que era humano mientras Anna media su tiempo con el cronometro

-Eres rápido para ser humano-dijo Anna

-Cuanto tiempo-pregunto Yoh

-2 minutos con 30 segundos, ahora correrás rápido cuando escuches el silbato

-De acuerdo

-_Pip_-corre-_Pip_-corre más rápido-_Pip_a eso le llamas correr

Y así durante 30 minutos

_-_Haaa, Haaa-respiraba con dificultad-valla sí que es cansado

-Te lo dije ahora as 200 abdominales

-Nada más 200-pregunto Yoh

-Tienes razón que sean 400

400 abdominales después

-Auch me duele el abdomen-decía Yoh acostado en el suelo

-No te quedes acostado ve y da 200 vueltas-ordeno Anna

-Que no ya no quiero correr-se quejó Yoh

-_Pip_-acciono su silbato en la oreja de Yoh-Que vayas a correr holgazán

_-_Está bien_-_y se levantó a correr

_-_Ahora as 200 sentadillas_, __Pip _200 lagartijas_, __Pip_200 saltos con la cuerda_, __Pip_corre 200 vueltas más-ordenaba Anna

-Ya basta ya no puedo más-suplicaba Yho acostado en la pista medio muerto

-Levántate que aun falta la mitad del entrenamiento-dijo Anna

-Que no yo ya no puedo ni con mi alma Anna-se quejó Yoh

-Solo bromeo con lo de hoy ha sido suficiente

-Gracias Anna por parar esta tortura-decía arrodillado Yoh

-Eres un llorón, ni aguantas nada-lo miro con odio-ten-le dio un papel

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el castaño

-Tu plan alimentico desde hoy comerás lo que dice en el papel y pobre de ti que no lo cumplas o te pondré doble sesión-amenazo la rubia

-Trago saliva-descuida seguiré las instrucciones y cuando dijiste que le entrenamiento era difícil nunca creí que lo fuera tanto-decía mientras se levantaba muy adolorido

-No te quejes que tú fuiste quien pidió el entrenamiento especial y esto es solo el principio ya que cada día ira aumentando

-Estas bromeando verdad-dijo Yoh muy asustado

-No, así que prepárate porque te tocaran dos semanas infernales-tomo su bolsa-te espero en el auditorio

-Espera te invito a desayunar-dijo el castaño

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Pero si aún falta tiempo para que inicien las clases y además así me podrías vigilar para que siga las instrucciones sobre la comida

-Que te quede claro Yho-y lo miro a los ojos-si accedí a entrenare fue para que tú me ayudarás con el evento a sique no pienses otra cosa

-Pero…

-Nos vemos luego Yoh-y se retiro

* * *

-Yoh en donde te metiste porque no entraste a clases-pregunto Horo que llegaba al comedor de la universidad

-Estaba durmiendo-contesto Yoh que tenía su cabeza recargada en la mesa

-Te ves muy mal ¿acaso estas enfermo?-pregunto Horo al ver a su amigo en esas condiciones

-No, lo que sucede es que hoy comencé con el entrenamiento mortal de Anna-decía un Yoh muy adolorido

-A sí que ella accedió, dime como la convenciste-pregunto muy ansioso Horo

-Tendré que cantar para ella el día del evento-decía mientras levantaba su cabeza

-Jajaja no ya enserio que le tuviste que dar cambio picaron-pregunto con una sonrisa picara

-Lo que te acabo de decir Horo no pienses otra cosa-dijo Yoh un poco rojo

-Jajá te pusiste colorado

-No es gracioso Hoto-Hoto

-No ya enserio, Anna es muy buena cantando y si te pedio algo así es porque debió encontrar talento en ti-dijo Horo mientas se comía su gelatina

-Yo no quiero participar pero esa era la única manera en la que ella accedería a entrenarme

-Te deseo suerte con eso amigo y verdad que esos entrenamientos son mortales-pregunto Horo a lo que Yoh solo asimilo-de solo recordar esos entrenamientos se me pone la piel chinita del miedo

-Y lo peor es que dijo que aumentarían día con día

-De que te quejas Yoh si Anna solo te puso los entrenamientos que aria cualquier humano o ¿no?-pregunto Horo

-Te equivocas Horo, Anna me puso los entrenamientos para personas especiales

**-¡Acaso estás loco**! tu dijiste que no querías que descubriera sobre tus habilidades y al entrenar así ella te descubrirá

-Descuida eso no pasara se fingir muy bien

-Pero como ya te dije ella no es tonta y se dará cuenta en fin ese es tu problema pero cambiando de tema, Tamo fue ayer a buscarte al entrenamiento, acaso no le contaste sobre que estas suspendido-pregunto Horo

-No, ella no lo sabía y para serte sincero no he hablado bien con ella desde que Ren me ataco-dijo Yoh muy tranquilo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano

-Pero si ha pasado una semana completa Yoh

-Eso ya lose-dijo si mirara a Horo

-¿Tu relación con ella no está bien?-pregunto Horo

-No lose Horo-respondió Yoh que lo miro a los ojos

-Como que no lo sabes

-No lo sé, qué quieres que te diga Horo

-Es por Anna cierto-pregunto Horo

-No ella no tienen nada que ver, esto ya viene desde antes y todo ocurrió cuando Tamao me dijo que me amaba

-Dime Yoh has pensado dejarla-le pregunto Horo

-Para serte sincero no he pensado en eso y como ya te lo había dicho, ella es una persona muy importante para mi es, _por esa razón que no le puedo hacer algo así la lastimaría mucho_

-Pero no la amas o si-pregunto Horo

-No sé qué es el amor Horo

-Yoh yo…

-Lo se Horo a ti te gusta Tamao es por eso que te preocupa que pueda salir muy lastimarla

-Desde cuándo lo sabes

-Desde que nos conocimos he notado como la miras

-Y porque nunca me has dicho nada

-¿Porque debería hacerlo?, sé que tú eres una buena persona y que sin portar tus sentimientos no te atreverías a dañar nuestra amistad

-Yoh yo…

-Descuida Horo esto no afectara para nada nuestra amistad y como sé que tu también la quieres te prometo que are lo posible para no lastimarla y si en todo caso nuestra relación llegara a terminar tendrás el camino libre amigo

-Gracias Yoh

-Bien ya es hora de irme aún tengo mucho sueño-y bostezo- así que me iré a dormir un rato más después nos vemos Horo-y se marcho

-_Yoh luchare por Tamao pero te prometo que hasta que tú te decidas no me meteré en su relación por la amistad que tenemos_

* * *

-Hola Anna-dijo cierto castaño de pelo largo que se encontraba recargado en un árbol esperando a Anna

-Que quieres-dijo la rubia que siguió con su camino

-Quiero que te disculpes por haberme pegado ahí-dijo Hao que la seguía

-No lo are

-Lo suponía

-Si solo viniste a eso ya te puedes dejar de seguirme que estoy muy ocupada

-Anna se perfectamente que tus clases ya terminaron y que tienes hasta las 3 para llegar al auditorio así que…

**-¡Te dije que ya no me investigaras!-**se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos

-Lo lamento Anna pero tú no me dejas opción, ya que como no quieres hablar conmigo

-Y nunca lo are sabes porque

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hao

-Por qué eres una persona a la que no soporto-se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino

-Sé que hemos comenzado mal por eso quisiera invitarte a tomar un café-insistía Hao-¿qué dices?-pregunto una vez que se puso enfrente de ella

-Estás loco yo no iría ni contigo a la esquina a sí que deja de insistir-y paso por un lado de Hao

-Por favor Anna necesito hablar con alguien-dijo Hao que se encontraba de espaldas-tú eres la única persona que me puede escuchar-dijo en un tono totalmente diferente que la rubia distinguió

- Anna se detuvo al escuchar la súplica de Hao-Solo será un café y será el de la cafetería de la universidad, pero si intentas algo más yo misma me aseguro de castrarte

-Gracias Anna-decía con una sonrisa

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería de la Universidad

-Toma aquí tienes tu café-le entrego Hao su café a Anna

-Y bien dime que es lo que te sucede

-Me encanta que seas tan directa-dijo Hao con una mirada seductor

-Habla de una vez o me voy-amenazo la rubia

-No espera por donde comienzo veras yo soy dueño de una de las empresas más importantes de todo Japón el dinero nunca me faltara tengo mi vida totalmente asegurada, tengo un hermano que aunque en estos momentos nos encontremos distanciados él es talvez lo más importante de mi vida pero yo…

-Te sientes vacío-completo la frase Anna

-Sí, mi vida cayó en una rutina en la que no puedo salir-dijo Hao con una mirada triste

-¿Y porque no puedes salir?-pregunto la rubia con su siempre mirada sin expresión

-Es solo que estoy obligado a seguir con esa rutina-decía con el mismo semblante

-¿Y porque?, ¿debe haber una razón?-preguntaba Anna

-Si la hay y es una muy fuerte

-¿Y cuál es?

-Yo busco algo

-Y que es lo que buscas

-Lo que yo busco es una cura

-¿Una cura?

-Si lo que sucede es que… yo estoy enfermo-y bajo su mirada- esta maldita enfermedad me consume poco a poco por dentro, hasta llegar al punto en el que me consumirá por completo y moriré-dijo Hao que no soporto más y derramos unas pequeñas lagrimas

-Toma-le dio Anna una servilleta

-Gracias-y comenzó limpiarse-jajaja que vueltas da la vida hace unos cuantos meses yo era feliz sin saber lo que me sucedía, disfrutaba de la vida en compañía de mi hermano éramos inseparables hacíamos todo juntos-decía con una sonrisa al recordar el tiempo que pasaba con Yoh-pero-la voz de Hao volvió a quebrarse-desde que me entere no he podido dormir ni un solo día tranquilo pensando que en cualquier momento aparecerán los síntomas y que llegara el momento en el que yo…

-Tranquilo que todo saldrá bien -dijo Anna que coloco su mano encima de la de Hao

-Esa frase-sonrió-esa frase ya la había escuchado antes y no sabes cuanta falta me hacía escucharla de nuevo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Anna-gracias Anna necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y tú eres la persona perfecta para esto-tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Bueno ahí está un leve HaoxAnna ¿será acaso el comienzo de una bonita amistad?, ¿Qué dirá Yoh cuando se entere que su hermano salió con Anna y que ella no le acepta ni un chicle? , bien espero que les haya gustado y respecto a las habilidades de Pirika como saben ella puede curar y se me ocurrió que como es ciega ella puede ver atreves del corazón al tocar a las personas (¿está bueno no?, se me ocurrió estando en el camión XD).**

**Y como siempre en cada capítulo les pido que me den su opinión del capítulo para saber si les agrado y que les pareció les gusto ¿sí?, ¿no?, les aburrió, que le falta para que sea más entretenido, estuvo largo, corto, bien pues les pido que dejen sus reviews por favor.**

**Y Muchas gracias por pasar a leer por acá en verdad muchas gracias, aunque no dejen su cometario les gradezco que dediquen un poco de su tiempo para leer**


	24. ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Subrayado: sonidos

**Canción:**

Entra en mi vida-Sin bandera

Subrayado: voz de Yho

Cursiva: voz de _Anna_

**_Negritas en cursiva y subrayadas: Dueto_**

* * *

_Capítulo 24 ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?_

-Hola chicas-dijo Yoh que entro al auditorio y se acercaba a las asistentes de Anna-perdón por la tardanza es que me quede dormido en un árbol jijiji-decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-No hay problema Yoh-dijo Kanna

-No veo a Anna-dijo Yoh al no notar a la rubia con sus asistentes-¿dónde está?-pregunto

-La señorita Anna aún no ha llegado Yoh-dijo Matilda

-Qué pero si ya son casi las 4-dijo Yoh al ver la hora en el reloj-por lo que se Anna siempre es muy puntual

-A nosotras también se nos hiso raro pero como no llegabas creímos que se encontraba contigo-dijo Kanna

-¿Conmigo?-dijo muy confundido Yoh mientras se apuntaba con su dedo-¿porque debería estar yo con Anna?-pregunto el castaño

-Ayer ustedes se fueron juntos y creímos que ustedes…ya sabes-dijo Kanna con una sonrisa picara

-No-dijo Yoh un poco rojo por las palabras de Kanna-como creen eso nosotros no…. solo hablamos-dijo Yoh muy nervioso y avergonzado

-Jajaja Marion vio como Yoh se puso rojo

-Es cierto Yoh te pusiste un poco rojo-se burlaba Matilda

-Ya déjenme en paz-bufo Yoh-y si talvez le sucedió algo, mejor iré a buscarla porque es muy raro que aún no haya llegado

-Eso ya no es necesario-dijo Kanna

-¿Porque?-pregunto el castaño

-Si volteas sabrás porque-dijo Kanna

-Que es lo que están haciendo-dijo Anna al ver como sus asistentes se encontraba hablando con Yoh

-Señorita Anna donde se encontraba-pregunto Matilda

-Tuve que arreglar unos asuntos-respondió la rubia sin expresión alguna-y tu-miro a Yoh- acabas de llegar no es así-pregunto

-Si Anna pero porque lo dices

-Porque conociéndote ya hubieras ido a buscarme desde hace rato, a si que tendrás que reponer esa hora otro día

-_Y yo que me había preocupado por ella_-pensaba Yoh molesto-_pero donde se habrá metido_-se pregunto

-Y bien Matilda, ya decidieron cual obra es la que actuaran-pregunto Anna

-Si la obra ya fue elegida y será la de Romeo y Julieta-respondió Matilda

-Y el baile también señorita Anna, la corografía la pondrá Chocolove y comenzaran con los ensayos lo más rápido posible

-Ese es su nombre-pregunto Anna

-Si así se llama-respondió Kanna

-Qué feo nombre, en fin encárguense de que todos estén realizando sus respectivas actividades-ordeno la rubia

-**¡Sí señorita Anna!**-dijeron las tres

-Y que ara usted señorita Anna-pregunto Matilda

-Me encargare de que Yoh aprenda a cantar

**-¡Yoh participara!-**dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidas

-Anna no me dejo más remedio que participar-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Como estaré muy ocupada encargase de los demás, Kanna plática con los de la obra y as un presupuesto para lo que ocuparemos en la escenografía y vestuario, Marion as lo mismo pero con los del baile, y Matilda pon a los voluntarios a limpiar todo el auditorio

**-¡Si Señorita Anna**!-dijeron las tres y se fueron

-Esto de dar órdenes me gusta-sonrió Anna-y tú sígueme-le dijo a Yoh

-Sí-y comenzó a seguir a la rubia-_si se lo pregunto a Anna donde estaba de seguro me golpearía y me gritara muchas cosas, además eso a mí no me debería interesarme o ¿sí?-_pensaba Yoh que al estar muy metido en sus pensamientos no vio donde pisaba y se callo

-Que tonto eres-dijo Anna en un tono de resignación-_Yoh se ve muy distraído, bueno más que de costumbre_

* * *

**-¡Horo-Horo!-**gritaba Tamao desde afuera del campo

-Tamao-dijo Horo al observarla y se acerco a ella-o través aquí que es lo que te sucede-pregunto

-No has visto a Yoh, en la mañana se despertó muy temprano y no lo vi lo he estado buscando por toda la universidad y también estoy llamando a su celular y no me contesta-decía muy preocupada la peli rosa

-Descuida Tamao Yoh esta bien-dijo Horo para que se tranquilizara y coloco sus manos en los hombros de la chica-Yoh sí vino a clases es solo que me conto que tenía mucho sueño y se fue a dormir-dijo Horo muy tranquilamente

-No me estas mintiendo-pregunto Tamao que lo miraba a los ojos

-No yo nunca te mentiría-y la soltó-talvez se encuentre en su casa descansando y es por eso que no te contesta el celular-dio con una sonrisa

-Acaso estará enfermo-pregunto Tamao

-No te preocupes yo le pregunte y me dijo que no, así que te aseguro que no le pasa nada malo

-Pero es muy raro ayer cuando regrese a casa él ya estaba dormido y era muy temprano

-Debe estar un poco cansado ya que él me dijo que aria un entrenamiento especial para no perder el ritmo ahora que lo suspendieron

-Eso explicaría lo de hoy, gracias Horo-Horo tu estas más al pendiente de Yoh que yo-dijo con una sonrisa

-Es que él es mi mejor amigo-dijo rascándose la cabeza y un poco avergonzado

-Puedo llevare a tu casa al rato es que quisiera ir a visitar a tu hermana digo si no hay problema-le pregunto Tamao

-No claro que no ella se pondrá muy feliz si vas a visitarla

-Bien cuando acabes con el entrenamiento vendré a buscarte adiós Horo-Horo y gracias por decirme donde puede estar Yoh

-Adiós Tamao-y esta se marchó-_si supieras Tamao lo que siento por ti y como me gustaría que te preocuparas a si por mí-_penaba Horo mientras observaba a Tamao marcharse

_-_Oye que esa no era la novia del tonto de Yoh Asakura-dijo Ren que se acercó a Horo

-No tengo porque decirte esas cosas-y volteo para verlo

-Por como la mirabas yo diría que te interesa puercoespín

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-dijo Horo un poco molesto

-Sería muy malo si algo le llegara a suceder no es así-dijo Ren con una risa maliciosa

-**¡Escúchame chinito con ella no te metas!**-dijo Horo muy molesto y tomo a Ren de la camisa y lo alzo al aire

-Por lo que veo si te interesa esa chica-decía Ren con una sonrisa al lograr haber hecho enfadar a Horo-pero que diría tu amiguito cuando se entere que tú estás enamorado de su noviecita

-No funcionara Ren-dijo Horo y lo soltó-se lo que tramas y no lo lograras provocarme si eso es lo que buscas y para tu información Yoh ya lo sabe a sí que olvídate de tu chantaje

-El descanso termino así que todos continúen con el entrenamiento-ordeno el entrenador

-Muy bien chinito es hora de regresar-y paso por un lado de Ren

-_Juro que encontrare el modo para que luches contra mí Horo-Horo y yo soy un hombre de palabra jajaja-pensaba Ren_

* * *

-**No Yoh así no**-decía una fastidiada Anna

-Anna esto de ser cantante es muy difícil-dijo Yoh resignado

-Porque no lo ases igual como lo hiciste en el carro-pregunto Anna

-Es que aquella vez tú cantaste conmigo

-Acaso me estas cortejando Yoh Asakura-pregunto Anna un poco molesta

-**No**-dijo Yho que manoteaba y se había puesto un poco rojo-es sólo que…me da un poco de pena cantar yo solo eso es todo-dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Suspiro-creo que tienes razón tu solo cantas terrible

-Jijiji ¿me ayudas? –pregunto Yoh con una sonrisa

-Cantare contigo una canción y luego tú trataras de cantar solo

-Si gracias Anna, ¿pero cuál canción es la que cantaremos?-pregunto el castaño

-Nose déjame buscar una mmm…-buscaba Anna una canción a dueto de entre todas las letras que tenía en su mano-todas las letras que traje son para que tu cantaras solo

-Espera creo que en mi mochila traigo la letra de una canción a dueto-e Yho empezó a buscar-mira aquí esta-y se la entregó a Anna

-Entra en mi vida-dijo la rubia-que cursi es esta canción

-¿La conoces?-pregunto el castaño

-Si yo la cantaba con otro sujeto en el bar donde trabajaba antes-respondió la rubia

-Entonces si cantaremos esta canción-pregunto Yoh

-No tenemos otra opción-bufo Anna

-Jijiji entonces que te parece si yo toco el piano mientras cantamos

-¿Tú sabes tocar el piano?-pregunto la rubia

-Si tome unas clases y esta fue la primera canción que me aprendí-dijo con una sonrisa

-Y porque diablos aprendiste una canción como esta-pregunto la rubia

-No lo sé-respondió Yoh con una sonrisa-_Esta fue la canción que toque para Tamao porque a ella le gustaba mucho_

-En fin comencemos pero tú empieza a cantar

-Si -e Yoh se sentó y empezó a tocar el piano

Buenas noches, mucho gusto

Eras una chica más

Después de cinco minutos

Ya eras alguien especial

Sin hablarme, sin tocarme

Algo dentro se encendió

En tus ojos se hacía tarde

Y me olvidaba del reloj

-_Valla ya suena diferente y además sabe tocar muy bien el piano, ¿qué más sorpresas esconderás Yoh?-_pensaba Anna mientras lo observaba con detenimiento

_Estos días a tu lado_

_Me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo determinado_

_Para comenzar a amar_

_Siento algo tan profundo_

_Que no tiene explicación_

_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_

-Jijiji su voz están hermosa y se ve tan dulce cuando canta-pensaba Yoh

**_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta_**

**_Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá_**

**_Noches desiertas_**

**_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego_**

**_Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_**

_-¿No entiendo porque cuando canta solo no puede? y ahora que está cantando conmigo parece otra persona-pensaba Anna_

_-Cantar con Anna es increíble se siente también, es como si el mundo se detuviera y nosotros no-pensaba Yoh_

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Ya no existe nadie más_

_Después de este tiempo juntos_

_No puedo volver atrás_

Tú me hablaste me tocaste

Y te volviste mi ilusión

Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón

**_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta_**

**_Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá_**

**_Noches desiertas_**

**_Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego_**

**_Te comencé por extrañar_**

**_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego_**

_-Tengo que admitir que cantar con Yho es diferente ¿pero porque?-se preguntaba Anna_

-_Anna que es esta sensación que tengo al cantar contigo_-se preguntaba Yoh

_Entra en mis horas, sálvame ahora_

Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar

_-La química que tengo contigo es increíble nunca había sentido algo así cuando cantaba con otras personas-pensaba Anna_

_-Pero porque la sensación que tengo proviene del corazón que será esto -pensaba Yoh_

**_Entra en mi vida, te abro la puerta_**

**_Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá_**

**_Noches desiertas_**

(No más noches desiertas)

**Entra en mi vida, yo te lo ruego**

(Yo te lo ruego)

**Te comencé por extrañar**

**Pero empecé a necesitarte luego**_._

_-Estando contigo es como si nunca quisiera dejar de cantar-pensaron los dos mientras se observaba_

Te comencé por extrañar

Pero empecé a necesitar**_te luego._**

-_Porque, porque me siento a si_-pensaba Anna que miraba a Yoh a los ojos

_-Sera que esto que siento es ¿Amor?-_se preguntaba Yoh que no dejaba de mirar a Anna al los ojos

**-¡Señorita Anna e Yoh son increíbles!-**grito Kanna que aplaudía al igual que todos las personas que se encontraban en el auditorio escuchando la canción

-Heee-salieron los dos de sus pensamientos y voltearon a dónde provenía la voz

-_Que todo el mundo nos está mirando-_pensaba Yho muy avergonzado al observar a la gente

_-No me di cuenta que estaban parados viéndonos-pensó Anna_

_-_Ya veo porque le pidió a Yoh que cantara el día del evento señorita Anna-dijo Matilda que se había acercado con ambos

-A Marion le gustó mucho

-Dígame señorita Anna hará un dueto con Yoh el día del evento-pregunto Kanna

-Aún no lose, mi idea era que el cantara solo-respondió Anna

-_Que yo solo_-pensó Yoh muy asustado

-Pue con su comper chicas me gutaría dar mi opinión ombre-dijo un chico con afro

-Tú quién eres-pregunto Anna al observarlo

-Soy Chocolove y llevo la salsa en mi interior-dijo sacando una botella de salsa de su pantalón

-Que sujeto tan mas extraño-dijo Anna

-Oye rubia puedo escucharte-dijo molesto Chocolove-en fin ustedes dos son increíbles y deberían cantar juntos

-A si pues nadie pidió tu opinión y mejor vete a ser lo que sea que agás-dijo Anna sin expresión alguna

-Porque siempre a los más guapos nos tratan así-decía Chocolove que se retiraba del lugar muy triste

-Pero Anna el morenito tiene razón-dijo Yoh-me siento más cómodo cantando contigo que yo solo

-Ves Anna Banana el si me ase caso-regreso y abrazo a Yoh

-Como me llamaste-pregunto muy molesta Anna

-Hay mamacita, protégeme flaquito-dijo Chocolove que se puso detrás de Yoh para que lo defendiera

-Vamos Anna no le agás nada al morenito-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Muévete a un lado Yoh que le daré su merecido a este sujeto-decía muy enfadada Anna

-Señorita Anna-la llamaba Matilda

-Que sucede Matilda-dijo Ana después de golpear a Chocolove

-Le trajeron esto-y le dio un ramo de rosas

-¿Para mí?-pregunto Anna

-Si el mensajero me dijo que eran para usted

-Lea la tarjeta señorita Anna para saber quién se lo mando-dijo Kanna

-Veamos-y comenzó a leer-_Gracias por haberme escuchado ase rato ya me siento mucho mejor espero que aceptes como agradecimiento estas flores aunque sé que al final las terminaras tirando porque fui yo quien te las mando Jejeje nos vemos luego Johanna-_y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia

-_Quien fue el sujeto que le mandaría flores a Anna y lo que no soporto es que ella sonrió cuando leyó esa tarjeta -pensaba Yho molesto-y_ bien Anna quien te mando esas flores-pregunto muy serio el castaño

-No es de nadie importante-dijo Anna sin ninguna expresión

-Pero…

-**¡Todos continúen con lo que hacían!**-interrumpió Anna

**-¡Sí!-**dijeron Todos

-_Ella dijo que no eran de nadie importante pero yo estoy seguro que si es de alguien importante o porque le mandaría flores, acaso Anna tiene novio-_se preguntaba Yoh mientras observaba a Anna

-Yoh-lo llamo la rubia

-Heee que sucede Anna-pregunto el castaño que salía de sus pensamientos

-Ya te puedes ir con esto ha sido más que suficiente el día de hoy

-Pero aún es muy temprano

-Eso no importa ya no te necesito así que es innecesario que te quedes

-Pero…

-Es una orden Yoh

-Está bien Anna hare lo que tu digas

-Bien te espero mañana temprano para seguir con el entrenamiento-y se marcho

* * *

-Lo noto muy feliz señor Hao-pregunto Manta

-Jajaja es solo que hoy tuve un buen día-respondió Hao y volteo su silla- _me pregunto si ya recibiste mis flores Anna-pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana_

-Señor los ingleses llamaron y querían una cita con usted

-Los ingleses-pregunto Hao-no se supone que ya habíamos hablado con ellos y aclarado todas sus dudas-volteo con el pequeño

-Sí, solo que el inversionista mayor quiere conocerlo en persona señor

-Supongo que no hay problema y para cuando confirmaste la cita-pregunto Hao

-Sera para el sábado señor-respondió Manta

-Muy bien prepara el informe que presentamos en la junta y as una reservación en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad-ordeno Hao

-Si señor enseguida lo hago

-Manta el doctor Fausto no se ha comunicado-pregunto muy serio

-No señor, quiere que lo comunique

-No es necesario-y se paró de su silla-eso sería todo por hoy Manta ya puedes irte a descansar-decía Hao mientras caminaba hacia la salida de su oficina-hoy he decidido salir temprano de la oficina así que no es necesario que te quedes

-Se siente bien señor-pregunto el pequeño ya que no era muy normal en su jefe salir temprano

-Perfectamente es solo que tengo algo importante que hacer-y miro al pequeño con una mirada seria-hasta mañana peque-y se fue

-El señor Hao actuaba muy extraño que es lo que le sucederá-se pregunta el pequeño

* * *

_-¿Porque me moleste cuando Anna recibió esas flores?, ¿acaso esos fueron celos?, ¿pero porque tendría yo celos? y lo peor de todo es que estoy casi seguro que Anna lo noto es por eso que me pidió que me fuera temprano y ahora qué hago_-pensaba Yoh que coloco su cabeza en el volante-acaso Anna me está gustando-y movió su cabeza en forma de negación-no imposible-sonrió-pero cuanto cantamos juntos sentí que mi corazón me trataba de decir algo que fue esa sensación acaso será a…

Ring-Ring-sonó el celular de Yoh

-Bueno quien habla-contesto un poco asustado

-Como que quien habla idiota soy yo tu hermano

-jijiji perdón Hao pero vengo manejando y no vi la pantalla

-Eso quiere decir que ya terminaste con el entrenamiento-pregunto Hao

-Creo que no te lo había dicho hermano, pero el entrenador me suspendió por haber faltado al juego del sábado

-No lo sabía, pero dime estas ocupado-pregunto Hao

-No Hao iba a la mansión a cenar y después a descansar

-Qué te parece si te veo en el restaurante francés que visitamos cuando llegamos a Japón, ¿si recuerdas cuál?

-Si ya se ha cuál te refieres pero solo si tú pagas hermano

-Bien te veo haya e Yoh no tardes por favor-y colgó

-Qué extraño, Hao sonaba muy serio eso no es normal en él, le habrá sucedido algo-se preguntaba Yoh

-Suspiro-bien Yoh llego el momento de que te enteres de la verdad-dijo Hao

* * *

-Señor la cita con Hao Asakura ha quedado confirmada para el sábado

-Bien prepara todo para irnos a Japón lo más pronto posible

-Si señor enseguida

-_Por fin comenzare con mi venganza, prepárense familia Asakura que los are sufrir muy lentamente a todos y cada uno de ustedes especialmente a ti Yoh Asakura_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Espero que les haiga gustado y muchas gracias por pasar a leer en verdad les agradezco que lean y dediquen un poco de su tiempo a este Fic, aunque no dejen su review. **


	25. Una charla entre hermanos

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: sonidos_

* * *

_Capítulo 25 Una charla entre hermanos_

-Perdóname por acerté esperar Tamao-dijo Horo

-Descuida Horo-Horo acabo de llegar a sí que no te preocupes y dime como te fue con el entrenamiento-pregunto la peli rosa

-Bien, solo estoy un poco cansado-dijo Horo-_en realidad ya estoy harto de ese estúpido chinito, pero hice una promesa y ya no peleare con nadie más_

-Seguro que estas bien-pregunto Tamao ya que escucho a Horo un poco extraño

-Si solo es eso Jeje-dijo Horo un poco nervioso-_noto que me pasaba algo_ acaso ella…

-Lo mejor sea irnos ya para que puedas descansar-dijo Tamao que hiso que Horo saliera de sus pensamientos

-Si pero quisiera agradecerte de alguna forma por llevarme a casa pero como-y empezó pensar

-No es necesario que agás eso-digo muy avergonzada-además yo soy la que quiere ir a visitar a Pirika

-Ya se-se le ocurrió una idea-que te parece si vamos a comprar comida francesa, a Pirika le gusta mucho ese tipo de comida y además serviría como agradecimiento por llevarme a mi casa-dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien pero solo porque tengo un poco de hambre y porque una pizza no estaría nada mal-dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien vámonos que ya no puedo esperar más para tener esa pizza en mis manos-dijo Horo muy hambriento

-Jejeje te tengo Horo-dijo Ren mientras observaba la escena a una distancia considerable para son ser descubierto-te dije que pelearías contra mí y ya sé cómo hacer eso, lo lamento por la novia de Yoh pero esto será la única forma que consiga que peles contra mi Horo

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back *~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Hay algo más-dijo Hao mientras miraba a Anna a los ojos

-Bien te escucho-y tomo un poco de su café

-Mi hermano…mi hermano también pose esta enfermedad pero… él no lo sabe-dijo con la cabeza agachada

-Y porque no se lo has dicho-pregunto la rubia sin expresión alguna en su rostro

-No tengo el suficiente valor para decirle-decía Hao en la misma posición-y además como le dices a la persona más importante para ti que en cualquier momento él puede morir-dijo con unas lágrimas y la mirada puesta en Anna

-Y no crees que sería peor ocultárselo

-Peor si llego a encontrar la cura ya no será necesario que lo haga-dijo con una sonrisa

-Y si no logras encontrar la cura-cuestiono a Anna

-Yo no quiero que sufra-y escondió sus ojos entre su cabello-si se llegara a enterar sobre esto de seguro el se sentirá como yo me siento o incluso peor y yo no soportaría eso yo mo…-Hao fue interrumpido por una cachetada por parte de Anna

-Que no acabas de decir que él es lo más importante para ti-dijo Anna un poco molesta por la actitud que tomo Hao- el sufrirá más cuando se empiece a sentir mal y no sepa que es lo que le ocurre o cuando vea que te has puesto mal, ¿no crees que el sufriría más?-le pregunto la rubia más tranquila

-Tienes razón-dijo Hao muy sorprendido por las palabras de la rubia y obvio por la cachetada-él debe saberlo pero como se lo puedo decir-le pregunto

-Solo díselo-bufo-ser sincero es lo mejor que puedes hacer en esta situación

-Y si espero un poco más, solo hasta que al menos le pueda decir que talvez haiga una cura

-¿Y porque aguantar tú solo esta carga?, ¿porque no tener a alguien que te apoye y este contigo?-le pregunto la rubia-y además tu hermano tiene el derecho de saber lo que está pasando con el

-Creo que otra vez tienes razón-dijo con una sonrisa

-Habla con él, talvez se moleste porque no se lo habías dicho antes, pero de seguro entenderá el por qué se lo dices hasta ahora

-Me he decidido Anna y se lo diré esta misma tarde

-Muy bien te deseo suerte-dijo con una sonrisa-ya me tengo que ir todos me deben estar esperando en el auditorio-tomo su bolso y se levantó de las silla-_y lo más seguro es que el tonto de Yho ya debe estar buscándome por toda la universidad por no llegar a tiempo _

-Comprendo y gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí me ayudaste mucho con este problema

-Sabes en el fondo pero muy en el fondo eres una buena persona-dijo Anna que miraba a los ojos a Hao

-Entonces ya no soy un acosador pervertido sexual-pregunto Hao muy feliz por las palabras de Anna

-Sí aún lo sigues siendo, anqué talvez lo de acosador ya no

-Que mal aun soy un pervertido sexual-dijo con una sonrisa-y que tal si te invito a salir para que cambies ese concepto sobre mí-pregunto Hao

-Adiós Hao-respondió la rubia y comenzó a caminar

-Jajaja al menos ya no dijiste que no-dijo Hao muy contento-eso quiere decir que lo pensaras-pregunto

_-Recuerda que siempre cotaras con personas que te ayudaran con tus problemas para que no tengas que soportarlos tu solo_-pensaba la rubia mientras salía de la cafetería

-_Anna creo que me enamorado de ti-_pensó Hao mientras la veía por la ventana

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Fin del Flash back*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-Gracias Anna sin tu ayuda talvez nunca me habría armado de valor para poder decirle esto tan importante a Yoh

* * *

_-_Que sucede con Hao_-_dijo un poco desesperado Yoh-_porque tardara tanto ya llevo más de 15 minutos esperándolo y eso que yo soy el que nunca llega a tiempo_-pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana_-_pero…_ lo que más me preocupa es que sonaba muy extraño que es lo que le pasara_

-Discúlpame Yoh-dijo Hao al llegar a la mesa-es solo que había mucho tráfico-sonrió nerviosamente y se sentó

-Descuida Hao no hay problema-dijo Yoh mientras observaba a su hermano con detenimiento tratando de buscar algo diferente

-Y dime ya pediste la comida-pregunto Hao a un muy nervioso

-No todavía no-y ambos tomaron el menú

-Hao te puedo preguntar algo-dijo Yho que no dejaba de mira a su hermano

-Si hermanito-pregunto Hao mientras se escondía en el menú

-Porque luces tan nervioso-pregunto el castaño de pelo corto

-Nerviosos yo…-trago saliva-porque debería estarlo Jeje-rio nervioso aun con el menú escondiendo su rostro

-No lo sé, talvez porque estás leyendo el menú al revés-dijo Yoh

-Jajá con razón no entendía nada de lo que decía el menú-dijo con una sonrisa y lo volteo

-Este seguro que te encuentras bien-pregunto muy preocupado Yho ya que por lo general él es quien ase ese tipo de tonterías

-Yho-y se puo serio-yo tengo que decirte algo muy importante es sobre…

-Buenas noches que es lo que van a ordenar caballeros-pregunto la mesera que interrumpió a Hao

-A mi tráigame una pasta y de postre un delicioso tiramisú y una pizza Napolitana-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa y muy contento

-_Algo me dice que esta comida me saldrá un poco cara, pero me parece bien que haiga interrumpido la mesera le daré una buena muy propina-_pesaba Hao_-_yo quiero unos macarrones a la italiana y de postre quisiera una panacota y de tomar tráiganos el mejor vino, l_o necesitare para quitarme estos malditos nervios-pensó_

-Enseguida se lo traemos caballeros-y se marcho

-Y dime Hao que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme-le pregunto a su hermano muy curioso

-A eso veras…que tal si te lo dijo después de la cena-dijo con una sonrisa y un poco nervioso aun

-Está bien, pero cuando hablaste por teléfono te note un poco extraño y ahora eso tan importante, estas seguro que no está ocurriéndote nada-le volvió a preguntar

-Si ye te dije que todo está bien Yho-dijo un poco molesto Hao

-Perdóname Hao-dijo Yho al notar el no de voz de su hermano-es solo que me preocupe por ti, recuerda que eres mi hermano y que lo que te ocurra a ti a mí también me importa-dijo un poco avergonzado

-Idiota, eso ya lo sé-dijo Hao que se sonrojo por las palabras de du hermano

-Además estoy muy feliz porque estamos juntos ase tiempo que no salíamos a si jijiji-dijo Yoh con su gran sonrisa

_-Tienes razón Yho hace tiempo que no salimos, es por eso que disfrutare de esta cena y después te diré lo que está pasando-_penaba Hao-Por lo pronto cuéntame cómo es que el entrenador te suspendió y que has hecho con el entrenamiento especial que ibas a ser para aumentar tu fuerza

* * *

-Y que pedirás Horo-Horo-pregunto Tamao antes de bajar de auto

-Tamao-la llamo Horo

-Que sucede Horo-Horo-y volteo a verlo

-Somos amigos no es así-le pregunto Horo muy serio

-Claro que sí-dijo con una gran sonrisa-porque lo preguntas-pregunto muy confundida

-Es solo que…me gustaría que solo me llames Horo por favor-dijo un poco sonrojado

-Claro que si Horo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias Tamao, ahora que te parece si entramos y pedimos cuatro pizzas y mucha pasta

-No crees que son muchas pizzas-pregunto Tamao

-No mira será una pizza para mi hermana, una para Anna, una para ti y dos para mí-decía mientras contaba con los dedos

-jajaja Horo eres muy gracioso-dijo Tamao que pensó que era una broma por parte de Horo

-Qué pero que dije-pregunto muy confundido Horo

-Nada olvídalo-dijo con una sonrisa-bien entremos que ya tengo mucha hambre

* * *

-No lo sé hermano qué te entrene una persona que es menos fuerte que yo-dijo engreídamente-no creo que mejores mucho

-Hao él también es una persona muy capaz, vi sus habilidades y me sorprendieron mucho y él es muy fuerte-dijo Yho que hablaba de Horo-además _no le puedo decir que es un humano el que me está entrenando y menos que es una chica, Hao se volvería loco y además nunca lo permitiría-_pensaba Yho

-Y como se llama-pregunto el castaño de pelo largo

-Horokeu Usui

-Nunca había escuchado de él-y tomo un poco de su vino-estas seguro que es fuerte-pregunto Hao

-Si es inclusive más fuerte que yo-dijo con una sonrisa-es por eso que le pedí su ayuda

-Yoh cualquiera es más fuerte que tu-dijo Hao un poco molesto-pero en fin tú sabes lo que aes y solo porque estoy muy ocupado con la corporación si no yo te entrenaría como debe ser

-Gracias Hao pero no es necesario, ya verás que volveré muy fuerte-dijo con una sonrisa

-Eso espero, ahora regreso quiero ir al baño-y se levantó de la silla

-Acaso quieres que te ayude o porque me avisas-bromeo Yoh

-Hahaha-rio sarcásticamente- que graciosito Yoh no me tardo así que no gas nada estúpido

Yho se quedó en la mesa sirviéndose lo último que quedaba del vino mientras que Hao se dirigía al baño y en cuanto entro Tamao y Horo entraron al restaurante a pedir su comida

-Buenas noches que van a ordenar-pregunto la recepcionista

-Meda pizzas y mucha pasta para llevar-dijo Horo muy contento

-Enseguida se las entrego joven

-Hablabas en serio con lo de las pizzas-le pregunto Tamao

-Sí, acaso es mucha comida-pregunto Horo

Y en lo que estos esperaban sus pizzas una chica rubia se acercó a saludar a Yoh que se encontraba esperando a su hermano

-Hola Yoh-dijo Marion que al ver al castaño se acercó a saludar

-Hola Marion que haces aquí-pregunto el castaño muy sorprendido

-Kanna mando a Marion por la comida-respondió esta

-¿Acaso viven juntas?

-Si Marion vive con Kanna y con Matilda muy cercas de aquí, pero tú que haces aquí-pregunto la rubia

-Estoy cenando con mi hermano, pero siéntate por favor solo en lo que viene es que no me gusta estar solo-y le señaló la silla para que esta se sentara

-Si pero solo un rato porque a Marion la están esperando allá afuera-y se sentó-no sabía que tenías un hermano-pregunto la rubia

-Si un gemelo y él es el mayor

-Yoh tienes un poco de salsa en la boca me permites limpiarte-le pregunto rubia a lo que Yoh asimilo, ella lo hacía con buenas intenciones pero…

-Tamao no me mires así a uno le da mucha hambre después de entrenar tanto-decía Horo mientras la peli rosa mira muy sorprendida la escena-oye Tamao, Tamao tierra llamando a Tamao-decía Horo que se encontraba de espaldas y no podía ver lo que ocurría en eso momentos

-_Yoh no puede ser porque-_pensaba Tamao al ver a su querido Yoh se encontraba con otra mujer-Heee que pasa Horo-dijo al salir de sus pensamientos y con un tono de tristeza

-Te fuiste por un momento y las pizzas ya no las entregaron, te sucede algo-pregunto Horo que no sabía lo que pasaba

-Vámonos rápido Horo por favor-dijo Tamao que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar

-Que ocurre Tamao está un poco extraña-pregunto muy preocupado Horo por la actitud extraña de Tamao

-Es que Yoh…Yoh esta cenando con una chica y parece que está muy entretenido

-Yho con quien-intento voltear Horo pero Tamao no lo dejo

-No Horo no voltees y vamos rápido-y tomo de la mano para salir huyendo del lugar sin ser vistos

-Que esa no era Tamao-se preguntó Hao que al salir del baño la alcanzo a ver-_pero que ase con otro chico y lo lleva tomado de la mano esto se lo tengo que decir a Yoh_-y corrió con su hermano

-Gracias Marion-dijo con una sonrisa

-Yho a que no sabes a quien acabo de ver-decía un muy agitado Hao que llegaba a la mesa

-Mira Marion él es mi hermano ha…

-Mi nombre es Hao Asakura-y la beso en la mano-pero Yoh no sabía que tenías una amiga tan hermosa-dijo este olvidando por completo lo de Tamao

-No diga eso que me sonrojo mi nombre es Marion-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

-Háblame de tu bella Marion-dijo Hao en tono seductor

-Está bien Hao fue un placer conocerte-dijo la chica y se levantó de la silla

-¿Espera a dónde vas? acompáñanos con tú hermosa presencia un rato más por favor-dijo Hao

-Lo lamento pero tengo llevarle la cena a mis amigas

-Quede y yo personalmente te llevo a tu casa-insistía Hao

-Me encantaría pero me están esperando afuera

-Entiendo-suspiro-bueno ya será para la próxima-dijo resignado al no conseguir lo que buscaba

-Adiós Yoh nos vemos mañana en el auditorio y llega temprano o la señorita Anna se molestara si no llegas a tiempo

-Si ahí estaré puntual no querremos que Anna se ponga de mal humor-bromeo con una sonrisa-que descanses y salúdame a las chicas por favor- asimilo Marion y se marcho

-Valla parece que ya perdí mi toque con las mujeres-dijo Hao que se sentó muy triste

-Jajaja creo que si Hao-bromeo Yho-y qué es eso que ibas a decirme que llegaste muy alterado después de ir al baño-pregunto Yoh

-Ya se me olvido-dijo Hao

-Hao me siento muy cansado y mañana me tengo que despertar muy temprano, me podrías decir eso tan importante de una vez

-Veras Yoh lo que tengo que decirte es… sobre la enfermedad de nuestro padre-dijo muy serio

-Sobre Miki que es lo que le ocurre-pregunto un poco preocupado Yoh

-A Miki no le pasa nada si no que tú y yo… no sé cómo decírtelo

-Pues con la boca Hao-dijo Yoh

-**¡Idiota no me refiero!-**dijo muy molesto Hao por el comentario de su pequeño hermano

-Solo dilo… tú y yo que-le pregunto muy ansioso

-Tú y yo tenem…

Ring-Ring-sonó el celular de Hao justo cuando este le diría a du hermano de la enfermedad

-Contesta debe ser algo muy importante-dijo Yoh

-Sí, solo será un momento-y se levantó de la silla y salió para contestar la llamada-doctor Fausto no es un buen momento podemos hablar después

-Lo lamento señor pero si lo llamo es porque es muy importante

-Y que es lo que tienes que decirme-pregunto Hao

-Revisando la formula me di cuenta que hay posibilidades de haber encontrado una cura para usted y su hermano

-Qué porcentaje de posibilidades hay de que sea una cura-pregunto muy ansioso

-Un 80 por ciento señor Hao

-Estás hablando en serio-pregunto Hao

-Claro señor yo nunca jugaría con algo tan grave

-Bien pasa mañana a mi oficina y háblame de esta posible cura

-Si señor mañana lo veo

-Y Fausto

-Si señor

-Gracias por lo que acabas de a ser y perdóname porque no haberme comportado de la mejor manera contigo

-Descuide señor lo entiendo yo también estaría desesperado al saber que moriría y además yo solo hice mi trabajo

-Bien te espero mañana-y colgó-no lo puedo creer una cura-miro el cielo con una gran sonrisa-_ya no tendré que decirle nada a Yoh sobre la enfermedad_

-Y bien Hao que es lo que tienes que decirme-pregunto Yoh en cuanto regreso su hermano a la mesa

-_Que le digo ahora-_Yoh es que yo conocí a alguien

-A alguien no te entiendo-dijo muy confundido Yoh

-Si una chica su nombre es Johanna, _en fin esto no es una mentira_

-Me alegro por ti hermano pero dime esta si será enserio no como todas las demás-pregunto Hao

-Si Yoh me temo que estoy enamorado-dijo Hao

-Valla ya era hora que sentaras cabeza jijiji-dijo muy feliz por su hermano-pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo-le pregunto el castaño-ase rato dijiste-imito la voz de su hermano- tú y yo….

-D_emonios hora que le digo bueno él es un tonto y todo lo que le diga se lo va a creer a sí que…-_pensaba Hao con una gotita de sudor-tú y yo podríamos salir con Tamao y Johanna Jejeje-rio nerviosamente

-Eso sería increíble jijiji-digo Yoh

-Suspiro-_afortunadamente es un tonto_

-Pero…

_-Y ahora qué_-pensó Hao

-Necesito un consejo Hao-dijo muy serio

-Un consejo de que-pregunto Hao

-Quiero que no te dejes llevar por tu coraje asía Tamao y que en verdad me aconsejes-dijo Yoh

-Acaso tienes problemas con la bruja-pregunto Hao

-Creo que estoy confundido y no sé qué hacer

-¿Hay alguien más?

-Talvez no estoy muy seguro pero no solo es eso, si no que hace tiempo que ya no siento lo mismo por Tamao y la gota que derramo el vaso fue que ella me dijo que me amaba y no sé qué hacer

-Es sencillo Yho si tú ya no sientes lo mismo por ella, no la agás sufrir más y déjala libre eso sería lo más sano para los dos

-Pero yo no podría hacerle algo así a Tamao ella se pondría muy mal

-Yoh tu siempre piensas por los demás eso es bueno en ti pero es tu felicidad la que está en juego no puedes seguir con alguien por lo que no sientes lo mismo eso la lastimaría mas

-Gracias Hao creo que tienes razón

-Y bien como se llama la otra chica-pregunto Hao muy curioso

-Lo lamento Hao pero no puedo decírtelo hasta que me encuentre seguro de saber qué es lo que siento por ella

-Entiendo pero almezos dime cómo te sientes cuando estas con ella

-Cuando estoy con ella-suspiro-me siento muy feliz, siento que el mundo se detiene, también siento que tengo mariposas en la pansa y además mi corazón se acelera cuando la veo y…

-Basta Yoh con eso es suficiente-interrumpió Hao a su hermano que se encontraba muy emocionado al hablar de ella-Eso es amor

-Tú crees –pregunto el castaño

-Sí, eso es lo mismo que siento yo cuando veo a mi Johanna

-jijiji quien lo diría el gran Hao Asakura ya encontró domadora

-Idiota lo mejor será irnos ya

-Y como le puedo decir a Tamao que nuestra relación ha terminado

-Te diré lo mismo que me digo mi chica ser sincero es lo mejor que puedes hacer, _aunque yo no lo esté haciendo contigo_

-Tienes razón Hao hablare con ella lo más rápido posible

-Pero Yoh yo siempre tengo la razón-dijo Hao engreídamente

Y así los dos abandonaron el restaurante pero lo que no sabían es que alguien se encontraba vigilándolos y mucho menos que los dos hablaban de la misma mujer

-Y bien Marco que noticias me traes ahora-pregunto una voz de hombre que contesto la llamada del rubio

-Los gemelos acaban de abandonaron el restaurante si quiere podemos emboscarlos-dijo Marco que se encontraba con un grupo de personas que observaba a los gemelos desde un edificio

-No hagas nada estúpido espera a que yo llegue a Japón para empezar a destruir a todos los Asakura

-Si señor como usted ordene-y colgó

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Espero que les haiga gustado y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic ya son 25 capítulos con este (nunca imagine que llegaría a tanto y aún falta lo mejor bueno eso creo yo) agradezco mucho a todos aquellos que han dejado su review a lo largo de esta historia y también a los que leen y no dejen su review **

**Sin más que decir dejen su preciado review por favor jiji **


	26. Yo quisiera

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

Canción: Yo quisiera-Reik

* * *

**Capítulo 26 Yo quisiera**

El camino al departamento de Horo fue silencioso ya que Tamao le pidió a Horo no preguntara nada respecto a lo que ella había visto.

-Tamao-susurro Horo una vez que ella se había estacionado

-No quiero hablar Horo y entremos a tu casa para cenar-dijo molesta Tamao y se bajó del auto

-Pero, ¿estas segura que al que viste era a Yoh?-pregunto Horo

Soy tu mejor amigo

Tu pañuelo de lágrimas,

De amores perdidos.

-Sí-dijo la peli rosa muy triste estaba a con otra mujer disfrutando de una cena que la parecer era muy romántica-decía reteniendo sus lagrimas

Te recargas en mi hombro

Tu llanto no cesa,

Yo solo te acaricio.

-Pero vamos Tamo estás hablando de Yoh, el nunca haría algo así-defendía Horo a su mejor amigo

-No lose Horo-ya no pudo más y empezó a derramas las lágrimas que retenía-Yoh se ha comportado algo distante conmigo y talvez era porque ya había conseguido a alguien más- continuaba llorando

Y me dices porque la vida

Es tan cruel con tus sentimientos

Yo solo te abrazo

Y te consuelo.

-Tranquilízate Tamao tal vez solo se trate de un mal entendido-dijo Horo que abrazo a la peli rosa para tratar de tranquilizarla ya que le dolía verla en esas condiciones

-¿Que hago Horo?-preguntaba Tamao con su mirada recargada en el pecho de Horo

Me pides mil concejos para protegerte

De tu próximo encuentro,

Sabes que te cuido.

-Lo mejor será que le pidas una explicación

-Y si me termina, si Yoh me dice que hay otra persona-seguía llorando en el pecho de Horo

Lo que no sabes es que

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Te desvelas y te desesperas,

-_En realidad si la hay y se llama Anna-pensaba Horo-_si eso pasa no crees que sería lo más sano para los dos

Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

Ese que viene de tus sentimientos, 

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Tú despertaras ilusionada,

-Horo pero yo lo amo

-Talvez Yoh no merezca tu amor Tamao

Yo quisiera que vivieras

De mí siempre enamorada.

-Porque dices eso Horo

Tú te me quedas viendo,

Y me preguntas si algo

Me está pasando, 

-No lose solo lo dije,_ porque estoy seguro que él no te ama como yo a ti_

Y yo no sé qué hacer,

Si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,

Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,

-Tu sabes algo por favor dime lo que sepas Horo

-Yo no sé nada Tamao, te lo prometo Yoh no me ha dicho nada al respecto

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,

Y que solo en mi mente

Vivas para siempre...

-Pero lo que acabas de decir

-Lo dije porque si en realidad te estuviera engañando sería un idiota por no valorar un amor como el tuyo

Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Tú te desvelas y te desesperas,

Yo quisiera ser tu llanto,

Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,

-Horo muchas gracias-y lo brazo con más fuerza

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien

Tú despertaras ilusionada,

Yo quisiera que vivieras

De mí siempre enamorada.

-¿Cómo era la chica con la que estaba Yoh?-pregunto Horo que tenía una idea de quien pudiera ser

-Era rubia pero solo la vi de espalda no pude ver su rostro

-_Rubia talvez pueda ser Anna, pero no puedo especular lo mejor será preguntarle_-pensaba Horo que mantenía a Tamao en sus brazos-Descuida cuando hables con Yoh veras que todo se trató de un mal entendido

-Gracias Horo eres muy buen amigo-dijo la peli rosa

_-Solo amigos, aunque yo quiero algo más sé que tú nunca corresponderías este amor que siento por ti-_entiendo que ya no quieras a acompañarnos a cenar

Yo quisiera ser...tu llanto

Tu vida...

-No si quiero además me gustaría saludar a Pirika y tengo hambre

-Bien entremos-dijo Horo con una sonrisa

Yo quisiera ser...

Tu llanto tu vida…

* * *

Tu llantoo...tu vida ohhhh

-¿Porque estas escuchando eso?-pregunto Hao que odiaba ese tipo de canciones

-jijiji pero si está muy bonita la canción-dijo Yoh y se sentó en el sofá

-Y ahora que aras-pregunto Hao al ver a su hermano sentarse

-Esperare a Tamao-dijo Yoh con cara seria

-A sí que le dirás hoy mismo

-Sí, creo que ella no se merece que yo le haga esto-dijo Yoh muy triste

-Cálmate hermanito actúas como si le hubieras sido infiel a la bruja o ¿acaso si lo hiciste?-pregunto Hao con una sonrisa

-No Hao yo nunca haría algo como eso a Tamao-dijo molesto el castaño

-Si tienes razón, eres demasiado bueno como para hacer algo como eso-bromeo Hao-en fin te deseo suerte-y se marchaba a su habitación

-Espera a ¿dónde vas?-pregunto el Cataño-quédate un rato a serme compañía

-Y toparme con esa bruja no gracia además esto es algo que debes a ser tú solo

-Solo hasta que llegue, por favor Hao-suplicaba Yoh

-Y que crea que yo te metí esa idea a la cabeza no gracias, _y no es porque no quiera no sabes cuánto me encantaría ver la cara de esa bruja cuando la cortes pero mañana tengo que hacer, algo muy importante Yoh que nos cambiar nuestras vidas por completo_

-Qué mal hermano eres-dijo Yoh con un puchero

-Que infantil eres Yoh-se burló Hao por el gesto que hiso su hermano-bien que descanses Yoh

-Tú también hermano y gracias por lo de esta noche-decía Yoh mientras su hermano se retiraba a su habitación-_en lo que llega Tamao me pondré a ver Toy Story_

* * *

-Al fin he llegado_-_decía Anna mientas llegaba al departamento muy agotada_-_ahora si lo único que quiero es ir a descansar-y abrió la puerta**-¡Ya llegue Pirika!-**grito al entrar

-Anna, ¿adivina quién vino visitarnos?-le pregunto Pirika que se encontraba sentada en la sala

-Tamao-respondió Anna

-Si llego con Horo y trajeron comida francesa para cenar, creo que ellos dos se están llevando mejor, ves te dije que mi plan funcionaria-dijo Pirika con una gran sonrisa

-No es eso Pirika, aquí ocurre algo mas-dijo muy seria

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Pirika que anqué no podía ver el rostro de su amiga la conocía perfectamente

-Tú sabes que ella no es humana y está escondiendo algo

-Si lo supe ayer que la toque, pero no es mala persona

-Eso ya lo sé pero esta vez déjamelo a mí quieres

-Claro pero no sé qué es lo que estas tramando Anna

-Después te lo digo ahora déjame sola con ella

-Está bien pero quiero saberlo todo

-Chismosa

-jajaja no lo digas así es solo que me gusta estar informada

-Si lo que tú digas chismosa-y se dirijo a la cocina donde se encontraban Horo y Tamao

-¿No crees que Anna ya se tardó?-pregunto Tamao

-Ella es la encargada de organizar el aniversario de la universidad, es por eso que tarda en llegar a casa-respondió Horo

-Yo no sabía eso y eso que soy la encargada del periódico

-Si ella se encargara de hacer todo para el evento y también cantara ese día o eso creo

-Debe ser muy pesado parra ella organizar todo y después participar en ese evento tan importante

-Si es por eso que en cuanto llega la consiento de la mejor forma para que se relaje y duerma muy tranquila y descansada

-Qué bueno que dices eso Horo, porque mis pies necesitan un masaje-dijo Anna que entro a la cocina y escucho lo que decía Horo

-Trago saliva Horo-si amorcito en cuanto terminemos de cenar te parece bien-dijo Horo muy nervioso-_maldición no me di cuenta que estaba detrás de mi_

-Me parece perfecto-contesto Anna con una sonrisa

-Hola Anna buenas noches, ¿espero que no te moleste que los acompañe a cenar?-pregunto Tamao

-No descuida Tamao no hay problema –contesto la rubia

-Qué te parece si ya comenzamos con la cena-sugirió Horo que babeaba por comenzar a comer

-Como siempre tú solo pensando en comer-dijo Anna resignada-Horo ve a lavarte las manos al baño-dijo Anna que quería quedarse a solas con Tamao

-Pero porque si me las puedo lavar aquí-dijo Horo

-Horo he dicho que te las laves en el baño-amenazo Anna con su mirada asesina

-Está bien-y corrió Horo muy asustado ante la mirada de Anna

-Ya veo quien manda es su relación-dijo burlándose Tamao por la escena que acaba de ver

-No quería que él estuviera presente es por eso que lo mande al baño

-Y porque-pregunto Tamao

-Para poder preguntarte algo-dijo muy seria

-A mí y que es eso lo que quieres preguntarme-dijo muy nerviosa

-A mí no me engañas sé que tú no eres humana

-Anna yo…

-Sé que no tienes malas intenciones con Horo porque Pirika leyó tu corazón y no encontró nada malo en ti

-¿Cómo es que lo supiste?

-Yo no poseo habilidades ni nada parecido, yo solo soy una simple humana es solo que he pasado mucho tiempo con personas como ustedes que es fácil detectarlos y además Pirika solo me lo confirmó ase un momento

-Horo ya lo sabe

-No él no lo sabe nada y si se lo ocultas debe ser por una razón especial que desconozco pero solo espero que no sea algo malo

-Descuida no es nada malo y por favor te ruego que no se lo digas

-Yo no diré nada, sé que Horo es un idiota pero tarde o temprano se enterara

-Gracias Anna pero no entiendo ¿porque me has dicho de esto?-pregunto la peli rosa

-Como habrás notado se distinguir a los de tu especie y pude notar antes de entrar que hay alguien que los vigila y que los ha seguido hasta aquí

-Si ya me había percatado de eso y creo que me quiere a mí-dijo la peli rosa

-Es una presencia muy fuerte-dijo Anna que miraba a Tamao a los ojos

-Lo sé y creo que es no es todo su poder

-Lo mejor será que te quedes aquí-sugirió Anna

-Estas segura creo que pondré en riesgo a todos si yo me quedo aquí

-Descuida yo personalmente me encargue de entrenar a Horo y te puedo asegurar que Horo puede con eso y mas

-Bien creo que te tomare la palabra

-Y además tú tienes otra cosa o ¿me equivoco?-pregunto la rubia

-Anna…

-Es normal que no quieres decírmelo acabamos de conocernos pero me gustaría que te mostraras feliz porque Horo te aprecia mucho y si te ve en ese estado él se entristecerá

-Gracias Anna otra vez

-Anna ya está servida la cena-pregunto Pirika

-Si Pirika y trae al tonto de tu hermano que debe estar muriéndose de hambre

-_Anna es muy buena persona se preocupa por los demás pero aun no puedo decirle ni a ella lo que en realidad estoy buscando-pensaba Tamao mientras veía a la rubia_

* * *

-Buenos días-dijo muy alegre Yoh

-Porque finges-dijo Anna al abrir la puerta y ver al castaño

-¿Helee?, no entiendo porque me dices eso Anna-dijo el castaño muy confundió por la manera de hablar de la rubia

-Tu no estas feliz-dijo la rubia

-jijiji claro que si hoy es una bonito día y con muchas ganas de entrenar-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa y muy animado

-Yoh tus ojeras te delatan no dormiste toda la noche, ¿hay un motivo por el cual estés así?-pregunto la rubia muy curiosa

-_Creo que cada vez me convenzo más de que tú eres la persona por la que he estado esperando-_pensaba Yoh-contigo no puedo fingir tienes razón no me siento bien, ayer fue un día un poco pesado

-¿Acaso estuviste con alguien?-pregunto la rubia

-Hoy andas muy amable y preguntona a que se debe-pregunto el castaño muy curioso por la actitud de la rubia

-Idiota mejor vámonos porque el tiempo que perdamos lo tendrás que recuperarlo

* * *

-Señor Hao el doctor Fausto ya está esperándolo en su oficina-dijo el pequeño Manta

-Está bien Manta, que nadie nos interrumpa-dijo Hao sin voltear a verlo

-Si señor-dijo Manta-_algo debe estar pasando_

-Buenos días señor Hao-dijo Fausto

-Buenos Día doctor y bien dígame cree que ya tiene la cura-pregunto Hao muy ansioso de saber lo que Fusto tiene que decirle

-Como le dije señor solo es un 80 por ciento de probabilidades

-¿Qué efectos secundarios podría tener?

-No lo sé señor considerando que no se han hecho pruebas con humanos y las que realizamos con los animales-suspiro-fueron negativas

-Para cuándo cree tener listo el 100 porciento

-Me temo que ya he hecho todo lo que esta en mis manos señor, lo lamento pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer

-Entiendo-dijo Hao mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-En verdad lo lamento mucho señor

-Prepara una dosis-dijo Hao

-Pero señor ¿que no escucho lo que dije?-dijo Fausto muy sorprendido

-Tú eres mi empleado y haces lo que yo te ordene y lo que te acabo de ordenar es que prepares una dosis-ordeno Hao

-Si señor hare lo que usted me pida-y se marchó Fausto

-_Miki tú serás el primero en comprobar si funciona o no el suero_

* * *

-Ya no puedo más-decía Yoh totalmente agotado y tirado en el suelo

-No exageres no fue tan pesado el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo Anna que lo miraba

-¿Como que no fue pesado?, si le aumentaste 100 repeticiones más todos los ejercicios y además me pusiste estas pesas para correr de 30 kilos cada una-dijo Yoh mientras se las quitaba y se las mostraba a Anna

-Deja de llorar y vámonos-ordeno Anna

-¿Que a dónde?-pregunto el castaño y se levantó-tu dijiste que el entrenamiento ya había acabado-reclamaba Yoh que ya no quería seguir entrenando

-Tengo hambre-dijo Anna

-No entiendo

-Que tú pagaras el desayuno

-Pero no dijiste que…

-Se lo que dije-interrumpió Anna Yoh-pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante

-jijiji está bien yo pago pero el siguiente serás tu

-Ni pienses que habrá otro

-Jijiji eso ya lo veremos

* * *

-Buenos días Pirika-dijo Tamao al ver a la peli azul para en la cocina

-Hola Tamao ¿cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Pirika

-Bien, espero que tengas hambre porque he preparado unos deliciosos Hot-Cakes

-No te hubieras molestado Tamao

-Es una forma de agradecerles por haberme dejado quedarme en su casa

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Pirika ya que con ella fue con quien se desahogo

-Creo que me sirvió mucho desahogarme-dijo con una cara medio triste

-Sé que no puedo verte pero por favor no te ponga triste de nuevo-dijo Pirika

-Gracias Pirika prometo que ya no volveré a llorar y muchas gracias por haberme escuchado-y la abrazo-pero cambiando de tema ¿Horo ya está despierto?-pregunto Tamao

-Para eso somos las amigas y descuida que el llegara en 5, 4, 3, 2,1-contaba Pirika

-Huele a Hot-Cakes-dijo Horo que al oler los Hot-Cakes llego corriendo a donde por venia el olor

-Te lo dije-dijo Pirika con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Horo, espero que te gusten los Hot-Cakes que he preparado-y se los entrego

-Gracias se ven deliciosos-dijo Horo que empezó a comer

-¿Y dónde está Anna?-pregunto Tamao

-Anna ya se fue-dijo Pirika

-Pero es muy temprano

-Es que ella está ayudando a un chico por las mañanas

-¿A qué?

-Es quien cantara con ella el día del evento o eso es lo que ella me dijo

-Ya veo es una lástima y yo que quería que me acompañara al periódico para poder hacerle una entrevista-dijo muy desanimada-¿Pirika tú me acompañarías?

-Si eso sería grandioso pero no se o que diga Horo-dijo Pirika

-Poff… mi etabuen… (Por mi está bien)-dio Horo con la boca llena de comida

-Creo que eso es un si-dijo Pirika muy feliz

-Pero no quiero que te separes de Tamao Pirika-ordeno Horo

-Si hermano te lo promete, Tamao me acompañas a mi cuarto para que me ayudes a cambiar

-Claro que si Pirika-y ambas se fueron

_-Espero que Anna logre sacarle la sopa a Yoh, anqué debo admitir que se intrigo cuando le dije que Yoh se encontraba cenando con otra persona, ¿acaso estará celosa?-_pensaba Horo no eso es imposible-dijo con una gran sonrisa y seguía comiendo

* * *

-Que sucede Ren ¿dónde estabas ayer?-pregunto Jun al ver a su hermano-llegaste muy noche

-Solo estaba vigilando a mi nueva víctima-respondió Ren

-¿Que no ibas a pelear con Yoh el viernes?

-Si pero estar esperando sin hacer nada es muy aburrido-dijo Ren con una sonrisa

-¿Y de quien estás hablando?-pregunto Jun muy curiosa

-Recuerdas al idiota que se metió cuando le estaba dando su merecido al tonto de Yoh Asakura

-A sí el del pelo azul, así que se trata de el

-Si ese idiota no quiere pelear, pero ya se me ocurrió algo y estoy seguro que no se negara-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y qué aras?

-Es una sorpresa hermana ya lo veras

-Tu como siempre consiguiendo lo que quieres no es así

-Ya me conoces Jun

-Ten cuidado que ese sujeto es fuerte

-Que ese idiota no me ara ni siquiera un rasguño

-Si tú lo dices pero que no se te olvide que nuestros objetivos son los Asakura

-Eso ya lo sé no tienes que repetírmelo-bufo Ren-le prometí a mi padre que les are pagar todo lo que nos hicieron

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Perdónenme por el retraso pero por más que trataba no se me venía nada a la mente y para ser muy sincero este capítulo me quedo muy flojo no me gusto así que si no dejan reviewe los entiendo y les informo que esta semana será muy difícil debido a que entro en la semana de los exámenes de los parciales y me temo que no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar anqué are lo posible para actualizar porque no me gusta hacerlos esperar.**


	27. La llamada

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Cursiva subrayada: sonidos_

* * *

_Capítulo 27 La llamada_

-¿A dónde vas? la cafetería es por acá-dijo Anna ya que el castaño caminaba en dirección contraria

-Tú dijiste que yo pagaría así que yo escojo el lugar-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-Es cierto que tú pagaras pero yo me refería a un desayuno en la cafetería de la universidad no a salir-dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos y mirando al castaño

-Descuida no está muy lejos-dijo Yoh

-Yo no pienso ir-dijo la rubia muy molesta

-Supongo que si no quieres no puedo obligarte-y siguió con su camino

-Estas bien pero solo porque quiero decirte algo muy importante-dijo la rubia que comenzó a seguirlo

-Sí, si claro lo que tú digas-decía el castaño ya que él pensaba que era una excusa para salir con el

-Idiota no es lo que tú piensas-dijo muy molesta- al menos podríamos ir en tu carro

-Ya te dije que está cerca y si vamos en carro no disfrutaras del viaje

-¿A que te refieres con que no disfrutare?-pregunto muy confundida

-Ya lo veras-dijo Yoh que volteo a verla con una sonrisa-_solo sé que te gustara mucho jijiji-_pensaba Yoh que continuo caminando

_-¿De qué habla este tonto?, en fin solo hago esto porque necesito preguntarle de lo que me dijo Horo_

* * *

-Bien hemos llegado-dijo Tamao al estacionar el coche

-Estoy muy nerviosa hace mucho que no salgo de la casa estas segura que me veo bien no quiero hacer el ridículo-decía muy asustada Pirika

-Descuida Pirika te ves hermosa y no te preocupes que estarás conmigo todo el tiempo

-Gracias Tamao por hacer esto por mí-dijo con una sonrisa

-Descuida es un placer-dijo con una sonrisa-_en realidad me dio medio dejarte sola ya que esa presencia nunca se apartó de la casa y aunque por la mañana ya no la sentía, lo mejor fue traerte conmigo para que no te ocurra nada malo_

_-_Tamao estas bien-pregunto Pirika al no escuchar la voz de su amiga

-¿Heee?-salió de sus pensamientos

-Hace rato que te estoy hablando y no me contestas

-Perdóname es que estaba pensando en algo

-¿Pensabas en tu novio?

-_Es cierto necesito hablar con Yoh-_pensó Tamao y a su mente vino la escena del castaño con su amiga_-_no la verdad no había pensado en el asta ahorita que me lo recordaste-dijo con una sonrisa falsa y no muy convincente

-¿Esta segura?-pregunto Pirika que aunque no pude verla presintió que no era muy honesta

-Si Pirika porque debería mentirte y lo mejor ser darnos prisa que Jun debe estar esperándonos-evadió la pregunta al peli rosa

-Muy bien prepárate Tamao que hoy tú me ayudaras a que Horo quiera enfrentarse a mí-dijo Ren que ese encontraba vigilando el auto de Tamao desde un árbol

* * *

-Me duele mucho el estómago creo que comí mucho ayer-decía Horo que salía del baño-creo que no iré a clases aunque al entrenamiento no puedo faltar

_Toc, Toc-_tocaron la puerta del apartamento de Horo

-¿Quién será?-se preguntó Horo y fue a abrir la puerta-¿Quién es?-pregunto antes de abrirla

-Soy yo-dijo una voz femenina-¿que no me recuerdas?-pregunto la chica

-No puede ser esa voz es…-y abrió la puerta rápidamente**-¡Sati!-**dijo muy feliz Horo

-Hola Horokeu Usui-dijo Sati con una sonrisa

-No me llames así-bufo Horo-sabes que odio que me digas así-dijo cruzado de brazos

-Ya lo sé Horo porque crees que te llame a si-sonrió-¿me dejas pasar?

-Claro que si Sati por favor siéntate-dijo Horo y le señalo el sofá-perdona por el desorden

-Descuida no te preocupes y como esta Pirika y Anna

-Ellas están muy bien, Anna se fue a la universidad muy temprano y Pirika salió con una amiga también a la universidad

-Me alegro que ustedes tres salgan adelante solos aunque los extraño mucho

-Nosotros también pero tú sabes muy bien porque nos tuvimos que alejar de ustedes

-Si eso ya lo sé-dijo un poco triste

-No nos pongamos tristes y mejor dime a ¿qué se debe tu visita?, ya que nunca nos habías visitado-pregunto Horo

-Horo ¿podrías servir un poco de te?-pregunto Sati muy seria

-Supongo que lo que me dirás es muy malo ¿no es así?-pregunto Horo que conocía muy bien a Sati ya que cuando ella pedía te ara para decir una muy mala noticia

-Me temo que si Horo-respondió Sati que miraba a los ojos a Horo

-¿Que tan grave?

-D-1-es una especie de clave que utilizan los Gandhara para referirse a la peligrosidad

-Pero si esa clave…

-Si esa clave solo la usamos para…-interrumpió Sati

-Diethel-susurro Horo que completo la frase de Sati

* * *

-Bien solo falta cruzar este parque-dijo Yoh muy feliz

-Pero si es…

-Hermoso, espectacular, grandioso, increíble y todos esos sinónimos-completaba Yoh las palabras de Anna ya que este parque era muy bonito tenía un lago espectacular donde se refleja la luz del sol, unos árboles grandes que deban mucha sombra, césped en el que te puedes quedar dormido, aire puro y tranquilidad

-Si pero yo diría único-dijo Anna

-Jijiji tienes razón, sabes este es uno de mis lugares favoritos-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa

-Y ¿porque nunca había escuchado hablar de este lugar?-pregunto la rubia que no podía dejar de contemplar el lugar

-Porque desgraciadamente como puedes observar estamos un poco lejos de la ciudad, aquí no hay edificios, supermercados y todas esas cosas que a la gente le llama la atención-suspiro- aquí solo hay paz, tranquilidad, aire fresco y lo más importante hablar contigo mismo-decía Yoh con una mirada melancólica

-Yoh yo no sabía que tu…que tu-decía muy nerviosa porque no sabía qué palabras utilizar

-¿Que yo que?-pregunto el castaño muy confundido

-Ya sabes que tú eras así

-¿A si cómo?-Yoh no entendía nada de lo que le trataba de decir la rubia

-Que te gustaran este tipo de cosas, por lo que me han dicho de ti sé que tu…

-Que soy un flojo, que soy muy fiestero, mujeriego y cosas malas de por ahí-completo Yoh las palabras de Anna

-Con esas palabras no pero algo así

-Pues no me conoces bien

-Y cómo te voy a conocer si solo llevo una semana de conocerte

-Entonces que te parece si en este momento comenzamos a conocernos para que te deshagas de todos esos malos comentarios que hay sobre mí, empieza tu-dijo el castaño

-Sobre que

-No lo sé cuéntame de ti ya se que vives con Horo y que te llamas Anna Kyoyama a y que tú fuiste quien entreno a Horo cuéntame más-decía muy emocionado

-Olvídalo no te diré nada

-Bien si tu no lo haces lo are yo-dijo el castaño que se puso enfrente de ella-hola señorita me llamo Yoh Asakura y es un placer conocerla-y la beso en la mano

-Idiota-dijo Anna que se sonrojo un poco y le quito la mano

-Pero porque me dice eso señorita si yo no la conozco-dijo el castaño que miraba a la rubia a los ojos

-Deja de jugar y sigamos que ya tengo hambre-dijo Anna un poco molesta

-Pero mi madre me dijo que no le hiciera caso a desconocidos

-No dejaras de jugar ¿verdad?-pregunto molesta

-Pero aquí nadie está jugando señoría A…-esperando a que Anna continuara y le dijera su nombre

-Suspiro-Anna Kyoyama ese es mi nombre-dijo sin expresión alguna

-Qué bonito nombre señorita-dijo muy feliz ya que al parecer Anna seguirá el juego- dígame ¿es de por aquí?

-Si nací en Japón pero yo sola decidí irme a estudiar a Estados Unidos un tiempo y después a Londres música y he regresado una vez más a mi país-dijo sin emoción

-Pero que casualidad yo también me fui a estudiar a Estados Unidos tres años aunque lo mío no fue porque yo quisiera si no que me obligaron-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Te obligaron?-pregunto muy curiosa

-Si mira te contare…

* * *

-Maldición va acompañada, esto se me dificultara un poco pero eso no importa me desharé primero de su amiga y después secuestrare a Tamao-dijo Ren que se encontraba atrás del edificio espiando a Tamao

-Falta mucho-se quejó Pirika

-Ya casi llegamos no te desesperes

-Pero eso dijiste ase rato y aun no llegamos

-No seas floja y camina

-Tamao Tamamura-dijo Ren que apareció atrás de las chicas

-Si esa soy yo pero ¿tú quién eres?-pregunto la peli rosa cuando volteo

-Yo soy Ren Tao y vengo a…-no término la frase ya que al ver a Pirika se había impresionado tanto que hasta se había quedado sin habla

-Me ibas a decir algo ¿no es así?-pregunto Tamao pero al no recibió respuesta-que esperas que tenemos mucha prisa

-¿Qué sucede Tamo lo conoces?

-Este yo…-decía muy nervioso-pero _qué diablos me está pasando no puedo hablar ni moverme_

_-_Espera dijiste que eras Ren Tao, ¿acaso tú eres el hermano menor de Jun?

-Este yo… _demonios no entiendo porque estoy tan nervioso no puedo hablar ni moverme y creo que todo es culpa de esa chica de pelo azul que no deja de mirarme _

-Entonces si lo conoces-dijo Pirika

-En realidad no pero dime ¿acaso sucede algo con Jun? o ¿porque me estás buscando?-pregunto un poco preocupada

-_Maldición en este estado no podre hacer nada lo mejor será calmarme e intentarlo más tarde-_pensaba Ren que mejor salió corriendo del lugar

**_-_****¡Oye espera!-**grito Tamao

-Que sucede Tamao-pregunto muy preocupada ya que no sabía lo que pasaba

-Qué raro ese chico corrió pero parecía muy asustado

-¿Asustado?, ¿pero porque?-preguntaba Pirika

-No lo sé pero mejor sigamos caminando que ya es muy tarde- y así ambas continuaron

-Pero que demonios fue lo que me ocurrió-dijo molesto Ren y golpeo la pared dejando un gran hoyo-_cuando vi a esa chica de pelo azul sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba como nunca ¿pero porque? y ¿quién era esa chica?-_se preguntaba Ren

* * *

-Aquí tienes tú te-le entrego Horo a Sati

-Gracias Horo-y tomo un poco

-Y bien ¿qué es lo que tienes que decirme de Diethel?-pregunto Horo muy ansioso

-Creo que volvió a aparecer-dijo Sati con una mirada muy seria

-Pero es imposible ya…

-Si ya lo sé-interrumpió Sati las palabras de Horo-después de tanto tiempo que estuvimos buscándolo aparece justo ahora

-No me refiero a eso, lo que yo quiero tratar decir es que…

-Sé que es difícil de entender Horo es por eso que vine a visarte para que estés enterado y preparado por si planea algo contra ustedes-interrumpió de nuevo a Horo

-_Sati no me deja hablar y yo que le quiero decir que Diethel está muerto-_pensaba molesto_-_pero Sati…

-Alguien logro filtrarse a en nuestros sistemas ya aunque afortunadamente logramos detectarlo y pudimos bloquearlo a tiempo pero desafortunadamente logro sacar algo muy importante de nuestros archivos

-_Porque no me deja hablar-_pensaba desesperado Horo_-_espera dijiste ¿Importante?

-Si logro sacar la información de Pirika y la tuya

-¿Qué y eso es malo?-pregunto muy despreocupado Horo

-Claro que es malo Horo ahí está guardado todo acerca de ustedes y lo más importante sus habilidades especiales

-Entonces eso si es malo-dijo con una sonrisa y agarrándose la cabeza

-**¡Porque actúas tan tranquilo!**-dijo Sati molesta

-Perdón pero me temo que la persona que robo su información no es Diethel

-¿Pero porque dices eso acaso sabes algo y es por eso actúas tan tranquilo?

-No yo no sé nada pero lo que si se es que Diethel no fue porque él ya está muerto-dijo Horo cruzado de brazos y con la mirada puesta en Sati

**-¡¿Qué?!** pero eso es imposible-dijo muy impresionada

-Es la verdad o acaso crees que te mentiría con algo así-dijo Horo

-Pero ¿cómo fue?, ¿cuándo? y lo más importante ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes?-preguntaba Sati muy impresionada aún por la anoticia que la acababa de dar Horo

-Fue hace unos tres años me lo contó la persona que se encargó de acabar con ese maldito

-¿Quien fue?

-Se llama Yoh Asakura al parecer Diethel secuestro a Yoh y a su hermano para experimentar con ellos en su laboratorio al igual que lo hicieron conmigo y Pirika

_-Los Asakura terminaron con Diethel pero eso es imposible ya que ellos…_

-¿Que sucede Sati?-pregunto Horo que saco de sus pensamientos a Sati

-Nada Horo solo pensaba que si no fue Diethel ¿quién pudo haber sido el que se infiltro en nuestro sistema?

-No lo sé talvez hay alguien más que puede hacerlo-dijo Horo muy tranquilo mientras comía una galleta

_-_Él es la única persona que conoce de nuestra existencia y la única con el poder suficiente para entrar a nuestros datos si no fue el ¿quién pudo ser?-se levantó del sofá-_y además pondré a trabajar a todo mi equipo para saber lo que está ocurriendo con los Asakura_ ya que ellos…

-Sati quiero preguntarte algo-llamo Horo a Sati asiendo que saliera de sus pensamientos

-Sera después Horo ahora tengo mucha prisa-y camino decidida a salir

-Espera Sati es acerca de las personas con habilidades especiales-dijo Horo ya que ella le había ocultado acerca de las personas que habían nacido con las habilidades

-Descuida Horo pondré vigilancia para que no les ocurra nada-dijo antes de salir e ignorando por completo a Horo

-Pero

-Adiós Horo vendré de nuevo a visitarte-y se marcho

-Suspiro-ella nunca me escucha-digo resignado-pero creo que la entiendo debió ser difícil aceptar la muerte de Diethel pero pude notar que se quedó muy pensativa cuando le dije que Yoh había sido quien mato a Diethel

* * *

-Después de cruzar el parque llegaron a una cafetería que ese encontraba en un esquina con una vista grandiosa al lago del parque, durante el camino Yoh le había contado a Ann sobre cómo fue que su padre lo alejo de él después de haber sido secuestrado junto a su hermano mandándolos a Estados Unidos a la fuerza cambiando un poco la historia sin contarle acerca de sus habilidades especiales.

-Supongo que fue difícil para ti que tu padre te alejara cuando más lo necesitabas-dijo la rubia que escucho atentamente toda la historia de Yoh

-jijiji si un poco pero afortunadamente contaba con mi hermano-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-_Vaya aunque me conto un momento triste de su vida Yoh nunca mostro una cara de tristeza en cambio yo cuando…-pensaba Anna que miraba a Yoh_

-¿Que ocurre Anna?-pregunto el castaño

-Nada-contesto la rubia que salió de sus pensamientos-¿porque lo preguntas?

-Es que te vi muy pensativa

-Es solo que no entiendo ¿cómo es que siempre estas feliz?, ase un momento me contaste cosas muy difíciles y nunca dejaste de sonreír ni siquiera un gesto de tristeza o lago por el estilo

-¿Ves como si pensabas en algo Anna?-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-Contéstame la pregunta Yoh

-Jijiji ¿es que porque no estar feliz Anna?, si la vida es maravillosa y siempre hay que disfrutar cada momento ya que nunca sabrás cuando puede ser el último-dijo con una gran sonrisa-además a las cosas malas que te suceden siempre hay que sacarle el lado bueno y aprender de lo que te sucede eso te ayudara a disfrutar más de la vida ya que para eso estamos aquí para aprender-dijo con una sonrisa

-_Yoh_-pensó muy impresionada por las palabras del castaño-pero estoy casi segura que de haber algo en tu vida en lo que tuviste que pasarla mal y que nunca le pudiste sacar algo bueno

-Tienes razón hubo algo que marco mi vida y aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo nunca he podido olvidarlo_-_dijo Yoh con una semblante triste-_cuando mate a Diethel es algo que nunca olvidare_

-Yo lo sabía y ¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-pregunto muy curiosa de lo que el castaño había vivido

-jijiji cuando me robaste ese jugo en el aeropuerto-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa

-Idiota eso no es lo que te paso-dijo Anna molesta porque el castaño no le quiso decir lo que le había ocurrido

-Claro que si dije que fue algo que me dejo marcado y tu cachetada sique dejo marca jijiji o ¿ya se te olvido?

-_Nunca se me olvidara ese día_-sonrió la rubia

-Y ¿porque esa sonrisa?-pregunto el castaño

-Porque recordé como se veía tu cara después de que te abofetee-contesto Anna

-jijiji ¿apoco se veía muy graciosa?

-Si quieres que te muestre-dijo Anna que amenazo con su mano a Yoh

-No gracias así está bien-dijo Yoh que sonrió un poco asustado

-Bueno debo admitir que valió la pena venir a comer hasta aquí-dijo la rubia

-Yo sabía que te gustaría el parque y sin duda el jugo de naranja que sirven aquí esta delicioso-dijo muy feliz

-No están mal-dijo Anna sin expresión

-jijiji Anna pero ¿qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Ayer Horo te vio cenando con una chica rubia pero solo la vio de espaldas y pensó que era yo así que él me pregunto y como le dije que no era yo, el me pedio que te preguntara quién era la chica con la que estabas ayer cenando-pregunto Anna que miraba a Yoh a los ojos

_-¿La chica de ayer?-_se preguntó muy confundido ya que no sabía a lo que se refería Anna- y ¿porque Horo te pido algo así?-dudaba Yoh de las palabras de Anna

-Él dijo que si él te lo preguntaba tú no se lo dirías y es por eso que me lo pidió a mí

-Pero si yo no estuve con ninguna chica rubia ayer, es cierto que salí a cenar pero fue con mi hermano

-Yoh no me mientas Horo digo que estabas con una chica rubia y que estabas en una cena muy romántica-dijo un poco molesta Anna

-Pero si yo solo estuve con mi hermano-dijo Yoh que no recordaba estar con nadie más que con Hao

-Yoh no me dirás-dijo Anna que miraba a Yoh con su mirada asesina

-Pero si ya te dije que yo solo estuve con…espera-se acordó de Marion-ya recordé Marion estuvo ayer en el restaurante y se acercó cuando mi hermano había ido al baño y le pedí que me acompañara y como traía un poco de pasta en la boca ella amablemente me ayudo y es fue lo que debió haber visto Horo-dijo Yoh que ya se había acordado de lo que había pasado

-¿Hablas de Marion Phauna?-pregunto Anna

-Si de ella misma

_-Ese idiota de Horo me las pagara mira que asarme creer que Yoh salía con una chica cuando se trataba de Marion_-pensaba la rubia

-Pero mejor tu dime ¿porque actuabas como si estuvieras celosa?-pregunto Yoh que la notar el comportamiento de Ana llego a esa conclusión

-Que celosa yo-rio Anna-porque debería estarlo-dijo con una sonrisa

-No lo sé tú dímelo parecía como si me estuvieras reclamando

-Yo solo le hice el favor a Horo de preguntarte-dijo Anna que se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada

-¿Solo es eso?

-Si-respondió sin voltear a verlo

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente-aun sin ver a Yoh

-Anna-la llamo Yoh para que esta volteara a verlo y así fue-ahora yo soy quien debe decirte algo y es que Anna ya no puedo más y es que yo quería decirte que…

_Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring-_sonaba el celular de Anna que hizo que los dos se sorprendieran

-Contesta-le sugirió Yoh

-Si-dijo nerviosamente y contesto-Bueno

-Hola Anna ¿me recuerdas?-pregunto la voz de un chico

-Pero si eres tú que milagro que me llamas amigo-dijo muy feliz

-_Porque se ve muy emocionada ¿quién será el que le llama?-_se preguntaba Yoh muy curioso

-jajá lo lamento Anna pero el trabajo se complicó un poco ¿pero dime estas ocupada?

-No estoy ocupada ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?-pregunto la rubia

-_Pero si estás conmigo, ¿cómo que no estas ocupada?-_pensaba Yoh un poco molesto

-Solo quería decirte que estoy en Japón bien por unos planes de negocios y me gustaría verte

-En serio eso es grandioso y ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy mismo acabo de llegar

-Dime donde estas hospedado y voy a visitarte

_-¿Visitarlo?_, Anna no es de las personas que da visitas-dijo Yoh molesto por no saber con quién estaba hablando Anna

-Lo lamento Anna pero en estos momentos estoy muy ocupado por los negocios

-Es una lástima yo que quería verte-dijo un poco triste

-¿Qué te parece si el lunes salimos?

-Salir el lunes me parece perfecto

_-¿Quién diablos es el tipo que invita a mi Anna a salir?-_pensó Yoh enojado

-Perfecto yo te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo

-Si eso me parece bien

-Adiós Anna cuídate mucho esperar con ansias el verte amiga

-Yo también esperare tu llamada y cuídate bye-y colgó

_-¿Qué espera su llamada? Eso ya fue la gota que derramo el vaso_-dijo Yoh que sentía que se quemaba por dentro de lo enojado que estaba

-Lo siento era un amigo que viene de visita a Japón y quiere que lo vea

-Ya lo note-susurro Yoh enojado

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No nada Anna lo mejor será irnos ya-y se levantó de la mesa un molesto

-Espera ¿qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

-No era nada importante y lo mejor será irnos porque ya empezaron las clases-dijo el castaño que se dirigió a pagar

-_Que le sucede a ese idiota, después de la llamada se comportó muy extraño es como si estuviera molesto_

* * *

-Perdone señor por haber interrumpido su llamada-dijo una chica que entro a la habitación

-Descuida yo te dije que me avisaras cuando tuvieras noticias de los Asakura

-Hao se encuentra en la corporación desde muy temprano e Yoh eta en una cafetería comiendo con una chica

-Bien de la orden de que los vigilen todo tiempo y que no hagan nada, hoy quiero descansar y además ya veré personalmente a Hao el sábado

-Si señor lo que usted ordene-dijo la chica decidida a salir de la habitación

-Una cosa más Jeanne

-Si señor

-Te eh dicho que dejes de decirme señor y que me llames solo por mi nombre

-Lo lamento se…perdone Lyserg

-Gracias Jeanne

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **

**En este capítulo se incluyeron muchas cosas de los capítulos anteriores espero que todavía se acuerden después de como 1000 capítulos jajaja.**

**Casi Toda una semana para hacer este capítulos lo lamento pero los malditos exámenes, el trabajo y unos problemas familiares hicieron que me tardara más de lo que yo esperaba. Espero que les haiga gustado y me temo que esta semana también será un poco agitada y no se para cuando pueda actualizar pero are lo posible para que sea lo más rápido.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews :D **


	28. Atardecer

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

* * *

_Capítulo 28 Atardecer_

-¿Señorita Anna le ocurre algo?-pregunto Kanna que se encontraba con Anna viendo el ensayo de la obra.

-No todo está bien, ¿porque lo preguntas?-dijo la rubia sin voltear a verla.

-Es que la noto un poco extraña, como que está muy pensativa, ¿está segura que usted está bien?

-Sí, es solo que pensaba respecto a la canción que cantare con Yoh-mintió Anna que no dejaba de pensar en el cambio de actitud del castaño con ella desde que salieron del restaurante.

-Hablando de Yoh también lo noto un poco extraño-dijo Kanna un poco preocupada y mirando al castaño que se encontraba realizando una manta con Chocolove.

-Ese tonto está bien no le pasa nada-bufo Anna-_ en realidades ese idiota si se ha comportado muy extraño desde que recibí la llamada en el restaurante-pensó._

_-_Disculpen las interrumpo-dijo Matilda.

-No, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto la rubia.

-El director me pidió que si puede ir a su oficina señorita Anna

-Si voy en seguida- se levantó de su lugar-Kanna encárgate de todo hasta que vuelva-ordeno.

-Si no se preocupe yo me encargare de todo-dijo Kanna.

-Bien no me tardo cualquier cosa háblame al celular-y se marchó.

-Soy yo o la señorita Anna está un poco extraña-dijo Matilda que pudo notar algo raro en ella.

-Verdad que sí, yo le pregunte pero no me dijo nada

-Talvez se trate de un problema serio

-Yo dijo que Yoh tiene algo que ver

-¿Yoh? y ¿porque lo dices?-pregunto muy intrigada Matilda.

-Yoh también se ha comportado muy serio este día, además casi no le ha dirigido la palabra a la señorita Anna es como que la trata de evadirla

-Jajaja eso no es cierto deben ser imaginaciones tuyas

-No lo sé pero presiento que hay algo entre ellos dos

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, me lo dice mi instinto femenino

* * *

_-¿Quién era el sujeto que le hablo a mi Anna en el restaurante? y lo que más me hace enojar es que yo batallo para hacerla sonreír y ese sujeto con una llamadita la puso muy feliz-_pensaba Yoh muy enojado pero salió de sus pensamientos por un golpe que recibió en la cabeza por parte de Anna.

_-_Tu-llamo Anna a Yoh-saldré un rato así que no se te ocurra escaparte-amenazo la rubia.

-Descuida que no escapare-dijo muy serio Yoh y continúo con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eso espero pero por si acaso Chocolove a si te llamas ¿no?

-Sí, dígame pa que soy bueno jefecita-dijo el moreno.

-Te encargare que vigiles a este sujeto, si trata de escapar utiliza la fuerza o lo que sea pero no lo dejes ir

-Ta bueno jefecita yo me encargo de este brodi

-Bien-miro a Yoh y se marchó.

-Hey ¿que sucede con la rubia?-pregunto el moreno.

-No sé a qué te refieres-dijo Yoh sin prestarle atención a Chocolove.

-No te hagas flaquito sabes a lo que me refiero, como que fuiste muy cortante con ella ¿a qué se debe tú?-insistía Chocolove.

-Nada debe ser tu imaginación mejor continua con esto que necesitamos acabarla pronto

-Creo que no te sacare la sopa pero yo note como que a ella le dolido tu indiferencia

-¿Y porque dices eso?-pregunto Yoh volteando a ver al moreno.

-Yo sé mucho de mujeres (luego quien jaja) y vi cómo te miraba antes de irse y esa mirada que te echo notaba cierta tristeza

-_¿Tristeza?-_no sabes lo que dices-se burló Yoh-mejor continua con la manta

**-¡Que te dijo la verdad yo vi como la Anna banana te observaba!**

-Si claro, mejor continua con esto o no terminaremos a tiempo y Anna se molestara

-Si claro as como si no te importara lo que te acabo de decir pero estoy seguro que la Anna banana si te importa y no sé qué es lo que haiga sucedido contigo para que te comportes así con ella pero a la Anna si le duele tu comportamiento.

_-Talvez si he exagerado un poco y en todo caso no debería comportarme así con ella, si ella no tiene la culpa de mis estúpidos celos-pensaba Yoh._

* * *

-Bien Jun eso es todo por hoy-decía Tamao exhausta.

-Suspiro-finalmente hemos terminado-decía Jun que se dejaba caer en su silla.

-Lamentó no haber podido ayudarlas-decía Pirika un poco triste por no haber podido ayudar.

-Pero si nos ayudaste mucho con el artículo que nos faltaba para completar el periódico de esta semana-dijo Tamao.

-Es cierto Pirika sin tu grandiosa idea no habríamos podido terminar el periódico-decía Jun muy alegre.

-Hablan en serio-dijo muy avergonzada.

-Si Pirika hablamos en serio-tomo Tamao las manos de Pirika- gracias a tu idea terminamos, además estoy segura que a nuestros lectores les encantara el artículo que tú misma preparaste

-Es cierto es muy bueno a mí me gustó mucho-dijo Jun.

-Está bien y muchas gracias Tamao por haberme traído me divertí mucho con ustedes-dijo Pirika muy feliz.

-Y que les parece si vamos a cenar-dijo Jun

-Me parece una buena idea Jun-dijo Tamao

-Pero tengo que avisarle Horo para que me de permiso o se molestara

-_Horo ese nombre lo he escuchado antes pero ¿de dónde?-_se preguntaba Jun.

-Es cierto debemos avisarle pero en este momento debe seguir en le entrenamiento y celular no tiene

-Oye Jun debemos hab…-entraba Ren pero no termino de hablar porque se quedó estático al ver a Pirika de nuevo

-Tú eras el chico extraño de la mañana ¿no es así?-dijo Tamao muy sorprendida al ver a Ren.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-pregunto Jun.

-No pero en la mañana no lo topamos pero nunca me dijo que quería, incluso te iba a preguntar si lo concias porque dijo que era un Tao pero con esto del periódico se me olvido por completo-dijo Tamao

-Este yo…-decía muy nervioso Ren sin poder de dejar de mirar a Pirika.

-Verán él es mi hermano menor se llama Ren-decía muy feliz Jun-pero ¿qué haces aquí Ren?-le pregunto

-Yo venía a decirte algo muy importante pero no sabía que tuvieras compañía-dijo el chino mientras veía a su hermana.

-Pero ¿no se supone que deberías estar en el entrenamiento de fútbol?

-El entrenador nos dejó salir temprano y vine a buscarte

-¿Tu estas en el equipo de futbol?-pregunto Pirika muy alegre.

-Este si-respondió muy nerviosos.

-Entonces debes conocer a mi hermano él se llama Horo-Horo

-Que Horo-Horo es tu hermano-dijo muy sorprendido-_eso explica el por qué me siento muy nervioso con ella, ya que ella pose habilidades especiales_

-_Valla así que ella es la hermana del chico del que se interesó Ren-_pensaba Jun.

-Eso quiere decir que si lo conoces-dijo Pirika muy feliz-y ¿eres su amigo?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-_Demonios que me ocurre no puedo moverme ni hablar me está ocurriendo lo mismo que esta mañana pero ¿porque solo me ocurre con ella?-_pensaba muy desesperado Ren por no poder hacer nada.

-Ahí va otra vez, solo se queda quieto y no se mueve-dijo Tamao

-¿Estas bien Ren?-pregunto un poco preocupada Jun la ver el comportamiento de su hermanito.

-Yo…-_pero porque no deja de mirarme, ¿qué clase de poder está utilizando contra mí?-_se pregunta Ren.

-Hola la puerta estaba abierta y decidí entrar espero no haiga problema-dijo Horo al entrar a dónde se encontraban todos.

-Hermano ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Pirika muy alegre.

-Es que el entrenamiento termino temprano y supuse que aún seguían aquí aunque batalle un poco porque me perdí-dijo Horo con una gran sonrisa sin darse cuenta que Ren también se encontraba ahí.

-Solo a ti te ocurre eso-dijo Pirika resignada.

-Eres un tonto-dijo Ren.

**-¡¿Tú que demonios haces aquí?!-**dijo Horo un poco sorprendido y molesto.

-Yo vine a…

-El viene conmigo-interrumpió Jun.

-Pero si tú eres…-_sin duda ella es la chica que apareció cuando Ren peleaba con Yoh, ¿pero que hace aquí?, sin duda traman algo estos dos-_pensaba Horo sin despegar su vista de ambos_._

-¿Ya se conocían?-pregunto Tamao que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría pero sentía un ambiente tenso.

-Solo coincidimos una vez en la cafetería de la universidad ¿no es así Horo-Horo?-dijo Jun con una sonrisa falsa-_si se le ocurre hablar enfrente de Tamao nuestro plan de vengarnos de los Asakura se vendrá abajo._

-_Si digo algo sobre las habilidades que tienen esos dos, Tamao se enterara de las mías y no quiero que eso ocurra no por el momento así que le seguiré el juego anqué no me guste hacer esto lo tengo que hacer-_si fue en la cafetería cuando nos vimos pero solo fue una vez-dijo Horo un poco serio.

-Que pequeño es el mundo ¿no lo crees Tamao?-pregunto Pirika.

-Si-respondió Tamao con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ya terminaron?-pregunto Horo.

-Si ya nos íbamos hermano pero quería pedirte permiso para salir a cenar con Tamao y Jun

-Pero porque no mejor vamos todos juntos-dijo Jun.

**_-¡Que!-_**gritaron Horo y Ren en su mente y ambos volteando a ver Jun.

-Si eso sería grandioso, ¿qué dices Horo vamos?-pregunto Tamao con una sonrisa.

-Si-dijo Horo totalmente hipnotizado por la peli rosa.

-Y tú que dices Ren nos acompañas-dijo Pirika.

-Yo…yo-decía muy nervioso.

-Supongo que ese es un si-dijo Jun.

-Bien vámonos-dijo muy animada Tamao.

-Sí vamos Pirika-dijo Horo que se acercó a ella.

-Espera nose donde deje mi bastón-dijo Pirika que se levantó y se apoyó en su hermano.

-Toma aquí esta-dijo Horo y se lo entrego-que arias sin mi hermanita

-Gracias Horo pero no es para tanto-decía Pirika mientras caminaba con su hermano.

_-Pero si es ciega-_pensó Ren muy sorprendido al ver a Pirika ya que el chino no había notado que Pirika era ciega.

* * *

-Oigan ya acaba…-decía Chocolove que no termino su frase debido a que Matilda le había hecho una seña de que esperara ya que Kanna hablaba por el celular.

-Comprendo, si yo les diré a todos no se preocupe, si de inmediato iré para allá-decía Kanna por el teléfono.

-¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto Matilda que sabía con quien se encontraba hablado por teléfono.

-Suspiro-malas noticias-dijo Kanna con una mirada seria.

-¿Malas noticias?-pregunto el castaño que no sabía lo que ocurría pero se encontraba un poco preocupado.

-Sí y muy malas Yoh-dijo Kanna mirando al castaño.

-Y si son tan malas noticias, ¿dónde está la Anna banana?-pregunto Chocolove.

-Ella ya lo sabe, precisamente era con quien me encontraba hablando por teléfono y me pidió que no les dijera nada, ya que ella mañana se encargaría personalmente de decirles-respondió Kanna.

-¿Mañana?, ¿que acaso no piensa regresar al auditorio?-preguntó Yoh que se ganó la mirada del moreno.

-La señorita Anna dijo que ya era tarde y que lo mejor sería darles la salida y que mañana ella hablaba con todos nosotros para informarnos de la noticia

-_Así que no piensa regresar hoy, tendré que ir buscarla al apartamento de Horo para disculparme por la actitud que tuve con ella-_pensaba Yoh.

_-_Matilda te puedes encargar de decirles a todos que ya se pueden ir a descansar-decía Kanna mientras tomaba sus cosa y las de Anna.

-Si claro cuenta con eso pero ¿a dónde vas?-pregunto Matilda.

-Iré a dejarle sus cosas a la señorita Anna, ya que como no regresara me pidió que se las llevara a la entrada principal-respondió Kanna.

-Pero no tardes, recuerda que debemos llegar temprano al concierto para tomar buenos lugares o nos tocara hasta el final-dijo Matilda.

-El concierto lo había olvidado por completo

-El reloj de Marion dice que faltan 30 minutos para que empiece el concierto

-Creo que no llegaremos a tiempo-dijo resignada Matilda.

-_Esta es mi oportunidad-_pensó Yoh_-_Kanna si quieres yo puedo llevarle sus cosas-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

-Hablas en serio Yoh-dijo muy feliz Kanna.

-Si claro por mí no hay problema

-Gracias Yoh-y le entrego las cosas de la rubia-dijo que estaría esperando en la entrada principal

-Está bien iré a entregárselas hasta mañana chicas-se despidió y se marchó.

_-Yo sabía que ese flaquito si le interesaba Anna-_pensaba el moreno.

* * *

-Por suerte ese tonto no hablo enfrente de Tamao o nuestro plan se hubiera venido abajo-decía Jun mientras conducía.

-Descuida no dirá nada, al parecer no quiere que esa peli rosa se entere de sus habilidades o no se hubiera quedado callado-dijo Ren de brazos cruzado.

-Si tienes razón, a ese chico parece interesarle Tamao y hablando de ella el plan del que me contaste para que Horo acceda pelar contigo incluye a Tamo o ¿me equivoco?-pregunto Jun.

-Si-respondió Ren con los ojos cerrados.

-Es por eso que la buscaste esta mañana para secuestrarla y así provocar a Horo para que este pelee contra ti ¿no es cierto?

-A si es hermanita

-¿Y porque no lo hiciste?

-Veras yo…

-Es por Pirika-interrumpió Jun a Ren-note como te pusiste nervioso cuando la viste y cuando ella te habla dime acaso ella ¿te gusta?-pregunto Jun con una sonrisa.

-Se sonrojo**-¡No digas tonterías Jun!-**grito Ren un poco sonrojado.

-Está bien pero no es para que te pongas así solo era una pregunta

**-¡Entonces deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas**!-dijo Ren y desvió su mirada para que su hermana no notara su sonrojo-¿que acaso no te diste cuenta que ella también pose habilidades especiales?-pregunto Ren un poco más tranquilo.

-Si lo note y ¿que con eso Ren?-pregunto muy tranquila.

-Que no sé qué clase de habilidad tenga pero -dijo Ren con los brazos cruzados y haciendo una pausa en sus palabras-las utiliza contra mí y eso hace que no pueda controlar mi cuerpo-dijo muy serio el chino.

-Si claro Ren lo que tú digas Ren-dijo Jun sin darle importancia a las palabras de su hermano.

**-¡Hablo en serio!-**grito Ren muy enojado porque su hermana no le creyó

-Si te creo Ren-dijo para que se tranquilizara-pero lo que me sorprende es que ella resultara la hermana de es tonto y a mí que me empezaba a caer bien-dijo Jun un poco triste.

-No sé por qué te sorprendes, si tú fuiste quien me dijo que ese idiota tenía una hermana con habilidades y que también habían experimentado con ella

-Es cierto que yo te dije eso pero yo no me refería a ella-dijo Jun un poco seria.

-¿Que acaso tiene otra hermana?-pregunto Ren volteando a ver a su hermana.

-No, según la información que obtuve solo tiene una hermana y se llama Anna y no Pirika que resulto también ser su hermana-dijo Jun mirando a Ren.

-Y entonces ¿quién es la dichosa Anna de la que me hablas?

-No lo sé pero lo investigare

-Eso me parece bien ya que entre más datos obtenga de ese idiota, más fácil podre chantajearlo para que luche contra mí-decía Ren con una sonrisa-y una cosa más hermanita ¡**¿porque diablos debemos comer con el enemigo?!-**grito Ren muy molesto

-Que nos has escuchado ese refrán que dice mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca de ti

-Si pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Hay Ren, que mejor que mantener a Horo cerca de ti para que puedas descubrir algún punto débil

-Talvez tengas razón pero lo que no me gusta **¡es tener que pasar más tiempo con ese idiota!**

-Tu molestia no es por tener que pasar más tiempo con él, a ti lo que te molesta es pasar tiempo con Pirika o me ¿equivoco?-pregunto Jun con una sonrisa.

**-¡Déjate de tontería hermana!**-grito Ren que se sonrojo y desvió su mirada para que Jun no pudiera verlo-**¡ya te dije que esa chica no me interesa!-**decía con los brazos cruzados y en la misma posición

-Sonrió al ver el gesto de su hermano-_eso ya lo veremos Ren, recuerda que soy tu hermana y se lo que ocurre contigo y estoy casi segura que esa chica te interesa-_pensaba con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Le dije a Kanna que no tardara mucho, odio que me hagan esperara-decía la rubia muy molesta ya que llevaba más de 20 minutos esperando y ya comenzaba a anochecer.

-Hola Anna-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa que pareció en su carro y se detuvo a lado de la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la rubia molesta aún con el castaño por la actitud que traía el con ella.

-Jijiji es que me ofrecí a traerte tus cosas

-Y qué esperas para darme mis cosas que tengo mucha prisa por llegar a casa-dijo la rubia con una mirada seria.

-Solo te las entregare si aceptas que te lleve a casa-chantajeaba el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que no iré contigo-dijo la rubia con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Yoh.

-Supuse que dirías eso, es por eso que si no subes no te las daré

**-¡No estoy jugando Yoh, dame mis cosas!-**grito la rubia muy enojada.

-Que no-dijo Yoh tranquilamente asiendo enfadar más a la rubia.

**-¡Que me las des, es una orden Yoh Asakura!**

-Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer

**-¡Y yo ya te dije que no me ir contigo!**

-Supongo que no te importan tus cosas, adiós Anna te veo mañana-y acelero un poco para asustar a Anna.

**-¡Espera!**

-Si-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa asomando su cabeza por la ventana.

-Iré-bufo Anna

-Sabía que lo arias

Anna había subido al auto más por obligación que por que ella quisiera, el camino era silencioso ya que la rubia seguía molesta por lo que le había hecho el castaño e Yoh no hablaba ya que quería esperara el momento adecuado hasta que…

-Por aquí no es-dijo la rubia sus primeras palabras desde que subió al auto.

-Eso ya lo sé-dijo Yoh sin despega la vista del camino.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?-pregunto la rubia.

-Ya lo veras-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Déjame bajar-dijo la rubia molesta.

-No lo hare y no intestes aventarte por la puerta que tiene seguro y solo yo puedo quitarlo así que ni lo pienses-advirtió Yoh.

-Sabía que tramabas algo es por eso que no quería subir-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-jijiji y falta poco así que no te desesperes

-Pues yo quiero bajarme hora-ordeno Anna mientras le aventaba una mirada asesina.

Ante eso Yoh se asustó mucho trago saliva y trato de no prestarle atención pero la rubia no despejaba su mirada asesina de Yoh asiendo que este empezara a sudar.

-Jijiji creo que hace calor-decía Yoh con unas cuantas gotitas de sudor pero no recibió respuesta solo la mirada de Anna que hizo que se asustara más-_ya no lo soporto más_-pensaba Yoh desesperado.

-Mañana te pondré triple sesión en tu entrenamiento-dijo la rubia que seguía con la misma mirada.

-Trago saliva-_demonios no se me ocurrió que Anna se pondría vengar con el entrenamiento-_pensaba a Yoh que trato simular que no había escuchado nada.

_-_A sí que mi amenaza no te importo-dijo Anna al ver como Yoh la ignoro.

-No me asustaras-susurro Yoh que sudaba y temblaba del miedo.

-Ya veo así que eso no te asusto-y comenzó acercarse al castaño.

-Que…que haces-decía muy nervioso.

-Ya lo veras-decía Anna con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba más al castaño.

Paro el carro y salió huyendo del asiento.

-No que no te asustabas-decía Anna mientas miraba al castaño con una sonrisa.

-Quien está asustado-decía Yoh en el piso mientras temblaba de miedo.

-Ahora yo tengo el control-dijo Anna que cerró la puerta con seguro-bien ahora me toca a mí vengarme-dijo la rubia que encendió el auto, su plan dejar a Yoh abandonado o eso trato porque el auto no encendió-¿qué sucede?, ¿porque diablos no enciende?-decía desesperada la rubia.

Yoh golpeo el vidrio para llamar su atención y le hizo la señal que bajara el vidrio para poder hablar con ella.

**-¡¿Qué?!-**dijo muy molesta la rubia al bajar el vidrio.

-Jijiji no encenderá porque el auto necesita mi huella-dijo Yoh con una gran sonrisa-así que bájate del auto para mostrarte algo y te prometo que después de esto te llevo a tu casa

-Esta bien-bufo-Anna y se bajó del auto-¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?-pregunto molesta.

-Jijiji solo hay que subir esa pequeña colina-y comenzó a caminar y detrás del Anna lo seguía con los brazos cruzados muy molesta-Anna y ¿eso del entrenamiento era en serio?-pregunto el castaño muy asustado.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio

-Trago saliva-_ni hablar tendré que soportar el terrible entrenamiento de mañana-_pensaba Yoh con unas pequeñas lágrimas-bien hemos llegado

-Al fin ya podre lar…-pero se quedó sin palabras.

-Jijiji verdad que es increíble-decía muy feliz-desde aquí puedes ver toda la ciudad, además puedes ver el atardecer y el amanecer que desde aquí y se ven hermosos

-_Este lugar es muy hermoso y tiene razón la vista es increíble y la puesta de sol muy hermosa-_pensaba la rubia que por dentro sonreía.

-Jijiji ¿verdad que este lugar es increíble?-pregunto el castaño.

-Hay mejores-dijo Anna y se acercó a un árbol que se encontraba casi en la orilla de la colina para admirar la gran vista que había.

-_Supongo que aún está molesta pero si la traje aquí fue para disculparme y eso are-_pensaba Yoh que se acercaba a Anna para sentarse a un lado de ella-sabes este es mi lugar favorito-dijo Yoh con una sonrisa sin dejar de contemplar el atardecer.

-Si solo querías mostrarme esto ya nos podemos ir-dijo en tono serio-_la verdad es que no quiero irme de este maravilloso lugar pero no quiero pasar más tiempo con este idiota-_pensaba Anna.

-¿Quieres saber cómo encontré ese lugar?

-No-dijo tajantemente.

-Siéntate por favor recuerda que sin mí no podrás regresar a casa

-Si escucho tu estúpida historia nos iremos de este lugar-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Si te lo prometo-dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso espero-dijo la rubia y se sentó.

-Tenía 15 años fue antes de que mi padre me mandara a Estados Unidos,_ y después de haber matado a Diethel-_pensó y sonrió tristemente Anna solo miraba y se percató del tipo de sonrisa que mostro el castaño_-_yo quería huir de mis problemas, así que tome uno de los autos de mi casa y maneje por horas, no sabía a donde me dirigía eso no me importaba ya que yo solo quería huir-decía con una mirada melancólica-solo quería alejarme de todo y de todos, si fuera posible irme y nunca más regresar pero mi mente estaba tan confundida que no me percate que me quedaba poco combustible, cuando se acabó me baje del auto y voltee a ver dónde me encontraba , mi sorpresa encontrar esta colina, así que subí y al llegar esta arriba lo primero que vi fue…-sonrió- el amanecer, hasta hace poco era lo más maravilloso que había visto en toda mi vida-suspiro-era asombroso no hay palabras para describirlo, me senté para contemplar la hermosa vista que tenía y fue ahí que me pregunte, ¿de qué me sirve huir de mis problemas?, y este lugar me dio la respuesta, los problemas no desaparecían si trato de huir solo me perseguirían la única forma de resolverlos era enfrentarlos por más dolorosos que sean, así que me levante y regrese a casa como si nada hubiera ocurrido

-¿Y eso es todo?-dijo Anna fríamente.

-Sí, ¿qué te parece?-pregunto Yoh con una gran sonrisa.

-Estúpida-respondió

-Jijiji en fin, este lugar le dio sentido a mi vida, así que cada vez que tengo un problema vengo a este lugar es por eso que te traje

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?-pregunto Anna muy confundida.

-Es que quisiera pedirte una disculpa

-¿Una disculpa?, pero ¿de qué? o ¿por qué?-ya había olvidado porque se encontraba molesta con el castaño.

-Por cómo me comporte contigo después del desayuno lo lamento me encontraba muy molesto por que tu…

-Disculpa aceptada-interrumpió Anna que se maginaba lo que el castaño quería decir-mejor vámonos que ya es muy tarde-y se levantó un poco sonrojada después de escuchar la disculpa de Yoh.

-Espera-se levantó y la tomo del bazo-¿no quieres saber porque me moleste?-pregunto el castaño que la miraba a los ojos.

-No y suéltame-dijo Anna mirándolo a los ojos-_¿qué es esta sensación?, y ¿porque solo aparece cuando estoy con Yoh?-_pensaba sin dejar de mirar al castaño

-Trajo saliva-_este es el mejor momento Yoh, dile lo que sientes por ella no seas cobarde-_Anna-susurro Yoh y la atrajo más a el-pero _qué demonio_

_-¿Qué es lo que me ocurre?, yo no permito que nadie me trate así, aunque debo admitir que se siente bien, que tonterías estoy diciendo no permitiré que nadie se trate de pasar de listo conmigo-__**ale**__…_

-Shhh-tapo Yoh la boca de Anna con su dedo-no digas nada-susurro Yoh y se acero más a ella.

-Yoh-susurro Anna sonrojada y cerro sus ojos.

-Yoh se acercó más-Anna-susurro haciendo estremecer a la rubia por lo cerca que se encontraba-alguien nos está vigilando y parece que nos apunta con una arama, así que no te muevas-decía el castaño mientras la abrazaba para cubrirla con su cuerpo_-Descuida yo te protegeré_-pensó el castaño.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

**Perdónenme ahora si me tarde, yo quería actualizara ayer pero tuve mucho trabajo y no pude, espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo :D **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer el fic y por dejar sus valiosos reviews especialmente a (sé que en este fic no había agradecido pero creo que empezare desde ahora):**

**M-Awesome**

**Starssmall**

**Y también muchas gracias a los que leyeron y no dejaron reviewe :D**


	29. Acepto

**Negritas: gritos o tonos de voz altos**

_Cursiva: pensamientos_

_Capítulo 29 Acepto_

* * *

**-¡Papá!, ¡papá!-**gritaba una niña rubia aproximadamente 10 años de edad por toda la pensión en busca de su padre**-¡¿Dónde estás papá?!-**gritaba por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja.

-Perdóname hija está terminando los últimos asuntos del trabajo-decía el señor que de unos 32 años de edad piel blanca y cabello rubio que salía de una de las tantas habitaciones que había en esa pensión-dime hija ¿para qué me buscabas?-pregunto muy preocupado.

-Solo quería decirte que ya termine de hacer mi maleta, tal como me lo pediste papá-dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Que buena niña eres-dijo el señor con una sonrisa y le di un beso en la frente.

-Papá-se sonrojo por el beso de su padre-no tienes que hacer eso ya tengo 10 años-decía mientras le mostraba con sus dedos su edad-ya soy una niña grande-decía muy avergonzada la niña con un puchero mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos.

-Sonrió-eso no importa porque tú siempre serás mi niña pequeña-decía mientras estiraba sus cachetes.

-Está bien-decía muy avergonzada-¿Y a donde iremos esta vez papá?-pregunto ya que generalmente debido al trabajo de su padre viajaban mucho.

-Iremos a Estados Unidos el lugar donde nació tu madre

**-¡Genial!,** mi mamá siempre me hablo de ese lugar y me dijo que había muchos lugares bonitos y sobretodo un gran parque de diversiones al que me quería llevar-decía muy feliz la niña.

-Qué te parece si al llegar te llevo a ese parque del que tanto te conto tu mamá

-Si por favor papa-dijo con una gran sonrisa-me subiré a la montaña rusa, a los caballitos y...-ya no pudo continuar hablando ya que su padre la abrazo.

-Te pareces mucho a tu mamá cuando sonríes-decía mientras abrazaba a la niña.

-Mi mamá era muy bonita, ¿verdad papá?-preguntó la niña mientras su padre la abrazaba.

-Si hija era la mujer más bella del mundo-rompió el abrazo y a la miro-pero tú eres aún más bella que tu madre

-Eso no es cierto-sonrió ligeramente sonrojada por el cumplido de su padre-pero dime papá, ¿extrañas a mi mamá?-pregunto viendo a los ojos a su padre.

-Sí y mucho hija-dijo con una pequeña lágrima saliendo de su ojo derecho.

-Yo también-y limpio la lagrima de su padre- cuando ella murió me sentía muy triste-dijo con cara de nostalgia-pero gracias a tu cariño y amor he podido superarlo, eres el mejor papá del mundo-y esta vez ella lo abrazo.

-Gracias hija y tú la mejor hija del mundo, si no fuera por ti yo tampoco hubiera podido superar la perdida de tu madre-rompió el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos- por eso te mereces un regalo-y sonrió.

**-¡Un regalo, gracias papá!-**decia muy emocionada.

-Cierra los ojos

-Si-se cubrió sus ojos con las manos-pero dime, ¿que es lo que me regalaras papá?

-Es una sorpresa pero sé que te va a gustar mucho hija, no vayas a mirar-decía mientras sacaba de su maletín una pañuelo rojo.

-No lo are papá

-Bien, ahora extiende tus manos pero sin abrir los ojos, no vayas hacer trampa

-No lo hare- extendió sus brazos y sintió que su padre le colocaba una tela con un aroma muy familiar.

-Bien ábrelos

-Pero si es...

-El pañuelo preferido de tu mama

-Yo... yo no puedo conservarlo, significa mucho para ti papá, además no sé si yo…

-Ella quería que tú lo conservaras, además te lo iba a regalar el día de tu cumpleaños pero...mejor te la entrego de una vez-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias papá-sonrió-sabes mamá me había dicho que tú se lo habías regalado, que era muy especial para ella y por eso nunca se lo quitaba

-Así es hija, yo se la obsequie cuando había cumplido apenas 20 años y ese mismo día le pedí que se casara conmigo

-Lo conservare muy bien y la cuidare mucho-sonrió.

-Eso ya lo sé hija-y la abrazo.

-Lamento interrumpirlo doctor-apareció un sujeto de pelo rubio y gafas-pero me temo que llego el momento

-Marco-susurro muy sorprendido.

-Papá, ¿quién es ese señor?-pregunto la niña un poco asustada.

-Maldición nos encontraron-susurro y volteo con su hija-**¡corre Anna, corre lo más lejos posible!**

-Usted sabe que eso no es posible doctor Kyoyama-dijo Marco acomodándose las gafas y sonriendo.

-Papá, ¿qué está ocurriendo?-pregunto muy asustada.

-Por favor a mi hija no le hagas nada-y se puso adelante de ella-ustedes me quieren a mí no a ella

-Eso lo hubiera pensado antes de traicionarnos doctor-saco un pistola y le apunto.

-Papá tengo mucho miedo-comenzó a llorar.

-Tranquila Anna todo saldrá bien-dijo mirando a su hija.

-Sabía que es malo mentirle a los niños doctor-sonrió-adiós doctor fue un placer trabajar a su lado-y detono su arma.

**-¡Haaaaaa!**-grito y se levantó de la cama para sentarse-solo fue esa horrible pesadilla-decía Anna muy agitada y sudando-ahora lo entiendo-se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su balcón-el sentimiento que ciento cuando estoy con Yoh-miro hacia el cielo-es casi el mismo que sentía cuando estaba con mi papá

* * *

-Anna_-_suspiro-_¿por qué?-_pensaba cierto castaño mirando las estrellas desde el corredor de la mansión.

-¿Que sucede?

-No puedo dormir-contesto.

-Idiota-dijo molesto-eso ya lo note porque son las 3 de la mañana a lo que me refiero es por…

-Y, ¿tú porque estas despierto Hao?-pregunto Yoh interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-Solo iba a la cocina por un vaso por agua-dijo Hao y se sentó a un lado de su hermano-_en realidad yo tampoco puedo dormir y todo por la maldita cura que necesito-_pensó mirando las estrellas.

-Bien iré a ver si puedo dormir-sonó un poco triste y se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación pero…

-Espera-lo llamo Hao-a ti te sucede algo, ¿no es así?-pregunto Hao sin mirara a su hermano.

-Jijiji no es nada importante-volteo con su hermano y le sonrió.

-Yoh eres mi hermano y se cuándo te ocurre algo, así que dime que es lo que te pasa talvez te pueda ayudar

-Gracias Hao pero no es nada

-¿Es acerca de Tamao?

-Negó con la cabeza-ni si quiera la he visto desde que hablamos tú y yo en aquel restaurante

-Entonces es por esa chica de la que te enamoraste y de la que no me quieres contar

-Algo así-sonrió.

-Ven siente y cuéntame tus penas hermanito-se burló Hao.

-No me lo tomes a mal Hao pero no quisiera hablar de eso en estos momentos

-Está bien no pudo obligarte si no quieres hermanito

-Tratare de dormir, nos vemos al rato Hao

-Espera-se levantó del suelo-mañana tendré una cena con un importante empresario que quiere invertir en nuestra corporación, ¿no te gustaría venir conmigo?-pregunto Hao

-Lo lamento Hao pero no estoy de humor para salir

-Es que invitare a Johana y creí que sería una excelente oportunidad para que la conocieras,_ bueno siempre y cando acceda_-pensó un poco asustado de lo que le podía hacerle cuando este la invite a salir-¿qué dices hermanito bienes con nosotros?

-Me encantaría conocerla pero como te lo dije no ando de buen humor, además el sábado o mañana aún no se pensaba salir con Tamao para contarle todo y terminar con nuestra relación

-Eso quiere decir que lo de la otra chica va muy enserio-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No eso ya se acabó-dijo con una mirada triste.

-Y entonces, ¿porque terminaras con Tamao?

-Porque ya no ciento lo miso por ella, porque ella merece ser feliz a lado de alguien que si la quiera y porque si sigue a mi lado no lo será feliz-decía molesto Yoh.

_-Creo que si anda de mal humor-_pensó Hao y se cruzó de brazos-pues espero que esta ves si termines con ella porque tu solo dices que lo aras y no lo has hecho-dijo molesto por la actitud en la que le contesto su hermano.

-Pues si lo are-le saco la lengua- mejor me iré a dormir-y se marchó.

-Suspiro-_Yoh que nos está pasando tú y yo siempre nos contábamos todo y siempre estábamos juntos éramos inseparables y ahora_-pensaba Hao observando la luna-_anqué no debo culparte de todo, ya que en cierta parte yo tengo la culpa porque desde que llegamos a Japón y me entere de la enfermedad solo me ha interesado encontrara una cura y lo peor de todo yo ni te he dicho de esto_-suspiro-me encantaría regresara Estados Unidos y continuar con la vida que llevábamos-dijo observando la luna.

* * *

-Horo despierta-decía Anna moviéndolo para que se levantara de la cama-despierta Horo-decía un poco desesperada pero sin lograr despertarlo.

-Si quiero más por favor Tamao, solo un poco más anda si,-decía Horo abrazando su oso de peluche y babeando.

-No sé qué este soñando este idiota pero ya es hora de irnos a la universidad, despiértate Horo-insistía Anna.

-Dame más, más por favor o si eso está muy bien-sonrió.

-Ya se-tomo el vaso con agua que tenía Horo en su buro**-¡Despierta holgazán!-**se lo arrogo a al cara.

**-¡¿Qué?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?!-**se levantó de inmediato.

-Valla ya era hora holgazán

**-¡¿Que te ocurre Anna?, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso?!-**gritaba muy enojado.

-Yo te hable varias veces y no te despertabas, así que no te quejes que esa era la única forma-dijo Anna cruzada de brazos.

-Arruinaste mi sueño, en donde Tamao me daba de comer nieve-suspiro-como quisiera que ese no fuera solo un sueño-dijo desilusionado.

-¿Hablas de Tamao?-pregunto la rubia.

-No yo dijo por la nieve, es que la hubieras visto Anna, era una montaña inmensa cubierta de nieve de vainilla con cajeta y nuez para mi solito-decía muy feliz (cabe mencionar que es mi favorita).

-Idiota-y lo golpeo**-¡tú solo pensando en comida!-**le grito muy enojada- y levántate que ya es hora de irnos a la universidad-decía muy enojada.

-Anna-la llamo Horo

-¿Qué quieres?-y lo miro.

-¿Qué no se supone que tú deberías estar entrenando a Yoh?

-El muy ingrato me dejo esperándolo y nunca llego**-**dijo muy enojada y cruzada de brazos.

-Eso es extraño porque él nunca había faltado, ¿acaso le habrá sucedido algo?-pregunto muy preocupado.

-No lo sé y no me importa lo que le pueda suceder a ese idiota

-Jajaja por eso estas de tan mal humor-bromeo Horo.

**-¡Cállate!**-grito la rubia y después se escucharon unos fuertes golpes-date prisa que no quiero llegar tarde a la universidad-dijo más tranquila la rubia.

-Y porque se tiene que desquitar conmigo-decía Horo llorando y tirado en el suelo con unos 15 chichones en la cabeza.

* * *

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Horo al entrar al salón de clases y sentarse a un lado de Yoh.

-Sí, ¿porque lo preguntas Horo?-dijo con una sonrisa volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Es que hoy no pasaste por Anna y eso es muy extraño, ya que tú fuiste él que la convenció para que te entrenara para que peles con Ren

-Jijiji se me olvido-dio muy tranquilo y con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Eso no es cierto Yoh-miro a su amigo fijamente-aquí sucede algo más, ¿dime paso algo con Anna que me quieres ocultar?-pregunto muy ansioso de saber la respuesta del castaño.

-Jijiji no pasó nada ente nosotros Hoto-Hoto

-No lo lograras Yoh-advirtió Horo-no aras que se me olvide lo que te acabo de decir haciéndome enojar y te deje de preguntar sobre el tema

-Mira traje dulces no quieres-saco Yoh una bolsa con 500 dulces de mango con chile.

-Trago saliva-_resiste Horo que no te tente el quiere que lo olvides pero no lo conseguirá tienes que ser fuerte-_no gracias Yoh ya desayune

-Umm-saboreo Yoh uno-están deliciosos, ¿estás seguro que no quieres Horo?

-_Resiste Horo ante esta tortura-_pensaba Horo sudando.

-Que dice aquí-dijo Yoh mirando la bolsa de los dulces-ahora con chile extra jijiji es por eso que saben tan pero tan bien-decía mirando a su amigo.

_-Con chile extra_-trago saliva y se los saboreo**-¡Dame, dame, dame, dame!-**y le arrebato la bolsa

-Jijiji puedes acabártelos todos

**-¡Enserio gracias Yoh eres el mejor de todos!**-decía Horo muy feliz mientras se metía como diez dulces a la boca.

-Jijiji y ahora dime ¿qué le sucede a Anna?-pregunto el castaño.

-Deputo e mal humor que abe polque pelo ya e pájara (Desperto de mal humor quine sabe porque pero ya se le pasara)-decía Horo con todos los dulces en la boca.

-Jijiji entiendo Horo-miro por la ventana y suspiro-ya no podre acercarme mas a Anna y ni a ti Horo no al menos por un tiempo-pensaba el castaño muy triste.

* * *

**-¡En donde demonios estará metido ese idiota!-**decía muy enojada Anna que caminaba de un lado para otro (como león enjaulado jijiji).

-Señorita Anna creo que Yoh no vendrá mire la hora que es-decía Kanna mientras le mostraba la hora.

-**¡Se supone que teníamos un trato pero ese idiota me va a oír juro que me va oír!-**ignoro por completo a Kanna y seguía igual.

-Señorita Anna tranquilícese-dijo Matilda un poco asustada ya que la respuesta que le daría Anna seria…

**-¡Es que no puedo tranquilizarme Matilda!-**le grito Anna-**¡y todo por culpa de ese dichoso presidente que vendrá al evento, se tuvo que adelantar para este viernes, ya que su agenda estará muy ocupada porque tendrá que viajar por todo el mundo para hacer tratos con otros países por el bien de este país, como si alguien le interesara eso además…!-**maldecía Anna muy enojada.

**-**Para que le mueves Matilda-susurro Kanna.

**-¡¿Qué dijiste Kanna?!-**pregunto la rubia que al escuchar el susurro paro de maldecir para fulminara con la mirada a Kanna.

-Este…yo dije que…Yoh no vendrá-decía muy nerviosa.

**-¡Ese maldito me va oír!-**volvió a empezar a maldecir**-¡ni siquiera hemos escogido canción para cantar el día del evento y al muy idiota de Yoh se le ocurre faltar justo hoy que…! **

-Suspiro-toda mi vida pasó por un segundo-dijo Kanna.

-Por poco y te mata-se burló Matilda-mira ahí viene Chocolove y Marion-apunto Matilda y ambas corrieron hacia ellos.

-Por favor díganme que lo encontraron-rogaba Kanna para que Ann se tranquilizara.

-Lo lamento pero no lo encontramos chamaca-dijo el moreno.

-Maldición y ¿ahora como le aremos para tranquilizarla?-pregunto Matilda mirando a la rubia muy asustada.

-Hay que pensar en algo antes que…

**-¡Iré a buscar a ese idiota y cuando lo encuentre juro que con mis propias manos lo asesinare y después lo reviviré para que cante el día del evento!**-dijo la rubia causando que todos voltearan a verla muy asustados.

-Demasiado tarde-dijo Chocolove totalmente asustado al ver para a Anna furiosa dirigirse a la salida.

-Espere señorita Anna-corrió para alcanzar a la rubia-¿que pasara con los demás?-decía Kanna tratando de detenerla para que no matara al pobre de Yoh.

-Volteo a verla-encárgate de eso yo iré por ese malagradecido-decía con su puño en el aire.

-Pero…

-Hazlo-dijo Anna con una mirada asesina y se marchó en busca del castaño.

-Pobre flaquito ya se lo cargara la Anna banana

* * *

-Entiendo-decía Yoh que se encontraba hablando por celular-si enseguida iré a verlo, descuide que no faltare usted sabe lo importante que es para mí el equipo, y gracias por haberme levantado mi castigo entrenador, aunque solo haiga sido por la lesión de un compañero me alegra volver al equipo-colgó y suspiro-lo que me faltaba-sonrió tristemente-_y yo que quería alejarme de Anna, ahora tendré que estar cercas de Horo_

-Mira es de ahí no es Yoh-dijo Jun que salía del edificio acompañada de Tamao y al ver al castaño recargado en su vehículo apunto hacia él.

-Regresemos no quiero hablar con él-decía muy nerviosa y asustada-estoy segura que él me…

-No podrás evadirlo siempre Tamao-interrumpió Jun mirándola a los ojos-estos días as tratado de hacer lo posible para que no hable contigo pero no podrás esconderte para siempre-coloco sus manos en los hombros de la peli rosa para que la mirara-tienes que afrontarlo Tamao

-Es que ya se lo que me dirá y no quiero escucharlo, yo… yo no soportaría que Yoh me…

-Y si no es lo que piensas-interrumpió nuevamente Jun-talvez solo quiere pasar tiempo con su novia, porque eso es lo que eres su novia

-Pero…

-Tamao tienes que hablar con Yoh

-Tienes razón Jun-asimilo con la cabeza-hablare con Yoh, talvez no es lo que me imagino-y sonrió.

-Sonrió-muy bien a si se habla amiga, te dejarte para que puedas hablar con él, mañana nos vemos en el partido de futbol-y se marchó al lado contario de donde se encontraba Yoh.

-Suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección del castaño-_actúa normal Tamao que suceda lo que tenga que suceder-_Hola-dijo Tamao al ponerse enfrente del castaño.

-Heee-salió de sus pensamientos Yoh que al estar muy concentrado no se percató que Tamao se dirija a si él-hola Tamao-dijo con una sonrisa y mirando a la peli rosa-perdóname que aparezca así pero presiento que me abadías y es por eso que viene a buscarte

-No te abadía es solo que…-bajo su mirada-cuando llegaba a casa o estabas dormido o aún no llegabas-mintió la peli rosa en cierto punto.

-jijiji tienes razón ayer llegue un poco tarde pero tú no llegaste a dormir hace dos días

-Es que tuve que quedarme en casa de Jun arreglando los últimos detalles del periódico-mintió ya que ella se quedó en casa de Horo.

-Está bien no te estoy pidiendo una explicación es solo que vine a buscarte porque creo que tenemos que hablar de nosotros-dijo Yoh un poco serio.

-Si tienes razón-dijo la chica un poco triste imaginándose lo peor-_supongo que terminaras conmigo, ya que encontraste a alguien más_

-Quería llevarte a cenar hoy pero el entrenador me acaba de marcar y quiere hablar conmigo

-_Si claro el entrenador, de seguro fue ella-_pensó triste la peli rosa_-_no te preocupes mañana podemos hablar-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si mañana después del partido te llevo a comer o cenar, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Después del partido?-pregunto muy confundida.

-Sí, el entrenador me hablo para que fuera a jugar mañana y hoy quiere verme para hablar conmigo para saber si estoy comprometido con el quipo y cosas así

-_Entonces no era mentira-_pensó la peli rosa y lo abrazo-esa es una gran noticia Yoh.

-Jijiji verdad que si-dijo Yoh sin romper el abrazo ya que no le pareció mal el gesto de Tamao pero la peli rosa no solo lo abrazo si no que de repente lo beso de sorpresa sin que Yoh pudiera reaccionar

-_Cuando encuentre a ese idiota lo voy a_…-pensaba la rubia muy molesta pero se quedó impresionada al ver la escena del castaño con cierta peli rosa-¿_esa es Tamao?, no sabía que ellos eran pareja, lo mejor será no molestarlos, mañana hablare con ese idiota-_y se marchó por donde había llegado.

-¿Y eso Tamao?-pegunto Yoh al separase del beso ya que Tamao nunca hacia ese tipo de cosas.

-Eres mi novio ¿no?-pregunto la peli rosa viéndolo a los ojos.

-Sí, solo que me sorprendiste un poco ya que nunca habías echo eso

-¿No te gusta?

-Si es solo que me sorprendiste jijiji-rio nervioso-_no quiero que te ilusiones ya que no te mereces esto-_pensó el castaño_-_te veo al rato-dijo el castaño y se subió a su auto y se marchó.

_-Are lo posible para que no me dejes Yoh-_pensó Tamao mirando por donde se fue este.

* * *

-_Creo que hice bien en no molestar a ese idiota pero si tenía algún problema con su noviecita pudo haberme avisado, eso es lo que molesta porque yo esperándolo y el asiendo quien sabe con Tamao-_pensaba la rubia que caminaba en dirección al auditorio.

**-¡Anna!, ¡Anna!-**la llamaban pero esta no escuchaba ya que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos**-¡Anna!-**y la tomo del hombro asiéndola girar pero…

-**¡No me toces!-**grito la rubia muy sorprendida ya que no escucho que la llamaban y a sentir una mano en su hombro y al hacerla girara con su puño derecho golpeo en la cara al que la llamaba.

**-¡Que te pasa porque me golpeaste!-**grito Hao mientras se tomaba el rostro son sus manos sintiendo mucho dolor-creo que me fracturaste mi nariz

-Eso te mereces por asustarme así-dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa por ver al castaño llorando por el golpe que el dio-niñita ni te golpe tan fuerte

-Si te hable pero nunca volteaste y si a eso le llamas un golpe leve no me quiero imaginar los fuertes-decía Hao con un gesto de dolor-**¡y no soy niñita!-**grito enojado.

**-**Entonces deja de lloriquear como si fueras una niñita-dijo Anna molesta.

-Que no ves que acabas de arruina el rostro más sexy del mundo mundial-dijo Hao con una sonrisa y mirando Anna.

-Si claro-se dio la media vuelta y se decidía a marcharse pero…

-Espera Anna-la llamo Hao.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto la rubia de espaldas y de brazos cruzados.

-Qué te parece cenar con este bombón-se apuntó con sus dedos pulgares-mañana a las nueve de la noche en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad

-No-respondió tajantemente y siguió caminado.

-Por favor Anna-y comenzó a seguirla-no es una cena romántica ni nada por el estilo es solo de negocios, ya que vendrá un inversionista a conocerme-explicaba Hao para que esta aceptara.

-No

-Te lo suplico acepta Anna-suplicaba de rodillas mientras seguía a la rubia.

-No

-Al menos me podrías decir, ¿porque no quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto el castaño.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-pregunto la rubia y volteo a verlo.

-No gracias ya se lo que dirás de mi-dijo con una sonrisa-pero por favor acepta salir conmigo te prometo que te la pasaras bien-suplicaba Hao de rodillas mirándola a los ojos.

-Acepto-dijo Anna de brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo.

-Mira-se levantó del suelo-**¡tú me golpeaste y lo menos que puedes hacer para compensarme es aceptar salir conmigo**!-dio Hao molesto

-Ya dije que si saldré contigo

-Pues ni quería la verdad es que puedo conseguirme a alguien más, solo mira este rostro nadie puede resistirse a algo así y solo te aviso que no eres la única mujer que se muere por mis huesitos-advirtió Hao a Anna

**-¡Que no escuchas idiota ya te dije que sí!-**grito Anna muy enojada.

-En serio-dijo muy sorprendido de lograr lo que quería**-¡Wooau!**-ladro Hao perdón exclamo de la emoción-Yo sabía que no me cosaria trabajo ya que se te nota como es que te mueres por mí-dijo Hao mientras se agarraba su cabello y hacia una posición sexy e incluso olvidando que hace unos momentos le rogaba.

Anna al escuchar eso comenzó a golpear al castaño hasta dejarlo en el suelo casi inconsciente

-Toma-le aventó una tarjeta-esta es la dirección a donde tienes que pasar mi a las 8:30 ni un minuto antes ni uno después o no iré contigo a la dichosa cena-dijo Anna y se marchó dejando a castaño en el suelo.

-Claro que si amor ahí estaré-y se desmayó no sin antes guardar la dirección en su cartera.

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Se estarán preguntado, ¿acaso Eddy se volvió loco? porque el ultimo capitulo se había quedado en que Anna e Yoh los atacaban, pues la respuesta es no, ¿y entonces que sucedió con Anna e Yoh? eso es una sorpresa, ¿y porque hice esto? para darle emoción al fic y porque necesitamos confundir a Anna, ella ya dijo que los sentimientos que le transmitía Yoh se parecían al que le transmitía su padre, ahora veremos sentimientos transmite Hao a Anna, ya por algo ella acepto salir con Hao o ¿no?**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Guest: seguí tu consejo espero que este capítulo te haiga agradado.**

**Starssmall: yo pienso lo mismo de Ren para mí que le gusta Pirika pero ¿Horo le permitiría a Ren acercarse a su hermanita?, con eso de que no le agrada el chino y por cierto, ¿qué paso con ellos en la cena que tuvieron?, eso ya lo veremos en los demás capítulos**

**Mary: quiero disculparme, ya que en estos días estuve revisando el último capítulo de mi otro fic y me di cuenta que no te había incluido en los agradecimientos, perdóname por favor pero ese día que editaba el capítulo no me encontraba bien por la noticia que me habían dicho acerca del fallecimiento de mi tío, sé que no me lo merezco pero perdóname siii y por cierto ya lo edite y te incluí :D. Y respecto a este fic gracias y espero no decepcionarte en los demás capítulos.**

**Por dejar sus reviews eso me pone muy feliz y gracias a todos los que leen por dedicar un poco de su tiempo y anqué no dejen su review les agradezco que lean.**


End file.
